El lado tenebroso de Hermione
by mairesnape
Summary: Durante el verano, Severus Snape reflexiona sobre lo que ha estado sintiendo últimamente, no puede creer que desde el año anterior no haya podido dejar de pensar en ella, que su amada Lily haya abandonado el espacio que ocupaba dentro de su mente y su corazón, para ser ocupado por ella, lo que a él más le aterra, es que ella es una de sus estudiantes, peor aún; una Gryffindor. Por
1. Chapter 1

El verano ya estaba por terminar y Hermione Granger, en el mundo Muggle se preparaba para su último curso en Hogwarts, ella estaba entre emocionada y melancólica, sabía que nunca perdería el contacto con sus amigos, pero aun así ya nada sería igual una vez que todo terminara.

Ese mismo día, los Granger habían ido al callejón Diagon para comprar los últimos libros y utensilios del colegio, y la chica se encontraba en su habitación metiendo todo en su baúl del colegio al igual que su ropa, luego, mientras su baúl permanecía aun abierto sobre su cama, ella miró a través de la ventana, desde allí observaba la gente pasar, sus vecinos y los amigos de sus padres. De pronto algo le vino a su mente, ¿Qué sería de todos aquellos Muggles, incluso sus padres si Voldemort lograba su ascenso al poder?... No, eso no podía ser posible, Tanto ella como Ron y Harry habían logrado encontrar y derrotar casi todos los Horrocruxes el año anterior, por supuesto con la invaluable ayuda de Albus Dumbledore, muchas veces se habían ausentado del castillo cuando el anciano les había dado la información de que había encontrado algún objeto sospechoso, solo faltaba destruir a la serpiente, tanto ella como sus amigos y el anciano director, estaban convencidos de que el animal era el horocrux que faltaba. Lo que más le preocupaba a la chica, y no solo a ella sino también a todo el mundo mágico es que "Lord Voldemort" permanecía oculto, silencioso, no había habido ningún otro ataque de su parte o por parte de sus mortifagos últimamente, eso era mucho más escalofriante porque no sabían cuando sería su próximo ataque.

Hermione giró su rostro de la ventana hacia una cómoda, allí estaba un ejemplar del profeta correspondiente a ese día, ella se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja derecha y leyó el titular en voz alta:

"El ministerio de magia intensifica las medidas de seguridad ante la posibilidad de nuevos ataques de quien ustedes saben y sus mortifagos"

Hermione continuó leyendo el contenido del artículo que decía que así mismo habían intensificado las medidas de seguridad en Hogwarts y en la estación de King Cross ya que dentro de dos semanas sería uno de Septiembre y todos los alumnos deberían abordar el expreso que los llevaría al castillo, ella pensó en Harry y en Ron ¿Se sentirían igual que ella? Porque ella se sentía agobiada, es decir, si bien estaba emocionada por su último año, también estaba algo asustada del enfrentamiento que tendrían en algún momento con Voldemort; y el pobre de Harry había tenido que pasar su cumpleaños en Privet Drive rodeado de Aurores por su seguridad, aunque no hubo ningún ataque como lo esperaban. Hermione sacudió la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos, era mejor que disfrutara de su último verano antes de ir a Hogwarts.

- Hermione, la cena está lista cariño - Habló la voz de la madre de la chica

- Ya voy mamá - Respondió la muchacha

Dejó el ejemplar del profeta justo dónde estaba y se dispuso a bajar para cenar junto a sus amados padres. Al llegar al comedor, observó a su padre sentado a la cabecera de la mesa y a su madre que servía la cena

- ¡Siéntate aquí princesa! - Solicitó amablemente su padre señalando la silla junto a él, a su izquierda

Ella avanzó hacia él con una sonrisa y cuando lo alcanzó, lo besó en la mejilla

- Te veo preocupada mi cielo - Comentó su madre

- No es nada mami - Respondió ella tratando de sonar convincente

- algo me dice que es por el ejemplar del profeta que te llegó ésa mañana ¿no es así? Pero no tienes de que preocuparte mi amor - Dijo la mujer - Ese tal… Bueno ese mago tenebroso no ha vuelto a atacar

- Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa - Habló Hermione sincerándose por fin - No sabemos en qué momento decida atacar

- Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te hubieses ido en busca de esos horo… horo… como se llamen… Eso que lo mantenía vivo pero… - Dijo el padre de Hermione

- Horrocruxes - lo corrigió su hija

- Eso - Dijo él - Nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te fueras a buscar esos objetos el año pasado, pero ya que los encontraron y los destruyeron, supongo que él estará más debilitado

- William tiene razón Hermione - Terció su madre mientras tomaba su puesto en la mesa, al lado derecho de su esposo

- Pero aún falta la serpiente - Insistió la chica - Recuerdan que se los dije el año pasado, además está la profecía y Harry…

- Si mi amor, lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes; deja que todo lleve su curso y confíen en ustedes mismos - Añadió su madre - Aunque te confieso que una vez que ese… Mago se manifieste, me gustaría que regresaras a casa de inmediato

- Pero te estás contradiciendo mamá - Protestó Hermione - ¿quieres que Harry y Ron luchen sin mí, y que yo quede como una cobarde?

- No he dicho eso, yo…

- Creo que lo que Anastasia quiere decir - Intervino su padre - es que apreciamos muchísimo tu valor, no en vano estás en Gryffindor mi brujita, pero como tus padres, es natural que nos preocupemos por ti y nos aterra la idea de que puedan hacerte daño

- Sin embargo, es tú decisión hija, no queremos que te sientas reprimida, pero te pedimos encarecidamente que te cuides mucho hijita - rogó Anastasia

- Yo aprecio que ustedes siempre hayan respetado mis decisiones a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ellas - la chica se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a ambos padres

- Lo que realmente me preocupan son ustedes - Dijo - Ustedes son Muggles, vulnerables ante a la magia, no quiero que los lastimen, esta lucha también es por la comunidad muggle para que puedan vivir en paz sin el acecho de quienes los odian

- Nosotros también te amamos mi brujita - Habló William - pero no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien

La familia terminó su cena en paz, estaban felices, bromeaban y a Hermione se le había pasado en gran parte la preocupación que la abrumaba, más tarde se sentaron en el sofá (Hermione entre sus padres) para mirar la televisión y cuando ya los ojos les picaban a causa del sueño, los tres se fueron a dormir.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó con energía y mucho más tranquila que el día anterior, despertó con un ligero ruido en su ventana, ella abrió los ojos, se levantó de su cama y descorrió las cortinas. Allí estaba una pequeña lechuza parda con un ejemplar del profeta enrollado que tenía atado a la pata; Hermione tomó el periódico, se dirigió hasta su monedero y le depositó en la bolsita de terciopelo que el ave llevaba atada en la otra pata, siete Knuts y un Sickle como pago. Cuando ella leyó los titulares del periódico, se sintió más aliviada, pues los Aurores habían atrapado y enviado a Azkaban a varios mortifagos que habían reconocido, aunque aún continuaban ignorando el paradero del señor tenebroso.

Ella respiró profundo y se desperezó

- Muy bien, ya no más preocupaciones - Se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa - Ya me preocuparé cuando él aparezca

Por la tarde, muy feliz, Hermione tomó el teléfono y marcó un número en específico, esperó sosteniendo el auricular hasta que una voz masculina habló desde el otro lado de la línea

- Diga…

- Buenas tardes habla Hermione Granger, quisiera hablar con Harry por favor

- ¿Harry? - preguntó la voz extrañada - Aquí no vive ningún Harry

De pronto, Hermione oyó al fondo, la voz familiar de su amigo

- Dame eso Dudley - Espetó el muchacho

- ¿Si? ¿Quién habla?

- Harry soy yo Hermione

- ¿Ah hola Hermione cómo estás?

- Bien gracias y espero que tú también lo estés, aunque lo dudo porque ese primo tuyo es una molestia…

- Ni que lo digas

- Llamo para saber si estás listo Harry,la función empezará dentro de una hora y media

-Ah… eh… Hermione, de verdad me muero por ir con ustedes al cine ya que sabes que he ido muy poco, pero mis tíos… Bueno ellos… No me permitieron ir - Añadió el chico con voz decepcionada

- ¡Oh Harry! No me digas eso, de verdad necesitamos distraernos y solo nos quedan dos semanas de vacaciones

- Lo sé, pero…

- Espera - lo interrumpió ella - Tengo una idea, papá podría ayudarte con tus tíos, dile a cualquiera de ellos que se ponga al teléfono que papá se pondrá de este lado de la línea ¿De acuerdo?

El señor Granger entendió las intenciones de su hija y se ubicó a su lado para hablar con cualquiera de los Dursley

- Está bien - Respondió Harry esperanzado - espero que resulte, pero espera un momento, ¿Ron ya llegó a tu casa?

- Aun no, pero debe estar por llegar

En ese momento, un ligero estallido se escuchó en casa de Hermione seguido de un grito ahogado por parte de la señora Granger

- De hecho acaba de llegar - Dijo Hermione - Adiós Harry nos vemos más tarde, toma papá - La chica le pasó el auricular a su padre

Ron estaba saliendo de la chimenea sacudiendo algunas cenizas de su bien escogido atuendo muggle

- Disculpe señora Granger - Se excusó el pelirrojo - No fue mi intención asustarla, es solo que… Bueno creí que Hermione les avisaría que yo llegaría por la red flu, es que… ya sabe es más rápido

- Oh no te preocupes hijo - Exclamó la pobre mujer con una mano en el pecho mientras reía - Ella nos avisó, lo que pasa es que me he impresionado, a pesar de que ya hace seis años que descubrimos que nuestra Hermione es una bruja, estos Muggles aún no dejan de impresionarse - Concluyó señalándose a sí misma y a su marido que aun conversaba con Petunia por el teléfono

- ¡Hola Ron! - Exclamó Hermione abalanzándose a sus brazos - Te extrañé muchísimo

- Yo también te extrañé muchísimo Hermione - Respondió Ron estrechando a su amiga con el rostro tan colorado como su cabello

- Y ¿Dónde está Harry? - preguntó el chico

- Los Dursley no le permiten ir con nosotros, pero descuida papá está tratando de convencerlos

- ojalá le permitan ir porque ya yo estoy emocionado, jamás he ido a un… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

- Cine - Lo corrigió Anastasia

En ese momento, William Granger había colgado el auricular y se dirigía hacia los demás

- ¡Hola Ronald! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están Arthur, Molly y el resto de tu familia? - Preguntó el hombre

- Muy bien señor Granger - Respondió el chico extendiendo su mano amablemente para que William la estrechara

- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Hermione - ¿Qué dijeron los Dursley?¿Le permitieron ir?

- Bueno - Comenzó a hablar el padre de Hermione

- No me digas que no lo dejaron - Saltó su esposa

- No es eso - Respondió William - todo lo contrario, si lo dejaron ir, pero…

- ¡Siiii! - La expresión de júbilo de Ron y Hermione lo interrumpió

- pero - prosiguió el señor Granger - con una condición

Los demás esbozaron un gesto de desconcierto esperando a que el terminara de hablar

- Quieren que su primo, un tal Dudley nos acompañe

Hermione bufó y entornó los ojos

- Bueno, si no hay más remedio - Dijo

- William y yo los llevaremos - Dijo Anastasia - Ya que tenemos que ir a la clínica dental y está en el mismo centro comercial

- ¡Genial! - Exclamó Hermione

Más tarde, el auto de los Granger se estacionaba frente al número cuatro de Private Drive, Harry y Dudley salieron al encuentro de los recién llegados y Hermione saludó a su amigo con la misma calidez que lo había hecho con Ron, Harry estaba muy emocionado de ver de nuevo a sus amigos, todos abordaron de nuevo el auto y al fin llegaron al centro comercial, Ron estaba encantado con cada cosa que veía, mientras Dudley no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hermione haciéndola sentir incomoda; Harry se sentía libre, estaba de nuevo con sus amigos y al igual que Hermione sus preocupaciones con respecto a Voldemort se habían disipado.

- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? - Preguntó el niño que vivió

- Se llama "La mujer de negro" - Respondió Hermione - Dicen que es muy buena, me la han recomendado mucho

- También yo he escuchado que es muy buena - Añadió Dudley tratando de entablar una conversación con Hermione

- ¿Esa es la fila para comprar los boletos? - Preguntó Ron con una expresión de asombro señalando una fila interminable de personas

- Si lo es - Confirmó Dudley

- Pero no se preocupen chicos - agregó Hermione - Ya he reservado los boletos

Harry y Ron se miraron instintivamente como queriendo decir "Es natural, ella siempre piensa en todo". La chica hurgó dentro de su monedero y extrajo su tarjeta de crédito

- Hermione, me gustaría aportar, pero es que sabes que mi dinero está en Gringotts - Dijo Harry apenado

- Harry no seas tonto - Lo tranquilizó la chica - Ya hablamos de esto antes, yo invito y que no se hable más

Dudley sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se dispuso a entregárselo a Hermione para pagar su entrada, sin pensar en Harry como era su costumbre, pero ella lo rechazó

- Ya me escuchaste Dudders - Espetó ella dedicándole una sonrisa hipócrita (Ese chico no le agradaba por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Harry) - Yo invitó

- ¿Y vas a pagar con ese trozo de plástico? - Se extrañó Ron

Ella rió

- Si Ron - Contestó - Pero no es solo un pedazo de plástico, es una tarjeta de crédito y sirve para pagar

- ¡Qué extrañó! - Exclamó el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza

Una vez que se hicieron con los boletos, los chicos le explicaban a Ron como era lo que iba a ver

- Habrá una gran pantalla frente a ti Ron - Explicaba Harry, allí se proyectará la película

- Y no te vayas a impresionar ya que es de terror y además en tercera dimensión - Agregó Hermione

- ¿Tercera dimensión? - Preguntó Ron extrañado

- ¡Por Dios! No me digas que tú jamás habías escuchado de eso - dijo Dudley molesto - Que la gente rara como tú nunca ha visto películas

Ron se detuvo en seco con los puños apretados

- Escúchame bien imbécil…

- ¡Tranquilízate Ronald! - Espetó Hermione colocándole una mano en el pecho para impedirle avanzar hasta Dudley - No le hagas caso

- Solo vino hasta aquí para amargarnos el día, pero no se lo vamos a permitir - Añadió Harry levantándose la playera para mostrarle la varita que yacía guardada en la pretina del pantalón

Dudley la miró con temor y retrocedió unos pasos

- Tú… no puedes… hacerme daño, no tienes permitido de hacer… ma… ma… La palabra con m - Soltó Dudley nervioso

- ¿Magia? - Preguntó Harry riendo - ¿te refieres a la magia? Pues te recuerdo que pese a que tengo la misma edad que tú, en el mundo mágico yo soy mayor de edad y por lo tanto puedo hacer MAGIA - Dijo arrastrando la última palabra

- Ya vamos a comprar las palomitas de maíz y los refrescos - Dijo Hermione para tranquilizar el ambiente

Luego de transcurrida una hora, ya el ambiente estaba más calmado, pero Harry y Ron decidieron ignorar a Dudley por completo, y este había decidido sentarse con Hermione que era la única que aunque forzosamente le dirigía la palabra, el chico la estaba sacando de sus casillas ya que en numerosas ocasiones intentó abrazarla con la excusa de que se impresionaba con las escenas. Ron por su parte estaba maravillado con el efecto 3D, con los lentes puestos, las escenas eran bastante reales y en más de una ocasión se cubrió el rostro con las manos para protegerse de algún objeto o fantasma que se dirigía hacia él, o simplemente se ponía a gritar en medio de las risas de los demás ocupantes de la sala, pero lo que más lo había impresionado al igual que a Dudley, Hermione y al propio Harry era una cosa en especial

- ¿Harry no has notado cuanto se parece el protagonista a ti? - Comentó Ron una vez que salieron de la sala de cine

- Si, de hecho me impresionó mucho - Respondió Harry

- Si, yo también - Saltó Hermione ¿Recuerdan que se lo comenté a ustedes allí adentro?

- Se llama Daniel Radcliffe - Agregó Dudley tratando de participar en la conversación - Lo he visto en los créditos, a mí también me impresionó

Los cuatro caminaban por el centro comercial, dando tiempo a que los padres de Hermione terminaran su turno en su consultorio dentista para irse a casa, decidieron comprarse unos helados (Los cuales decidió invitar Dudley para congraciarse con Hermione) cuando iban caminando, la chica se sintió ligeramente mareada, tanto que tuvo que apoyarse de Harry para no caer

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione? - Preguntó Harry mientras Ron y Dudley intentaban abanicarla

La chica solo veía todo oscuro, pero por un breve momento, muy muy rápido, a ella le pareció ver el rostro de Voldemort sonriendo con malicia frente a ella en medio de esa oscuridad, pero ella lo atribuyó a las preocupaciones que había tenido previamente con respecto a él, sin embargo sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo

- Ya, ya estoy bien - Dijo la chica tratando de sonreír - No le digan a mis padres sino me harán una serie de análisis interminables

- ¿En serio te sientes bien? - Inquirió Ron preocupado

- Si Ronald no te preocupes - Respondió ella

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione completamente restablecida de su mareo decidió continuar caminando mientras observaban las tiendas. Ron y Harry, al ver que ya estaba bien y que ella insistía en que no se preocuparan, sehabían adelantado para mirar una tienda de tablas de Surf, mientras ella se quedaba atrás con Dudders, el chico supo aprovechar bien la ocasión, se acercó todavía más a ella, la tomó por un brazo y la apartó de la gente, llevándola a un pasillo vacío

- ¿Qué te pasa Dudders? - Preguntó ella extrañada tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico

- Es solo que quería conversar contigo lejos de esos dos - respondió él

- Pues esos dos son mis amigos - Replicó ella

- Pero son bastante molestos sobre todo mi primo, el estúpido de Potter

- Deberías sentirte avergonzado de tratarlo así, si supieras quien es él en el mundo mágico

- Pues ya basta hablar de él - Dijo el muchacho sin soltarla - Mejor hablemos de nosotros, estoy encantado de conocerte, ya te había visto otras veces en la estación de King Cross

- ¡Suéltame! - Demandó la chica

- Pero hoy que he tenido el placer de hablarte me he quedado encantado - Siguió el chico

- Que me sueltes - Volvió a pedir tratando de liberarse inútilmente, inquietándose todavía más

- ¡Qué lástima que no seas una chica normal! Sino una de ellos porque eras muy linda…

En ese momento llegaron Ron y Harry

- Los estábamos buscan… ¿Qué haces Dudley? - Inquirió Harry indignado - ¡suéltala! le haces daño

- Déjanos en paz Potter, solo queremos hablar a solas - Respondió Dudley - no molestes

Hermione continuaba tratando de liberarse

- ¿Qué no escuchaste? - Inquirió Ron furioso - ¡Suéltala!

- ¡Ah sí! Si no lo hago van a hechizarme aquí en este centro comercial dónde pondrían al descubierto su condición ¿Verdad?

- ¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO MUGGLE! - gritó la chica zafando su brazo con violencia, mientras con la otra mano sacó la varita de un tirón

Sus ojos parecían despedir llamas ardientes y un resplandor rojo brillo en ellos mientras miraba al muchacho con bestial furia, luego lo tomó con una mano por la playera mientras con la otra lo apuntaba directo al rostro con la varita, al tiempo que el chico mojaba sus pantalones del susto, sintiendo el mismo terror que lo invadió la noche en que conoció a Hagrid y este lo hechizo haciéndole aparecer una cola de cerdo. La voz de ella, al igual que la expresión de su rostro había cambiado de tal manera que ya no parecía la misma de siempre, tanto que hasta Harry y Ron sintieron miedo de ella, sobre todo de la forma en que hablaba

- Que sea la última vez que tú, asqueroso muggle me colocas una mano encima - Espetó con voz aterciopelada

Y luego como si no hubiese sucedido nada extraño, sacudió su cabeza, caminó, salió del pasillo y agregó: - ¿Nos vamos chicos? - Volviendo a ser la misma de antes, Ella se había adelantado un poco

Dudley estaba pasmado y a Harry le recordó su aspecto el día en que fue atacado por los Dementores

- Creo que deberías cambiarte esos pantalones - Comentó Ron señalando la gran mancha de humedad en la entrepierna del primo de Harry

- Va… vámonos - Dijo Dudley con voz temblorosa

- ¿Tú viste eso? - Le preguntó Harry a Ron

- Si - Respondió este sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa del rostro - ¿Qué le sucedió?

Harry se encogió de hombros

- Chicos, mis padres nos están esperando afuera - Dijo Hermione a lo lejos mientras miraba su teléfono celular - Me mandaron un mensaje de texto

- ¿Un qué?- Inquirió Ron

- Un mensaje Ron - Explicó Harry - recuerda que te explique que los teléfonos celulares pueden enviar mensajes

- ¡Ah sí! Como las lechuzas - Añadió Ron poniéndose en marcha junto a Harry y Dudley que aun parecía muy asustado - Oye en serio, Hermione actuó muy extraño

- Si ella no es así - Agregó Harry esta vez comentándoselo a Dudley

- No lo sé - respondió éste - pero no la quiero cerca de mí, adelántense ustedes dos, ¡Ah! Harry, me sentaré junto a ti y tu amigo en el auto, no quiero que ella…

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? - Preguntó Hermione extrañada cuando ellos llegaron dónde estaba ella

- Hermione es que de verdad tú no eres así - Dijo Ron

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó la chica mientras se ponían de nuevo en marcha rumbo a la salida del centro comercial

- Es decir, la manera en que… Bueno lo que le dijiste a Dudley hace un rato - Saltó Harry - No parecían tus palabras

- ¿Se han vuelto locos? - Inquirió la chica como si ellos realmente hubiesen perdido la razón, luego se giró a Dudley quien retrocedió enseguida - ¿Te he dicho algo malo?

- Por favor no me hagas… daño - Suplicó el chico mirando la pretina del pantalón de la chica que era donde ella guardaba su varita por debajo de su suéter

Ella negó con la cabeza bastante contrariada mientras salían por las puertas del centro comercial y se dirigían al auto

- ¿Cómo les fue? - Preguntó el señor Granger - Por lo que puedo ver la película fue aterradora - Agregó mirando el aterrado rostro de Dudley


	2. Chapter 2

El Día tan esperado por todos llegó, los Aurores acompañarían a Harry a la estación de King Cross y posteriormente al andén nueve y tres cuartos, mientras que Ron y Hermione serían acompañados por sus familias. Los Granger estaban algo desconcertados por el extraño comportamiento de su hija en los últimos días ya que después de la salida al cine, en ocasiones ella se había portado bastante hostil cuando acostumbraba ser muy dulce. En una ocasión en que una de sus vecinas le preguntó qué en que parte del país quedaba ese colegio al que ella asistía, la chica le contestó que en el extranjero, la curiosa y entrometida mujer insistió queriendo más detalles y Hermione estalló respondiéndole que ese no era su problema, y que era una asquerosa muggle entrometida; la mujer atónita por el comportamiento de la chica y extrañada por aquella extraña palabra con la que la había llamado, decidió marcharse, otras veces la chica fijaba su mirada perdida en el horizonte, a través de una ventana abierta, tenía pesadillas y en una ocasión una chica que vivía junto a la casa de Hermione, la sorprendió jugueteando con una serpiente que tenía enrollada en su mano derecha; la joven que la conocía bien se sorprendió grandemente debido a que Hermione normalmente no le gustaban ese tipo de animales

- Pero ¿qué haces Hermione? - Preguntó la muchacha en aquella ocasión - ¿de dónde sacaste a ese animal?

Hermione parecía absorta mirando al animal, y sin siquiera girarse para mirar a la chica contestó con voz aterciopelada:

- No lo sé, ella solo vino a mí, quería mi compañía

- Pero Hermione, es una serpiente

Esta vez, la chica fijo una mirada despectiva sobre la otra

- Déjame en paz - Le dijo amenazadoramente

La madre de Hermione había contemplado absorta la escena por una ventana de la sala, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que sucedió a continuación. Hermione, después de mirar con rabia a la joven que volvía a meterse a su casa, volvió a fijar su mirada en la serpiente que tenía sujeta en su mano derecha, pero esta vez la chica esbozó una mueca de terror y con rapidez se sacudió el animal, el cual fue a parar dos metros lejos de ella, posteriormente abrió la puerta de la casa y se introdujo con rapidez a la sala; al ver a su madre, enseguida le contó lo sucedido

- Mami, hay una horrible serpiente allá afuera, hay que llamar a alguien, yo podría liquidarla con la varita, pero no me quiero acercar a ella

- pero ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó su madre confundida - si hace solo unos segundos la tenías en tú mano

- No sé porque la tenía allí - dijo la chica descorriendo una poco la cortina con la mano y contemplando a la serpiente con cara de asco - pero me dio mucho repulsión cuando la sentí retorcerse en mi mano

- ¿Y porque le contestaste de esa forma tan arrogante y grosera a Crhistin? - Volvió a inquirir Anastasia

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Hermione confusa - yo no la he visto

- Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si mamá, pero debemos llamar al exterminador

Todas esas situaciones habían preocupado a sus padres, pues después de haber tenido un cambio radical de conducta, ella parecía no recordar nada de lo sucedido, al final terminaron por creer que tal vez se debía al stress que solía acompañarla antes de empezar las cases mientras hacía sus deberes que le habían dejado los profesores para el verano, aunque ella nunca había reaccionado de esa manera antes.

Aquella mañana, como ya era costumbre, los Granger se levantaron temprano, desayunaron y se disponían a irse, cuando el padre de Hermione iba a subir por el baúl de la chica, ella se ofreció a bajarlo

- Pero debe estar muy pesado hija - alegó su padre

- No te preocupes papi - dijo Hermione - recuerda que ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer magia, con un sencillo hechizo puedo traerlo hasta aquí

A continuación, la chica levantó su varita y exclamó:

- ¡Baúl locomotor!

El baúl levitando bajó las escaleras y se posó a los pies de la chica mientras sus padres aplaudían la hazaña

- ¡Qué maravilla hija! - exclamó su madre

Luego, Hermione tomó a Crookshanks entre sus brazos, su bolso de mano y se subió al auto en compañía de su madre (Su padre subía el equipaje al maletero) Unos quince minutos más tarde, el auto de los Granger se detuvo frente al número cuatro de Private Drive, iban a buscar a Harry. Dudley que estaba afuera sentado en una banqueta mientras jugaba con un videojuego portátil, al ver a Hermione palideció y se metió en la casa dando trompicones, y un segundo después, Harry salió arrastrando su baúl con la mano y sosteniendo la jaula de Hedwig con la otra

- ¿Tus tíos no van a salir a despedirte cielo? - le preguntó la madre de Hermione al niño que vivió

Él solo sonrió con amargura

- Ellos no harían tal cosa - respondió

Hermione lo abrazó con cariño y en ese momento un "crack" impregnó el aire y de detrás de unos arbustos aparecieron Kingsley y Lupin, tía Petunia cerró las cortinas de la ventana por la que estaba observando, estaba escandalizada mientras tío Vernon le pedía que se alejara lo más posible de aquella ventana. Los padres de Hermione bajaron del auto mientras Kingsley y Lupin saludaban a los chicos y posteriormente a los señores Granger

- Hemos venido a custodiarte Harry - dijoLupin - los acompañaremos a la estación y también en el tren de camino a Hogwarts

- Me parece estupendo - opinó el padre de Hermione

- pero ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Anastasia - ¿Acasoel que usted sabe ha vuelto a atacar?

- No, él no ha vuelto a atacar - Respondió Kingsley - eso es lo que nos tiene desconcertados a todos, su silencio y el de sus mortifagos; nosotros solo estamos por la seguridad de todos, en especial la de Harry

- ¿Y cómo está Tonks? - le preguntó Harry a Remus

- ¡Oh!Ella está muy bien gracias a Dios ¿Sabías que vamos a ser padres?

- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó el chico con una inmensa felicidad grabada en el rostro - ¡Felicidades entonces! - Exclamó al abrazarlo

- ¡Muchas felicidades! - Exclamó Hermione abrazándolo con la misma felicidad que Harry

- De nada chicos - respondió Remus

- Si bueno, de verdad estamos muy alegres por usted señor Lupin, pero sería mejor que nos pongamos en marcha si queremos llegar temprano - Dijo William

- Tienes razón - Respondió Lupin - pero puedes llamarme Remus

Subieron el equipaje de Harry al maletero y salieron rumbo a Londres. Al llegar a la estación de King Cross se encontraron con los Weasley los cuales los recibieron a todos con mucho cariño, los Granger se alegraronmucho de verlos ya que ambas familias se habían hecho muy amigas, Harry sobre todo estaba muy feliz de reencontrarse con Ginny después de no haberla visto durante todo el verano, ya que esta vez no tenía permitido salir de Surrey por su seguridad; Harry estaba tan feliz de verla que por un momento olvidó que allí estaban los señores Weasley, los gemelos, Ron, los Granger, Remus, Kingsley y todos los demás que ocupaban el andén nueve y tres cuartos y le dio un beso en la boca que casi la deja sin aire.

- ¡Hey chicos! Se van a quedar sin aliento - Bromeó Fred

- Si, cálmense, respiren un poco - Añadió George

Hermione vio a Neville y a Luna, ellos también la vieron y a los demás, y los recibieron con un abrazo, Harry se sintió muy feliz de verlos, realmente apreciaba a esos chicos

Cuando llegó la hora de abordar el tren, todos se despidieron de sus padres y los Weasley despidieron a Harry como si fuera su hijo. Los señores Granger, en especial Anastasia se ponían muy tristes con la partida de su única hija

- Adiós mamá, adiós papá - Se despidió Hermione con los ojos húmedos

- Adiós muñequita - Respondió su madre besándola en la mejilla - Te vamos a extrañar muchísimo

- No olvides escribirnos mi brujita - le recordó su padre ayudándola a subir el equipaje - Te amamos

- Y yo a ustedes - Respondió Hermione abrazando a su padre

No muy lejos de allí, en la antigua casa de los Reddle, voldemort se encontraba hablando con uno de sus mortifagos. Aunque Colagusano no era el más calificado de los mortifagos ni el más fiel, el hombre sabía temerle a lord voldemort y solo por eso no se atrevía a traicionarle, además había sido él quien lo trajo a la vida nuevamente y eso era suficiente para el señor tenebroso. Su oscura figura se paseaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia dentro de la sala en la que todavía permanecían algunos objetos amortajados por sábanas blancas

- ¿Pero aun no le ha resultado? - Preguntó Colagusano con la cabeza agachada frente a su señor

- No, pero ya estoy muy cerca - Contestó con su acostumbrada voz de serpiente - cada vezme acerco más a mi cometido

- ¿Y aun no quiere que nadie más lo sepa? - volvió a preguntar Colagusano

- Por ahora no - Respondió el mago tenebroso con seguridad

- De acuerdo - Asintió Colagusano - pero ¿necesita algo para lograrlo?

- paciencia - respondió Voldemort - y algo más de esfuerzo, es algo difícil, pero cuando lo logre podré obtener mucho

Colagusano permaneció tranquilo y sobre todo callado, se moría de curiosidad por el nuevo plan de su señor, pero sabía que si le preguntaba, tal vez terminaría hechizado

- muy bien ¿y tú no quieres saber de qué se trata? - Preguntó el señor girándose para mirarlo

El aterrorizado hombre no hallaba que decir, pero al fin se decidió y habló con voz trémula:

- No me… incumbe… se… señor

La voz le temblaba y sus ojos trataban de evadir la fría mirada que insistía en posarse sobre él

- Tu eres muy curioso, pero descuida, te contaré mi plan, después de todo voy a necesitar muchísimo tu ayuda y para eso debes estar enterado de lo que voy a hacer

- Como usted diga señor - Asintió Colagusano

- Bien, como ya sabes necesito entrar en el cuerpo de la chica, poseerla, tener el total dominio de su mente y de sus actos ¿Con qué propósito? te preguntarás, Pues sencillamente así lograré averiguar que se trae el maldito mocoso entre manos, como piensa cumplir la profecía a su favor, él nunca sospecharía de sus amigos, tampoco se espera que uno de ellos lo traicione o lo mate, y es allí donde necesito tu ayuda, si voy a poseer a la chica; debo actuar lo más parecido a ella que pueda, aunque es muy difícil ya que cuando estoy en su cuerpo no logro controlar mi temperamento, tú permaneciste junto a esos mocosos durante los tres primeros años en Hogwarts y debes conocerlos mejor que yo

- Mi señor… - Intervino Colagusano tímidamente alzando su dedo índice de la mano plateada que el mismo Voldemort le había otorgado el día que lo trajo a la vida - si me permite, podría sugerirle poseer al muchacho en vez de a la chica… Me refiero a Ronald Weasley… Ya que yo permanecí en su familia por más de doce años… y… Bueno… Lo conozco mucho más

- Tú mismo me has dicho que ese chico es un idiota y que la chica es mucho más sensata e inteligente que él - Respondió el señor tenebroso agachándose para acariciar a _"Nagini"_ - seguramente Potter no confía tanto en él como en la chica, es por eso que la necesito a ella ¿Podrás ayudarme o no?

- Si señor… Cuente con eso - Respondió el hombre apresuradamente - También conozco a la chica, solo sugerí al muchacho porque lo conozco mucho mejor

- De acuerdo - asintió -No solo podré vigilar a Potter sino también a los demás, podré comprobar que tan fieles me son

Colagusano sintió miedo de preguntar, pero al final decidió hacerlo, sabía que su señor dominaba el arte de la legeremancia a la perfección

- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

- A Draco - respondió Voldemort con voz suave -ya sabes él están en Hogwarts, pero me sirve a mi

- Snape también está en Hogwarts y usted podrá vigilar sus pasos

- Severus es el mejor de mis muchachos y está haciendo un gran trabajo engañando al viejo estúpido de Dumbledore - Espetó hablando con naturalidad y asesinando con la mirada a Colagusano quien bajó el rostro enseguida - no tengo porque desconfiar de él, me ha demostrado una y mil veces de que parte está su lealtad dándome información valiosísima sobre la "orden del fénix" - Hizo una mueca de asco al pronunciar estas últimas palabras - pero Draco, ese muchacho me pareció muy temeroso en la última reunión que tuvimos en casa de sus padres, no creo que se atreva a traicionarme, él me teme y eso me gusta, pero con su nerviosismo e inseguridad podría estropearlo todo

El tren de Hogwarts traqueteaba al pasar por una campiña, Harry, Neville, Ginny y Luna permanecían en su compartimiento conversando acerca de sus días de verano, Ginny se lamentaba no haber podido acompañar a Harry, Ron y Hermione en su salida al cine y les explicó que había permanecido castigada por no haber querido ayudara a su madre a pelar patatas

- Pero es que hacerlo sin magia es una lata - se quejaba la chica - y ninguno de los gemelos ni Ron quiso darme una ayudadita

Las puertas corredizas del compartimiento se abrieron y Ron y Hermione vistiendo ya las túnicas del colegio, entraron con cara de cansancio, cerrando las puertas tras de sí, Hermione quitó a Crookshanks de un asiento, se sentó ella y lo ubicó sobre su falda para acariciarlo, Ron tomó asiento frente a ella

- Esos mocosos de primer curso - Se quejó Ron - Es una lata tener que ubicarlos a todos en su compartimiento

- ¡Ron! - Lo reprendió Hermione - ese es nuestro deber como prefectos

- Si, si está bien - respondió Ron con voz cansina poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿y de que hablaban mientras estábamos allá haciendo nuestro deber?

- Harry nos contó que fueron al cine - dijo Luna con expresión soñadora - y Ginny nos dijo que no pudo ir porque estaba castigada

- ¡Ah sí! - Expresó Ron - ya conocen a mamá

- pero tú no quisiste ayudarme Ron - objetó Ginny indignada

- Mamá me lo prohibió - Se defendió el muchacho

- No importa - Dijo Hermione acariciando a Crookshanks - ya tendremos tiempo de salir otra vez, tal vez, para navidad y esta vez me gustaría que también fueran Neville y Luna

- ¿En serió? - Preguntaron los dos aludidos al unísono

- Yo jamás he ido a un lugar de esos - comentó Neville con emoción - pero suena bastante interesante todo lo que nos contó Harry sobre esa pantalla y las cosas que pasan en ella

- Yo casi no conozco el mundo muggle - comentó Luna taciturna - solo he ido a Londres a comprar las cosas del colegio en el callejón Diagon, pero mi papi no me ha mostrado nada más

- Pues descuida que para navidad o para el próximo verano iremos todos juntos - dijo Hermione - y no solo eso, Harry y yo les mostraremos muchos otros lugares a dónde van los Muggles a divertirse

Ron que había quedado realmente fascinado, les narraba maravillado acerca de todo lo que había visto en el cine, los efectos especiales y todo lo que le había llamado la atención, sobre todo lo del enorme y asombroso parecido de Harry con el protagonista de la película, pero decidió obviar lo del incidente de Hermione y Dudley, aunque cuando encontró la oportunidad mientras ubicaban a los niños de primer curso, volvió a preguntarle a ella que era lo que le había pasado cuando actuó muy extraña y ella lo dejó más desconcertado con su respuesta

- ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo Ronald? Mis padres también me han dicho que he actuado extraña últimamente, pero yo no siento que haya cambiado

Las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron nuevamente y la bruja que llevaba el carrito con golosinas les preguntó si querían algo, ellos compraron ranas de chocolate, pepas bartie de todos los sabores, pasteles en forma de calderos y empanadas y jugo de calabaza. El cielo comenzó a nublarse cada vez más y unas gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear el cristal de la ventanilla, la lluvia se fue haciendo cada vez más densa y el cielo estaba tan nublado que las luces del interior y del exterior de la locomotora se encendieron repentinamente, pero aun así el ambiente era muy relajante, a pesar del aguacero, allí se estaba tan calentito que a más de uno le dio por cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Harry que estaba recostado de la ventanilla sonrió cuando sintió un ligero peso en su hombro y al volverse comprobó que era Ginny que se había quedado profundamente dormida, la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, Hermione, muy a su pesar, pues también ella había empezado a sentir sueño, le dijo a Ron que tenían que salir un momento para patrullar el pasillo, Neville y Luna se quedaron conversando con Harry mientras él acomodaba a la chica en su regazo para que descansara mejor, veinte minutos después regresaron los prefectos

- La próxima vez le voy a arrojar una maldición a Malfoy - Protestó Ron mientras abría las puertas del compartimiento - Ya no soporto sus estúpidos comentarios acerca de mí, de mi familia y de nuestra casa, si supiera que los gemelos están planeando comprar una nueva y mucho mejor de la que tenemos

- Ya no le hagas caso Ron y mejor baja la voz - Pidió Hermione entrando en el compartimiento mientras paseaba su mirada por sus amigos, los cuales permanecían profundamente dormidos

Harry con la cabeza recostada del cristal, Ginny en su regazo arropada por la chaqueta de Harry, Luna frente a ellos, estaba en el piso y con la cabeza descansando sobre su asiento, Neville por su parte estaba sentado en el asiento con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con la boca ligeramente abierta, Trevor descansaba en la palma de su mano y el chico soltaba ligeros ronquidos

- Yo también estoy muy cansada - susurró Hermione

- Si y este día que nos hace sentir aletargados - Acotó Ron en el mismo tono

A medida que avanzaban las horas, el clima se fue apaciguando, pero el cielo se fue oscureciendo cada vez más hasta que se hizo de noche y el tren se detuvo por fin en la estación de Hogsmeade donde había un montón de Aurores más; todos los alumnos se apearon del tren y Ron y Hermione se dispusieron a formar a los nuevos alumnos para que Hagrid los transportara en sus barcas hasta el castillos, luego tomaron las carretas en las cuales había más Aurores para custodiarlos.


	3. Capítulo 3 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SEVERUS

En Hogwarts, el gran comedor ya estaba dispuesto para recibir a los viejos alumnos así como a los nuevos, pero los profesores aún se encontraban en sus despachos pues los chicos aún no habían llegado, todos ellos estaban a la expectativa del nuevo año, pero sobre todo estaban muy emocionados, solo uno de ellos parecía preocupado, dando vueltas en su despacho, se pasaba las manos por el grasiento cabello mientras cavilaba

- Esto no puede ser Severus - se decía a sí mismo - pareces un estúpido adolescente

El hombre comprendía perfectamente porque se encontraba tan nervioso con la llegada de los chicos, pero prefería fingir no comprenderlo, engañarse a sí mismo aunque aquella era una tarea imposible de cumplir, respiró profundo mientras intentaba regular los latidos de su corazón cada vez más acelerados; hace muchos años que no sentía algo así desde los tiempos en que ella vivía. Sacudió su cabeza, se dirigió hasta un estante y se sirvió un poco de whiskey de fuego para calmarse un poco, entendía perfectamente lo que le sucedía, lo que no entendía es porque le sucedía a él, precisamente a él.

A pesar de que Severus era un hombre de temperamento hostil, impasible, incapaz de demostrar emoción alguna, salvo la que le producía subirle puntos a Slytherin y rebajárselos a Gryffindor, desde finales del año anterior había empezado a sentir algo muy especial por una de sus alumnas y él no sabía que era lo peor, si sentir algo especial por una chica mucho menor que él, que ella fuese una alumna o que perteneciera a la casa de Gryffindor, esto lo desconcertaba y luchaba consigo mismo cada día para no sentir lo que sentía cada vez que la veía; y luego terminó por querer que no llegara el verano pues no quería dejar de verla, pero por otro lado pensaba que tal vez ese sería el remedio perfecto para deshacerse de una vez por todas de esas absurdas emociones, sin embargo descubrió con pesar qué había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad, la extrañaba enormemente, soñaba con ella y había optado por desayunar, almorzar, merendar y cenar en su despacho porque no soportaba ver el gran comedor sin su presencia; Dumbledore se había percatado del extraño comportamiento del profesor, pero no consiguió sacarle nada. A veces sentía mucho pesar al recordar que ese sería su último año en el colegio y que después ya no la vería más, pero por los momentos se conformaría con verla.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios y de un trago bebió su contenido, una mueca se dibujó en su rostro al sentir que el licor le abrazaba los labios y la garganta y en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta

- ¡Adelante! - Exclamó

La puerta se abrió y el profesor Dumbledore entró en el despacho

- ¡Severus hijo! - Exclamó el anciano con alegría - he venido a buscarte para que vallamos a cenar y no me salgas con que quieres cenar aquí, porque esta vez debemos recibir a los alumnos que ya han llegado

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho a Severus, pero permaneció impasible como siempre y aunque se moría de ganas de salir corriendo hasta el gran comedor decidió fingirse fastidiado

- Si… no hay… más remedio - dijo con su acostumbrada voz grave y pausada al tiempo que alzaba una ceja

Los alumnos ya atravesaban las puertas de roble del gran comedor y se dirigían a sus asientos, ubicándose en las mesas correspondientes a sus casas, Hermione y Ron trataban de tranquilizar a los pequeños de primer curso mientras los ubicaban en una gran fila en medio del pasillo entre las cuatro mesas. McGonagall pasó al frente y colocó el acostumbrado taburete frente a los chicos y uno a uno,fueron pasando para colocarse el sombrero de Godric Gryffindor, mientras Severus la buscaba con la mirada, pero en medio del mar de alumnos no lograba distinguirla.

Aplausos y vítores se escuchaban desde las cuatro casas cada vez que alguna de ellas ganaba un integrante más, Severus continuaba con los ojos clavados en Gryffindor y entonces vio a Potter acompañado de Ginny Weasley, los dos abrazados, la escena le provocó un gesto de fastidio, pero continuó recorriendo con la mirada, allí junto a la pareja se encontraba Ronald Weasley que se había girado dándole la espalda a su propia mesa mientras mantenía la mirada fija en un punto, Snape siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y notó que se posaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw; el hombre enarcó las cejas y volvió a mirar a Weasly, esperando encontrar junto a él lo que buscaba, así lo hizo y entonces su corazón se aceleró todavía más, allí junto al pelirrojo estaba ella más hermosa que nunca, conversando con Lombottong, su enmarañado cabello ahora lucía más dócil con delicados rizos que se agitaban cuando ella movía su cabeza al reír, aquella sonrisa tan simpática y hermosa, esos ojos castaños que tanto le habían robado el sueño durante el verano. Él estaba tan absorto mirándola que ni siquiera advirtió el momento en que el anciano director se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al pódium, por lo tanto al escuchar la voz del hombre sacudió su cabeza y desvió la mirada recorriendo todo el lugar

- ¡Buenas noches a todos! - Saludó el viejo - Les doy la bienvenida, a los que vienen por primera vez les digo que aquí encontraran apoyo tanto en mí como en los profesores y sus compañeros, si necesitan algo solo tendrán que pedirlo, también tienen a los prefectos que son alumnos como ustedes, pero con un poco más de autoridad, deben obedecerles ya que tienen la potestad de restarle puntos a sus casas de ser necesario. Como siempre, debo recalcarles a los antiguos alumnos, así como avisarles a los nuevos que no deben adentrarse al bosque prohibido a menos que sea con el profesor de "cuidado de criaturas mágicas" Rubeus Hagrid - El semigigante se levantó de su asiento y saludó con la mano - También es necesario que les diga que deben respetar el toque de queda, es decir, no salgan de su sala común después de las once de la noche, es por su seguridad, recuerden que estamos en tiempos difíciles y debemos tener mucho cuidado ¡Ah! Casi olvido algo tan importante como esto - el anciano carraspeó su garganta antes de continuar - déjenme presentarles a su nuevo profesor de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras"

Todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa, pues hasta ahora no habían visto a un rostro nuevo en la mesa de los profesores, pero luego un gesto de sorpresa y algunos de terror se fue dibujando en el rostro del alumnado; Neville Lombothon se quedó paralizado al igual que Harry cuando vieron a Severus Snape levantarse de su asiento mientras saludaba con la mano

- Severus Snape - anunció Dumbledore - así es, Severus impartirá las clases de "defensa contra las artes oscuras" y continuará con las de pociones - la mesa de Slytherin iba a estallar de tanta algarabía - bueno ya sin más nada que decirles los invito a disfrutar la cena

La comida y las bebidas aparecieron por arte de magia dentro de las fuentes y vasos y los alumnos comenzaron a servirse los deliciosos manjares

- ¡Lo consiguió! - exclamó Harry con pesar mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño

- Debió haber hechizado al pobre Dumbledore para persuadirlo - comentó Ginny

- Debe ser una broma - añadió Hermione negando con la cabeza

- No soporto a esos estúpidos Slytherin - Comentó Ron con la boca llena de pastel de carne - miren como celebran la victoria del murciélago ese, por cierto ¡Que tanto mira Snape hacia acá!

- No lo sé -contestó Harry - quizá esté planeando una nueva forma de amargarnos el último año que nos queda aquí

Hermione solo rió con el comentario y miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, pero Snape retiró la mirada de inmediato

- Déjense de tonterías - Dijo la chica

Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos se retiraron a sus salas comunes para descansar, luego uno a uno se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones hasta que solo quedó el trio de oro conversando frente a la chimenea

- ¿Qué creen que tendrá planeado Dumbledore esta vez? - Preguntó Harry - tomando en cuenta que Voldemort no se ha manifestado

- No lo sé - respondió Hermione acariciando a Crookshanks - pero de seguro si tiene alguna información nos la dará, el confía mucho en nosotros y sobre todo en ti Harry

- también confía en Snape y yo no me trago el cuento ese de que él se ha reivindicado - soltó el chico - desde aquella vez que lo vi hablar con karkarov cuando estábamos en cuarto curso, yo sospeché de él

- pues si Dumbledore confía en él sus razones tendrá - rebatió Hermione

- no seas ingenua Hermione - dijo Ron apoyando a su amigo - Harry tiene razón, yo tampoco confío en el murciélago

- como sea - dijo la castaña levantándose del sofá - ya veremos que sucede éste año, he decidido no mortificarme pensando en el- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado hasta que este no se manifieste

- ¿Y si ya se murió? - preguntó Ron de repente incorporándose también

- ¿Quién? - preguntaron Harry y Hermione al unísono

- Pues él - respondió el pelirrojo - quien ustedes saben

- Eso es imposible Ron - terció Hermione riendo - Harry es el único elegido para acabar con él y que yo sepa no lo ha hecho ¿o sí?

- Pues no - respondió Harry también riendo - chicos les confieso que yo también he estado muy desconcertado ante su silencio y esta aparente paz pues solo demuestra que él está tramando algo, pero ya veremos que se le ocurre al viejo Dumbledore

Los tres amigos se separaron por fin y se fueron a dormir pues estaban bastante cansados y el día siguiente sería un largo día de clases


	4. La clase de pociones

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron muy temprano para ir a desayunar. Hermione casi no había dormido nada debido a las pesadillas, soñó cosas horribles durante toda la noche, pero un sueño en particular logró perturbarla en demasía; mientras se cepillaba los dientes aquella mañana, la joven recordó el horrible sueño donde se salía de su habitación, entraba en la de los chicos, se dirigía a la cama de Harry y luego de torturarlo repetidas veces, le arrojaba la maldición asesina ante la mirada atonía de los otros ocupantes de la habitación, pero lo que más le perturbaba, era la inmensa satisfacción y felicidad que había sentido cuando, en sueños, mató a Harry. Ella trató de no pensar más en ese asunto y también decidió no comentarle nada a su amigo ni a Ron al respecto; bajó a la sala y allí estaban ellos dos esperándola para ir al gran comedor.

Cuando los tres ya estaban ubicados en su mesa, la profesora McGonagall les entregó los horarios

- ¡Oh no! - se lamentó Ron

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Hermione

- Después del desayuno tenemos dos horas de pociones y con Slytherin - contestó con pesar

- ¡Ay madre! - Exclamó Hermione - me parece que esta va a ser una laaaarga mañana, pero les suplico a los dos que no le hagan perder puntos a nuestra casa, ya saben, solo no provoquen a Snape

Harry le estaba echando un vistazo al pergamino de Hermione

- ¡Qué bien! - Exclamó contento - decidiste retomar los estudios Muggles, Ron y yo también hemos decidido cursar esa asignatura

- Enserio chicos, estoy feliz de que cursemos juntos la asignatura, pero opino que ustedes no la necesitan

- Es que este año van a impartir clases de tecnología muggle Ron - Alegó Hermione

- Si - confirmó Harry - para eso están esas altas torres allá afuera, esas con las que te sorprendiste ayer cuando llegamos

- ¡Ah sí! - Recordó Ron - y ¿Para qué sirven?

- Para abastecer de electricidad al castillo - respondió Hermione con su acostumbrado aire de suficiencia - y también hay torres que sirven para dar cobertura a los teléfonos

- ¡Ah sí! como el de mi casa - Saltó Ron

- Si - confirmó la chica - y también para los teléfonos móviles como este - ella colocó el suyo sobre la mesa y el pelirrojo lo contempló absorto

Severus por su parte estaba hinchado de felicidad aunque no quería admitirlo, estaría cerca de ella otra vez, durante el desayuno, él hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar demasiado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para no delatarse aunque el director de Hogwarts había logrado percatarse del extraño buen humor del profesor

- ¿Me pasas la salsa Severus? - Preguntó Dumbledore

- Con mucho gusto Albus - respondió el hombre

- Se puede saber ¿porque tanta amabilidad?

- ¿Quién te entiende Albus? - Preguntó Severus - cuando estoy de mal humor me recriminas y también lo haces cuando estoy de buen humor

- no te estoy recriminando hijo, es simplemente que me extraña verte así

Media hora más tarde, los chicos se encaminaron hasta el aula de pociones y cinco minutos después entró Snape dando un portazo tras de sí al tiempo que su capa ondeaba mientras él caminaba. Hermione le dio un vistazo y entonces no pudo evitar notar por primera vez desde que lo conocía que era bastante atractivo, la chica esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento que consideraba bastante absurdo

- ¡Buenos Días! - Saludó el hombre - otro… año más… para tratar inútilmente de… enseñarles el bello arte de elaborar pociones - con su mirada recorrió los rostros de todos sus pupilos - lástima que sean tan inútiles que en seis años… no hayan aprendido nada - al decir esto fijo su fría mirada en Lombothon mientras Draco Malfoy y sus gendarmes dejaron escapar unas risitas burlonas, Harry, Ron y Hermione hacían un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse - Mientras solo algunos - continuaba el profesor - han demostrado claramente su talento para… realizar pociones perfectas - al decir esto quiso mirar a Hermione, pero en cambio desvió la mirada y la posó sobre Malfoy - como sea, hoy tienen otra oportunidad para mejorar, van a elaborar un filtro de muertos en vida, los ingredientes están apuntados en la pizarra ¡Ah! Y si tienen alguna duda consulten su guía de pociones

Luego Snape se acercó a Harry

- ¡Déjame ver tu guía Potter! - le dijo extendiéndole la palma de la mano

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó el chico desafiándolo con la mirada, Hermione, sentada junto a él le dio un codazo

- Solo dámela - pidió Snape con rabia

El chico se la dio de mala gana y Severus comenzó a examinarla con detenimiento, buscando algunas anotaciones en las páginas

- Muy bien - dijo - solo quería asegurarme de que ésta vez trabajes por tu cuenta - luego se acercó todavía más al muchacho y le susurró - sin la ayuda de ningún príncipe

Ron y Hermione aunque también sabían a lo que se refería Snape, prefirieron guardar silencio mientras Harry al ver que este se alejaba no pudo evitar expresarse

- ¡Idiota! - Exclamó

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de respeto Potter - Soltó Snape sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! - Exclamó Malfoy - Me parece que los leones han empezado con el pie izquierdo

- ¡Cierra la boca Malfoy! - Espetó Ron furioso

- ¡Ah sí! O si no ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme pobretón? - preguntó Malfoy con malicia mientras los Slytherin se reían a más no poder

- Bueno ¡Ya basta! - Explotó Hermione incorporándose como un rayo de su asiento, no estaba dispuesta a seguir perdiendo más puntos

- Señorita Granger siéntese inmediatamente - ordenó Snape con temple - me corresponde a mi imponer el orden

- sí, tú no eres nadie para venir a imponer orden ¡sangre sucia! - Dijo Draco mirándola con una sonrisa burlona

Severus no pudo soportar que la llamara de esa manera y entonces hizo algo que sorprendió muchísimo a todos

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin por lo que acaba de decir señor Malfoy

- ¿Quéeeee? - Preguntó Draco muy sorprendido

- Me parece que ahora hay un empate entre ambas casas - Comentó Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción aunque por dentro estaba tan sorprendida como los demás

Malfoy iba a contestarle, pero Pansy lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse

- ¡Silencio! - Espetó Snape - quiero verlos frente a sus calderos, así que ¡a trabajar ya!

Todos obedecieron y se pusieron a mezclar ingredientes, de vez en cuando, Draco les lanzaba miradas de odio al trio de oro y estos preferían ignorarlos, Neville estaba muy nervioso mirando a todos lados para ver que hacían los demás pues su poción no estaba tomando el color adecuado que indicaba el libro, Hermione se lanzó a su rescate

- Agrégale un poco más de raíces de valeriana - susurró Hermione cuando Snape no veía, él la escuchó perfectamente, pero fingió no hacerlo

- ¿Cuál es el acónito, este o este? - preguntó Ron confundido mostrándole a Hermione dos pequeñas bolsas que sostenía en cada mano

- ¡esta! - Exclamó la castaña señalando la bolsa de la derecha - Solo media cucharadita Ronald, media cucharadita - Recalcó en susurros

Transcurridos unos quince minutos la poción de Hermione ya estaba bastante adelantada, había tomado el color correspondiente a su segunda fase, y allí estaba ella revolviendo el líquido con un cazo, posteriormente, alzó la vista para mirar la pizarra y se encontró con los ojos de Snape, negros como túneles, puestos en ella, él desvió la mirada y se dirigió a su escritorio donde comenzó a leer el profeta, la chica introdujo su varita dentro del caldero y tal como rezaba las instrucciones revolvió con ella el líquido tres veces siguiendo la dirección de las agujas del reloj, ella sintió de nuevo esa mirada posada sobre ella, sin embargo inexplicablemente no le incomodaba solo le extrañaba, pero algo realmente extraño comenzó a sucederle a la joven Gryffindor, Severus, al estar observándola se percató de que algo sucedía, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y movía su cabeza como si le doliera el cuello aunque de pronto una mueca de terror se fue dibujando en su rostro; Hermione estaba viendo nuevamente el rostro de lord Voldemort en medio de toda esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba, ella abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente, parecía mareada y su rostro estaba pálido, Harry que estaba sentado junto a ella la sujetó por el brazo

- ¿Te sucede algo Hermione?- Preguntó, pero un agudo dolor en su frente le obligó a soltarla para frotarse la cicatriz

- ¿Harry te duele la cicatriz? - Preguntó Ron preocupado - ¿y a ti qué te pasa? - se dirigió a Hermione

- No es nada Ron - contestó Harry - solo fue un pinchazo repentino, si él estuviese tramando algo de seguro yo lo vería

- No me pasa nada Ron - Respondió ella por su parte con la mirada perdida - estoy bien

Severus se acercó al trio

- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó

- No sucede nada señor - Contestó Hermione mirándolo muy sonriente, lo que le sorprendió muchísimo tanto a sus amigos como a él mismo

Todo volvió aparentemente a la normalidad y los chicos continuaban con la elaboración de sus pociones, Lombottong tocó dos veces el hombro de la chica detrás de ella para preguntarle cuantas veces debía revolver su poción, pero ella lo miró y le dijo:

- ¿No es evidente? Allí lo dice claramente - Señaló la pizarra

- ¡Ah! Está bien gracias Hermione

Una media hora más tarde, la poción de la muchacha ya estaba terminada, como de costumbre ella fue la primera en terminar; alzó su mano para llamar la atención de Snape y exclamó:

- ¡Ya terminé señor!

Severus se acercó al caldero de la chica que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Harry, eso le molestó a Severus, pero él trató de disimularlo, Harry solo miraba el caldero de ella, si Snape le daba el visto bueno entonces la suya estaría igual ya que la había preparado siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la pizarra como el profesor había indicado y la mezcla se veía como la de Hermione. El hombre tomó el cazo y revolvió la mezcla

- Tiene buena textura - comenzó a evaluar - el espesor correcto, el color que debería tener… Si, definitivamente está muy bien elaborada, la felicito señorita Granger, le ha otorgado unos cincuenta puntos a su casa - dijo Severus feliz de poder devolver los puntos que el insensato de Potter había perdido, pero esto fue demasiado para los Slytherin, en especial para Draco

- Tú como siempre haciendo alarde de tus dotes de sabelotodo Granger - soltó mirándola con desdén

Hermione solo se limitó a mírarlo con una sonrisa sarcástica

- Eso no es justo señor - objetó el chico - mi poción debe estar incluso mejor que la de esa san…. bueno que la de ella

- Le subiré los puntos a su casa cuando haya terminado su poción señor malfoy - contestó Snape

- ¿Y tú de que te ríes estúpida hija de Muggles? - preguntó Draco que no soportaba ver como Hermione se burlaba de él aprovechando que Severus no la miraba

- señor Malfoy contrólese - pidió el profesor de pociones

- ¿Acaso me tienes envidia Draco? - preguntó la castaña

- ¿Draco? - Repitió Harry - ¿Lo has llamado Draco?

- Si - contestó ella con voz aterciopelada - es así como se llama ¿o no?

- Pero tú sueles llamarlo por su apellido - dijo Ron

- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó Hermione extrañada

- ¿Qué podría yo envidiarte Granger? - Continuaba Malfoy - ¿que eres un ratón de biblioteca?¿Una sabelotodo insufrible?

- Señor malfoy le pido por última vez que concentre su atención en su caldero

Muy a su pesar el chico obedeció

- ¡Bien hecho Hermione! - La felicitó Ron

Ella solo le contestó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, pero Malfoy no se rendía tan fácilmente, quería humillarla por haberse atrevido a superar a Slytherin haciendo lo imposible, que su propio jefe de casa les bajara puntos, de modo que tomó un pedazo de pergamino, lo arrugó en una sola bola y aprovechando que Snape miraba su ejemplar del profeta, se lo arrojó a la joven Gryffindor dándole en la cabeza mientras Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle trataban de disimular las risas; Harry y Ron intentaron levantarse para replicar, pero Hermione los detuvo

- Yo me encargo - dijo

Severus observaba la escena disimulando detrás de su periódico, estaba impaciente por saber que haría Hermione, la chica asesinó a Malfoy con la mirada, pero era una mirada tan penetrante e intimidante que a Draco se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca, sin embargo no desistió de molestarla, sin emitir sonido, solo gesticulando con los labios la llamó "sangre sucia", Hermione negó con la cabeza y posó su mirada en su caldero dónde aun burbujeaba su poción terminada, Severus escuchó claramente cuando Pansy habló

- Hazlo de nuevo Draco, será divertido

Malfoy volvió a arrugar otro pedazo de pergamino y lo arrojó con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Hermione, pero esta vez dentro del pergamino había un bezoar que le hizo daño a la chica cuando la impactó, los Slytherin esperaban que ella rompiera en llanto o que simplemente los acusara con Snape, los Gryffindor, especialmente Harry y Ron estaban indignados con el comportamiento tan infantil de Draco,y Severus por su parte tenía ganas de arrojarle una maldición asesina al muchacho, dejó el periódico sobre el escritorio, se incorporó de su asiento y ya se disponía a castigar a Draco cuando la reacción de Hermione lo dejó pasmado, y no solo a él sino a todo el aula. La chica se levantó con paso firme y caminó hacia el rubio desafiándolo con la mirada, Draco trató de disimilar, pero muy en su interior sintió miedo; la chica al llegar hasta él lo miró con todo el desdén que pudo

- Señorita Granger ¿Qué va a hacer? - preguntó Severus

- Hermione vuelve aquí - Agregó Harry

Pero ella parecía no escuchar a nadie

- Que sea la última vez que osas humillarme frente a los demás - Dijo con una voz fría, tan fría y silbante que parecía cortarle la respiración a quien la escuchara

Draco se estremeció en su asiento, pero continuó desafiante, Crabbe y Goyle por su parte solo miraban sorprendidos a la chica y no se atrevieron a interrumpirla para defenderá de Draco, Pansy trató de intervenir

- Eso es lo que te mereces Granger…

- ¡TÚ CALLATE MALDITA! - Gritó la castaña ante los ojos casi desorbitados de todos los presentes

- Señorita Granger ¡Ya basta! - Gritó Snape, muy a su pesar tendría que restarle puntos de nuevo a la casa de la chica, sin embargo decidió darle otra oportunidad - Tome asiento ahora mismo

Pero Hermione continuaba allí, plantada frente a Draco, mirándolo con odio y desdén con los puños apretados

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Pansy? - Soltó el rubio, luego la tomó de la muñeca con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle daño, sin embargo ella ni siquiera se inmutó, Severus iba a protestar pidiéndole a Malfoy que la soltara inmediatamente, pero decidió contenerse porque la forma en que lo hubiese hecho, de seguro acabaría por demostrar que la chica le importaba - y escúchame bien sangre sucia - continuó Draco esta vez sin importarle volver a hacerle perder puntos a su casa, al tiempo que la zarandeaba con fuerza- yo te trato como me dé la gana

Ella no soportó que él continuara desafiándola, así que decidió actuar dejándose llevar por su instinto, lo que sucedió a continuación hizo que todos quedaran literalmente con la boca abierta. Hermione con la mano libre, tomó la de Draco y lo obligó a posarla sobre la superficie del caldero caliente, él dio un grito de dolor y ella soltó una risotada que hizo que al joven le dieran escalofríos,

- ¡Hermione! - Exclamaron Harry y Ron al unísono

Pansy corrió a auxiliar a Draco

- ¿Te gustó eso maldito bastardo? - Preguntó ella con cruel regocijo

Draco estaba asombrado con lo que acababa de pasar, además porque en cuanto Hermione lo tomó por la mano izquierda, la marca de mortifago que tenía en su antebrazo comenzó a escocerle al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la palma de su mano al contacto con el caldero hirviente; Severus también estaba asombrado, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía perfectamente la reacción de Hermione; simplemente ella había soportado demasiado hasta que explotó, lamentablemente ahora él se vería en la necesidad de castigarla, Severus se recriminó a sí mismo el hecho de que se sintiera feliz con la idea de tener que castigarla porque así la tendría más tiempo a su lado

- ¡Por Merlín Severus! - Caviló dentro de su mente - solo vas a castigarla porque lo merece, no porque quieras tenerla cerca

- ¡ERES UNA SALVAJE! - gritó Draco Malfoy sujetándose por la muñeca la mano herida donde ya comenzaban a brotarle pústulas blancas con el borde enrojecido

- Está castigada Granger - Dijo Snape

En ese momento Hermione que todavía tenía esa macabra sonrisa en su rostro, parpadeó como si estuviera despertando de un sueño y luego se desmayó, Harry y Ron se apresuraron a examinarla, pero Severus se les había adelantado

- señorita Parkinson, lleve a Malfoy a la enfermería de inmediato - Ordenó mientras se agachaba junto a Hermione

- ¡Hermione! - La llamaba Harry muy preocupado

- ¡Despierta Hermione! - decía Ron

- No sean ingenuos - Dijo Pansy - ella solo está fingiendo para salvarse del castigo

- Pero no se salvará, lo tiene bien merecido - Agregó Draco componiendo una mueca de dolor

- por supuesto que no se deshará del castigo, pero ahora lárguense a la enfermería si no quieren que eso empeore - Riñó Snape

Pansy obedeció y se marchó junto a Draco que maldecía por lo bajo

- ¿Te duele mucho Draco?

- ME ESTOY MURIENDO - se escuchó al joven gritar mientras se alejaba por el pasillo de las mazmorras

Los demás alumnos se reunieron en torno a Hermione

- Quédense con ella mientras yo busco algo para reanimarla - Pidió Severus

- ¡Apártense! - Pidió Ron a los demás - ¡Denle un poco de espacio!

Harry y Neville la abanicaban con unas hojas de pergamino mientras Severus salía apresuradamente por la puerta del aula y se dirigía a su armario de pociones, cinco minutos después regresó con un frasco de cristal cuyo contenido era de color rojo intenso

- ¡Apártense! - les pidió

Harry, Neville y Ron obedecieron y dejaron trabajar al profesor, Severus le quitó la tapa de corcho al frasco y este despidió un olor sumamente intenso, le levantó la cabeza a Hermione y le acercó el frasco a la nariz; esto la hizo reaccionar al instante, pero ella parecía confundida y desconcertada

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó incorporándose del suelo

- Se desmayó - explicó Severus

- Si, después de que le hiciste eso a Malfoy te desmayaste - explicó Harry

- ¿Qué hice qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- No te hagas la santa Granger que lo hiciste frente a todos - Dijo Crabbe desde su asiento

Severus lo miró ceñudo y él guardó silencio

- ¿Que rayos se supone que hice? - Volvió a preguntar ella sujetándose de Ron para mantener el equilibrio

- ¡Por Dios Hermione! - Exclamó el pelirrojo - no me digas que no recuerdas que le quemaste la mano a Draco con su propio caldero

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, parecía aterrada con lo que había hecho aunque no lo recordara

- Enserio ¿No lo recuerdas? - tanteó Harry

- No Harry ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me está pasando?

- Eso mismo nos preguntamos todos Hermione - dijo Ron

Severus comprobó que su desmayo fue real, pero pensó que tal vez ella estaba fingiendo no recordar nada para evadir el castigo, después de todo ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir castigos y por mucho que ella le gustara, él no iba a permitir que lo manipulara con trucos tan viejos como ese

- Permítame recordarle señorita Granger que está castigada - Soltó con una ceja enarcada mientras volvía a colocar la tapa de corcho en su lugar

- Pero… pero ¿Por qué? Profesor Snape, no es justo… yo… yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso - objetó ella

- Pero lo hizo - rebatió - y fue… lo suficientemente descarada como para hacerlo frente a todos… incluso frente a mí

- pero yo…

- esta noche después de la cena, en mi despacho - Indicó Snape - la clase ha terminado, pueden largarse

Y se marchó del aula con la capa ondeando tras de sí, dejando a una muy desconcertada Hermione en compañía de sus amigos que no dejaban de preguntarse qué le estaría sucediendo


	5. Chapter 5

El resto del día transcurrió sin más problemas aunque Hermione no dejaba de pensar en lo que sus amigos le habían contado, simplemente estaba horrorizada y por más que se esforzaba, no lograba recordar nada; por un momento pensó en visitar a Draco en la enfermería, pero casi inmediatamente rechazó la idea porque sabía que no sería bien recibida, sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparle el estado del chico.

Snape, en su despacho también pensaba en el asunto, jamás había visto a Hermione reaccionar así, la chica realmente inspiró temor, su mirada, el tono sombrío de su voz, su cinismo y hasta su sonrisa la cual él solía adorar, pensó en lo que había comentado Dumbledore cuando él le relató lo sucedido, el anciano pensó que la actitud de la chica tal vez se debía a un arrebato de ira producto de las múltiples majaderías que le había soportado a malfoy

-Ella suele ser muy pacifista - Había dicho Dumbledore - pero cuando explota lo hace de manera agresiva ¿No recuerdas cuando le plantó aquella bofetada al mismo Draco en el tercer curso?

Eso era cierto, en aquella ocasión Severus tuvo que soportar un berrinche de Draco cuando llegó contando que cierta sangre sucia se había atrevido a golpearlo, y más tarde se enteró de que el rubio había hecho todo lo posible porque ejecutaran a Buckbeak, el hipógrifo, sin duda tendría que ser eso - Pensó Severus, "tanto da el agua al cántaro hasta que termina por romperlo" Sin embargo pensó que la chica quería hacerse la lista al fingir que no recordaba el incidente solo para evadir su responsabilidad, pero por mucho que a él le gustara no iba a permitir que ella se saliera con la suya y le viera la cara de tonto, por otro lado pensó que debería ser duro con ella tal como lo había sido en años anteriores cada vez que había tenido oportunidad de hablarle, a ver si de una vez por todas se liberaba de esa absurda atracción que sentía por ella

Por la tarde, mientras se disponía a asistir a una clase de herbología junto a Ron y Harry, Hermione fue interceptada por Neville quien le dijo que Dumbledore necesitaba verla en su despacho, entonces una extrema palidez se apoderó del rostro de la chica; y Ron y Harry se miraron mutuamente con expresiones preocupadas, ella tragó saliva con dificultad debido al nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta y después de respirar profundo se encaminó hacia el despacho del director, por el camino iba tratando de disimular su nerviosismo; al llegar a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada volvió a suspirar y levantó la nariz, debía afrontar con gallardía las consecuencias de sus actos aunque no los recordara

- ¡varitas de regaliz! - exclamó

Inmediatamente la figura se hizo a un lado revelando una escalera de caracol que ascendía en un movimiento constante, ella se subió y se dejó llevar por la escalera con el corazón queriendo salírsele por la boca; al llegar a la puerta del despacho dudó en tocar, pero luego se armó de valor y decidió hacer notar su presencia

- ¡Adelante! - exclamó Dumbledore

Hermione irrumpió en la habitación y el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho al notar que el director no estaba solo, Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie junto al anciano y sus furibundos y arrogantes ojos grises se posaron en ella, él la señaló con su bastón y trató de hablar, pero apenas hubo abierto los labios cuando el anciano lo interrumpió

- Lucius, como ya te he dicho antes ella no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que pasó, solo la mandé a llamar porque como jefe del concejo escolar tienes todo el derecho de hablar con los alumnos que hayan agredido a otros

- especialmente cuando el chico que resultó herido es el mío - saltó Lucius a la defensiva

- Debí suponerlo - pensó Hermione -Draco llamó a su papi para amparase bajo su túnica como siempre

¿Qué seguiría ahora? ¿Iban a crucificarla? No, seguramente Dumbledore no lo permitiría, estaría a salvo entretanto el director no la dejara sola con el señor Malfoy

- ¡Siéntate Hermione! - Pidió el anciano amablemente señalando una silla

La chica obedeció y se sentó frente al escritorio, Dumbledore se sentó en su silla correspondiente, más Lucius decidió permanecer de pie, Hermione sospechó que él no quería sentarse a su lado

- Severus me contó lo sucedido -comenzó a hablar el viejo - solo quiero que me cuentes exactamente lo que recuerdes

Pero ella quiso saber el estado del afectado, no quería admitirlo, pero su estado le preocupaba

-¿Co… cómo está Malfoy?

- Lastimado - respondió Lucius con excesiva consternación - muy lastimado, quien sabe si podrá conservar su mano

Hermione se incorporó instintivamente de su asiento, el padre de Draco miró hacia la ventana para ocultar la sonrisa que imperaba satisfactoriamente en su rostro pues había conseguido asustarla

- No creo que sea así exactamente -corrigió Dumbledore - Poppy le administró esencia de díctamo y él ya se encuentra bien, de hecho le dijo que ya puede retirarse a su sala común, pero el chico continua allí solo porque tú así lo quieres

- yo aún lo veo delicado - insistió Lucius - aún se queja mucho

- En fin, Hermione, cuéntanos lo que recuerdes exactamente, por muy poco que sea - Volvió a pedir el director

- Señor, no… recuerdo nada - se sinceró la chica

- ¡Mientes! - Espetó el padre del agredido - planeaste muy bien tu fechoría pequeña delincuente

- Te ruego que te calmes Lucius -solicitó el anciano - déjala hablar

Ella puso los ojos en blanco al contemplar a Lucius, ya había perdido el miedo al ver la tranquilidad en Dumbledore, la exaltación en el señor Malfoy le pareció totalmente normal

- Solo recuerdo que Draco empezó a insultarme…

Lucius intentó intervenir, pero una mirada de Dumbledore bastó para que se abstuviera

- luego me incorporé del suelo porque me desmayé y Draco estaba herido, su mano estaba quemada porque al parecer yo lo lastimé con su propio caldero - ella respiró profundo y se dispuso a hacer lo que creía conveniente aunque le pesara - no recuerdo el hecho en sí, pero…supongo que… le debo una disculpa señor Malfoy

Dumbledore miró a Lucius instintivamente para ver su reacción, pero él solo se giró a ver a la chica con su acostumbrada altivez

- Y bien ¿qué respondes a eso? -Preguntó el anciano - ¿No es lo que querías? ¿Una disculpa?

- Como sea - Respondió el hombre - solo espero que se mantenga a mucha distancia de mi hijo señorita Granger

Al caer la noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, los tres amigos todavía cavilaban acerca de lo que había sucedido en el salón de pociones, mientras los demás alumnos contemplaban a Hermione con sorpresa. En cuanto la vio, Ginny se acercó a ella para preguntarle si era cierto lo que Parvati y Lavender estaban comentando por ahí

- No lo recuerdo - repetía una y otra vez Hermione - ¿Cuántas veces más quieren que se los diga? No sé qué me pasó

- Debiste haberla visto Ginny - dijo Ron - daba miedo

Harry le hizo señas a Ron para que se callara ya que Hermione se veía cada vez más preocupada

- Draco saca de quicio a cualquiera - añadió Harry para justificarla - simplemente te me adelantaste porque yo le tenía ganas desde que empezó con su estupidez

En el gran comedor, Hermione se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, se acercaba la hora de cumplir su castigo y ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar castigada, trataba de ignorar las furiosas miradas de los Slytherin, en especial la de Pansy; miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio a Snape conversando con Dumbledore y posteriormente concentró su atención en su trozo de pastel de frambuesas al que apenas había dado una probada, Ginny miró su expresión y trató de animarla

- No te preocupes Hermione - le dijo - Él no va a matarte ni nada parecido

Harry la miró y la rodeó con un brazo para animarla

- La primera vez que estuve castigado con Snape pensé que iba a hervirme en uno de sus calderos - comentó riendo

Ella también rió

- ¿Y qué tuviste que hacer exactamente? - Preguntó con curiosidad - recuerda que solo estuve castigada la vez que nos enviaron con Hagrid al bosque prohibido en el primer curso

- ¡Ah! no te preocupes - respondió el chico - solo tuve que organizar el desastre que dejamos tras las clases

- te hará trabajar como una elfina - saltó Ron

-bueno, al menos me complace quitarle un poco de trabajo a esos pobres elfos -dijo Hermione

- sí, lo malo es que tendrás que trabajar sin magia - continuó Ron - y lo más molesto fue cuando tuve que destripar ranas, eso fue asqueroso

Ginny le hizo señas para que se callara

Está vez, la chica palideció en extremo

-¿Qué te ocurre Hermione? - preguntó Harry

Ella les tiene fobia a esos animales, entre otros - explicó Ginny - ¡¿porque creen que siempre le dice a Neville que mantenga a Trevor alejado de ella?

-pero siempre lo ayuda a buscarlo cuando se le pierde - rebatió Ron

-en realidad lo hace por el temor de encontrárselo debajo de su cama o algo así, pero jamás se atreve a tocarlo, cuando lo encuentra le dice a Neville que lo agarre inmediatamente

-no, ¡qué asco! - exclamó Hermione imaginado que tomaba ranas viscosas y las destripaba

Ni siquiera había probado la cena y ya hasta el postre con el que jugueteaba le había parecido repugnante al imaginarse entre un mar de tripas de batracio. Mientras conversaban acerca de los diferentes métodos de castigo que utilizaban los profesores, la figura de Severus Snape se plantó frente a la mesa de Gryffindor

-si Dumbledore se lo permitiera a Filch, de seguro nos colgaría por los pulgares de los pies - aseveró Ron sin percatarse de la presencia de Snape a sus espaldas

-le aseguro… que yo no acostumbró… esos métodos tan bárbaros señorita Granger -dijo Snape haciendo que Ron se atragantara repentinamente con su jugo de calabaza

Severus esbozó una débil sonrisa sarcástica, luego miró a Hermione

- andando señorita Granger, tiene un castigo que cumplir

Ella se levantó de su asiento y tratando de no parecer asustada siguió a Snape rumbo a las mazmorras. Durante el camino, ninguno de los dos decía nada, cada quien pensaba en lo suyo. Mientras bajaban las escaleras él pensaba en que debía permanecer impasible ante ella, que no notara que su presencia lo perturbaba, quería que ese sentimiento desapareciera pues sabía que jamás sería correspondido y además ella era una alumna y por supuesto mucho menor que él, no es que estuviese enamorado, pero eso que sentía, fuese lo que fuese debía irse pronto. Ella por su parte solo pensaba en cuáles serían sus posibilidades de escapar en caso de que Snape la obligase a tocar alguna rana, aunque estuviese muerta. Él caminaba delante de ella y a medida que avanzaba su capa ondeaba detrás de él al igual que su cabello, Hermione se sorprendió a si misma admirándolo ¿Qué te pasa? Se preguntó a si misma sacudiendo su cabeza

Al fin llegaron al aula de pociones y ella se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba asombrosamente limpio, los calderos estaban apilados unos encima de otros y al parecer no contenían ninguna sustancia viscosa en su interior, entonces ella fijó su vista en el armario de especias de los alumnos el cual estaba abierto, quizá solo tenga que ordenar especias - se dijo, él caminó hasta el armario y le pidió que se acercara, entonces ella no pudo evitar preguntar para salir de dudas

- ¿Debo ordenar especias señor? - preguntó

Él asintió mirándola fríamente con una ceja enarcada

- si - respondió - pero lo hará cuando termine con eso - señaló debajo de uno de los pupitres donde al parecer había "algo que se movía"

Ella dudó en volver a preguntar, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo él se adelantó a contestarle

- Son algunos gusanos que escaparon de un frasco que olvidé tapar - respondió sonriendo maliciosamente mientras contemplaba el asqueado rostro de la chica que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a "eso" que se movía, él tenía que esforzarse por ser el mismo cruel profesor de pociones de siempre, aunque debía admitirlo, la cara de asco y de terror de la chica le causaba gracia

Ella se quedó estática en el mismo lugar sin atreverse a moverse, pero tampoco se atrevía a confesarle a Snape su fobia por los animales viscosos y asquerosos, en especial por las ranas y los gusanos. Severus se acercó al pupitre y desde allí le hizo una seña para que avanzara, al llegar allí, ella miró hacia otro lado

-debe recogerlos con la mano porque le recuerdo que está prohibido realizar cualquier tipo de encantamientos mientras se cumple un castigo - dijo él sin dejar de mirarla - use guantes si quiere - señaló la superficie del pupitre donde había un par de guantes de hule

Ella giró su rostro y cuando vio aquellos enormes y gordos gusanos blancos retorciéndose, no pudo soportarlo más, así que se estremeció y se alejó de ellos y actuando por instinto de supervivencia, se ubicó detrás de Snape escudándose con su cuerpo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura

-lo siento señor, pero no puedo hacerlo - dijo esto hablando con rapidez

Severus pensó que aquello no estaba funcionando, se supone que la idea era marcar distancia entre ambos, y en cambio allí estaba ella, tan cerca de él ¿abrazándolo?Si, si, lo estaba abrazando, desde hace tantos años nadie lo abrazaba, desde los tiempos en que era un adolescente y su amiga Lily solía hacerlo, quiso quitársela de encima, pero simplemente no podía o quizá no quería, así que solo se limitó a protestar

-señorita Granger por favor no exagere

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a su profesor de pociones

-¡oh! disculpe - se excusó mientras lo soltaba - de verdad no puedo hacerlo señor

-lo hubiese pensado mejor antes de lastimar al señor Malfoy - dijo él impasible mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio

-pero esto no es justo - objetó ella indignada - yo ni siquiera recuerd…

-¡ya basta! - Soltó Snape ahora mirándola a los ojos - a mí no me engaña, usted no se librará del castigo así que deberá regresar a esos gusanos a su frasco ahora mismo

Ella lo miró con odió y luego le lanzó una furtiva mirada a los repulsivos invertebrados que se movían en medio de toda aquella trasparente viscosidad, la chica volvió a estremecerse del asco, no iba a hacerlo de ninguna manera, a menos que él le arrojara la maldición "Imperius" ella no iba a acercarse a esas cosas

- lo siento señor, pero no puedo hacerlo - respondió ella con voz firme, si me permite, ordenaré las especias

Pero apenas dio dos pasos adelante, Snape se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad

- ¿está desafiándome señorita Granger? Ya veo que tanta compañía de Potter y Weasley ha terminado por echarla a perder

- no señor - ella se apresuró a objetar - no crea que no lo hago por rebeldía, sino porque no soporto si quiera ver a esas cosas, son horribles - dijo estremeciéndose nuevamente mientras miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiese ninguno de "ellos" cerca

Severus hurgó en su túnica y sacó un guante de hule, se lo colocó, caminó hacia donde estaban los gusanos, tomó uno del suelo y luego se acercó a Hermione

- ¿en serio? ¿Usted les teme? Pero si no le harán ningún daño - habló ahora en un tono más comprensivo mientras sostenía por la cola al gusano con sus dedos índice y pulgar y este se retorcía de manera repugnante tratando de obtener su libertad, ella retrocedió horrorizada tapándose la boca con las manos, él avanzó más hacía ella, quería asegurarse de que fuera cierto lo de su fobia, ella no se libraría del castigo tan fácilmente

- ¡aleje esa cosa de mi por favor! - suplicó la chica con voz trémula

Snape al fin cedió a sus suplicas, esta vez el tono de su voz lo había conmovido, no quería continuar haciéndola sufrir

- de acuerdo Granger - dijo - ordene las especias, pero deberá hacerlo por orden alfabético

Ella respiró aliviada y él por su parte llamó a Dobby, el elfo domestico para que se encargara de el trabajo de recoger los gusanos por ella, Hermione se excusaba una y otra vez con el elfo por haberlo hecho trabajar más, pero él alegaba que solo bastaba con un chasquido de sus dedos para limpiar el desastre, la criatura se marchó al fin dejándolos solos nuevamente, cada uno concentrado en su trabajo, ella ordenando los frascos de especias sin dejar de pensar en el extraño arrebato de piedad de Snape, ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Por qué había cedido ante sus súplicas? Quizá él no era tan malo y despiadado en los castigos como aseguraban Harry y Ron.

Él analizaba algunos ensayos de pociones en su escritorio aunque de vez en cuando sus negros ojos se desviaban de los pergaminos para admirarla, no podía dejar de pensar que era un tonto por haber cedido ante ella, no podía permitir que ella lo manipulara, pero luego recordó la expresión de terror en el rostro de ella, Hermione no podía estar fingiendo angustia para liberarse del castigo, de verdad se sentía abrumada por esos animales, lo sabía porque de vez en cuando ella le lanzaba efímeras miradas al franco sobre uno de los pupitres, el cual ya estaba tapado, pero tenía algunos diminutos orificios para que los gusanos que estaban en su interior pudieran respirar, ella se estremecía y apartaba la mirada

Al cabo de una hora cuando él solo había revisado y corregido tres ensayos ya ella había terminado, de modo que se acercó a él para pedirle permiso para retirarse

- ya termine profesor Snape - dijo antes de bostezar, estaba cansada había sido un laaaargo día tal como ella lo había predicho

- Puede retirarse señorita Granger - respondió él


	6. lA SEÑORITA GRANGER TIENE ALGO RARO

Los días fueron transcurriendo, dándole paso a octubre, el clima se hizo cada vez más frío y las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a morir anunciando la presencia del otoño, Hermione no había vuelto a presentar ningún extraño comportamiento, aunque si continuó con aquellas extrañas pesadillas en las que Harry era su principal víctima. Ella adoraba ver las hojas caer mientras hacía los deberes bajo el haya junto a sus amigos, y allí estaban ellos, Ginny estaba junto a Harry acariciándole el rebelde cabello, Hermione advirtió que Ron no dejaba de mirar a Luna Lovegood que a su vez contemplaba absorta una mariposa que revoloteaba a su alrededor

-Dile que se siente con nosotros Ron - Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Ron fingiendo no entender

Los demás intercambiaron miradas cómplices

-¡Por Dios Ron! A nosotros no nos engañas - Saltó Ginny - Estás loco por ella

-¿Por quién? ¿De qué hablas?

Hermione y Harry rieron

- Si hasta te pones nervioso, mírate - dijo la castaña incorporándose del suelo - pero no te preocupes yo la invito

- ¡Hermione! - Ron La llamaba inútilmente

- ¡Hey Luna! ¡Ven con nosotros! - la invitó Hermione

Ron contemplaba con nerviosismo como la rubia de mirada soñadora se acercaba hasta allí

- ¿Estás loca Hermione?

- ¿La amas? - preguntó Harry divertido

- ¡Oye Harry! - Protestó el pelirrojo con voz cansina - Pensé que me defenderías del ataque de estás dos

Los chicos continuaron riendo mientras la rubia se acercaba cada vez más y más, al legar allí, Hermione la invitó a sentarse junto a ellos y así conversaron durante la hora que tenían libre, más tarde, asistieron a una clase de estudios Muggles; la profesora Charity Burbage ya estaba en el aula mientras los chicos tomaban asiento uno por uno, la clase la compartían con Slytherin y las serpientes se encontraban supremamente molestas porque por un decreto ministerial redactado la semana anterior todos los estudiantes sin excepción tenían que cursar obligatoriamente la materia.

- Abran sus libros en la página cien por favor - Ordenó la profesora Burbage - hemos entrado en las lecciones de tecnología muggle - miró a los alumnos de Slytherin y luego agregó - los alumnos nuevos pueden conversar con los que hayan estado cursando la asignatura anteriormente para ponerse al día

- Hermione, éste promete ser un día muy difícil así que te ruego que te controles - Pidió Ron

- ¡Qué extraño Ronald! Lo normal es que sea yo quien te pida eso - Respondió ella

Todos obedecieron a la profesora Burbage y abrieron sus libros, algunos se extrañaron con las ilustraciones que mostraban complejos aparatos electrónicos, otros se maravillaban, algunos no entendían, pero se asombraban cuando leían las capacidades de cada uno de esos aparatos, sin embargo fingían aburrirse, como los Slytherin que bostezaban una y otra vez, pero discretamente se daban con el codo y señalaban las ilustraciones

- Esto es un teléfono móvil o celular - Continuó Burbage señalándoles un ejemplar de última generación que sostenía en alto -posee una cámara de diez megapíxeles y una memoria de cuatro gigabytes

- ¡Wow! - Se sorprendió Ron - Se parece al tuyo Hermione

- Es porque es el mismo modelo Ronald

- ¡Vaya! - Exclamó Harry - yo siempre quise ese modelo

- ¿Alguien aquí puede decirme cuantos megabytes hay en un gigabytes? - Preguntó Burbage

La única mano que se alzó fue la de Hermione como siempre, Pansy iba a hacer un comentario desdeñoso, pero Draco la detuvo a tiempo y solo se limitaba a fulminar con la mirada a Hermione

- No digas nada Pansy, no la provoques- dijo

- No me digas que le tienes miedo a la sangre sucia - Comentó Zabinni

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada

- Como se te ocurre que voy a temerle - dijo el rubio - Simplemente no quiero estar castigado porque de seguro esta vez la lastimaría yo, pero ya me las pagará después

- ¿Solo la señorita Granger conoce la respuesta? - Volvió a inquirir la mujer y al ver que no obtenía respuestas ni siquiera de los mestizos ni de los criados por Muggles como Harry, accedió entonces a que Hermione respondiera

- La respuesta es muy simple - Comenzó a hablar la castaña - Hay mil megabytes en un gigabyte

- ¿Y para qué sirven los mismos? - Volvió a preguntar Burbage

- Sirven como memoria para almacenar datos como fotos, videos, documentos, música y muchas cosas más - Respondió Hermione con un tono de suficiencia que desquiciaba a los Slytherin

- Correcto señorita Granger, veinte puntos para su casa - luego la mujer miró al resto de los alumnos - ¿Por qué no están tomando nota?

Todos se apresuraron a obedecer y comenzaron a anotar todo lo que la profesora Burbage explicaba sobre las torres de cobertura, la electricidad y el internet

- En serio, mi padre estaría maravillado en esta clase - dijo Ron

- Deberías mandarle una lechuza con tus anotaciones - Sugirió Harry

Al salir de la clase, asistieron a defensa contralas artes oscuras, Hermione no sabía porque, pero de cierta forma estaba complacida de que fuera Snape quien ahora impartiera esa asignatura y hasta sintió pesar por las numerosas veces que el cargo le fue negado, pues él le resultaba muy calificado; Harry y Ron en cambio pensaban que sus habilidades se debían a sus "antiguos" servicios para el señor tenebroso.

Más tarde, cuando acabó la clase, los tres se fueron al gran comedor para tomar su almuerzo y como ya no tenían ninguna clase decidieron ir a visitar a Hagrid quien los recibió gustosamente con sendas tazas de té y rebanadas de pastel que pese a estar delicioso, a los tres les parecía hecho de piedra; más prefirieron fingir que estaba suave. Hermione hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando Hagrid tocó de nuevo el tema del incidente en la primera clase de pociones del curso

- ¡Por Dios! - Exclamó la castaña - ¿que nadie se cansa de hablar del tema?

- Perdóname Hermione - Se excusó Hagrid riendo - Pero es que me habría encantado haber visto eso, de seguro salió corriendo llamando a su papi como la vez que Buckbeak lo "atacó" - Al decir esto hizo con los dedos un gesto para resaltar las comillas

- Bueno en realidad su papá vino después - Comentó Hermione - Estaba furioso, pero solo era un melodrama porque Draco ya estaba bien y encima me gané un castigo por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo

- ¿Cómo dices? - Preguntó el semigigante extrañado - ¿No recuerdas lo que hiciste?

Hermione negó con la cabeza

- Eso es lo más extraño de todo - Saltó Ron - Que ella no recuerda nada

- Quizá tanta emoción le provocó amnesia - Bromeó Harry y todos excepto Hermione rieron con el comentario

- Eso no es gracioso chicos - Protestó ella ceñuda

En la ruinosa mansión Ryddle, "Lord Voldemort" y su vasallo Colagusano cavilaban acerca de los planes que tenían; el señor tenebroso se paseaba impacientemente por una de las habitaciones de la mansión con las manos en la cabeza y Colagusano lo seguía absurdamente a cada paso que daba tratando de animarlo con sus palabras

- Tenga paciencia amo - Le decía - Estoy seguro de que usted podrá lograrlo

- Lo lograré, de eso no tengo la menor duda - Espetó furioso deteniéndose abruptamente frente a una ventana sellada por tablas ya podridas, por cuyas hendijas se filtraba la luz solar. Con un movimiento flojo de su varita, voldemort se deshizo de las tablas y continuó hablando - Lo lograré, pero es muy difícil, lo que pasa es que cuando logro entrar no puedo controlarme, me cuesta y no he podido hallar la forma de permanecer en su cuerpo, pero lo seguiré intentando, lo único que necesito es práctica y paciencia

- ¡Señor! - Se atrevió a llamarlo su vasallo con voz débil levantando su tembloroso índice de plata - Cuando usted lo logre, cuando haya logrado su objetivo, ¿yo tendré que ir con usted?

- No seas estúpido Colagusano - Dijo el mago tenebroso fulminándolo con sus ojos de serpiente - Tú no puedes ir a Hogwarts, tu presencia me delataría pues el chico ya sabe que eres un animago

El sirviente respiró aliviado sin embargo se atrevió a inquirir de nuevo solo para intentar inútilmente congraciarse con su amo

- ¿Y entonces quien cuidará de usted amo?

- De seguro Severus lo hará - Respondió sin vacilar - Él es mi favorito y ha sabido ganarse ese puesto a pulso

Entretanto en Hogwarts, también una pequeña tertulia entre Severus y Dumbledore se llevaba a cabo en el despacho de este último, estaban seriamente desconcertados con la misteriosa desaparición de Voldemort, los periódicos solo hablaban de lo mismo, nada de ataques de mortifagos, solo imperaba aquella extraña paz

- ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar? - Le preguntó Severus al director mientras colocaba un ejemplar nuevo del profeta sobre el escritorio, donde se leía claramente el siguiente titular:

"Todavía impera absoluta paz en el mundo mágico, pero todos nos preguntamos ¿Dónde está "El - que - no debe - ser - nombrado"? ¿Debemos celebrar su ausencia o temer por su regreso?"

- No lo sé - Respondió Dumbledore mirando el periódico que estaba sobre la superficie de su escritorio - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo en su última reunión con sus mortifagos? - Preguntó tomando asiento, Severus hizo lo mismo frente a él

- Ya te lo he dicho anteriormente Albus - Respondió Severus con voz cansina - Solo dijo que iba a ausentarse por un tiempo porque tenía un plan en mente y que ya nos avisaría, pero no dio ningún detalle sobre cuál sería su paradero

- Sé que me lo has dicho antes, pero es que dedo admitir que el no saber lo que trama me pone nervioso - Confesó el hombre - ¿Y no has tenido contacto con los demás mortifagos? ¿Qué piensan ellos al respecto?

- Ellos están tan desconcertados como nosotros -Respondió el profesor de pociones - Bellatrix está entre molesta y dolida porque él ha decidido llevarse a Colagusano y no a ella

- Sea lo que sea, lo que está planeando ha de ser supremamente confidencial e importante, es como cuando regresó después de tantos años

- Solo me preguntó porque se llevó a Colagusano y no a Bellatrix o a mí - Comentó Snape - ¿Será acaso que ya no confía ni siquiera en mí?

- No creo que sea eso - Respondió Dumbledore haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano - Quizá solo necesite algo que solo él puede proporcionarle; me pregunto que será, Dijo el anciano acariciándose la barba mientras pensaba en eso que acababa de analizar - De todos modos debes estar atento a cualquier señal Severus

Había anochecido, y todos los chicos se encontraban ya en sus respectivas salas comunes. En la de Gryffindor algunos alumnos se encontraban conversando entre sí, otros aburridos jugaban al ajedrez mágico y había quienes hacían sus deberes como Hermione que después de hacer su ronda nocturna junto a Ron se dedicó a escribir ensayos y a corregir los de sus amigos

- Bien podíamos hacerlos mañana Hermione - Protestó Ron

- Entonces tendríamos más deberes Ronald y no quiero que nada se nos acumule - Respondió ella recogiendo los rollos de pergamino al tiempo que Ron y Harry recogían las plumas y tapaban los botes de tinta

- ¿Qué hora es? - Escucharon que Neville le preguntaba a Dean

- Las once y treinta - Respondió éste

- ¡Cielos! Ya debemos acostarnos - Comentó Harry bostezando mientras se desperezaba

- Si, ya es tarde - Confirmó Hermione - y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para asistir a clases

- ¡Por merlín! - Exclamó Ron negando con la cabeza mientras Harry reía - ¡Que obsesión con las clases!

- Ya váyanse a dormir los dos - Espetó ella después de bostezar también, sentía que le ardían los ojos por el sueño - ¡Ven Crookshanks!

Los tres se separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, Harry y Ron se fueron a la suya mientras Hermione se perdía tras la puerta de la habitación de las chicas junto a su mascota. Dos horas más tarde, la chica se despertó de su sueño profundo; se despojó de las cobijas con excesiva parsimonia, despertando a su gato por el movimiento, descorrió los doseles de su cama y se levantó, tomó su varita que estaba sobre su mesita de noche

- ¡Lumus! - Exclamó y observó que las otras camas permanecían con los doseles cerrados, sus compañeras aun dormían

Descalza caminó hacia la puerta, entretanto Crookshanks bufaba, lanzaba zarpazos al aire y le gruñía agresivamente a su ama, ella giró y le dedicó una sarcástica sonrisa; abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió hacia la sala común ya vacía y oscura, luego se giró para mirar la habitación correspondiente a los chicos del séptimo curso y volvió a sonreír

- Muy pronto - Susurró - Solo deja que practique más y podré conocer que tramas y ya ni tu estúpida varita de pluma de fénix podrá salvarte de mí

Hermione se giró entonces hacia el hueco del retrato y salió a través de él sin detenerse a escuchar a la dama gorda que le preguntaba a donde iba. El castillo estaba muy frío, pero la joven ni siquiera lo advertía bajo las plantas de sus pies desnudos, así continuó caminando sin aparente destino.

Por su parte, Severus Snape era presa del insomnio, pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez, en el señor tenebroso, en Potter, la manera en cómo podía protegerlo, pero sobretodo una cosa le llamaba poderosamente la atención; ya no pensaba en Lily, en cambio aparecía el rostro de Hermione una y otra vez dentro de su mente atormentándolo con su sonrisa, con su cabello alborotado y sus ojos cafés; ya cansado de dar vueltas en su cama, se colocó un albornoz sobre su piyama, tomó su varita y salió de su habitación y su despacho, caminó incluso fuera de las mazmorras buscando a lo mejor en aquel paseo nocturno el preciado sueño que había perdido. Cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, se topó con el señor Filch que para variar discutía con Pevees el polstergaist

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - Preguntó Snape con severidad señalándolos con la punta de su varita iluminada

- Que este estúpido duende le pisó la cola a la señora Norris - Respondió el conserje acariciando a su mascota

- Ya vete a dormir, la ronda terminó - Ordenó Snape - Y tú ya vete de aquí - Refiriéndose a Pevees

El polstergaist le hizo una pedorreta con la boca para burlarse de él y se alejó canturreando:

- ¡Quejicus grasiento! ¡Quejicus grasiento!

- Ese maldito duende - Musitó Severus entretanto se alejaba y el señor Filch entraba de nuevo a su habitación

Severus continuó caminando entonces, ahora incapaz de percibir el sueño debido al disgusto que acababa de tener; y entonces la vio. La figura de una chica caminaba en dirección a la torre de astronomía, él no supo porque, pero decidió seguirla sin que ella notara su presencia, la muchacha subía por la escalera de caracol y Severus iba tras ella; cuando él vio su rostro iluminado por su propia varita y por la luz de la luna llena que se metía por los huecos de las ventanas sin cristal, advirtió que era Hermione, sus rebeldes rizos ondeaban con la brisa al igual que su larga bata de dormir adornada con encajes la cual le llegaba a los tobillos, Severus no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa hasta que advirtió un detalle, Su nariz sangraba ¿Se habría hecho daño? Y ¿Por qué la chica estaba fuera de su cama a tan altas horas de la noche? ¿Qué haría en la torre de astronomía? ¿Iría acaso a encontrarse con algún chico? No, eso no podía ser - Pensó Severus dolido y sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse del pensamiento que lo turbaba, continuó avanzando sigilosamente detrás de ella hasta que llegaron a la cima. Ella tenía la mirada pérdida observando por una de las ventanas mientras extendía los brazos como si quisiera volar, por un momento Severus tuvo la sensación de que tal vez quería arrojarse por la ventana, pero ella solo parecía disfrutar de la fría brisa en su rostro y su piel, o que a Severus le parecía extraño porque a él le calaba los huesos. De pronto una lechuza marrón se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana por la que ella estaba asomada y comenzó a ulular mientras se acicalaba las alas; Hermione bajó los brazos, Severus advirtió que ella sostenía la varita de una forma peculiar que sabía que no era propio de ella, en clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras se había dado cuenta de cómo sus alumnos sostenían la varita y con cuál de las dos manos lo hacían, pero no le dio importancia al hecho porque lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó asombrado

-¡Cállate! - Le ordenó Hermione a la lechuza con voz aterciopelada - No me dejas pensar

Pero el animal continuaba ululando, con más ímpetu, la chica entonces levantó su varita y apuntó al animal con ella

-Avada Keda…

-¡Señorita Granger! - Exclamó Severus saliendo por fin de su escondite, la lechuza voló asustada fuera de la torre y Hermione giró sobre sus pies hasta quedar frente a su profesor - ¿Por qué iba a matar a esa lechuza? Y ¿Qué hace usted fuera de su cama a estas horas?

Él estaba asombrado y ella se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró, al parecer él la había asustado con su "repentina presencia", pero luego le sonrió como si nada

-¡Ah! Profesor Snape me asustó - Respondió la chica con voz tranquila

-Te hice una pregunta Granger

-¿Qué lechuza? - Preguntó ella fingiéndose la desentendida para enmendar su error

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien que había una lechuza junto a ti a la cual intentaste matar solo por el ruido que hacía

-¡Ah! no lo sé - Respondió ella con una mano en la cabeza mientras miraba el piso - quizá estaba caminando dormida y así llegué aquí, quizá aún lo estaba cuando sucedió lo que usted dijo, yo no podría hacerle daño a esa…

-Está bien - Respondió Severus satisfecho, quizá la joven ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, después de todo la chica parecía taciturna, la observó bostezar un par de veces antes de agregar: - Ahora dígame ¿porque está sangrando?

-¡Ah! Esto - Dijo ella tomando las gotas de sangre que salían por uno de los orificios nasales - No es nada, quizá me golpee al caminar dormida

- Venga conmigo, hay que salir de aquí

- Pero yo ya no tengo sueño señor - Dijo ella y se giró de nuevo hacía la ventana

- ¡Ya basta Granger! - Espetó él ya molesto al ver que ella lo desafiaba tan descaradamente - No puedes estar fuera de tu sala común a estas horas, debes regresar de inmediato

Ella giró el rostro, lo miró y con voz firme respondió:

- Y yo le he dicho que quiero quedarme aquí, no me moleste

Ahora sí que él no soportó, por mucho que se tratara de ella, Severus no iba a estar dispuesto a soportar su insolencia, así que caminó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo con fuerza; él estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera advirtió el ligero escozor que sintió en su antebrazo izquierdo al tocarla aunque lo hizo con la mano derecha,y Hermione reaccionó en ese momento

- ¡Auchhh! - Se quejó tratando de liberarse - ¿Qué hace profesor Snape? Me lastima

- Venga conmigo ahora mismo señorita Granger, mañana hablaré con Minerva, pero de todos modos está castigada - Expresó Severus mientras la hacía bajar escaleras abajo

- Pero ¿Por qué? - Preguntó extrañada - ¡Suélteme!

- No hasta que hayamos llegado a su sala común - respondió él - Y todavía pregunta porque está castigada

- No lo sé señor - Respondió sincera, de pronto advirtió el lugar donde se encontraban - ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Por si tampoco recuerda este incidente señorita Granger, déjeme recordarle que tal vez usted es sonámbula, subió hasta la torre de astronomía y estuvo a punto de matar a una lechuza con una maldición imperdonable - Espetó Severus con sarcasmo mientras la soltaba ya frente al retrato de la dama gorda, ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos

- Pero ¿Cómo pude?..

- Y no conforme con eso también me desobedeció al no querer regresar a su habitación, la espero mañana en mi despacho después del almuerzo

Ella, más desconcertada que nunca regresó a su habitación mientras él se dirigía a la suya, ya dispuesto a beber una poción somnífera porque ya por su cuenta no podría dormir; a la mañana siguiente muy temprano habló con Dumbledore y con McGonagall acerca de lo sucedido, Minerva estaba muy sorprendida con lo que escuchaba, pero pensaba que definitivamente la chica debía estar sonámbula porque consciente jamás habría sido capaz de hacer algo así, Albus opinaba lo mismo

- No lo sé - Dijo Severus - La señorita Granger tiene algo raro, muy raro

Nota de autor:

Bueno, y aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando, espero que les haya gustado, ah y gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo


	7. Severus es descubierto por Dumbledore

"_**Severus es descubierto por Dumbledore"**_

Harry despertó con un agudo dolor en su frente, después de haber tenido numerosas pesadillas en las que tenía que escapar de voldemort, lo acechaba por todas partes, por todo el colegio y Harry no sabía porque, pero por alguna extraña razón le costaba atacarlo, no por falta de habilidades sino porque había algo en él que le impedía hacerlo, es como si al atacarlo sintiera que atacaba a alguien que apreciara; El sueño le pareció bastante raro e inverosímil y hubiese pasado desapercibido sino fuera por ese agudo dolor en su frente que ahora empezaba a mermarse, sin embargo decidió que más tarde hablaría con Dumbledore al respecto y que en cambio no le comentaría nada a sus amigos pues no quería preocuparlos. Se sentó en su cama y con parsimonia fue descorriendo los doseles, no escuchaba demasiado movimiento en la habitación, lo que quería decir que la mayoría de sus compañeros habían bajado; cuando terminó de apartar las cortinas por completo comprobó que solo estaban él y Neville que se estaba poniendo su túnica en ese momento

- ¡Buenos Días Harry! - Saludó el muchacho

- ¡Buenos días Neville! - Respondió él frotándose los ojos para luego colocarse las gafas - ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Está abajo en la sala común junto a los demás, bajó hace rato y me pidió que te despertara como a esta hora, quisimos dejarte dormir un poco más porque parece que no tuviste muy buena noche - dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera - Iba a hacerlo justo en este momento, pero te despertaste tú solo

- ¡Oh! Está bien gracias

- Harry ¿Tuviste acaso alguna pesadilla que tuviese que ver con quien tú sabes? - Tanteó Neville preocupado, sabiendo que su amigo no solía tener pesadillas en vano

- No Neville - Mintió él - No te preocupes es solo un ligero malestar, catarro tal vez con este frío de otoñó - Dijo abrazándose a si mismo

Luego, terminó de vestirse, se lavó los dientes y bajó a la sala común dónde halló entre otros, a sus dos mejores amigos conversando en un sofá frente a la chimenea y mientras se acercaba a ellos escuchó algo que le llamó la atención

- No puedo creer que estés castigada de nuevo Hermione, si sigues así quizá alcances el historial de Fred y George - Le dijo Ron a su amiga que lucía apesadumbrada

- Lo sé Ron, pero tú sabes que yo no soy así, no sé qué me pasa

- ¿Estás castigada de nuevo? Inquirió Harry incrédulo

Ron lo miró encogiéndose de hombros

- Antes de que preguntes - habló Hermione girándose hacia él - No sé porque lo estoy, o mejor dicho si lo sé, pero de nuevo no puedo recordar nada

De camino al gran comedor Ron y Hermione le dijeron lo que Snape le había contado a ella

- Pero ¿Eres sonámbula? - Le preguntó Harry cuando atravesaban las puertas dobles del gran comedor

- No que yo sepa - Respondió la chica - ni mis padres ni las chicas de mi habitación me han dicho que lo sea, pero hace rato antes de bajar a la sala común, leí un libro que traje de casa sobre el sueño, por Sigmund Freud que dice que las personas podrían llegar a desarrollar insomnio e incluso realizar actividades que jamás realizarían despiertos - Dijo con aire de suficiencia mientras se adelantaba para buscar su puesto en la mesa

- ¿Quién es ese Freud? - Le preguntó Ron a Harry en un susurro

Hermione se detuvo frente a su asiento y miró a Ron y a Harry alternativamente

- Es un Psicólogo - Explicó

- ¿Un qué? - Preguntó Ron

- Psicólogo Ron - Repitió ella con voz cansina - Una especie de sanador muggle que estudia la mente de las personas

- Es lógico que no supiera de él si se trata de un muggle - Se defendió el pelirrojo mientras ponía leche en su tazón de cereal

- Tú no sabrías de él aunque fuese un mago - Luego hizo una pausa y continuó - Bueno tal vez si apareciera en uno de esos cromos de las cajas de ranas de chocolate

Harry rió el comentario.

Realmente lo que ella había leído sobre los trastornos del sueño la había tranquilizado un poco, pues refutaba su teoría de que se estuviese volviendo loca, el libro decía que cuando las personas estaban muy preocupadas o estresadas solían tener pesadillas o sonambulismo y sin duda todo ese asunto de la aparente "desaparición" de lord Voldemort la había tenido muy preocupada; pero por otra parte le preocupaba el hecho de que estuviese castigada nuevamente, Ron tenía razón, si seguía así pronto alcanzaría a los gemelos en su historial de conducta. Echó un vistazo hacía la mesa de los profesores, Snape retiró la mirada enseguida, pero ella estaba segura de que la tenía puesta en ella ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Esta vez si la obligaría a llenar frascos con animales repugnantes? De seguro esta vez ya no se apiadaría de ella.

El inseparable trio de amigos asistió a su primera clase del día, encantamientos, posteriormente a herbología con Hufflepuff, luego a transformaciones y finalmente asistieron de nuevo al gran comedor para el almuerzo en el cual Hermione no probó bocado

- ¡Vamos Hermione come un poco! - La instó inútilmente Ginny

- No tengo hambre - respondió la castaña retirando su plato de arenques ahumados, de solo pensar en aquellos gusanos repugnantes que podían estar esperándola en el despacho de Snape se le revolvió el estomago

Finalmente todos terminaron de comer, un fuerte relámpago estremeció los cristales del castillo seguido de una densa cortina de lluvia, el techo del gran comedor reflejaba las mismas nubes grises de afuera a excepción de la lluvia, como los alumnos del séptimo curso de Gryffindor tenían dos horas libres, decidieron retirarse a su sala común incluyendo a Harry y Ron que se despidieron de su amiga con pesar.

Hermione caminaba con parsimonia por los pasillos del castillo, a lo lejos escuchaba los fuertes relámpagos que provenían de exterior, a medida que bajaba las escaleras que la conducían a las mazmorras notaba como el frío que sentía se iba incrementando cada vez más, al llegar a la puerta del despacho de Snape se detuvo, pues Pevees venía volando en dirección a ella arrojándole tizas

- Granger, sangre sucia, estás castigada - Canturreaba burlonamente - Eres mala

- ¡Cállate estúpido! - Espetó ella molesta cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

Tocó la puerta y la respuesta no se hizo esperar

- ¡Adelante! - Exclamó una voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien

Ella giró el picaporte con algo de temor y entró en el despacho. Severus estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con los codos apoyados sobre la superficie del mismo y a su vez el mentón apoyado en el dorso de sus manos, ella apenas lo miró, tenía la vista enfrascada por todo el lugar, sin saber dónde detenerse, le parecía un poco lúgubre y frío, pero aun así le agradaba, sobre todo cuando observó aquellos grandes estantes repletos de libros, había también una chimenea a la cual parecía que no se le había encendido fuego en mucho tiempo y también varios frascos con cosas que parecían extraños animales repugnantes flotando en un líquido en su interior

- ¿Ya terminó de admirar mi humilde despacho señorita Granger? - Preguntó Snape sacándola de su ensimismamiento

- ¡Ah eh! Disculpe señor, es solo que me pareció confortable - Se excusó

- Y lo es - Confirmó Severus - Pero ahora vayamos al grano

Ella tembló sin atreverse a dar un paso, solo tenía la mirada fija en los frascos que yacían sobre el escritorio de Snape; él esbozó una media sonrisa ante el hecho

- No se preocupe Granger, no tendrá que acercarse a esos frascos

Ella respiró aliviada

- Ni tampoco tendrá que cumplir…su castigo ahora mismo, solo la he citado aquí para informarle que deberá cumplir con el mismo… Durante una semana

- Pero…Pero - Trató de objetar, pero él la interrumpió

-Lo que hizo y lo que estuvo a punto de hacer esta vez… fue más grave que la vez anterior

- Pero no es justo yo…

- Me desafió desobedeciendo mis órdenes y… para colmo estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición imperdonable ¿Cuántas veces más necesita que se lo recuerde? - Dijo levantándose de su asiento

- Solo sé que hice todo eso porque usted me lo dijo, pero yo no…

- No me salga con que no recuerda nada porque ya sabe que no le creo

- Pero es la verdad - Insistió ella - Soy sonámbula esa es la única explicación, estuve leyendo un libro sobre eso

- ¿Acaso no puede retirar su nariz de los libros ni por un momento Granger?

- No, si es un libro interesante y me ayuda a entender lo que me ocurre, como por ejemplo mi repentino sonambulismo

- No insista con lo mismo señorita Granger y acepte de una vez que lo hizo, tal vez pueda reducirle el castigo, de lo contrario tendré que incrementárselo

Él no soportaba que intentaran verle la cara de tonto o ¿tal vez era que simplemente él estaba buscando la más mínima excusa para retenerla junto a él por más tiempo?

- Yo no recuerdo nada - Repitió con voz firme con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, mirándolo fijamente

- Pues muy bien, que sean dos semanas - Espetó él sin poder evitar una débil sonrisa que ella interpretó como una burla

- Esto es el colmo - Soltó la chica haciendo un gesto de impotencia con la mano - Castigada sin merecerlo

- ¿Quiere que continúe Granger? Acepte de una vez que me está mintiendo

- LE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD - Gritó Hermione sin poder contener su indignación

- Y ahora me grita - Dijo Severus enarcando una ceja - Eso le sumará otras dos semanas a su castigo… Es decir estará castigada por un mes, a ver si aprende de una vez a no mentir y a comportarse

Ella pugnaba por reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, sabía que él disfrutaba castigando y haciendo sufrir a los Gryffindor así que debía mantenerse impasible aunque le costara en demasía

- ¿Se queda callada Granger? ¿No va a decir nada en su defensa?

- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó ella con ironía - Si todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra prefiero guardar silencio

- Bien, en ese caso deberá venir a mi despacho a las ocho de la noche, me ayudará con los ensayos que he mandado hacer a todos los cursos

- Pero ¿y mi ronda nocturna? Es mi deber como prefecta patrullar los pasillos

- Estoy seguro de que el señor Weasley podrá hacer ese trabajo solo

Ella soltó un gruñido, ya no lo miraba a él sino a su propio pie que tamborileaba furiosamente el piso

- ¿Puedo irme señor? - Preguntó finalmente

- Puede - Respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima - Pero recuerde, esta noche a las ocho

La chica salió de allí directo a su sala común, totalmente furibunda contándoles a sus amigos lo que acababa de suceder

- Es un crápula esclavista - Afirmaba Harry - Lo único que quiere es que trabajes para él

- De seguro Fred y George te colocarían en un altar - Bromeó Ron - Un mes castigada, tanto lio por una estúpida lechuza

- No es por la lechuza Ron, es por el supuesto hecho de que iba a arrojarle una maldición imperdonable, sabes que eso está prohibido, además él dice que lo desobedecí, por otro lado quiere que yo acepte que le miento cuando digo que no recuerdo nada, pero eso no es cierto y para colmo de males le grité, eso sí lo recuerdo muy bien porque lo hice ahora mismo - Hermione habló muy rápido mientras le explicaba a sus amigos lo ocurrido y no pudo evitar venirse en llanto al tiempo que Harry, Ginny y Ron la consolaban - Juro que no recuerdo nada

- Pues explícale lo de ese Psicolologo muggle - Sugirió Ron para ayudarla

- Psicólogo Ron - Lo corrigió ella - Ya le dije que había leído algo y él no quiso escucharme - Lo odio, lo odio - Dijo golpeando un cojín que había sobre el sofá

- Lo sé, todos lo odian - Dijo Harry echándole más leña al fuego

En el despacho de Dumbledore, Severus le contaba la reacción de Hermione

- Iba a castigarla solo por una semana Albus, pero en vista de su falta de respeto y de sinceridad tuve que incrementárselo a un mes

- Y ¿porque simplemente no implementaste la legeremancia con ella? Esa es una buena forma de descubrir si alguien te miente

Severus se quedó pensativo por un rato, realmente lo había intentado, pero ella se resistía, al parecer había aprendido Oclumancia y eso lo había hecho dudar aún más de ella, sin embargo Hermione cerraba su mente solo por el hecho de que sabía que él sabía practicar legeremancia y no estaba dispuesta a que hurgara en su mente

- Lo hice Albus - Respondió finalmente - Pero no pude penetrar su mente, no sé dónde aprendió Oclumancia

- Conmigo - Respondió Albus despreocupadamente mientras llenaba dos vasos con jugo de calabaza frío - Yo le enseñé mientras buscábamos los Horocruxes, Harry y Ron nunca fueron tan diestros como ella sin embargo Harry ha logrado mejorar bastante

- Pero ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó Severus tomando el vaso que el anciano le ofrecía - ¿Tú le enseñaste? Y entonces ¿Para qué me dices que hurgue en su mente si sabes que se va a resistir?

El viejo rió molestando aún más a Severus

- ¡Ah! Es solo que quería confirmar una vez más cuan buena es la chica y ya veo que si

- Que no te das cuenta que eso solo confirma que si recuerda perfectamente lo que hizo

- No, eso solo nos dice que ella no quería que le leyeras la mente, además yo también he leído sobre psicología, ya sabes que me encantan los libros Muggles y sé que esas cosas pueden pasar, ella solo está estresada es todo, tú mismo me dijiste que ella tenía la mirada perdida, ella solo estaba sonámbula

- No lo sé Albus

- Vamos ¿Por qué no le levantas el castigo o se lo reduces? - Inquirió Dumbledore mirándolo con suspicacia

- Eso jamás, no quiero - Respondió Snape por instinto - Es decir, no debo, ella se lo merece

- ¿De verdad Severus? - ¿De verdad crees que ella lo merezca o es solo que tú quieres tenerla a tú lado?

- Pero… ¿Qué dices?... ¿De qué me hablas? - Preguntó Severus nervioso atragantándose repentinamente con el jugo en su garganta

- Eres un excelente oclumantico Severus, por eso me sorprende que ahora mismo no hayas cerrado tu mente - Respondió el anciano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

Severus retiró la mirada en el acto y la fijó en el campo de Quidditch que se vislumbraba a través de una ventana

- Albus yo… Es decir…

- ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por ella?

- No, ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo?... ¡Por Dios Albus! Jamás he sentido nada por alguna de mis alumnas, ni siquiera afecto y tú lo sabes

- Es inútil seguir negándolo Severus, además ni siquiera es necesaria la legeremancia ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta como la miras? Te conozco demasiado bien, ya son muchos años de conocerte Severus

Solo hubo silencio, al sentirse descubierto, la vergüenza que sentía no le permitió hablar

- Aunque no lo hubiese imaginado nunca, es lógico que algo así sucediera - Analizó el anciano - Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos son muy parecidos, inteligentes, lógicos, aplicados y bastante estrictos

El director se disponía a continuar, pero esta vez Severus decidió hablar

- Descuida Albus - Dijo Severus con voz débil - Cuando la vea le levantaré el castigo y te prometo que como sea dejaré de sentir esto

- No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir Severus - Dijo Dumbledore sabia y amablemente - Además yo no te he pedido que le levantes ningún castigo ni que dejes de sentir lo que sientes

Ahora sí que estaba confundido, Albus Dumbledore había descubierto que él estaba sintiendo una fuerte atracción por una de sus alumnas y no se había molestado, es más parecía estar encantado con el hecho

- No te entiendo Albus

- Si tanto te preocupa lo que ella esconde puedes averiguarlo por ti mismo, creo que este castigo es una excelente oportunidad para eso - Explicó el anciano y luego agregó al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo - Además quizá terminen por conocerse mejor, ella ya está en su último curso quizá cuando se gradúe ustedes dos puedan casarse y…

- Albus ¡Por Dios! Yo no he dicho que la ame ni nada parecido

El viejo se encogió de hombros mientras reía divertido

- Lo sé, pero por algo se empieza además tienes todo un mes para ver qué más puede surgir

Dumbledore no se lo había dicho, pero se sentía feliz con la idea de que su muchacho, como él lo llamaba, estuviera sintiendo cosas maravillosas que no fueran por el recuerdo de Lily, le constaba cuanto había sufrido el pobre y tomaba lo que estaba sucediendo ahora como una nueva oportunidad para él, solo faltaba que ella le correspondiera, no quería decírselo, pero pensó que todo aquello del castigo le iba a resultar bastante divertido


	8. La aceptacion

Llegó la hora de la cena y Hermione apenas había tocado la suya, con la ayuda de un tenedor no hacía más que destrozar su pastel de carne, después retiró el plato y se decidió por una manzana verde solo porque Ginny le insistió bastante

- Tienes que comer aunque sea esto - Le decía la pelirroja entregándole la manzana verde en su mano - Un mes pasa muy rápido - Luego se giró hacia Ron y le habló en un susurro que tanto Harry como Hermione pudieron oír - Y tú deja de compararla con Fred y George, para una persona como ella eso es devastador

En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se veía bastante animado y contento mientras bebía de un vaso, Severus en cambio parecía perturbado y ensimismado, el anciano director de Hogwarts sonreía más que nunca y hasta golpeaba la mesa al reírse a carcajadas con los chistes de Filwitt, lo que sacaba de quicio a Severus y a McGonagall

- ¡Por Dios Albus contrólate! - Decía la bruja abriendo mucho los ojos

- Pero Minerva ¡Por merlín! Ese chiste fue muy gracioso - Decía el hombre sin poder contener la risa - ¡Vamos ríete un poco! Y tú también muchacho - Se dirigió a Severus dándole con el codo en las costillas lo que le provocó cosquillas y en contra de su voluntad se le escapó una sonrisa acompañada de un espasmo - Lo ves Minerva que hasta Severus se rió del chiste

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Severus con expresión confundida mientras señalaba a Albus que en ese momento se llevaba el vaso nuevamente a los labios

- Él siempre suele reír con mis chistes - Decía Filwitt, pero hoy está más animado que nunca

Dumbledore comenzó a reír nuevamente, ya varios alumnos se le quedaban mirando

- ¿Qué le pasa a Dumbledore? - Preguntó Hermione

- Quizá está alegre - Respondió Ron - ya sabes que así es él - Y si consiguió destruir el último horocrux - Susurro a sus amigos, aprovechando que Ginny conversaba con una de sus amigas

- ¡Por Dios Ronald! - Exclamó Hermione después de tragar su último trozo de manzana - Si lo hubiese encontrado o destruido ya nos lo hubiese dicho

- Es cierto - Terció Harry - Además la serpiente siempre anda con Voldemort y él aún no ha aparecido

- ¿Son ideas mías o la nariz se le está poniendo roja? - Preguntó McGonagall

Severus lo observó con detenimiento y el propio Dumbledore que tomó el vaso de metal para admirar su reflejo

- Miren me parezco a Rodolfo el reno - Comentó el anciano riendo nuevamente

Severus le arrebató el vaso de las manos y luego de olfatearlo, reveló su contenido

- Hidromiel - Dijo cortante

- Pero Albus ¿Cómo pudiste atragantarte de hidromiel antes de venir a cenar? No puedo creer que estés borracho - Riño McGonagall ceñuda y escandalizada - No entiendo porque lo haría

Severus tuvo una ligera sospecha, pero por supuesto se la reservó. Hagrid que también estaba observando la escena desde el otro extremo de la mesa, se acercó a ellos con preocupación y quiso saber que pasaba

- Parece que está borracho - Explicó el profesor de encantamientos

- Hay que llevarlo a su habitación - Determinó Severus tomando al anciano por un brazo mientras se incorporaba del asiento, Minerva tomó el otro brazo

- Yo puedo llevarlo - Se ofreció Hagrid

- Eso llamaría aún más la atención de los chicos - Dijo Snape - deja que lo llevemos Minerva y yo

Hagrid analizando que Severus tenía razón aceptó sin chistar

- ¡Que viva el amor! - Exclamó Dumbledore

- Albus disimula que te están viendo los chicos - Dijo Severus para que el anciano guardara silencio, estaba nervioso de que fuera a hablar de más, él sabía que Dumbledore solía ser muy discreto, pero jamás lo había visto con unas copas de más

Severus y McGonagall caminaron entre las mesas de los alumnos sosteniendo a un muy sonriente director y al pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor cuyos ocupantes los miraban estupefactos, Severus se detuvo por un momento

- No olvide su castigo señorita Granger, espéreme en mi despacho solo voy a acompañar al director al suyo

- Pero ¿Qué le ocurre? - Preguntó la chica preocupada

- Solo está indispuesto - Respondió Severus con simpleza

- Si, quizá le cayó mal la comida - Añadió McGonagall

Y ambos profesores salieron del gran comedor dejándolo sumido en un mar de murmullos. Al llegar al despacho del director todavía McGonagall Rezongaba sobre la falta de vergüenza de Albus sin entender su conducta, y finalmente decidió dejarlos solos cuando cruzaron las puertas del dormitorio del director, Severus no tardó en recriminarle

- ¡Bah hijo! No seas aguafiestas - Expresó con un gesto de indiferencia - Solo estuve celebrando y se me pasó un poquito

- ¿Celebrando qué? - Preguntó intuyendo la respuesta mientras hurgaba en una de las gavetas

- Ya sabes - Le respondió guiñándole un ojo mientras se acomodaba en su cama todavía vestido - Pero ahora anda, no hagas esperar demasiado a tu alumna nunca es tarde para el amor, pero tampoco es bueno hacerlo esperar demasiado

Ahora sí que se había vuelto loco, pensó Severus y se arrepintió una y mil veces de su imprudencia al no activar la Oclumancia frente al anciano, grave error

- ¡Viejo chiflado! - Espetó Snape arrojándole una piyama y un gorro de dormir

Hermione esperaba en el despacho de Snape, sentada en una silla correspondiente a las visitas frente al escritorio, como estaba un poco impaciente se levantó y caminó hacia uno de los estantes para leer los títulos en los lomos de los libros, se sorprendió al notar que Severus tenía entre ellos varias novelas, clásicos de la literatura muggle que iban desde cuentos infantiles hasta novelas de suspenso de Agatha Christie, ella acariciaba maravillada los lomos de los libros con su dedo índice hasta que leyó un título que la hizo retirarse abruptamente _Artes oscuras y sus hechizos poderosos_ posó la mirada por todo el lugar, le parecía maravilloso, pese a aquellos frascos con cosas repulsivas dentro y a ese frío que la hacía ajustarse la túnica y abrazarse a sí misma, se respiraba paz y se sentía acogedor, con razón Snape jamás salía de allí en sus ratos libres. De pronto la puerta se abrió y aquel a quien esperaba hizo aparición

- Disculpe la tardanza señorita Granger - Se excusó el hombre - Solo me aseguraba de que el director estuviese bien

- ¿Y lo está? - Preguntó ella

- Si - Respondió él a secas mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y sacaba de una de sus gavetas un montón de rollos de pergamino, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Albus, en especial aquella última frase "Nunca es tarde para el amor", Sin embargo trataba de concentrarse lo mejor posible en todo el trabajo que tenía por delante - Tome asiento por favor - Le pidió señalándole la silla dónde minutos antes ella había estado sentada

Ella tomó asiento y lo observó con detenimiento mientras organizaba los pergaminos, no sabía porque, pero toda la rabia que había sentido hacía él tan solo unas horas antes había mermado, ahora se sentía serena

- Tenga - Dijo Severus pasándole varios rollos de pergamino - Solo tendrá que corregir estos ensayos, son correspondientes a su curso, además de los de quinto y sexto, por supuesto yo revisaré el suyo junto con los de los demás cursos, aquí hay una enciclopedia que puede usar para ayudarse a corregirlos - él la colocó junto a los pergaminos aunque pensó que la chica tal vez no la necesitaría y así fue

Ella se acomodó en su asiento, sacó una pluma de su mochila, la mojó en un tintero que Snape había colocado sobre el escritorio y comenzó a corregir casi sin recurrir a la ayuda de la enciclopedia, conocía muy bien los ingredientes de casi todas las pociones y sus propiedades, lo que había logrado leyendo los libros de la escuela solo por mero placer. Reinaba el silencio, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo aunque en realidad él hacía un esfuerzo por concentrarse, de vez en cuando despegaba la vista de los pergaminos y la posaba sobre ella, lucía serena ¿Se le habría pasado el enojo? ¿Y Si lo odiaba por haberla castigado tanto tiempo? Pero allí estaba ella tan absorta en su trabajo que hasta parecía disfrutarlo; en ese momento ella negaba con la cabeza y musitaba ¡Oh Ronald! Acónito y luparia son la misma cosa, lo sé desde el primer curso Él esbozó una media sonrisa, luego notó que ella soltaba la pluma, se frotaba las manos y se abrazaba a sí misma así que entendiendo la situación él se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la chimenea

- ¡Incendio! - Exclamó y de la punta de su varita salió un chorro de fuego que fue a dar a los leños que se encendieron al instante brindándole a la estancia un agradable calor casi instantáneo

- ¿Tiene frío? - Preguntó Hermione hablándole por primera vez desde que él entró

- No, pero veo que usted si - Respondió secamente

Al cabo de una hora ella estaba bostezando una y otra vez contagiándolo a él, se veía bastante cansada y así era, ella miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las once de la noche y en ese momento sintió que un líquido tibio resbalaba por uno de sus orificios nasales y cuando deslizó sus dedos por la zona comprobó que era sangre, al principio se alarmó pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó al recordar que cuando era niña eso solía ocurrirle a menudo debido a la alergia que padecía, sin embargo el contemplar su propia sangre la hacía sentir mareada, siempre fue vulnerable ante la visión de la sangre; esto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de él que enseguida fue a socorrerla

- ¿Se encuentra bien Granger? - Preguntó ofreciéndole un pañuelo - Ya es tarde, es suficiente por hoy

- Si, no se preocupe debe ser mi alergia, cuando era niña solía ser alérgica a casi todo, pero creí que ya no la padecía ya que no me pasaba esto desde entonces - Explicó la chica

- Se equivoca - Espetó él recogiendo los pergaminos y regresándolos a su gaveta con un simple movimiento de su varita - Cuando la encontré en la torre de astronomía usted sangraba

- ¿De verdad? - Inquirió ella, él puso los ojos en blanco

- ¡Ah Sí! Olvidaba que usted piensa que aún le miento cuando digo que no recuerdo nada - Espetó ella molesta mientras se apartaba de él para guardar la pluma dentro de la mochila, pero un ligero mareo la hizo tambalearse y él tuvo que sostenerla por la cintura para mantenerla en pie

Por un momento que a él le pareció una maravillosa eternidad ella se aferró a sus brazos , aun parecía mareada

- Creo que usted debería quedarse un poco más hasta que esté bien por completo - Sugirió él esperanzado

- Estoy bien señor - Espetó - Solo un poco mareada, pero ya se me pasará, además no puedo quedarme más tiempo porque el señor Filch me fastidiaría y además está ese estúpido duende…

- Yo le daría una dispensa por escrito, además todos saben que usted está cumpliendo un castigo - Intentó de nuevo

- Solo es la alergia señor, si me disculpa debo irme - Dijo la chica antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí

Pasaron varios días, a través de los cuales el castigo se iba haciendo cada vez menos tedioso y rutinario, ella había optado por comentarle que había notado su gusto por la literatura muggle ya que había visto algunos títulos en sus estantes y a partir de allí, además de dedicarse a corregir ensayos también se dedicaban a comentar los clásicos de la literatura, descubriendo así que tenían los mismos gustos, pues habían leído casi los mismos libros. En una ocasión ambos se sorprendieron a sí mismos manteniendo una agradable conversación sobre "Hamlet" y otros clásicos; cuando volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos Hermione sacó de su mochila su teléfono celular, a él le pareció extraño, porque si bien era mestizo y en las vacaciones vivía en el mundo muggle no tenía contacto con esos aparatos y solo los había visto de lejos

- Es mi teléfono celular - explicó Hermione al notar la cara de extrañeza de él - Luego dudó en preguntar, pero al final se decidió - ¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¿Le molestaría si colocó un poco de música señor? Siempre suelo colocar música cuando hago mis deberes, no molestará, la colocaré a muy bajo volumen si usted quiere

- No se preocupe señorita Granger - Accedió, le daba bastante curiosidad saber cómo rayos lograría Granger sacar música de un teléfono, la idea le parecía inverosímil y absurda, pero en fin, esos Muggles siempre hallaban la manera de inventarse cosas extrañas aunque divertidas y útiles, eso había que aceptarlo - ¿Usted puede colocar música en su teléfono? - Preguntó finalmente intrigado

- Claro - Contestó ella acercándose a él para que mirara en la pantalla del teléfono lo que hizo que él se concentrara solo en su cercanía

- Tiene un reproductor de MP3 y una memoria de almacenamiento bastante amplia lo que me permite tener una carpeta con gran cantidad de música - Explicaba la chica mientras él se confundía todavía más - En fin colocaré ésta, es que me encanta la música retro sobre todo en los días lluviosos

Ella reprodujo un tema perteneciente a una banda muggle llamada "Los Beatles" otro punto en común, pensó Severus, él solía adorar esa banda cuando era un adolescente y vivía en el mundo muggle, en especial adoraba esa canción "Yesterday". Ella iba cantando la canción al tiempo que hacia correcciones en el ensayo de Dean Thomas y a Severus su voz le parecía sencillamente hermosa

- Esa es una de las mejores canciones que tiene la banda - Comentó él

- ¿Conoce a los Beatles? - Preguntó ella encantada

- No olvide que soy mestizo Granger por supuesto que los conozco, es más, creo que son famosos hasta entre los magos

- Si tiene razón - Confirmó ella

Era difícil aceptarlo, pero desde hacía varios días Hermione había estado disfrutando de su castigo, le agradaba conversar con Snape, ya no lo veía tan hosco y cruel como siempre lo había visto, sus pláticas habían revelado su forma de pensar y sus gustos, ella se identificaba tanto con él que había comenzado a caerle bien aunque eso le pareciera extraño. El tiempo fue pasando y las manecillas del reloj fueron recorriendo su contorno mientras los dos, solo se dedicaban a corregir ensayos y a escuchar la relajante música de antaño que aletargaba sus sentidos; en ese momento Severus se encontraba tan absorto colocando un gran trol con tinta roja sobre el ensayo de Neville Lombothon que no había percibido que Hermione ya no se movía, levantó la vista y la observó, estaba profundamente dormida sobre la superficie del escritorio, el brazo derecho descansaba sobre el mismo, mientras el otro colgaba libremente, dormía de forma tan plácida que hasta emitía débiles ronquidos al tiempo que se escuchaba de fondo "How deep is your love" de los Bee Gees, él no quería despertarla, miró su reloj y notó que eran las once y cuarenta y cinco minutos de la noche, ella tendría que ir a su sala común, pero él encontró la excusa perfecta para mantenerla a su lado, aunque no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella, no importaba eso, de todos modos tendría que aceptarlo; tomó el teléfono y no sabía cómo apagarlo, de modo que con la ayuda de su varita la música se detuvo, luego tomó cuidadosamente a la chica entre sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación al fondo del despacho, ella comenzó a moverse lentamente y él rogó a Dios porque ella no se despertara; al entrar a la habitación, Severus depositó a Hermione con suma delicadeza sobre su cama, ella inmediatamente se hizo un ovillo y él la cubrió con las mantas, por un momento se recriminó a sí mismo lo que había hecho

- ¡Estás loco! - Se dijo a si mismo mientas la contemplaba desde la silla donde se había sentado - Seguro pensará mal de mí cuando despierte

Luego se retractó de su pensamiento

- En fin, ni modo, ella está dormida y yo no quiero despertarla

Aun profundamente dormida ella comenzó a tantear sobre el colchón mientras musitaba algo, él se acercó mucho más a ella para poder escuchar con claridad lo que decía

- ¡Crookshanks! - Murmuraba ella una y otra vez

- ¿Crookshanks? - Repitió él extrañado - ¿Qué es un Crookshanks?

Pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar

- Crookshanks ¡ven aquí gatito! - Volvió a musitar la chica

Ella solía dormir abrazada a su gato y Severus lo comprendió todo, sonrió ante lo que estuvo a punto de hacer solo porque ella no se despertara

- ¡Accio Crookshanks! - Exclamó sin poder evitar ensanchar su sonrisa y al instante la mascota de Hermione llegó flotando en el aire, él lo tomó y lo colocó sobre la cama, ella al sentirlo lo estrechó y el gato se hizo un ovillo junto a ella

- ¡Que hermosa es! - Pensó Severus acercándose todavía más a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó en los labios, ella se giró hacia el otro lado y él se despojó de su larga capa negra y sus botas para disponerse a dormir, no se colocó su piyama, decidió quedarse con la casaca y finalmente se acostó a su lado, admirándola hasta aquedarse dormido.

Un poco después de la media noche, Severus se despertó, giró su rostro y se espantó al notar que Hermione no estaba a su lado, ¿habría despertado espantada y entonces habría salido huyendo pensando lo peor de él? Se levantó abruptamente mirando en todas direcciones y no la encontró, salió de la habitación hacia su despacho y la vio parada mirando con odio a su macota mientras éste le gruñía y le lanzaba amenazadores bufidos

- ¡Maldita bestia peluda! - Exclamó Hermione mientras sacaba con lentitud la varita del bolsillo de su túnica

- ¡Señorita Granger!- Exclamó Severus extrañado

Ella guardó la varita con rapidez

- Severus ¡Eh! Quiero decir ¡Profesor Snape! - Exclamó con voz aterciopelada - ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Creo que ya es muy tarde - Agregó mirándolo con suspicacia

Él se disponía a responderle, pero entonces sucedió algo extraño, le pareció ver un rojizo resplandor en los ojos de la chica y posteriormente se desmayó, él corrió a auxiliarla y se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba profundamente dormida, exactamente como él la había dejado antes de quedarse dormido él también y entonces llegó a la conclusión de que ella decía la verdad, era sonámbula y todo lo que hacía lo hacía inconscientemente, la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y volvió a depositarla con suma delicadeza sobre la cama, pero cuando intentó hacer lo mismo con Crookshanks este se resistió y temblaba como una hoja, no quería estar cerca de ella, Snape se rindió al fin y lo soltó y el gato se ubicó en un rincón desde dónde no dejaba de mirarla.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó evidentemente desconcertada y confundida mirando la habitación dónde se encontraba sola, miró a Crookshanks que permanecía dormido en un rincón y lo tomó en brazos, esta vez el gato no se resistió a su compañía, ella giró el picaporte y salió al despacho reconociéndolo al instante, estaba totalmente sorprendida

- Creo que le debo una explicación Granger - Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella que la hizo sobresaltar, Severus salía del baño en ese momento

- Pues si - Respondió ella apretando a Crookshanks contra su pecho ¿Por qué pasé la noche aquí? - Preguntó con nerviosismo mientras retrocedía

- No lo malinterprete señorita Granger - Trató de tranquilizarla - Es solo que usted se quedó dormida y…

- ¿Por qué no me despertó? - Volvió a inquirir ceñuda

Él decidió adoptar su acostumbrada actitud hostil y sarcástica

- Simplemente porque era demasiado tarde y usted misma dijo que no le gustaba caminar por los pasillos a tan altas horas por temor a Filch, pero descuide que la próxima vez que la vea roncando sobre mi escritorio le pediré a Pevees que la lleve flotando hasta su sala común - Espetó con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Y cómo entró Crookshanks aquí?

- Qué sé yo - Respondió secamente - Quizá siguió su olor, ahora váyase de una vez y tenga cuidado de que no la vean salir de aquí, no quiero que los demás piensen mal al igual que usted

- ¡Oh disculpe profesor Snape! Es solo que me extrañé es todo - Se excusó la chica depositando a su mascota en el piso y tomando su celular y su mochila que estaban sobre el escritorio

- Como sea ¡Adiós! Nos vemos en el gran comedor ¡Ah! Y no olvide a su… bola de pelos - Agregó lanzándole una mirada de desdén al animal - Ya veo el motivo de su… alergia

Él abrió la puerta, miró a ambos lados y al no ver a nadie le hizo una seña con la mano a Hermione para que saliera y cuando se encontró solo comenzó a pensar sobre algo en particular, ya no podía continuar negándolo, no después de haber pasado todos esos días conversando amenamente con ella, conociéndola cada vez más, no después de haber rozado sus labios con los suyos, tenía que aceptar de una vez por todas que se había enamorado de ella, le asustaba la idea, pero ya era un hecho, estaba enamorado de una adolescente que además era su pupila. Más de pronto alguien tocó la puerta y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, al abrir descubrió parado en el umbral a un Albus Dumbledore inexpresivo, con ambas cejas enarcadas y mirándolo fijamente lo que le extrañó sobremanera ya que el anciano solía estar siempre sonriente, se aclaró la garganta y exclamó:

- ¡Pasa Albus!

- Severus hijo - Empezó Dumbledore - Yo confío en ti y por eso no quiero pensar que tú y la señorita Granger… Porque una cosa es que ella te guste y otra muy distinta es que le faltes el respeto y…

- ¡Por Dios Albus! - Expresó indignado - Yo jamás le faltaría el respeto - Dijo mirándolo fijamente sin molestarse en activar la Oclumancia para que el anciano pudiera verificar por sí mismo la veracidad de sus palabras

- No te preocupes hijo, te creo, no hace falta ahondar en tu mente, es solo que la vi salir de aquí y decidí preguntarte

- ¿Y alguien más la vio salir de aquí? - Preguntó Severus preocupado

- No te preocupes, solo yo - Lo tranquilizó el anciano

Severus miró a aquel hombre que tenía enfrente, reconociendo en él al padre que siempre quiso tener, aunque un poco loco siempre había sido su concejero, su guía, su mejor amigo y el padre que nunca tuvo, así que decidió desahogarse con él y contarle con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado la noche anterior, incluso le confesó lo que acababa de aceptar para sí mismo, sus sentimientos

- Esta vez será diferente hijo - Dijo el anciano tomándolo paternalmente de la mano - Algo me dice que esta vez la felicidad que tanto mereces al fin va a alcanzarte

- Pero es solo una adolescente y yo…

- Un hombre joven, además ella está en su último curso y después ya no será tu alumna - Argumentaba el anciano

- Pero ella no me corresponde, estoy seguro - Objetaba Severus - Ademas hubieses visto su cara cuando descubrió que había pasado la noche aquí

- Es lógico que estuviera confundida y un poco nerviosa, ponte en su lugar, yo mismo me sorprendí al verla salir de aquí, además tú mismo me dijiste que luego ella comprendió la situación, han pasado buenos momentos juntos en tan solo tres semanas y estoy seguro que también ella habrá comenzado a sentir afecto por ti, solo dale tiempo - Concluyó Dumbledore


	9. La venganza

"_**La venganza"**_

Hermione llegó a su sala común, dijo la contraseña y cuando pasó por el hueco del retrato encontró a Ginny conversando con una amiga suya, vio a Harry y a Ron también conversando frente a la chimenea, ninguno se había percatado de su presencia y ella agradeció al cielo por eso, pues tenía la intención de subir las escaleras y llegar hasta su habitación sin ser vista, por eso se puso muy colorada cuando Lavender se acercó a ella desde un extremo para interrogarla

- ¿Dónde dormiste anoche Hermione?

Todas las miradas, incluidas las de sus amigos se concentraron en ella

- ¡Hermione! - Exclamó Ginny - Nos tenías muy preocupados a Ron, Harry y a mí porque Lavender nos dijo que no dormiste en la habitación

Ella pensó que debía inventar una excusa, la que fuera, no iba a revelarle a su amiga frente a media sala común de Gryffindor donde había dormido ya que sin duda pensarían mal de ella aunque no hubiese hecho nada malo, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

- En la torre de astronomía - Respondió colocando a Crookshanks en el piso -Lo que pasa es que anoche cuando regresaba del castigo, Crookshanks corrió detrás de la señora Norris y tuve que perseguirlos hasta llegar allí, luego cuando vine hasta aquí la dama gorda estaba dormida, se enojó cuando la desperté y no quiso dejarme entrar por haber llegado después del toque de queda

A todos el relato les pareció un poco disparatado, sin embargo ella lo narró con tanta naturalidad y seguridad que no dudaron de su palabra, además se trataba de Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, la come libros, aunque últimamente…

Ginny en cambio continuaba notando algo raro en todo aquello, la señora gorda jamás había dejado a nadie fuera de su sala común a menos que hubiese olvidado su contraseña.

- Chicos si quieren pueden adelantarse al gran comedor - Les dijo Hermione a Ron y a Harry - Yo tengo que tomar una ducha y lavarme los dientes

- No te preocupes Hermione, todavía nos queda media hora ¿Crees poder estar lista en ese tiempo? - Preguntó Harry observando su reloj

- Tiempo de sobra - Respondió ella subiendo las escaleras

- Te esperamos entonces - Dijo Ron

- ¡Hermione espera! - Exclamó Ginny

Y ambas se perdieron tras las puertas del dormitorio de las chicas correspondiente al séptimo curso; cuando llegaron allí,Ginny decidió interrogar a su amiga mientras ella hurgaba en sus gavetas buscando otra ropa que ponerse

- Hermione dime la verdad has estado actuando muy extraña últimamente así que…

- Me quedé afuera Ginny, en la torre de astronomía ¿No escuchaste lo que le dije a la entrometida de Lavender?- Espetó la chica molesta mientras entraba al baño

- Si, pero tú jamás has olvidado la contraseña y esa es la única manera en que la dama gorda no te permite entrar - Respondió Ginny desde la puerta del baño

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? - Preguntó Hermione saliendo abruptamente del baño cubierta con un albornoz

Ginny asintió

- ¿No te estuviste metiendo en problemas verdad? - Preguntó la pelirroja ¿No será verdad lo que dice Ron sobre tu parecido con los gemelos?

- Dormí en la habitación de Snape

- Que tú ¿QUEEEEEEE? QUE TÚ HICISTE ¿QUÉ?

- ¡Shhhhhh Ginny! Baja la voz solo me quedé dormida, es todo

- ¿Y porque no simplemente te despertó? - Preguntó Ginny con una gran sonrisa que anticipaba una carcajada

Hermione volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño y se metió en la ducha

- ¡No te rías Ginebra! No le veo nada de chistoso, simplemente no me despertó porque ya era tarde para ir merodeando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, si me veía Filch seguro me ganaba otro mes de castigo y ya solo me falta una semana para terminar con este

- Y supongo que tú estarás muy triste por eso

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Hermione extrañada

- Ya sabes - Respondió la pelirroja todavía riendo - Ya me has dicho que además de corregir tareas también suelen conversar mucho y escuchar música, por eso supongo que echarás mucho de menos a tu amigo

- Ginny, el que hayamos pasado momentos agradables comentando libros, recetas de pociones y escuchando un poco de música no nos convierte en mejores amigos ¡Por Dios! Es Snape

- En amigos no, pero tal vez podría convertirlos en algo más

- ¡GINEBRA WEASLEY! - Gritó Hermione indignada desde el baño mientras su amiga se desternillaba de risa

Quince minutos más tarde, las dos bajaron a la sala común y se encontraron con los otros dos para dirigirse al gran comedor, era sábado y ese día tenían su primera excursión a Hogsmeade, por lo tanto el gran comedor estaba repleto de mucho entusiasmo, bueno al menos el que irradiaban los alumnos desde el tercer al séptimo curso ya que eran los que tenían permitido asistir a esas excursiones

- Albus, sigo pensando que es muy peligroso que los chicos vayan a Hogsmeade en estos días - Decía la profesora McGonagall con expresión preocupada

- Los chicos necesitan distraerse, en especial Harry que ha tenido la inmensa carga sobre sus hombros de ser el elegido - Respondió el hombre - Yo no me he confiado en la supuesta desaparición de voldemort y por eso…

- ¡Albus! - Lo reprendió ella - No lo nombres al menos frente a mí

- Como sea, como iba diciendo, los Aurores están custodiando el castillo como siempre y yo he pedido muchos más al ministerio para que te escolten a ti y a los chicos, además Hagrid también irá y Severus ¿Verdad hijo?

Severus asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café y más tarde cuando todos habían terminado de comer se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo donde los esperaba el señor Filch para recibir los permisos firmados por sus padres; después caminaron en una larga fila custodiada por los Aurores mientras se dirigían al pueblo

- Esto es ridículo si estos payasos supieran quienes andas entre ellos - Se burlaba Draco malfoy acariciando su antebrazo izquierdo

- ¡Aurores ineptos! Exclamó Goyle en tono de burla

- ¡Draco mira donde va la sangre sucia! - Dijo Crabbe señalando a Hermione que caminaba junto a sus amigos delante de ellos - Creo que es el momento indicado

- No - Espetó Draco levantando la mano para que se callara - No seas estúpido, tiene que ser cuando esté sola, de lo contrario esos dos van a defenderla

- Pero siempre andan junto a ella - Objetó Goyle

- En algún momento la dejarán sola y entonces me las va a pagar, quizá está vez le haga crecer la orejas y parezca un elfo domestico - Respondió Draco sin dejar de mirarla

Llegaron al pueblo y el trío de amigos se adentró en las tres escobas para degustar unas cerveza de mantequilla, Severus, Hagrid y McGonagall también entraron en el pub, los Aurores estaban desperdigados por todas partes cumpliendo con su trabajo, luego Ginny se les unió en la mesa cuando cierta rubia de Ravenclaw entró también al pub con su larga cabellera ensortijada ondeando a causa de la brisa de afuera, la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y contempló el lugar con su mirada soñadora y su sonrisa angelical, a pesar de que todo pareció igual para todo el mundo, para Ronald el mundo se detuvo en ese momento, con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mirada inexorablemente puesta en ella

- Cierra la boca Ron o se va a dar cuenta de que estás loco por ella - Bromeó Harry mientras le subía con la mano la mandíbula inferior

- Déjame en paz Harry - Musitó Ron

- ¡Oye Luna! La llamó Ginny junto a Harry - Aquí hay lugar, ven aquí

Hermione que estaba sentada junto a Ron, se levantó muy sonriente para ofrecerle el puesto a la rubia y se sentó en el puesto siguiente, casi no podía contener la risa al ver la cara que ponía el pelirrojo

- No me lo agradezcas Ron - Musitó Hermione entre risas

La rubia se sentó junto a Ron

- ¿Cómo están? - Preguntó con su tierno tono de voz

- Muy bien gracias Luna y tú ¿Cómo estás? - La saludó Harry con simpatía (Realmente apreciaba a esa chica al igual que a Neville por haberles demostrado tanta lealtad con el ED en el quinto curso)

- Me encuentro muy bien, ahora mejor que los veo a ustedes - Respondió ella, luego fijó sus hermosos ojos azueles en Ron - ¡Que guapo te ves hoy Ron!

El rostro de Ron se puso del color de su cabello mientras Hermione, Harry y Ginny no pudieron aguantar más la risa

- Ron se ha sonrojado porque es muy tímido ante los cumplidos - Explicó la castaña todavía riendo

- ¡Oigan que tal si vamos a Honey Dunkes! - Propuso Ron para salir del apuro - Ya se me están antojando unos pasteles de chocolate en forma de caldero

- Siiii ¡Qué bien! - Exclamó Luna ¡Me encantan!

El grupo salió del pub para dirigirse a la tienda de dulces mágicos, pero en ese momento Hermione sintió un líquido tibio saliendo de uno de sus orificios nasales, cuando deslizó su mano comprobando lo que sospechaba, se cubrió con un pañuelo y decidió alejarse de sus compañeros, no quería alarmarlos

- ¿Y Hermione? - Preguntó Luna cuando ya estaban dentro de la tienda

- Venía detrás de nosotros - Dijo Ginny

- ¿Y si le pasó algo? - Preguntó Ron preocupado

- ¡Ni lo mande Dios Ron! - Exclamó Harry - Ya sabes cómo es ella ha de estar en la tienda de libros de la esquina

Hermione se había sentado en una banqueta que estaba al comienzo del pueblo y que colindaba con los primeros arboles del bosque, limpió con el pañuelo las últimas gotas de sangre que emergieron y lo guardó en su bolsillo, no quería seguir contemplando su propia sangre ya que era eso lo que le producía tanto mareo y mal estar; luego sacudió su cabeza con lentitud como reajustando las vértebras de su cervical y comenzó a caminar con suma lentitud hasta el bosque, no se detuvo hasta llegar a un punto en específico, algo se movía en el piso, ella bajó la mirada y comprobó que se trataba de una serpiente, una boa constrictor; ella se agachó, la tomó del suelo y comenzó a acariciarla mientras le hablaba con dulzura

- ¡Hola pequeña! ¡Que hermosa eres!

Pero cada palabra que salía de sus labios era un extraño silbido, muy parecido al que emitían las serpientes, más de pronto una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras habló detrás de ella

- ¿Qué haces sangre sucia? ¿Crees que hablas parsel?

Pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, continuó acariciando a su nueva amiga allí de espaldas a él, Draco sabía que tenía algo en sus brazos, pero no podía ver que

- ¿Qué tienes allí?- Volvió a preguntar el rubio

Ella solo sonrió con malicia

Crabbe caminó hacia ella y se ubicó frente a su rostro

- Draco acaba de hablarte sangre sucia responde… ¿Qué demonios?... - El muchacho retrocedió sorprendido, no porque le tuviera miedo a la serpiente, después de todo era un Slytherin, sino porque le sorprendía sobre manera que a Hermione le pareciera tan adorable

- ¿Qué pasa Crabbe? - Preguntó Goyle junto a Draco

- Ella… Esa chica es muy extraña - Respondió Crabbe acercándose a ellos, dejando a la chica en la misma posición en que la habían encontrado, sin inmutarse, sin hablar siquiera, solo manteniendo aquella macabra sonrisa

Esta vez Draco caminó hacia ella y la giró abruptamente hacia él llevándose una gran sorpresa

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Granger? ¡Oh! ¡Por merlín! - Exclamó retrocediendo espantado, pues pese a ser un Slytherin prefería tener a las serpientes muy lejos de él

- ¿Que pasa Draco? - Preguntó la muchacha sin quitar su sonrisa mientras una nueva gota de sangre emergía de su nariz otorgándole un aspecto temible

- ¿Draco? - Repitió Goyle extrañado - ¿Ya no lo llamas Malfoy?

- Eres una vergüenza - Continuó ella ignorando a Goyle por completo, Draco retrocedió todavía más, ya no deseaba vengarse de ella, solo mantenerse lo más lejos posible - Le temes al animal de tu propia casa

- No, no es eso - Decía Draco nervioso mientras retrocedía más - Aléjate de mí Granger

- Vamos pequeña serpiente ve a jugar con tu amigo, él te amará porque es un Slytherin ¿Verdad Draco? - Continuaba la chica

- Déjala en el suelo por favor - Suplicaba el muchacho

- ¿Por qué? Ella solo quiere saludarte ¡Ve con él! - Exclamó y arrojó la serpiente sobre el pobre chico que comenzó a gritar al tiempo que esta se enroscaba en su cuello aunque sin intenciones de ahorcarlo; Crabbe y Goyle se apresuraron a liberarlo

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y de pronto se halló a si misma frente a sus enemigos que luchaba con una serpiente que si bien no le hacía daño tampoco parecía estar dispuesta a soltar a Draco, o quizá eran los nervios de los tres lo que no les permitía actuar con eficiencia, se limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano y se acercó a los tres aunque con prudencia

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Hermione alarmada

- ¿Estás loca? - Preguntó Crabbe - Tú misma se la arrojaste

- El que está loco eres tú - Se defendió ella mientras apuntaba a Draco con su varia - Como piensas que yo voy a tocar esa cosa

- ¡Aléjate Granger! - Espetó Crabbe

- Solo trato de ayudarlo quiero ayudarlo - dijo ella - pero si le arrojo un hechizo a la serpiente podría lastimarlo a él - Luego vio una rama en el suelo y trató de hacerle palanca a la serpiente - Quizá esto sirva, no voy a tocarla por nada del mundo

- ¡POR Merlín AYUDENME! - Gritó Draco desesperado sintiendo que se asfixiaba a pesar de que la serpiente no lo apretaba

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? - Preguntó la voz de Snape detrás de los chicos que venía acompañado de un sequito de Aurores

- Ella le arrojó esta serpiente señor - Dijo Goyle señalando a Hermione con el dedo

- De nuevo usted Granger, ya veo que casi un mes de castigo no ha sido suficiente - Espetó Snape

- Pero señor yo solo estaba tratando de liberarlo con esto - Se defendió ella mostrándole la rama ya partida - Esos idiotas se empeñan en afirmar que yo le arrojé la serpiente a Malfoy para que lo atacara

- Y así fue - Dijo Draco con un hilo de voz mientras Severus retiraba al reptil de su cuello y lo depositaba en el suelo

- Venga conmigo señorita Granger

- Pero señor - Trató de objetar ella

- Deje de rezongar y camine - Dijo él tomándola del brazo y haciéndola avanzar

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna salían de Honey Dunkes cuando vieron a Snape sujetar a Hermione del brazo mientras ella luchaba inútilmente por liberarse

- Yo no hice nada - Protestaba la chica - ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo iba yo a agarrar a una asquerosa serpiente para arrojársela a Malfoy?

- ¡SUELTELA! - Gritó Harry mientras corría hacia ellos con la varita en ristre

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó Ron mientras corría también seguido de su hermana y de Luna

- No se meta Potter, usted no sabe lo que la señorita Granger acaba de hacer - Espetó Severus soltándola abruptamente arrojándola hacia Harry - Hoy y mañana… lamentablemente no podrá cumplir… su castigo porque es fin de semana, pero la quiero en mi despacho el lunes a las ocho como siempre

Al llegar a la sala común, Hermione les narró lo que había pasado a sus amigos y ella se encontraba tan abrumada que comenzó a llorar en brazos de Ginny alegando una y otra vez que ella no había hecho nada, se sentía impotente, odiaba a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle más que nunca y también sentía que odiaba a Snape por no haber confiado en ella, pese a lo que le había dicho a Ginny anteriormente, pensó que tal vez después de haber compartido todo ese tiempo con su profesor de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras había nacido algo parecido a la amistad entre ellos, aunque ninguno de los dos mencionara nada al respecto, no tenía idea porque, pero le dolía que Snape decidiera creerles a Draco y su pandilla antes que a ella, pero que más se podría esperar, después de todo Draco era un alumno de su casa, una asquerosa serpiente como él, y ella… ella… bueno ella era solo era una Gryffindor, una leona sangre sucia como solía llamarla Draco. Hermione subió a su habitación, tomó a Crookshanks, se acostó en su cama y cerró las cortinas, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería llorar pues no sabía que le estaba pasando ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Recordó la expresión de horror en el rostro de Draco y los otros dos, ellos afirmaban que ella había tomado la serpiente y la había arrojado sobre el rubio, Snape también afirmaba que ella había hecho cosas que no recordaba, su madre también le había dicho que actuaba extraño, entonces ¿Qué podía estar ocurriéndole? Sacó de debajo de su almohada el mismo libro freudiano sobre psicología y conforme fue leyendo, su estado de ánimo fue bajando ¿Podría estar acaso sufriendo de esquizofrenia? Eso no podía ser, pero entonces porque hacía cosas malas, tenía pesadillas, ya no podía soportarlo más, cerró el libro, abrazó a su mascota haciéndose un ovillo en la cama y se puso a llorar aprovechando que no había nadie que la perturbara en la habitación.

Abajo en la sala común, Ginny Ron y Harry comentaban lo sucedido

- ¡Por las barbas de merlín! - Exclamó Ron - ¿Qué demonios le pasa a nuestra amiga? Ha cambiado del cielo a la tierra

- Si ella dice que no lo ha hecho, es porque no lo ha hecho Ron - Espetó Harry

- Yo no estaría tan segura - Aseveró Ginny con una mano en la barbilla al tiempo que recordaba todo lo que Hermione había hecho

- ¿A qué te refieres Ginny? - Preguntó su hermano

- Pues que hay cosas que si estamos seguros que hizo, ¿Recuerdan lo que le hizo a Draco en clase de pociones? Ustedes mismos me lo contaron y luego no recordaba nada, eso me ha hecho pensar en una cosa

- ¿Que exactamente? - Preguntó Harry esta vez

- ¿Y si Hermione está poseída por quien ustedes saben? - Preguntó Ginny dando en el clavo

- ¡Por las barbas de merlín! - Exclamó Ron espantado - ¡Que cosas dices!

- Eso no puede ser Ginny - La contradijo Harry - Nadie ha sabido de él en todo este tiempo, eso es imposible

- Precisamente por eso Harry, nadie sabe de él y él puede estar acechándola - Terció Ginny

- ¿Y para que querría quien tú sabes a Hermione? Él solo quiere a Harry - dijo Ron, luego miró a su amigo - Disculpa que te lo diga

- Tal vez la quiera para utilizarla en tu contra Harry, miren, no olviden que yo estuve poseída por él cuando estaba en mi primer curso, hacía cosas malas en contra de mi voluntad y ni siquiera las recordaba, ¡Por Merlín! Hasta abrí la cámara de los secretos

El silencio reinó por unos segundos mientras todos meditaban lo que Ginny acaba de decir que ya no sonaba tan descabellado

- ¿Y si le contamos a Dumbledore? - Tanteó Ron rompiendo el silencio - él sabría que hacer

- No lo sé Ron - Dijo Ginny - Después de todo es solo una suposición, no quisiera alarmara a nadie en vano ¿Tú qué opinas Harry?

Pero el chico no contestó, estaba analizando que al igual que Ginny también él había sido poseído por Voldemort y había sido una de las peores experiencias de su vida, sentía su maldad y eso lo había hecho sentirse sucio, si Ginny tenía razón eso sería devastador para Hermione y para todos

- ¡Harry! - Lo volvió a llamar Ginny

- ¡Ah Ginny! Lo siento, solo estaba pensando, estoy muy preocupado

- Pensé que tal vez podríamos comentárselo a Dumbledore, pero no estamos seguros de que lo que dije sea cierto, es solo una suposición - Dijo Ginny - ¿Qué tal si más bien dejamos pasar estos días y la observamos a ver como se porta?

Los otros dos asintieron satisfechos

- Después de todo siempre podría tratarse del bendito estrés - Comentó Ron

En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas se abrió y Hermione bajó las escaleras con un libro en la mano, sus ojos estaban tan hinchados y su nariz tan roja que a sus amigos los conmovió

- Chicos estuve analizando muy bien esto y llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez solo me estoy volviendo esquizofrénica - Espetó con pesar la chica arrojando el libro sobre una de los sillones de piel de dragón

- Pero ¿Que dices? - Preguntó Ron

- Ese libro habla de los síntomas de la esquizofrenia, y los síntomas se parecen a los míos, esa gente actúa sin pensar, por impulso como si algo en su interior les ordenara hacerlo, luego no recuerdan nada

Hubo otro silencio en el cual los chicos meditaban esta nueva hipótesis que también parecía valedera aunque no estaban dispuestos a desalentar a la pobre chica

- No creas siempre en lo que lees Hermione - Le dijo Harry abrazándola - Ya te lo dije, ese estúpido de Malfoy saca de sus casillas a cualquiera ¿No recuerdas que en una ocasión yo también actué sin pensar y le arrojé un "Septumsempra"?

- Si, ya no le prestes atención al psicoloco ese - Agregó Ron ubicándose al lado de ella para abrazarla también

- Psicólogo Ron - Lo corrigió ella soltando una débil risa

- Como sea - dijo él

- No importa lo que te pase Hermione, siempre vamos a estar allí para ti - Añadió Ginny tomando las manos de su amiga

El resto del día, Hermione no quiso salir de la sala común, estaba muy triste y enojada, sus amigos tuvieron que subirle la comida que ella apenas probó, el día domingo transcurrió sin problemas y pese a lo que ellos creyeron, el señor Malfoy no había ido a recriminarle a Hermione por el ataque perpetrado a su hijo, tal vez porque el chico no se atrevió a revelarle a su padre su temor por las serpientes.

Severus le había comentado lo sucedido a Dumbledore y este creía que tal vez todo había sido un invento de Draco y su pandilla para perjudicarla

- ¿No lo has analizado Severus? Draco dijo que ella estaba hablando parsel - Comentó el viejo riendo - ¡Por Dios! Harry Potter es el único además de Voldemort que habla ese idioma ¿Qué no te suena todo eso a una mentira? Me parece que fuiste muy duro con ella

- Pero es que… Bueno ya lo hice, no puedo disculparme por como la traté, lo hecho está hecho

- No seas orgulloso Severus - Terció Dumbledore - ¿Vas a perderla por mero orgullo o por las majaderías de Malfoy?

- No puedo perderla porque no la tengo Albus - Espetó con pesar

- Pues si sigues así jamás podrás tenerla, hazme caso deshazte del orgullo

- Ya pedí perdón una vez y no fui escuchado - Dijo él rememorando el pasado cuando se disculpó ante Lily por ofenderla


	10. Creo que si me gusta

_**Creo que si me gusta"**_

El día lunes también transcurrió sin incidentes; Hermione asistió a sus clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras donde se veía entre molesta y dolida y cada vez que se veía en la obligación de dirigirle la palabra a Snape, lo hacía con aspereza con el ceño fruncido; cuando terminó la clase y el aula quedó vacía, Severus aprovechó que ella se había quedado un momento sola mientras metía los libros dentro de su mochila, Ron y Harry la esperaban afuera

- No se olvide de venir esta noche a las ocho para cumplir su castigo - Le dijo Severus mientras inconscientemente la sujetaba del brazo

- No iba a olvidarlo, gracias a Dios solo falta esta semana - Espetó con severidad mientras zafaba su brazo y se marchaba por la puerta

Él sintió un agudo dolor al escuchar sus palabras, para ella era una completa tortura cumplir su castigo con él, y él que pensaba que tal vez lo disfrutaba, al menos eso era lo que parecía cuando charlaban; sin embargo esperaba con ansias que el reloj marcara las ocho de la noche para poder verla, esa era la última semana que podría tenerla cerca. Pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto y estúpido, como pudo creer en la teoría de ella sobre el sonambulismo, después de todo cuando atacó a Draco por primera vez era de día y ella estaba completamente despierta, siempre la encontraba infraganti y después había querido manipularlo para evadir su castigo, pero no esta vez, él no iba a escuchar a Albus, ni a su corazón, por mucho que la amara no se iba a salir con la suya.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo hasta que el momento tan esperado llegó. Severus, como siempre aguardaba en su despacho rodeado de un montón de pergaminos, había maquinado muy bien su plan para que ella aceptara sus culpas, pensaba en ella, en la reacción que tendría, ya no le preocupaba que lo odiara, de todos modos ya ella lo odiaba, de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta

- ¡Adelante! - Exclamó con aire taciturno

Hermione giró el pomo de la puerta y entró en el despacho

- ¡Buenas noches señor! - Exclamó ella colocando su mochila sobre un sillón verde para extraer de ella su pluma

- Buenas noches señorita Granger - Respondió él levantándose de su asiento - Será mejor que deje su pluma en su lugar, no la necesitará esta vez

- ¿Ah no? - Inquirió ella extrañada

- No, esta vez haremos algo diferente - Respondió mientras se dirigía a un estante, ella observaba sus movimientos al tiempo que él tomaba una escalera - Me ayudará a obtener un ingrediente muy útil para mis pociones

Él se subió por la escalera, Tomó una caja de cristal que tenía una tapa del mismo material, pero con orificios, en su interior había una serpiente, más la chica no lo sabía porque tenía la mirada puesta en su mochila mientras guardaba su pluma, él se dirigió a una mesita que había puesto junto a su escritorio y colocó la caja allí

- Venga Granger - Le dijo

Ella obedeció y cuando se ubicó junto a él y vio a la serpiente retrocedió horrorizada

- ¿Qué… Qué rayos?

- Tranquilícese Granger y deje de armar dramas, ya le dije que vamos a extraer un ingrediente para mis pociones… pues se trata de veneno de… Mamba negra africana - Explicó con voz pausada - Ayúdeme a sujetarla mientras yo le extraigo el veneno con esto - señaló unos pequeños tubos

- Pero ¿De qué está hablando? Usted sabe muy bien que yo odio a los bichos que se arrastran como ese - Espetó Hermione molesta

- Eso es una serpiente, Mamba negra africana… un maravilloso ejemplar debo agregar - Soltó él ofendido por la manera en que ella se expresó del animal representativo de su casa - Y no veo cual es el problema en que la sujete si ya lo hizo una vez con una boa constrictor la cual le arrojó al señor Malfoy encima, no se va a escapar de este castigo esta vez

Hermione sintió que no podía soportarlo más y explotó

- YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME LLAME MENTIROSA, YO NO HICE NADA - Gritó - YA NO ME IMPORTA NADA, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ

Ella intentó salir, pero él la tomó por el brazo y la hizo retroceder

- Usted no va a ninguna parte señorita Granger, no va a volver a desafiarme

- Pensé que usted y yo éramos amigos - Dijo al fin sincerándose con voz trémula - Pero ya veo que no, usted siempre creerá en sus asquerosas serpientes ¿No es así? Pues me largo - intentó irse, pero él no la soltaba

Severus notaba sinceridad en sus palabras, ¡Por Merlín! Estaba tan confundido, pero de lo que si estaba totalmente seguro era que no la iba a dejar ir, la necesitaba junto a él

- No se irá Granger, yo no la dejaré ir

- Y ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó ella desafiante

- Porque tengo que darle una lección - Espetó sin pensar dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos

- ¿Ah sí? - Inquirió ella nerviosa pensando que tal vez él le arrojaría la serpiente encima para vengar a su querido alumno - ¿Y de que se trata?

- De esto - Dijo él tomándola por la cintura mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarla, actuando por impulso, sin pensar en nada más, se le olvidó que era su alumna, que era menor que él y todos esos prejuicios, solo se concentraba en la suavidad de sus labios; ella por su parte se había quedado inmóvil entre sus brazos, totalmente sorprendida, nunca se esperó una reacción así de Severus Snape ¿Acaso esa era su forma de castigarla o realmente había querido besarla? No estaba segura de eso, sintió como una corriente eléctrica la recorría de pies a cabeza, su primer beso se lo estaba robando Severus Snape, ¿estaría delirando?, de pronto una idea se posó en su mente, quizá esa era la manera que él había encontrado para burlarse de ella, nunca la había considerado una amiga, ni le había tenido afecto, solo le había hecho creer eso, y por el contrario siempre dudó de ella después de todo así era él, un cruel Slytherin. La chica reaccionó al fin, intentó apartarlo empujándolo, pero él no cedía, no quería apartarse, si ya lo había hecho debía continuar; pensó él, hasta que al fin por falta de aire decidió apartar su rostro y liberar sus labios, ella le asestó una bofetada que lo hizo soltarla y girar el rostro

- NUNCA MÁS VUELVA A ACERCARSE A MÍ - Gritó furiosa

Él se quedó mudo, sabía que se merecía aquel golpe, pero lo que más le dolía es que venía de ella

- ME LARGO - Gritó intentando salir, pero Severus volvió a apresarla no quería que ella se marchase pensando lo peor de él, Albus tenía razón debía abandonar su orgullo

- Deténgase señorita Granger, yo… yo… no quise ofenderla

Pero ella estaba tan iracunda pensando en que tal vez él solo quería burlarse de ella que no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, estaban tan concentrados en su riña que no se percataron de que la Mamba negra había escapado hasta que ella sintió un agudo dolor en su mano izquierda que estaba extendida cerca de la mesita al lado del escritorio

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó él al mirar su expresión de dolor

Ella giró el rostro hacia su mano y descubrió con horror que la serpiente todavía con las fauces abiertas retiraba la cabeza de su mano

- ¡Por Merlín! - Exclamó Severus al ver lo mismo que ella

Él completamente aterrado apuntó a la serpiente con la varita

- ¡Ipera Ivanezca! - Exclamó y la serpiente desapareció al instante, luego se acercó a Hermione que había empalidecido bastante - ¿Cómo está Granger? ¿Cómo se siente?

- Me… me duele - Respondió ella mostrándole la mano donde se veía claramente dos puntos sanguinolentos, sin duda la marca de dos colmillos

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo no quería…

- No fue su culpa… no… se preocupe - Respondió ella esbozando una mueca de dolor, el brazo comenzaba a entumecérsele

- ¡Dios mío! Debo llevarla a la enfermería de inmediato para que la señora Pomfrey detenga la acción del veneno mientras yo preparo el antídoto

Severus la tomó en brazos y la condujo hasta la enfermería mientras los pocos alumnos que había en los pasillos se les quedaban mirando, Neville Longbottom estaba entre ellos y salió corriendo a avisarles a Harry, Ron y Ginny a los cuales la señora Pomfrey no dejó pasar una vez que llegaron a la enfermería para ver a su amiga

Hermione estaba sobre una cama de la enfermería con un dolor insoportable que invadía todo su cuerpo, y la fiebre se apoderaba de ella mientras McGonagall y Dumbledore yacían a cada lado de la cama, Pomfrey le administraba una poción a Hermione que la ayudaría a detener el avance del veneno por el torrente sanguíneo mientras Severus allí mismo en la enfermería preparaba el antídoto usando el veneno de la misma especie de serpiente que tenía guardado en su armario de especias

- ¡Por Dios Severus! ¿Cómo pudiste pedirle que le extrajera el veneno a esa serpiente? - Decía McGonagall indignada al tiempo que sollozaba - Ella puede morir

- NO DIGAS ESO MINERVA - Gritó Severus desde el otro lado de la sala, tenía el corazón oprimido dentro del pecho y se sentía morir por la culpa, cada vez que giraba el rostro y veía a Hermione agonizar de dolor

- Por favor Minerva no lo hagas sentir culpable, no fue su intención - Habló Dumbledore claramente preocupado al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de la chica que tenía la mirada perdida hacia el techo y gemía de dolor - Además él es excelente preparando antídotos

- No… Fue su culpa - Musitó Hermione - Yo no toqué a la serpiente… Ella se salió de… su envase y… - Levantó su mano temblorosa que ya estaba hinchada

Ya no podía hablar, el dolor era simplemente indescriptible

- ¡Por Dios! - Exclamó la chica con un hilo de voz - Me… duele mucho Dios mío… haz que se detenga por favor

- ¡Albus! - Exclamó McGonagall arrojándose a los brazos del director

- Por favor esperen afuera - Pidió la señora Pomfrey amablemente -Ella estará bien, el veneno no seguirá avanzando gracias a la poción que le administré, el dolor se debe al veneno que ya había avanzado, pero el antídoto del profesor Snape lo eliminará

Los dos obedecieron y decidieron esperar cada uno en su habitación, al salir se encontraron a Harry, Ron y a Ginny, los dos primeros estaban furiosos, Ginny solo sollozaba

- ¿Qué le hizo Snape? - Preguntaba Ron furioso secándose las lágrimas, estaba castigada con él y ha terminado en la enfermería

- La mordido una serpiente - Explicó Dumbledore

- ¿Va a morir? - Preguntó Ginny refugiándose en los brazos de Harry llorando como una magdalena

- Ni lo mande Dios - Respondió McGonagall santiguándose

- Estará bien chicos no se preocupen - Trató de tranquilizarlos el anciano - Severus le administrará el antídoto

- ¿Podemos verla? - Tanteó Harry

- Mañana - Dijo Dumbledore - Ahora es imposible, ella tiene mucho dolor y será mejor dejar a Severus y a Pomfrey trabajar, vengan con nosotros, los escoltaremos a su sala común

Severus se apresuró a colocar el ultimo ingrediente dentro del caldero, removía enérgicamente entretanto sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, si Hermione moría por su culpa él no se lo iba a perdonar jamás

- ¿Qué más necesita profesor? Preguntó la señora Pomfrey

- Nada más, ya terminé - Dijo él vertiendo la poción con la ayuda de un caso en un frasco

- Yo no cuestiono sus métodos de castigo profesor Snape, pero creo que por su bien y el de sus alumnos debería retirar a los animales peligrosos de su despacho

Ya se sentía bastante mal como para que encima vinieran a echarle más leña al fuego

- ¡Déjeme en paz! - Espetó acercándose a Hermione que comenzaba a temblar de frío a causa de la calentura

- Duele… Duele - Musitaba una y otra vez la chica mientras se retorcía de dolor, Severus se sentía morir al verla sufrir de esa manera - ¡Ohhh Dios! Haz que se detenga el dolor por favor. Ohhhh Dios voy a morir

- ¡Pobrecita! Esas mordeduras son muy dolorosas - Exclamaba la mujer

- ¡Déjeme trabajar Pomfrey! - Expresó él nervioso

Se acercó a Hermione, la tomó por la nuca y la hizo beber la pócima del antídoto

- Se va a poner bien lo prometo - Musitó - Ahora solo hay que esperar a que el antídoto haga efecto, usted no va a morir Granger

- Pues podrá esperar en su despacho, yo me quedo con ella - Dijo la enfermera

- De ninguna manera - Se rehusó él - Yo soy el responsable de su estado y por lo tanto yo debo cuidarla

Él habló con tanta autoridad que ella no se atrevió a contrariarlo, entre los dos le colocaban pañitos de agua tibia sobre la frente y cuando la fiebre empezó a ceder, la señora Pomfrey se retiró a dormir a su habitación, pero él permaneció al lado de Hermione, sentado en una silla sosteniendo su mano

- Perdóname por favor - Musitaba hasta que se quedó dormido

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó como nueva, no había ni rastro del veneno en su sangre, movió su mano izquierda y está ya no le dolía aunque aún se vislumbraba la marca de la mordedura, cuando quiso mover la derecha no pudo, algo o más bien alguien la tenía sujeta entre la suya, giró el rostro para ver de quien se trataba y se dio cuenta de que era Snape que estaba dormido sujetando su mano, a su cabeza le llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior que iban desde aquel beso hasta el desespero que tenía él por salvarla

- ¿Cómo se siente señorita Granger? - La saludó Pomfrey al entrar a la sala, su voz despertó a Severus

- Bien señora Pomfrey, gracias a usted y al profesor Snape - Respondió ella con una sonrisa

- En realidad fue solo gracias al profesor Snape, fue él quien preparó el antídoto, yo solo te administré la poción para que el veneno no avanzara

- En cambio yo la metí en esto - Dijo Severus soltando su mano, estaba apenado, por todo, por el beso y porque por su culpa ella había terminado allí soportando tanto dolor

- No profesor, no fue su culpa - Respondió ella - De verdad yo no lo culpo

- Pero pensé que ella estaba bien encerrada y no fue así - Insistió él

- De verdad no se preocupe

- Vaya a descansar profesor Snape - Dijo la señora Pomfrey amablemente - Ya ella está bien gracias a Dios

- Y a él - Agregó Hermione con una sonrisa que él correspondió para su sorpresa, la señora Pomfrey se marchó a buscar su desayuno y el de ella y entonces Severus aprovechó de disculparse una vez más

- Perdóneme señorita Granger, por todo, por no haber creído en usted, por el ataque de la serpiente y por… por… bueno por lo que pasó antes del ataque - Se disculpó con el rostro colorado

- No tengo nada que perdonarle - Respondió ella con el rostro colorado también

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron los amigos de ella que lo fulminaron con la mirada y él a ellos, después de una larga explicación sobre lo que había sucedido, donde evidentemente ella obvió ciertos detalles, los chicos, a excepción de Ginny se retiraron al gran comedor y entonces Hermione decidió contarle todo con lujo de detalles a su amiga.

- ¿QUEEEÉ? - Preguntó la pelirroja abriendo mucho los ojos - Que Snape hizo ¿Queeeeé?

-¡Shhhhh! Ginny - La hizo callar Hermione con el rostro tan colorado como el cabello de su amiga

- ¿Cómo que te besó? - Preguntó en voz baja ¿y tú lo permitiste?

- Obvio que no Ginny, es nuestro profesor eso no está bien, además yo solo pensé que él quería burlarse de mí o humillarme, pero…

Hubo un silencio

- ¿Pero qué? - preguntó Ginny

- Cuando la serpiente me mordió, él estaba desesperado y se quedó toda la noche cuidándome

- ¿Es por eso que estaba aquí cuando llegamos? - Volvió a inquirir la pelirroja

Hermione asintió

- y dime una cosa, pero responde con la verdad… ¿Te gustó? - Preguntó Ginny

- ¿Qué cosa? - Hermione intentó hacerse la despistada

- Tú sabes a qué me refiero tonta, al beso; después de todo Snape tiene lo suyo, no me digas que no te has fijado en que es atractivo

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué diría Harry si te escuchara hablar así? - De nuevo Hermione intentó desviar el tema

- No intentes evadirme y respóndeme de una vez

De nuevo el silencio

- ¡Hermione! - La llamó Ginny

- Bueno yo… yo…

- Con sinceridad - Volvió a insistir la pelirroja

- Si me gustó - Confesó al fin con un hilo de voz

- ¡Lo sabía! - Exclamó Ginny

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Hermione - ¿Qué se supone que sabías?

- Que te gusta Snape - Respondió ella con una sonrisa - Por eso te dolió tanto su desconfianza

- No yo…

- No lo niegues Hermione, te gusta - Siguió Ginny - Y parece que te corresponde

De nuevo hubo un silencio donde Hermione reflexionó sobre lo que dijo su amiga y finalmente respondió

- Si Ginny, creo que si me gusta


	11. Dumbledore le cuenta todo a hermione

"_**Dumbledore le cuenta todo a Hermione"**_

Por la tarde,Hermione ya había sido dada de alta de la enfermería, ya se encontraba en excelentes condiciones y sin rastros del veneno en su sangre aunque conservaría por mucho tiempo la marca de aquel par de colmillos, sin embargo cuando McGonagall y Dumbledore fueron a verla en la mañana le prohibieron asistir a clases al menos por ese día así que tuvo que quedarse a regañadientes en su sala común mientras sus amigos asistían a clases de transformaciones; esa tarde el ruido de su teléfono celular llamó la atención de la chica que en ese momento estaba sumida en su mente, pensando en el beso que le había robado su "Odiado" profesor, ella sonrió al reconocer el remitente de la llamada en la pantalla iluminada y muy emocionada se dispuso a contestar

- ¡Hola Mamá! ¿Cómo están tú y papá? Estoy Bien mamá no te angusties - Dijo la chica tratando de calmar a su madre que parecía a punto de llorar

- Hija, William y yo acabamos de recibir una lechuza que traía una carta del profesor Dumbledore donde decía que te había mordido una serpiente Mamba negra africana, como crees que no nos vamos a angustiar - Decía su madre al otro lado de la línea

- Pero supongo que te dijo que ya yo estaba bien ¿No es así? - Dijo Hermione

- Si mi cielo - Respondió su madre - Pero aun así queríamos escuchar tu voz y asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien, mi niña si algo malo te pasa no lo soportaríamos

- ¡Oh Mamá! - Exclamó Hermione conmovida

- Permíteme un momento cariño - Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea- Hermione princesa ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Hola papá! Estoy bien, justo ahora le decía a mamá que no deben preocuparse

- Lo sé mi brujita, pero es que aunque el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que estabas bien nos preocupamos mucho porque hemos visto muchos documentales acerca de las Mambas negras y sabemos que son terribles y el efecto de su veneno es extremadamente doloroso y hasta mortal

- Bueno no te niego que sufrí mucho papi, pero ya estoy bien gracias a una poción que preparó el profesor Snape para mí

- ¡Oh! ¡Que Dios bendiga a ese hombre! - Exclamó su padre

- Pásame el teléfono William - Protestó la madre - Casi no he hablado con ella

Hermione rió

- Esta bien cariño, pero espera un momento a que me despida - Dijo el hombre sosteniendo fuertemente el teléfono celular - Cielo, te amamos mucho, no olvides guardar reposo y no asistir a clases al menos por hoy, el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que te había recomendado eso y ya que tu madre y yo te conocemos muy bien sabemos que tal vez querrás asistir a tus clases, bueno mi brujita te dejo con tu madre porque debo atender a un paciente al cual le voy a extraer las muelas cordales

Hermione esbozó una mueca de dolor ante la mención de tal cirugía

- No te preocupes papá, aquí estoy en mi sala común aun en contra de mi voluntad, yo también los amo, espero que todo salga bien

La señora Granger se apoderó nuevamente del teléfono celular mientras el señor Granger hacía pasar al consultorio a un hombre con aspecto nervioso, al cual muy amablemente le pidió que se recostara en la silla odontológica y le dijo que todo saldría bien

- Hermione dime una cosa - Habló Anastasia - ¿Cómo es que te mordió esa serpiente? ¿Estuviste jugando con ella o algo parecido?Recuerda que la otra vez…

- No mamá - La cortó Hermione - Yo no estaba jugando con ella, no sé qué me pasó aquella vez que me viste con una serpiente en la mano, esta vez me mordió porque… - Ella recordó el momento y se estremeció al revivir en su memoria cuando yacía entre los brazos de Severus, ¿Qué pensaría su madre si ella le contara que su profesor la había besado y que pensando en que él solo quería burlarse de ella, estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera se había percatado que la serpiente había escapado? Y además ¿Qué pensaría si le contara que minutos antes él había tratado de obligarla a extraerle el veneno a dicho animal? Ahora sabía que él nunca estuvo dispuesto a obligarla a hacer tal cosa, lo sabía porque lo había visto en sus ojos, él solo quería asustarla, pero en ese momento realmente había creído que lo haría, asimismo ¿Sería conveniente revelarle a su madre que había estado castigada y porque? Al parecer Dumbledore había obviado ese detalle en su carta entonces ¿Por qué habría de decírselo ella? - ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione cariño! - La llamó su madre - ¡Ah! Disculpa mami me quedé distraída por un momento, la verdad es que iba ayudar al profesor Snape a extraer el veneno para sus pociones y entonces…

- Pero ¡Qué barbaridad! - Exclamó su madre indignada - ¿Acaso no midió las consecuencias de lo peligroso que era pedirte eso?

- No mami, yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo para enfrentar mi fobia y así poder superarla - Mintió la chica - Él no quería, pero yo insistí y actué imprudentemente descubriendo el recipiente de la serpiente y ya sabes lo que pasó, sin embargo él preparó un antídoto con el cual me recuperé, un antídoto mágico, es por eso que tuve una rápida recuperación

- Debes tener mucho cuidado hija, no quiero que algo malo te suceda, prométeme que estarás en contacto con nosotros si necesitas algo

- Lo haré mamá, descuida, te amo

- También te amo mi cielo, cuídate mucho, papi te envía un beso

Hermione colgó su teléfono justo cuando Harry y Ron entraban por el hueco del retrato de la dama gorda seguidos por el resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, estaban comentando acerca de lo difícil que había sido transformar aquel estante en un caballo y como McGonagall lo había hecho parecer tan sencillo, los chicos le dieron a su amiga los apuntes que habían hecho y le indicaron los deberes que debía realizar.

Al anochecer, durante la cena, Severus miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor esperando verla, pero no la halló, parecía acongojado y todavía se percibía su sentimiento de culpa, Albus se dio cuenta y decidió apaciguarlo con sus palabras

- Aun está en su sala común, Pomfrey nos dijo que será mejor que permanezca allí hasta mañana así que Minerva y yo le pedimos a Dobby que le llevara sus comidas allá - Dijo Dumbledore

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan insensato? - Se preguntó Severus en voz alta

- Hijo no te atormentes, ya te he dicho que no fue tu culpa, además tú mismo me has dicho que jamás tuviste la intención de que ella tocara a la serpiente

- Lo sé, pero aun así no dejo de sentirme culpable, por otra parte, por supuesto he decidido exonerarla del castigo, es decir esta semana y…

- Estás triste porque ya no te hará compañía ¿No es así? - Dumbledore completó la frase

Severus asintió

- Pues el hecho de que ya no este castigada no es motivo para que no vaya a visitarte de vez en cuando - Soltó el director guiñándole un ojo pícaramente

- No creo que quiera ir a verme voluntariamente después de lo que pasó

- Severus, ya te dije que no fue tu cul….

- Me refiero a lo que pasó antes del ataque de la serpiente - Lo interrumpió Snape - Ella estaba muy indignada, la hubieses visto, quería huir de mí, tal vez esté pensando lo peor de mí

- Escucha hijo, tú mismo me contaste que le pediste disculpas y que ella las aceptó,solo te dejaste llevar por un impulso de tu corazón ¿Por qué insistes tanto en torturarte? En ver fantasmas donde no los hay, ¿porque te empeñas siempre en verle el lado oscuro a las cosas?

- Así me enseñaron a ver la vida Albus, no es mi culpa

- Pues ahora tendrás que aprender a verla de otra manera - Espetó el viejo mientras cavilaba

Al día siguiente, Hermione pudo asistir a sus clases normalmente; cuando estaban en clases de estudios Muggles, los integrantes de Slytherin así como los de Gryffindor se maravillaron con una computadora portátil que la profesora Burbage les mostraba; luego cuando los tres amigos se encaminaban a sus clases de encantamientos, Neville Longbottom se acercó a Hermione y le entregó un sobre atado con una cinta escarlata, ella leyó el remitente

- Es de Dumbledore - Dijo al tiempo que despojaba el sobre de la cinta, luego leyó el mensaje

**"Buenas tardes señorita Granger, solo quería invitarla a tomar el té conmigo y tal vez probar mi delicioso pastel de crema batida, lo preparé yo mismo al estilo muggle, tal vez se sorprenda de mi invitación, pero no debe preocuparse en absoluto, solo quiero conversar un poco con usted.**

**La espero esta noche después de la cena"**

- Dumbledore quiere verme - Dijo la castaña con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro - Me pregunto qué querrá de mí

- ¿No lo dice en el pergamino? - Preguntó Ron intrigado

- Solo dice que quiere verme para tomar té, comer pastel y conversar un poco - Respondió la chica

- Quizá haya descubierto algo sobre voldemort - Saltó Harry

- En ese caso te llamaría a ti Harry, y ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Ya no pronuncies más ese nombre - Dijo Ron estremeciéndose

Transcurrió el resto del día hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y posteriormente el momento de encontrarse con Dumbledore, la chica caminó con paso firme hasta que llegó frente a la gárgola de piedra, le dio la contraseña y esperó a que esta se hiciera a un lado, luego se subió a las escaleras y esperó a que estas la transportaran con su movimiento ascendente, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del despacho, tocó con timidez

- ¡Adelante! - Exclamó la simpática voz de Dumbledore desde adentro

Hermione entró en la estancia con lentitud y vio al anciano que servía un par de tazas de té sobre una mesita

- Señorita Granger tome asiento por favor - Pidió amablemente el hombre - me imagino que debe estar usted algo confundida

- Pues le confieso que lo estoy señor - Dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento

- ¿Uno o dos de azúcar? - Preguntó el mago con una taza de porcelana repleta de terrones de azúcar

- Dos por favor - Respondió ella

El anciano colocó un par de terrones de azúcar en cada taza y las cucharillas que había dentro comenzaron a revolver la mezcla por arte de magia, luego cortó dos rebanadas de pastel de crema y las sirvió en sendos platitos

- Bien, no debe preocuparse, como le indiqué en el pergamino, es solo que usted misma debe reconocer que últimamente ha actuado de forma muy extraña y…

- Usted quiere expulsarme por lo que supuestamente le hice a Malfoy - Saltó la castaña muy preocupada

- No, no para nada señorita Granger, es solo que me extraña lo que ha sucedido, es decir, yo creo en usted cuando dice que no recuerda lo que ha hecho, pero aunque no lo recuerde es evidente que ha sido usted la autora de esos hechos, puesto a que ha sido atrapada in fraganti en varias oportunidades - Ella se disponía a interrumpirlo de nuevo, pero él continuó hablando - Usted alega ser sonámbula, y lo puedo entender como en el caso de la torre de astronomía, pero en las otras dos ocasiones actuó totalmente despierta, sin embargo señorita Granger créame que yo no la culpo, simplemente porque la conozco muy bien y sé que usted no es así, algo debe estar sucediéndole ¿Tiene acaso alguna idea de qué?

Ella lo había escuchado con atención, a pesar de conocer muy bien todo lo que supuestamente ella había hecho, el buen Dumbledore no la expulsó, ni siquiera la reprendió, en cambio había optado por hablar con ella muy amablemente para ayudarla a comprender su situación, él siempre sabía que decir y cómo actuar, era tan valiente, tan noble y sobre todo tan sabio, un verdadero Gryffindor en toda la extensión de la palabra que Hermione no dudó en contarle la teoría que ella tenía acerca de lo que le estaba pasando últimamente, le contó acerca de lo que había leído en aquel libro muggle el cual describía los síntomas de la esquizofrenia los cuales se parecían a los de ella

- También he leído varios libros de psicología muggle - Dijo el anciano después de tomar un sorbo de té analizando las palabras de Hermione - Sin embargo me sigue pareciendo extraño porque las personas con esquizofrenia no suelen sangrar por su nariz antes de un episodio, actúan por impulso sí, pero no vencen sus fobias de la noche a la mañana como por ejemplousted que tomó esa serpiente aun cuando tengo entendido que les tiene pánico, quizá lo que le ocurre tenga que ver con algo mágico

- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? - Preguntó ella después de degustar su deliciosa rebanada de pastel - ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?Me refiero a los detalles, lo de la sangre por ejemplo

- Solo pienso que tal vez la hayan afectado los Horocruxes que destruimos el año pasado, tal vez sus efectos incidieron de manera negativa sobre usted, y le confieso que aunque se los advertí previamente antes de destruirlos no puedo evitar sentir culpa, solo espero que sí es eso lo que la está afectando, el daño no trascienda

- ¡Oh no se preocupe profesor Dumbledore! No es su culpa, nosotros aceptamos ir con usted, lo hicimos voluntariamente y de verdad no nos arrepentimos en lo absoluto, de verdad valió la pena - Respondió Hermione emocionada - Por otra parte, esa teoría que tiene usted me parece mucho más lógica y paradójicamente me anima porque refutaría lo que he venido pensando últimamente

- Aunque eso no sería esperanzador señorita Granger ya que se trata de magia muy oscura, no obstante podríamos intentar revertir los efectos, esperemos a ver cómo se siente en los días que siguen y si vuelve a tener otro episodio de violencia o algo así, entonces me encargaré del asunto personalmente, con respecto a su pregunta sobre cómo sé todolo que le ocurrió, creo que debo confesarle que Severus me lo contó por supuesto - Respondió Dumbledore - Él me ha contado muchas cosas, me tiene mucha confianza y me dice todo lo que piensa y siente; así como lo que pasó ayer, me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes antes de lo del incidente con la serpiente

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se atragantó con el pastel al tiempo que Dumbledore riendo divertido le daba palmaditas en la espalda

- No se preocupe señorita Granger, solo quería decirle que Severus está muy avergonzado, que a pesar de que le pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido; teme que usted piense lo peor de él, pero déjeme aclararle que el pobre muchacho nunca tuvo malas intenciones, solo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos

- ¿Sentimientos? - Repitió ella extrañada

- Si, aunque no lo crea, Severus tiene sentimientos y los que tiene por usted son muy fuertes - Explicó Dumbledore

- ¿Cómo qué él siente?...

- Como lo oyó señorita Granger, Severus Snape la ama desde hace tiempo, es solo que él es muy orgulloso y…

- Eso no puede ser - Dijo Hermione levantándose de su silla - El profesor Snape no puede amarme, él es mi profesor y además él nunca sentiría eso por nadie y mucho menos por mí

- ¿Y porque no? ¿Acaso no es un ser humano? Sé que hay muchos prejuicios, pero de verdad no veo absolutamente nada de malo en todo esto

- Yo… Yo… Yo no lo amo profesor Dumbledore… No siento nada por él

- Eso no es del todo cierto señorita Granger - Espetó el anciano mirándola con suspicacia por encima de sus gafas de media luna - Puede ser que no lo ame, después de todo Severus ha sido muy hostil durante todos estos años, pero es que su vida no ha sido nada fácil, sin embargo no puede negar que existe algo quizá muy en el fondo, es decir, él tampoco es indiferente ante los ojos de usted - Concluyó sin dejar de mirarla, y ella al igual que Harry se sintió como examinada por rayos "x"

- Yo… Bueno yo… quiero decir… - Titubeó la muchacha

- No se avergüence de lo que siente señorita Granger que si al fin y al cabo no es amor por lo menos es algo bueno y puro, señorita Granger, a pesar de lo que ha estado ocurriendo con usted yo sé que en su corazón no hay espacio para el odio ni para los malos sentimientos. Yo la invito a que comprenda más a Severus, él es un gran hombre y estoy seguro de que si usted lo llega a conocer lo suficiente estará de acuerdo conmigo

- ¿Qué quiere decir? - Inquirió ella volviendo a sentarse - Sé que él me salvó la vida y se lo agradezco mucho, vi su desesperación en sus ojos y percibí su sentimiento de culpa, pero de verdad… Y disculpe que se lo diga, pero yo no puedo ser tan confiada como usted, simplemente no puedo olvidar que él fue el sirviente de Voldemort una vez, usted mismo le contó a Harry, además siempre está favoreciendo a los miembros de su casa por encima de los demás aunque no se lo merezcan, siempre disfruta ridiculizando a Neville y maltratándonos a Harry, Ron y a mí, sin embargo creí que habíamos logrado algo parecido a la amistad durante los días de mí castigo, pero me equivoqué, él ni siquiera confió en mí, por eso no puedo creer lo que usted me dice, quizá eso fue lo que él le dijo a usted para…

- ¿Para qué? - La interrumpió Dumbledore - ¿Para qué Severus inventaría algo así? Déjeme aclarar que él no me dijo nada, yo lo descubrí mediante la legeremancia así como lo he hecho con usted ahora

- Yo no… - Intentó objetar Hermione

- No lo niegue, usted siente algo por él señorita Granger al menos una pequeña atracción, y como veo que no puede creer lo que le dije, la invito a que por lo menos rescate la amistad que tenía con Severus y se dé la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor

- ¿A qué se refiere? - Preguntó ella dubitativa

- Sé que su castigo terminó, pero muy bien podría visitar a Severus de vez en cuando, ya que echa de menos su compañía. Él es muy orgulloso y obviamente no me lo dijo, pero yo lo conozco bien y sé que es así

Ella lo escuchaba atentamente con la cabeza gacha jugueteando con la cuchara entre los restos de crema batida de su platito, sin atreverse a interrumpirlo esta vez

- Quisiera que usted comprendiera a mi muchacho porque él se lo merece, y como veo que usted es de las personas que requiere de pruebas para poder confirmar las cosas, pues yo se las voy a dar - Se levantó de su asiento, tomó a la desconcertada chica de la mano y la condujo hasta su pensadero, luego fue hasta una vitrina y extrajo un frasquito de vidrio con una sustancia blancuzca muy volátil, parecida a la niebla, él vertió el contenido del frasco dentro el pensadero, luego con su varita extrajo la misma sustancia de su propia sien y también la depositó en el recipiente metálico que a su vez era contenido por una vasija de piedra - Estoy seguro que después de ver esto, usted lo comprenderá mejor - Dijo el viejo haciéndole señas para que introdujera la cabeza en el pensadero

- Pero… Pero… ¿Qué quiere que vea? - Preguntó ella

- ¡Vamos señorita Granger!

Ella obedeció e introdujo su cabeza en el pensadero y sintió como era succionada por este, Dumbledore hizo lo mismo después de ella y ambos cayeron sobre un césped muy verde que al parecer formaba parte de un parque infantil donde un niño de unos nueve años, con el cabello largo y grasoso, con ojos negros, tez cetrina y un atuendo muy raro para su edad espiaba a un par de niñas que jugaban en unos columpios, observaron como el pequeño Severus le hablaba a la pequeña Lily Evans acerca de sus habilidades mágicas, también vieron la manera en que fue maltratado verbalmente por Petunia la hermana de la niña

- ¿Esa niña es?...

- La madre de Harry - Asintió Dumbledore ante la sorpresa de la castaña

Luego vieron como en otra oportunidad, Severus, de unos quince años abrazaba una foto de Lily Evans al tiempo que las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, temblaba de miedo al escuchar de fondo una fuerte discusión entre sus padres

- Por favor deténganse, deténganse - Musitaba el chico

- UN DÍA DE ESTOS TE MATARÉ A TI Y A ESE CHICO PARA NO TENER QUE VERLOS MÁS, SON UN PAR DE ANORMALES -Gritaba Tobías, su padre

- NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TOQUES A MI HIJO - Gritó con furia Eileen, su madre

- Y ¿CÓMO PIENSAS IMPEDIRLO MALDITA BRUJA? SI ACABO DE ESCONDER EL INSTRUMENTO CON EL QUE REALIZAS TUS ANORMALIDADES Y ESE IDIOTA DE TU HIJO POR SER MENOR DE EDAD NO PUEDE USAR EL SUYO

De pronto la puerta se abrió y su madre, una mujer bastante parecida a él, delgada y de cejas pobladas entró en la habitación, tenía un hematoma alrededor de uno de sus ojos. Ella estiró los brazos hacia su hijo y este corrió a abrazarla

- Nunca dejaré que él te haga daño Severus, te amo mi niño

A Hermione se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas y Dumbledore la abrazó paternalmente, la escena ante ellos cambio y pudo ver como Severus observaba a lo lejos y con lágrimas en los ojos como Lily Evans paseaba alrededor del haya frente al lago negro tomada de la mano de James Potter, luego observaron a un Severus adulto, pero sumamente joven que le suplicaba a un Dumbledore mucho más joven que el actual, que salvara la vida de Lily y la de su familia

- Lo ves - Dijo Dumbledore - A pesar de que la amaba con todo su corazón prefería verla junto a su esposo, pero viva y feliz, lamentablemente la muerte llegó de manera inexorable

Ambos salieron despedidos del pensadero, Hermione aun lloraba, no podía creer que Severus hubiese sufrido tanto

- Nunca me hubiese imaginado que él amara a la madre de Harry - Dijo ella

- Pues si - Respondió el anciano secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, fue algo difícil de creer, pero ya ve. El recuerdo que acabamos de ver es mío, por esos días Severus era mortifago y como yo también necesitaba pruebas para creer en su arrepentimiento, él me dio esos recuerdos para que pudiera creer en sus palabras y en el amor que sentía por Lily en ese entonces, que al fin y al cabo era lo que lo había hecho arrepentirse. Cuando Lily murió él quedó devastado, yo le pedí que se uniera a nuestra causa en contra de Voldemort, no sé si debí mostrarle esto a usted y tampoco sé si debo decirle lo que le diré ahora, pero de todos modos lo haré porque lo creo necesario; yo le pedí a Severus que trabajara para Voldemort, pero en realidad sería un espía de la orden del fénix, así que desde entonces eso es lo que ha sido, un espía, ha arriesgado su propia vida fingiendo detestar a Harry para despistar a Voldemort. Severus es más que un gran hombre, es un héroe y un mártir, su vida no ha sido fácil en lo absoluto, sin embargo ahí está él con el corazón herido y maltratado, pero aun palpitándole dentro del pecho dispuesto a amar y a ser amado aunque él no quiera admitirlo - El viejo secó un par de lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos - Por eso me puse tan feliz al darme cuenta de que Severus había logrado por fin olvidar a Lily, pero no quiero que continúe sufriendo, ya ha tenido demasiado

- Usted tiene toda la razón profesor Dumbledore - dijo Hermione con tristeza- Yo le brindaré mi amistad como lo hice durante el castigo

- Es lo mejor que puede hacer señorita Granger

Ella se quedó pensativa por un instante, pero luego se atrevió a hablar

- Señor, Harry y Ron no creen que el profesor Snape se haya reivindicado así que…

- Puede contarles lo que vio Granger - Dijo Dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa en los labios - Así como le permití a Harry que le hablara a ustedes sobre los horocrux para que lo ayudaran, también considero necesario que ellos sepan la verdad sobre Severus para que lo comprendan y entonces confíen en él, con los horocrux que hemos destruido, estamos muy cerca de acabar con lord Voldemort

Hermione también sonrió, le dio un gran abrazo ysalió de allí directo a su sala común, al llegar allí encontró a sus amigos jugando al ajedrez mágico, Ginny no estaba y entonces ella aprovechó la ocasión para contarles lo que había visto en el pensadero tal cual se lo había indicado Dumbledore; ellos quedaron anonadados con lo que oyeron

- ¿Estas segura de lo que nos cuentas Hermione? - Preguntó Harry con los ojos casi desorbitados por la sorpresa

- Por supuesto Harry, Dumbledore me mostró los recuerdos en el pensadero - Respondió Hermione

- Pero… Pero… Jamás me imaginé siquiera que él había amado a mi madre y mucho menos que en realidad traicionara a Voldemort, las veces que lo vi en el cuartel general de la orden no confié en él, pensé que solo iba a buscar información para pasársela a Voldemort

- Yo también - Dijo Hermione

- Y yo - Saltó Ron - Lo que no entiendo es porque te lo dijo a ti y no a Harry, es decir, siempre llama a Harry para hablar los temas de la orden y todo lo que tenga que ver con destruir a quien ustedes saben, luego él nos cuenta, pero jamás te llama a ti o mi Hermione y tampoco entiendo porque no nos lo había dicho antes

La chica palideció, no iba a contarle que en realidad el director la había llamado para revelarle que Severus la amaba y que como ella no confiaba en él del todo, se había visto en la necesidad de mostrarle esos recuerdos, sin embargo ella hizo gala de toda su agilidad mental para acomodar la historia a su modo diciendo medias verdades

- Bueno, en realidad me llamó para hablarme de las cosas que he hecho últimamente, yo no confiaba en el profesor Snape y pensé que me había arrojado la serpiente a propósito para vengar a Malfoy y entonces él me mostró todo eso, me dijo que él había hecho muchas cosas por la orden y que es digno de confianza

- ¡Vaya! - Dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

- Además me dijo algo que me dejó pensativa, es sobre el comportamiento que venido teniendo, dice que quizá tiene que ver con los Horocruxes que destruimos el año pasado, quizá me afectaron

- Tiene lógica - Comentó Ron - Recuerdo sobre todo como me afectó ese guardapelo, yo me había vuelto irreconocible ¿Recuerdas Harry?

No hubo respuesta

- ¡Harry! - Lo llamaron Ron y Hermione al unísono

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? - Preguntó Hermione

- Solo pensaba - Contestó él - ¡Pobre Snape! ¡Dios mío! Jamás pensé que diría eso, pero es que debía haber sido muy duro para él soportar su vida y sobre todo amar a mi madre y que ella no le correspondiera

- Si bueno, eso es cierto - Dijo Hermione

Ron tuvo que repetirle lo que Hermione acababa de decir hace un rato

- Eso tiene mucho sentido - Razonó Harry - Pudieron haberte afectado así como el diario afectó a Ginny ¡Oye Ron! después de todo Ginny tenía algo de razón en su teoría - Soltó Harry sin pensar, Ron le hizo señas para que se callara, pero Hermione captó el gesto

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó ella en seguida

- Ni modo Ron - Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros - Ella, bueno en realidad los tres estuvimos de acuerdo en que quizá estuvieras poseída por Voldemort

Ron se estremeció ante la mención de aquel nombre

- ¿Cómo pudieron pensar eso? - Preguntó ella indignada

- Bueno Ginny no recordaba lo que hacía cuando actuaba bajo su influencia y comparó lo que le sucedió contigo - Dijo Ron

- Bueno no es que actuara bajo la influencia de Voldemort como tal sino de uno de sus Horocruxes - dijo Hermione - Tiene lógica, de todos modos Dumbledore me aseguró que en caso de otro episodio él me ayudaría a resolverlo

El día siguiente, Hermione tenía pensado visitar a Severus después de la cena, tal cual hacía cuando estaba castigada, le había dicho a sus amigos la verdad, que lo iba a visitar y ellos le habían preguntado que si estaba loca, que una cosa es que descubrieran que él no era malo y otra muy distinta era entablar una amistad con él, Ginny por su parte si bien no sabía acerca de todo el rollo de los Horocruxes, si manejaba una información que ellos no, sabía que Severus amaba a Hermione porque ella se lo había contado

- ¿Que Dumbledore te dijo Quéeeee? - Había dicho la pelirroja en la habitación de las niñas del séptimo curso

- ¡Ssssssh Ginny! Lavender está en el baño y podría oírnos

- Sabía que le gustabas, pero no imaginé que te amaba - Dijo Ginny en un tono bastante reducido - Ve a visitarlo a ver que surge entre los dos

- ¡Ginevra! - La reprendió su amiga - Yo solo quiero entablar una amistad con él

- Si claro - Respondió su amiga con voz cancina

Albus le contó a Severus sobre la conversación que había tenido con Hermione, al principio este se quedó sin habla, no sabía que decir, solo sabía que tenía ganas de arrojarle como mínimo una maldición de mocomurcielago por su atrevimiento

- Severus ¿No vas a decir nada hijo?

- ¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO? - Gritó el hombre furioso

- Porque pensé que necesitabas un empujoncito para declarártele hijo

- Yo no quiero declararle nada a nadie, ya te dije que voy a olvidarme de ella, solo es una mocosa

- Ya deja tu orgullo

- ¡Por Dios! Cuando te dí esos recuerdos no era con la intención de que los publicaras, invadiste mi privacidad

- Ella quiere visitarte, así que ya no la extrañaras - Soltó el viejo reclinado tranquilamente en su sillón

- Solo lo hará por lástima y yo no quiero su lástima

- Ella irá porque quiere recuperar la amistad que venían fraguando - Contestó el anciano con tranquilidad

- Eres un insensato Albus - Soltó Snape negando con la cabeza

Albus rió lo que logró irritar más al profesor que lo fulminó con la mirada

- ¡Vamos hijo! Solo te ahogas en un vaso de agua

Dumbledore también le contó lo de su teoría acerca de los efectos de los Horocruxes sobre ella y él también estuvo de acuerdo en que podía ser factible, pero no le podía perdonar al director su atrevimiento, estaba muy enojado, Dumbledore por su parte lo comprendía, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto

Severus había pasado todo el día evitando la mirada de Hermione por vergüenza y no dejaba de recriminarle a Dumbledore por lo que había hecho, sentía que habían invadido su privacidad y eso lo irritaba sobre manera, por otra parte también pensaba en lo que el viejo loco le había dicho sobre los Horocruxes, esa teoría tenía mucho sentido, Hermione pudo haber sido afectada por ellos y por eso actuaba así, después de todo la magia de los Horocruxes era muy oscura y podía afectar a unas personas más que a otras, incluso a largo plazo. Él se encontraba meditando sobre todo eso cuando tocaron la puerta y ella se anunció:

- Profesor Snape soy yo, Hermione ¿Puedo entrar?

Al principio él dudó en contestar porque los nervios se apoderaron de él, ¡Por merlín! ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse como un estúpido adolescente? Pero luego decidió que debía actuar con serenidad, lo hecho estaba hecho y si el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore había hablado con la chica, ¿Qué más podía hacer él al respecto? Además ¿A quién podía engañar? En el fondo la alegría que sentía por tenerla tan cerca nuevamente superaba la vergüenza de sentirse descubierto por ella, respiró profundo y se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, decidió que debería actuar como siempre

- ¿Qué hace aquí Granger? - Preguntó secamente

- Solo quería ver si necesitaba ayuda con alguna redacción que corregir o algo así y…

- Su castigo ya terminó señorita Granger - Soltó sin mirarla a los ojos

- Lo sé, pero en realidad quiero hacerle compañía, hablar como solíamos hacerlo y…

- Siempre he estado solo y me gusta así

-Veo que tiene trabajo - Soltó la chica mirando el montón de frascos con muestras de pociones de sus alumnos - ¡Ah! Le traje algo que de seguro le va a gustar

- ¿A qué se refiere? - Preguntó el hombre enarcando una ceja

- Pasteles de chocolate en forma de caldero - Respondió ella simpática mostrándole una cajita que llevaba

- ¡Gracias! - Espetó con sequedad tomando la caja - Pero ¿Cómo supo que son mis favoritos?

- ¡Ah! Bueno… Yo…Solo…. Acerté - Soltó la chica sin saber que decir

Severus guardó silencio porque sabía muy bien que tal vez Albus había sido el bocón que le había revelado sus gustos

- Espero que le gusten, me hubiese gustado ayudarlo, pero ya que no me necesita, entonces lo dejaré - Dijo Hermione caminando hacia la puerta, se sentía un tanto decepcionada, pero una mano fuerte la sujetó del brazo

- Si gusta… puede quedarse - Espetó Snape con su acostumbrado tono de voz parsimonioso - La verdad es que necesito algo de ayuda

Ella no sabía porque, pero se sintió feliz al escuchar esas palabras, él por su parte llamó a Dobby y le pidió que les llevara té para acompañar los pasteles y luego de degustarlos; entre los dos se pusieron a olfatear frascos y a observar las texturas, ella sentía que aprendía mucho de él pues Severus le enseñaba cual era la textura, el color y el olor que debían tener las pócimas, así pasaron mucho tiempo entre brebajes y charla sobre ingredientes hasta que se hizo tarde y Hermione se tuvo que ir, él muy amablemente se ofreció a escoltarla hasta la torre de Gryffindor, parecía que el disgusto que había sentido por Albus se había desvanecido por completo pues en cambio se sentía contento, ella no parecía haberlo acompañado por obligación ni por lástima sino porque quería y además se veía contenta.


	12. Hermione acepta lo que siente

"_**Hermione acepta lo que siente"**_

Los días pasaron y pasaron hasta que llegó el mes de diciembre cubriendo con su manta blanca y helada todo el castillo, la brisa fría del exterior calaba los huesos, pero dentro se estaba muy calentito y cómodo; la mayoría de los estudiantes pasaban sus ratos libres en su sala común tomando chocolate caliente, pero los tres inseparables camaradas preferían ir a visitar a su querido amigo Hagrid; por su parte Harry y Ron habían cambiado notablemente su actitud para con su profesor de pociones y defensa contra artes oscuras, incluso llegaron a pedirle disculpas y Harry le dio las gracias por estar arriesgando su vida por su causa, él solo se limitó a aceptar sus disculpas no sin antes recalcarle lo atrevido que había sido Dumbledore al proporcionarles esa información. Durante todo el tiempo que había transcurrido;Hermione no había experimentado otro repentino cambio de conducta, lo que les había hecho pensar a todos que los efectos malignos de los Horocruxes al fin habían cedido. Faltaban apenas dos días para las vacaciones de navidad y aunque Hermione estaba feliz de poder ver a sus padres de nuevo y emocionada por todas las cosas que haría durante las vacaciones, también estaba melancólica por tener que dejar el castillo, fundamentalmente a alguien especial con el cual había entablado una linda amistad; durante aquellas tertulias donde ambos hablaban incansablemente acerca de obras literarias, preparaban pociones o escuchaban música, ninguno de los dos había mencionado lo que había dicho Dumbledore, él había dejado de pensar que ella lo visitaba por lástima, pues la chica lo visitaba cada vez con más frecuencia y se mostraba entusiasmada cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo en los libros que él le mostraba, y aunque pensaba que ella jamás le correspondería su amor del cual ella ya estaba consciente aunque no se atreviera a mencionarlo, se conformaba con su compañía, con su cándida sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos castaños, se había resignado lastimosamente a las penurias de los amores no correspondidos sin embargo permaneció impasible como siempre, recibía a Hermione cada vez que ella lo visitaba sin una sonrisa en el rostro, pero mostraba mucho interés por sus conversaciones, por enseñarla a elaborar pociones que ella solo había visto en los libros, pero sobre todo se había entusiasmado por aprender más sobre todos aquellos aparatos Muggles que ella le mostraba, porque a pesar de ser mestizo y vivir en el mundo muggle durante las vacaciones, nunca se había interesado por la tecnología más allá de los simples televisores y la electricidad.

Ese día estaba particularmente triste, era el último día de ella en el castillo antes de las vacaciones de navidad, había conservado la esperanza hasta el último momento de que ella se apuntaría en la lista de McGonagall de los alumnos que permanecerían en el colegio, pero no fue así, ella le había dicho que se iría.

- Debes entenderla hijo - Había dicho Dumbledore - Es natural que quiera ir a ver a sus padres, sin embargo he escuchado por ahí que al menos vendrá para el baile de navidad, personalmente me he encargado de activar la red flu del castillo para eso

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó sin poder disimular su entusiasmo

Esa tarde, mientras tiritaba de frío en su despacho, tomaba una taza de chocolate, estaba muy pálido, tenía los ojos llorosos y estornudaba a cada momento, llevaba una gruesa bufanda de lana enrollada en el cuello y la nariz sumamente roja; sin embargo, allí estaba él esperando por ella como siempre lo hacía, De pronto un ruido atrajo su atención, alguien llamaba a su puerta

- ¡Adelante! - Exclamó esta vez con voz trémula por el dolor que sentía en su garganta

Hermione pasó enseguida y se sorprendió al verlo envuelto en una manta de lana con la bufanda enrollada al cuello y ese terrible aspecto de moribundo

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le sucede profesor Snape?

- No es nada - Respondió frotándose la nariz - Un tonto resfriado nada más

Ella instintivamente se abrazó a si misma ante el frío que sintió

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero debo encender la chimenea - Dijo mientras apuntaba con la varita a los leños intactos que más bien parecían ornamentos - ¡Incendió! - Exclamó

Ella se acercó todavía más a él y le tocó la frente

- ¡Dios mío! Está ardiendo en fiebre - Exclamó al sentir la alta temperatura calentar la palma de su mano, él se sintió aliviado con el solo contacto de su mano - Señor, debe ir a la enfermería

- Nada de eso Granger - Objetó él - Yo estoy bien, tan solo debo prepararme una infusión de miel y limón para aliviarme - Dijo mientras se incorporaba trabajosamente de su asiento - Disculpe que la reciba en estas condiciones

- No tiene por qué disculparse señor - Respondió la chica tomándolo por la cintura para ayudarlo a incorporarse - Si no quiere ir a la enfermería, entonces vaya a su habitación que yo misma le prepararé esa infusión, solo deme las instrucciones

- Pero…

- Nada de peros profesor Snape, debe reponerse pronto

Ella lo acompañó hasta la habitación y lo ayudó a acostarse, él le dio las instrucciones que necesitaba y ella se dispuso a preparar la poción allí mismo en el despacho, luego de que estuvo lista, Severus la bebió y le pareció que había quedado perfecta, luego, hermione llamó a Dobby para pedirle unos paños limpios y un poco de agua tibia para bajarle la fiebre

- Usted siempre ha sido muy buena para elaborar pociones - Comentó Severus - Pero debo acotar que cada vez lo hace mejor, pronto lo hará mejor que yo

Ella rió

- Se lo debo a usted profesor Snape - Dijo con sinceridad - Es un excelente profesor de pociones y de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras

- ¿En serio lo cree? - Preguntó él con timidez incorporándose del lecho para sentarse y recostarse de la cabecera, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos por temor a sucumbir ante las apremiantes ganas de besarla

- Por supuesto - Respondió ella - Con usted he aprendido muchas cosas

- Al igual que yo con usted - Agregó él - Todas esas cosas sobre tecnología muggle que antes creía estúpida y ahora me ha permitido entender lo inteligentes que son esas personas y la manera tan admirable en que se las arreglan sin magia

- No se lo he dicho antes pero… Todo este tiempo me he sentido… Muy bien conversando junto a usted… Sin duda creo que hemos formado una bonita amistad - Dijo Hermione jugueteando con uno de los bordes de su túnica

- Yo también señorita Granger aunque jamás me hubiese imaginado diciéndole algo así yo… La he pasado… muy bien junto a usted

- ¡Profesor Snape! - Lo llamó y él al fin alzó la mirada encontrándose con la suya - Yo quisiera disculparme por… por… Bueno por pensar mal de usted todos estos años mientras usted ayudaba a la orden y arriesgaba su propia vida…

- No se preocupe Granger - La interrumpió él - Es natural que todos pensaran mal de mí, después de todo, ese ha sido mi trabajo

Hubo un silencio, ella volvió a bajar la mirada, él también, pero luego por instinto, volvieron a mirarse, acercando sus rostros inconscientemente el uno al otro, ambos cerraron sus ojos y solo esperaban el contacto de sus labios, estaban tan ensimismados en lo que estaba por ocurrir que no advirtieron un leve "Crack" que se suscitó en la habitación hasta que una vocecita chillona los sorprendió

- Aquí está lo que la señorita le pidió a Dobby - Dijo el elfo con los enormes ojos sorprendidos puestos en ellos, llevaba en las manos una ponchera de plata con agua tibia y algunos paños descansaban sobre su hombro derecho

Los dos se separaron abruptamente sin siquiera haber rozado sus labios

- ¿Qué haces aquí Dobby?- Espetó Severus molesto, ¿Cómo pudo el estúpido elfo arruinar semejante momento? Apenas pudo tener tiempo de asimilar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, estuvieron a punto de besarse y esta vez ella lo iba a permitir

Hermione en cambio permaneció muda, muerta de la vergüenza, no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los dos

- La señorita Granger mandó a Dobby a buscar estás cosas señor - Dijo el elfo hablando con nerviosismo ante la mirada fulminante de Severus - Pero Dobby se tardó porque no podía encontrar los paños señor, Dobby le pide disculpas a la señorita Granger y a usted señor

- No… No te preocupes Dobby - Dijo Hermione tomando la ponchera que el elfo le extendió, la colocó sobre una mesita de noche y luego tomó los paños

- No bebiste aparecer de repente - Continuó increpando el hombre

- Dobby lo siente señor, Dobby pide disculpas señor, es solo que es lo que solemos hacer los elfos domésticos señor - Respondió Dobby

- ¡Descuida Dobby! - Exclamó Hermione cariñosa - ¡Muchas gracias! El profesor Snape también está agradecido, solo que lo has impresionado porque no te esperaba y bueno… Yo había olvidado lo que te había pedido

El elfo desapareció y el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a comentar sobre lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre ambos, ella mojó uno de los paños en el agua tibia, lo exprimió y se lo colocó a él sobre la frente, el estornudó y se frotó la nariz

- Con esto se sentirá mejor lo prometo - Ella habló por fin, pero de nuevo no se atrevía a mirarlo

- Granger yo…

- La fiebre ya está cediendo - Lo interrumpió ella - Debe ser por el efecto de la poción

- ¿Es verdad que usted vendrá para el baile de navidad?- Preguntó Severus para cambiar abruptamente de tema

- Lo es - Respondió ella y él no pudo evitar sonreír - Pero solo vendré por ese día ¿Quién se lo dijo?

- Albus - Contestó cortante

- Lo sabía - Dijo ella quitándole el paño de la frente y colocándole otro

Cuando ella tocó su frente y sintió que la temperatura había descendido hasta su nivel normal decidió que ya era el momento de marcharse, como en las mazmorras no había ventanas, había perdido la noción del tiempo, miró en la pantalla de su teléfono celular y comprobó que eran las siete de la tarde, la hora de la cena

- Debo irme señor - Dijo levantándose de la silla en que había estado sentada junto a él

- ¡Gracias señorita Granger! Sin duda me siento mejor

Ella le dedicó una leve sonrisa

- No es nada, solo retribuyo lo que usted hizo por mí una vez

Ella salió de la habitación y del despacho dirigiéndose directamente al gran comedor donde encontró a sus amigos. Después de cenar, en su sala común ella le contó a Ginny lo que había sucedido mientras cuidaba de Snape

- Lo sabía Hermione - Dijo Ginny - También te estás enamorando de él

- ¿Cómo crees? - Saltó Hermione indignada - Yo no…

- Claro que sí, no lo niegues; durante estos meses no has hecho otra cosa más que hablar de él y ahora estuviste a punto de besarlo

Por la mañana, las carretas ya estaban listas para ser abordadas por todos los alumnos que dejarían el castillo para visitar sus casas. Severus, visiblemente mejorado abordaba uno de esos carruajes, durante las vacaciones navideñas regresaría a la soledad de su casa de la Hilandera abordando el tren de Hogwarts, bien había podido usar la red flu, pero en realidad utilizaría la locomotora para permanecer hasta el último minuto junto a ella.

Una vez en el tren; Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville y Hermione habían encontrado un compartimiento junto al de Snape que viajaba junto a Draco, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle

- ¡Oye Ron! - Exclamó Hermione mirándolo con suspicacia a él y a Luna - ¿Es cierto que se hicieron novios?

Tanto Luna como él se pusieron colorados

- Supongo que te lo dijo la chismosa de mi hermana ¿No es así? - Respondió él

- ¡Aja! - Respondió Hermione riendo al tiempo que Ginny se encogía de hombros y los demás amigos también los aplaudían

- ¡Vamos Chicos! - Exclamó Harry - Ya era hora de que ustedes dos se sinceraran el uno con el otro

- Todo Hogwarts sabía que ambos se atraían - Comentó Neville sujetando a Trevor para que no se escapara

- Si, es cierto y hasta hacen bonita pareja - Saltó Ginny

- ¿En serió? - Preguntó Luna con su voz dulce mientras contemplaba a Ron con esa mirada soñadora

Él la besó en los labios

- Por supuesto - Dijo Hermione sonriendo - Se ven muy lindos juntos

- Pero ¡Que ternura! - Exclamó una voz arrogante que arrastraba las palabras, era Draco Malfoy que contemplaba la escena a través del cristal del compartimiento

- ¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy! - Espetó Ron con rabia

- Y ¿Por qué Weasley? Solo quiero ver a la pareja más hermosa de Hogwarts, el pobretón y la Lunática

- Con ella no te metas - Soltó Ron tratando de acercarse a Malfoy, pero Harry, Ginny y Luna lo sujetaron, Malfoy retrocedió por inercia

- ¡Lárgate de aquí Malfoy! Y ya no molestes - Espetó Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada

Cuando Malfoy la miró, se estremeció y salió corriendo para alejarse de ella y no volvió a molestarlos durante el viaje, durante el cual, el grupo de amigos planearon su próxima salida al cine para que Ginny, Neville y Luna pudieran apreciar las maravillas del séptimo arte. Cuando llegaron a Londres y desembarcaron, todos sus padres los estaban esperando, Harry estaba feliz por no tener que ir a Private drive, sino que iría a "La madriguera" con los Weasley, Severus bajó su equipaje y alzó la mirada, allí estaba Hermione junto a sus amigos, con su gato Crookshanks en su regazo; de pronto escuchó que alguien la llamaba

- ¡Hermione! ¡Mi brujita!

El señor Granger venía en dirección a ella con los brazos abiertos, seguido por su esposa, Snape notó el parecido de Hermione con su madre, ella los abrazó a ambos muy emocionada

- ¿Cómo estás cariño? - Le preguntaba su madre

- Estoy bien mamá

- Pero si aquí están Arthur y Molly Weasley - Dijo William Granger al ver a los padres de Ginny y Ron junto a los gemelos

Mientras las dos familias se daban un caluroso saludo, Hermione se encaminó hacia Snape que ya estaba a punto de atravesar el andén nueve y tres cuartos hacia King`s Cross

- ¡Profesor Snape! - Lo llamó

El giró sobre sus pies dándole el frente

- Quiero que conozca a mis padres - Dijo la chica, él se sorprendió pues pensó que ella terminaría ignorándolo por completo ante la llegada de sus padres y sobre todo después de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder el día anterior

- No creo que ellos…

- Venga conmigo - Expresó ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducían al grupo donde se encontraban Harry, Luna, los Granger, los Weasley y ahora Xenophilus Lovegood que acababa de llegar para recibir a su hija, Snape se sentía incómodo y se resistía un poco al caminar

- Mamá, papá les presento al profesor Snape - Dijo

- Es un placer - Espetó el hombre con parsimonia extendiendo su mano derecha

Pero el señor Granger ignoró la mano y en cambio lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, eso terminó por intrigarlo todavía más

- ¡Oh! Es un placer conocer al hombre que salvó a mi hija de una muerte segura - Exclamó el patriarca de los Granger

- El placer es mío - Respondió él impertérrito

- Encantada de conocerlo - Exclamó la señora Granger estrechando la mano derecha del hombre - ¡Muchas gracias profesor! De no haber sido por usted habríamos perdido a nuestra única hija

Severus tragó saliva con dificultad

- Solo cumplí con mi deber - Respondió

- ¡Severus! ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Lo saludó Arthur Weasley

- Bien - Respondió secamente

- ¿Estuviste a punto de morir? - Le preguntaron los gemelos al unísono a Hermione

- Si, lo estuvo - Respondió la señora Weasley con cara de aprensión - Casi me muero del susto cuando Ginny me lo contó en una carta

- Pero gracias al profesor Snape ella se salvó - Intervino Harry - Es todo un héroe

Los gemelos se miraron mutuamente extrañados ante el comentario del niño que vivió.

Los días pasaron y el día que tenían planeado para ir al cine llegó al fin, todos se habían reunido en casa de los Granger mediante la red flu o aparición, los gemelos Weasley asistirían también al igual que Arthur y Molly, los padres de Hermione los habían invitado. El señor Weasley había encantado el auto familiar de los Granger para que pudieran caber todos sin ninguna dificultad en su recorrido hasta el centro comercial donde estaba el cine

- ¿No es una maravilla Anastasia? - Preguntó el señor Granger al ver que había tantas personas en el auto y sin embargo todas estaban sentadas cómodamente

- Lo es querido - Respondió ella simpática

Al llegar al centro comercial, la familia Weasley, Neville y Luna miraban en todas direcciones, maravillados con todo lo que veían, apenas y podían contener la emoción, a Harry y a los Granger por su parte les encantaba verlos felices, más de pronto, la mirada de Anastasia Granger se fijó en un único punto, un hombre de piel cetrina, de cabellos largos y grasosos que vestía gabardina, leía un periódico en una de las banquetas del centro comercial

- ¿Ese no es tu profesor Hermione? - Preguntó Anastasia

- Si, ese es Severus sin duda alguna - Respondió Molly

Ginny miró instintivamente a Hermione que lucía sonriente y emocionada

- ¡Que mala suerte tienen chicos! - Exclamó Fred con sorna - hasta aquí los siguió el murciélago amargado

- ¡Fred! - Lo reprendió Molly

- No deberías llamarlo así - Increpó Hermione

George rió

- ¡Princesa! ¿Por qué no invitas a tu profesor a venir con nosotros? - Le preguntó el señor Granger

- De acuerdo papi - Respondió ella

Sin poder disimular la emoción se encaminó hacia el hombre que permanecía absortó leyendo la edición de "Time" un periódico muggle

- ¡Buenas tarde profesor Snape! - Saludó la chica

Él se estremeció al oír aquella voz y al bajar el periódico y contemplarla el corazón comenzó a palpitarle fuertemente dentro del pecho, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por reprimir las ganas de abrazarla frente a todos ya que tenía varios días sin verla, así que solo se limitó a estrecharle la mano

- ¡Buenas tardes señorita Granger! - Respondió

- Estoy junto a mis padres y todos ellos - Expresó Hermione señalándole al grupo que lo saludaba con la mano, él enarcó una ceja mientras los miraba y les hizo una seña con la cabeza a modo de saludo - Vamos a ir al cine

- Me pregunto si los Weasley, el señor Longbottom y la señorita Lovegood conocerán el significado de esa palabra - Se mofó él

- ¡Oh sí! - Contestó ella - Me he encargado de explicarles de que se trata y están muy emocionados

- No lo pongo en duda - Dijo él mientras miraba como los gemelos aplaudían entusiasmados con lo que Ron les decía, al parecer les narraba la escena de una película

- Papá quiere que usted nos acompañe - Soltó Hermione

- Granger no creo que sea conveniente que yo… Bueno ya saben todos me odian creen que soy un asqueroso mortifago que solo…

- Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni mucho menos yo, creemos eso

- Lo sé y se los agradezco, pero ¿Qué me dice del resto? Andarán cuidándose de mí - Dijo él con tristeza

- Claro que no, de hecho mis padres le están muy agradecidos por lo que hizo por mí y como gratificación quieren que usted nos acompañe

- ¿En serió? - Preguntó él con duda

- Claro, aunque en realidad no solo mis padres desean que usted nos acompañe…

- ¿Ah no?

- también yo - Se apresuró a decir Hermione - ¿Qué me dice? ¿Aceptará? - Preguntó luego mirándolo con ojos suplicantes

- De acuerdo - Accedió él

Ambos caminaron de regreso a donde estaba el grupo

- Ha aceptado - Anunció la castaña

- ¡Qué bueno profesor Snape! - Dijo la señora Granger - ¡Bienvenido entonces!

- Gracias - Respondió él

- ¿Cómo está? - Lo saludó Harry

- Bien Potter - Contestó el saludo - y supongo que usted también lo está al encontrarse lejos de los Muggles que lo martirizan

- En efecto - Respondió Harry

- Harry es muy feliz en nuestra casa - Añadió Molly

- ¿Dónde están papá y el señor Weasley? - Preguntó Hermione

- Están comprando los boletos y las palomitas - Respondió Neville Longbottom mirando a Severus con temor mientras este solo lo miraba con las cejas enarcadas, con mucha suficiencia

- ¡Hey ayúdennos! - Pidió Arthur cargando un montón de cajas de palomitas de maíz en compañía de William Granger

Los gemelos fueron a ayudarlos

- ¡Hey princesa! Por favor -ve con Ginny, Luna, Neville y Ron por los refrescos - Solicitó William amablemente

- Yo los compraré señor Granger - Saltó Severus

- No se preocupe profesor Snape - ya están pagos - Hoy yo invito, además déjeme retribuir de alguna manera lo que hizo por mi brujita

Una vez que todos tenían sus palomitas y refrescos se apresuraron a entrar a la sala de cine

- ¿Qué vamos a ver papi? - Preguntó Hermione

- Jack y Jill con Adam Sandler - Contestó su padre

- ¡Qué bien! - Exclamó Harry - Yo adoro sus películas

- ¿Y dónde están los lentes? - Preguntó Ron mientras entraban a la sala y notaba que el empleado no le daba nada

- ¿Cuáles lentes tarado? - Preguntó George

- Esta película no es en tercera dimensión Ron, por lo tanto no requiere lentes - dijo Harry

Todos fueron tomando asiento, Ginny junto a Harry, Luna junto a Ron, los gemelos a cada lado de Neville y a su vez junto a Hermione y Snape. A medida que transcurría la trama de la película, todos reían sin parar, incluso Hermione notó como Severus hacia un enorme esfuerzo inútil por contener la risa al ver las chistosas escenas, pero luego comenzó a irritarse cada vez que George Weasley en medio de un ataque de risa le azotaba el brazo

- ¡OH por Merlín! ¡Qué chistoso! Jajajaja - Decía el pelirrojo

Más tarde, el propio Severus no pudo soportar un ataque de risa cuando en medio de una escena chistosísima, Fred Weasley escupió su refresco con tal fuerza que literalmente le hizo volar el peluquín a un hombre que estaba sentado en la fila de enfrente

- ¡Oh disculpe! - Se excusó el joven en medio de la risa

- ¡Fred! - Lo reprendió Molly sin poder contener la risa

A Hermione le dolía el estómago de tanto reír y Severus estaba en las mismas condiciones

- Fue estupendo, no podía parar de reír - Decía Luna muy contenta al salir de la sala de cine

- Yo también me divertí hasta el cansancio - Comentó Neville

- Pero la mejor escena la protagonizó Fred - Comentó Ron en medio de un ataque de risa

Todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo

- Ese muggle de seguro quería matarme - Respondió Fred

- Me alegra que hayan pasado un gran día - Dijo William Granger

- Pues si hasta Severus se divirtió - Dijo Arthur - ¡Valla Severus! Jamás te había visto reír

- Ni creo que lo verás de nuevo - Soltó Severus con seriedad

- Pero ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Luna - Tiene una linda sonrisa, no sé porque no la usa - Añadió con sinceridad

El cetrino rostro de Severus se tornó rojo

- Es la verdad - Agregó Hermione

- Totalmente de acuerdo - Añadió Ginny

- ¡Oh por Merlín! - Ya hicieron que se sonrojara - Comentó Harry

Más tarde, abandonaron el centro comercial y los Granger decidieron llevar a Snape hasta su casa en la calle de la Hilandera, estaban sencillamente maravillados al ver cuántas personas podía albergar su auto mediante la magia; Severus les agradeció la invitación y aunque no lo demostraba, se sentía feliz porque jamás se hubiese imaginado que pasaría un día tan maravilloso junto a ella y que por primera vez en su vida se había sentido dentro de un verdadero circulo de amistad, lo trataron con cariño y con mucha familiaridad, pero sobre todo lo alegraba el hecho de que Hermione le hubiese insistido tanto para que los acompañara, ella parecía feliz con su compañía, sin contar con sus padres a los cuales parecía haberle caído muy bien. Luego sacudió su cabeza, debía regresar a la realidad.

El resto llegó de nuevo a casa de los Granger para regresar a sus respectivos hogares mediante la red flu y todos se fueron por la chimenea muy felices, pero los Weasley antes de marcharse les hicieron una invitación a esperar el año nuevo en "La madriguera", invitación que por supuesto fue aceptada.

Cuando Hermione al fin cayó exhausta sobre su cama, su mente rememoró lo que consideró sus mejores recuerdos; y sonrió al rememorar los momentos en que Severus reía a carcajadas dentro de la sala de cine, seguramente desde hace mucho no lo hacía, Luna tenía razón, su sonrisa era hermosa y Hermione en ese momento sintió una enorme necesidad de hacerlo feliz, de hacer desaparecer de su vida todos los malos momentos que había tenido, suplantar todo el dolor que había sentido por felicidad, también recordó a Dumbledore, sin duda él también tenía razón, Severus merecía ser feliz, lo merecía de verdad; y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante, Ginny también tenía razón, se había enamorado de Severus Snape


	13. Voldemort lo logró

"_**Voldemort lo logró"**_

Llegó el día del baile de navidad que en realidad se realizaba en la víspera, Hermione estaba muy feliz porque a los séptimos cursos se les permitía llevar a sus padres; ellos también estaban bastante emocionados ya que visitarían el colegio de su hija por primera vez. Hermione pensaba asistir junto a Neville Longbottom, por supuesto como amigos, ese día ambos aparecieron mediante la red flu en la chimenea de McGonagall; seguidos por los señores Granger que se veían majestuosos en sus trajes de noche, Hermione lucía un precioso traje de seda azul eléctrico muy ajustado en la cintura, largo hasta los tobillos, la falda se ampliaba desde la cadera en corte "A" había bebido una poción para alizar su cabello y usaba unos accesorios que combinaban con el color de su vestido; Neville también se veía regio y la encontró muy hermosa, se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos en el gran comedor que lucía muy diferente a las demás ocasiones, con doce árboles navideños dispuestos a lo largo de la estancia, el profesor Filwitt había encantado varios querubines ornamentales que volaban cantando villancicos.

Severus llegó al gran comedor justo en el momento en que arrancó el baile, se había pasado todos esos días atormentándose pensando en quien sería la pareja de Hermione, él no se había atrevido a invitarla simplemente por temor a ser rechazado por ella y juzgado por los demás, además que no había ningún precedente de que un alumno asistiera al baile con un profesor; al mismo tiempo, los padres de ella estarían presentes y eso lo cohibía sobre manera; todos los días recordaba la maravillosa salida al cine, su risa, su felicidad y sus preciosos ojos cafés, ¿Con quién rayos asistiría al baile?. Pero al entrar al gran comedor, todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron al instante al verla bailar un vals con Neville Longbottom, simplemente se trataba de Neville, suspiró aliviado mientras contemplaba el baile, pero unos dedos largos que lo tomaban por el hombro lo hicieron sobresaltarse, era Dumbledore

- Hasta ahora sigo sin comprender porque no la invitaste al baile - Le susurró el anciano al oído

- Hubiese sido un atrevimiento Albus - Respondió él en el mismo tono

- Pues déjame decirte que la gente atrevida es siempre la que gana ¿o no es así? Tú mismo me lo has demostrado muchacho - Comentó Dumbledore sabiamente

Harry era muy torpe para el baile, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo muy bien al igual que Ron ya que en los días anteriores se habían tomado unas cuantas clases de baile con los gemelos, Ginny estaba encantada entre sus brazos, Luna también lucía feliz bailando con Ron y para la sorpresa de Hermione, también Neville sabía bailar muy bien.

Las parejas danzaban y giraban alrededor de la pista dejándose llevar por el sutil ritmo. Los padres de los alumnos del séptimo curso también disfrutaban de la música, los señores Granger estaban particularmente maravillados con todo y los señores Weasley les habían prometido un tour por el castillo, todos estaban muy felices; cuando la orquesta dejó de tocar Dumbledore se subió al estrado para presentar a las favoritas de las fiestas de Hogwarts y un momento después aparecieron en escena

- Señores y señoras, queridos alumnos de Hogwarts, es un placer para mi presentarle a "Las brujas de Macbeth"

Inmediatamente el gran comedor del castillo se llenó de algarabía, todos aquellos adolescentes saltaban y coreaban las canciones de la banda

- ¿Por qué no bailas con ella ahora? - Preguntó Albus divertido mientras miraba a Hermione saltar una y otra vez en compañía de sus amigos

- ¿Te estás burlando Albus? - Inquirió Severus molesto mirándolo con una ceja alzada

- No lo tomes a mal hijo - Respondió el anciano con una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Ah no? Y entonces ¿Cómo crees que yo me voy a poner a saltar como un adolescente maniático?

Dumbledore rió, realmente le encantaba hacer rabiar a Severus

- ¡Bah! Deja esa actitud, debes divertirte, solo mírame a mí - Dijo el anciano señalándose a sí mismo mientras se encaminaba a la pista de baile agitando los brazos por encima de su cabeza - ¡Yujuuuuu!

- ¡Oh Albus! - Exclamó McGonagall que había llegado junto a Severus

Cuando el gran reloj de la torre de astronomía marcó las doce de la noche, los querubines cantarines se congregaron en la pista para entonar villancicos

- ¡Feliz navidad a todos! - Exclamó Dumbledore

- ¡Feliz navidad chicos! - Exclamó Hermione a Luna, Harry, Ron y Ginny

- Feliz navidad para ti también - Respondió Harry - oye y ¿Dónde está tu pareja?

- Me temo que se escapó con Lavender Brown - Respondió Hermione riendo, luego se acercó más a ellos y susurró - Es que ella le gusta y yo no pude resistirme a concederles un momento

- ¿Y porque rayos no la invitó a ella? - Preguntó Ron

- ¡Oh Ron! Ya sabes que Neville es muy tímido, quizá se cohibió de invitarla - Saltó Luna

- Así es - Respondió Hermione - De hecho yo fui quien lo invitó a venir conmigo cuando vi que él no vendría, a mí también me faltaba una pareja y bueno…

En ese momento llegaron los padres de los chicos a desearles feliz navidad

- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? - Preguntó Hermione

- Andábamos dándoles un tour por el castillo - Respondió Arthur Weasley

- Tu colegio es simplemente hermoso, imponente y tal como lo imaginé - Añadió el padre de Hermione

Más tarde, mientras conversaban, Hermione no podía evitar mirar en todas direcciones buscando a Severus pero no lo halló y ella quería desearle feliz navidad antes de regresar a casa, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta se fue alejando del grupo y caminó hacia afuera del gran comedor, necesitaba pensar y no podía hacerlo con todo ese ruido, necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas, caminó en dirección a las escaleras de piedra que conducían a los pisos superiores y se sentó en uno de los escalones; ¿Realmente se había enamorado de Severus o quizá solo estaba confundida? Ella se hizo está pregunta mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, más de pronto el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban la hicieron dar un respingo

- No se preocupe señorita Granger soy yo - Dijo una voz masculina y parsimoniosa mientras se acercaba a ella

- ¡Profesor Snape! - Exclamó Hermione con alegría - Lo estuve buscando, quería desearle feliz navidad

- ¡Feliz navidad para usted también! - Respondió él

- Yo… me preguntaba… si tal vez - Titubeó ella

- ¿Si? - La exhortó Severus

- Bueno quería saber si… si usted… ¿Me permitiría darle un abrazo?

Él no respondió, solo abrió los brazos y sonrió débilmente, ella se acercó a él y se refugió en su regazo, jamás se había sentido tan protegida como en ese momento, él no podía creer que realmente la tuviera entre sus brazos oliendo su perfume, pero nada pudo prepararlo para lo que ocurrió a continuación

- Usted se ve muy hermosa esta noche - Soltó Severus de repente aun sin soltarla - Aunque debo confesarle que usted siempre luce muy hermosa

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Hermione separándose de él con lentitud - ¿De verdad le parezco hermosa?

- Mucho - Respondió Severus sin poder creer que le estaba diciendo eso a una alumna, mucho menos de la casa de Gryffindor y menos aún a Granger

Ya no podían pensar en nada más y ya casi ni advertían el barullo que formaban "Las brujas de Macbeth" en el gran comedor, en ese momento solo se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Severus la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, cerró sus ojos y ella también, sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, rozaron sus narices y cuando estuvieron a punto de rozar también sus labios una fuerte pedorreta de Pevees, el polstergaist los hizo estremecerse y separase violentamente

- ¡Iban a besarse! Yo los vi - Canturreaba burlonamente - El murciélago y la come libros iban a besarse

- ¡Maldito duende! - Bufó Severus - Ya verás cuando llame al barón sanguinario

El duende se marchó volando con la velocidad de un rayo ante semejante amenaza y Severus estaba indignado al ver que de nuevo interrumpían lo que pudo haber sido un momento maravilloso aunque por otro lado se alivió porque habría sido una soberana imprudencia, pero Hermione también se encontraba indignada y en ese momento no le importó nada más, así que dejándose llevar por un impulso tomó el rostro de Snape entre sus manos, el cual estaba mirando con odio al duende que ya estaba muy lejos, lo giro hacia ella y lo besó con ternura aunque con torpeza porque era el primer beso que daba, Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego los cerró y le correspondió, pese a la edad que tenía también era prácticamente su primer beso ya que en ese momento los otros dos que le había dado no contaban, este era el primer beso que se daban en conjunto; él volvió a tomarla por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, ella acariciaba sus mejillas y su cabello, realmente estaba disfrutando ese momento y le había permitido confirmar que realmente lo amaba. Allí estaban tan absortos demostrándose todo su amor en aquel tierno beso; que no advirtieron algunos pasos que salían del gran comedor y se acercaban a ellos

- ¡Hermione Jane Granger! - Gritó su padre espantado, a su lado estaba la señora Granger y el profesor Dumbledore que pese a cubrirse la boca con las manos se pudo percibir cierta sonrisa

Los dos se separaron al instante

-¿Pero que está pasando aquí? - Preguntó el señor Granger con el rostro colorado por la rabia

- William este debe ser un malentendido - Saltó su esposa muy sorprendida

- Ven aquí hija y dime ahora mismo si este hombre te está acosando o algo parecido - Siguió el hombre indignado

- No papá, no es…

- Ven aquí Hermione - Solicitó la madre

- Yo puedo explicarlo - Saltó Severus asumiendo su responsabilidad

- ¡Usted cállese! - Espetó William - No es más que un pederasta, un pervertido un

- ¡Ya basta papá! Las cosas no son como dices

- Cálmese señor Granger - Solicitó Dumbledore

- ¿Cómo voy a calmarme profesor Dumbledore? Ese hombre estaba besando a mi hija

- Siempre hemos respetado tus decisiones, hasta permitimos que arriesgaras tu vida buscando esos objetos con el profesor Dumbledore el año pasado, pero no vamos a tolerar que ese hombre te quiera llenar la cabeza de tonterías - Saltó la señora Granger

- Por supuesto que no Anastasia, Hermione ¡ven aquí ahora mismo! Regresaremos a casa y jamás volverás a este colegio - Dijo el señor Granger avanzando hasta Hermione y tomándola por la muñeca

- Usted no puede hacer eso señor Granger - Dijo Severus

- ¿Ah no? - Inquirió el padre de Hermione - Mire, no me importa que usted sea un mago y yo un muggle, no va a impedir que me lleve a mi hija

- Puede llevársela si quiere al fin y al cabo aún estamos de vacaciones - Dijo Dumbledore con solemnidad - Pero la quiero de vuelta en el castillo en el mes de enero

- Puede que regrese si - Respondió el señor Granger - Pero cuando ese hombre no esté presente, no lo quiero cerca de mi hija, quiero que se largue

- Noooo papá - Dijo Hermione con voz trémula al tiempo que sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas - No quiero que se vaya por favor, no fue su culpa

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Preguntó Anastasia Granger

- A que fui yo quien lo besó - Confesó la chica

- ¿Y porque hiciste eso? - Preguntaron sus padres al unísono

- Porque… Porque…

- ¿Él te pidió que lo hicieras? - Preguntó la madre - ¿Te obligó?

- No mamá, lo hice porque… porque… porque lo amo - Respondió al fin

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron los señores Granger y Snape al unísono

- Lo que oyeron - Ratificó ella tomando a Snape por la mano - Yo lo amo y él también a mi ¿No es cierto profesor Snape?

Severus estaba pasmado, ella no solo lo había besado sino que también estaba aceptando que lo amaba, por otra parte los padres de la chica lo acusaban de ser un pervertido, él no le temía a nadie y mucho menos a los Muggles, pero no quería ser acusado de algo tan bajo

- ¿Y bien? ¿Es cierto eso profesor Snape? ¿Usted ama a nuestra hija? - Preguntó la señora Granger

- ¿A nuestra única hija? - Siguió el señor Granger - ¿A nuestra brujita?

Hermione bajó la cabeza, pensó que él no iba a responder, quizá Dumbledore había malinterpretado las cosas y Severus no la amaba

- No quiero que se me acuse de otra cosa más que de amarla con todo mi corazón - Habló por fin - Es lo único que puedo decir

- Es un amor sano, un amor puro y bonito - Acotó Dumbledore en medio de los pasmados padres

- Busquemos a la profesora McGonagall Para irnos de aquí como llegamos, por la chimenea - Dijo el señor Granger halando a su hija por el brazo

- Pero papi…

- Vámonos hija - Añadió la señora Granger siguiéndolos rumbo al gran comedor

- La veré en enero señorita Granger - Dijo Dumbledore en voz alta para que pudieran oír, pues ya se alejaban - ¡Feliz navidad y Prospero año nuevo!

Los días que siguieron fueron muy duros para Severus, se sentía culpable, no quería perderla ahora que sabía que ella lo amaba, ¿Qué pasaría si sus padres no le permitían regresar? Pasaba los gélidos días encerrado en sus amadas mazmorras como siempre, pero encendía la chimenea solo para recordarla, recordaba su rostro y su cabello castaño iluminados por la lumbre. En la víspera de año nuevo no tenía pensado bajar al gran comedor para estar junto a sus colegas y alumnos, Dumbledore lo había dejado tranquilo todos esos días porque sabía que él quería estar solo, y al fin y al cabo era lo mejor, pero ese día le pidió que fuera a verlo a su despacho; Severus accedió a regañadientes y se dirigió con aire taciturno hacia el despacho del director, por el camino le bajó unos diez puntos a Hufflepuff cuando Hannah Abbott pasó corriendo apresurada para llegar al baile de año nuevo, luego sintió que su cabello se movió con una suave brisa y se crispó de rabia al comprobar que era Pevees que pasó volando por encima de su cabeza, ante la mirada asesina que Severus le dedicó, el duende salió huyendo

- ¡Varitas de regaliz! - Exclamó el hombre frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada

Cuando llegó arriba encontró a Dumbledore alimentando a Fawkes, su fénix que estaba posado en el brazo del anciano director

- Te hice venir porque creo que ya es suficiente - Dijo mientras colocaba el ave en su percha - Me refiero a que ya debes salir de tu despacho e ir al baile de año nuevo, si no quieres ir no te obligaré, pero solo quiero decirte que no tienes motivos para estar triste, todo lo contrario

- ¿Acaso no viste lo que pasó Albus? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Que manías tienes de verlo todo color rosa

-Y tú en cambio te empeñas en verlo todo gris - Rebatió el anciano - Estoy completamente seguro de que ellos la enviarán de vuelta `porque saben que ella no está preparada para llevar una vida enteramente muggle ya que su educación ha sido mágica - Respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad mientras le extendía a Severus una taza de té

- Bueno eso es cierto - Aceptó Severus

- Además, aunque en el mundo de los Muggles Hermione aun es menor de edad, para las leyes de los magos es toda una mujer, es decir, es responsable de sus actos y puede tomar sus propias decisiones

Severus se veía más aliviado, definitivamente Dumbledore siempre sabía que decir y sus palabras siempre terminaban por tranquilizarlo

- Los Granger no son malas personas Severus, solo debemos comprenderlos, ella es su única hija y es normal que la quieran defender con uñas y dientes

- Pero yo nunca he pensado en hacerle daño

- Lo sé - Respondió el anciano - Pero para ellos es simple instinto de protección - Luego el anciano le tomó una mano a Severus - Ella volverá Severus, estoy seguro - Agregó después de guiñarle un ojo

Hermione en cambio había pasado esos días pensando en lo que había sucedido, sus padres trataban de hacerla hablar, le preguntaban una y otra vez si Severus no la estaba acosando y al final totalmente harta había terminado por refugiarse en su habitación desde donde la escuchaban llorar. Ese día sus padres trataron de persuadirla para que se arreglara para ir a casa de los Weasley a cumplir con la invitación de recibir el año nuevo allí

- Los polvos flu están sobre la chimenea, ya saben cómo usarlos - Dijo la castaña sin abrir la puerta

- Mi niña ¿No piensas ir con nosotros? - Preguntó su madre cariñosamente

- No mamá - Respondió con voz trémula - No pienso ir a ningún lado a fingir que estoy feliz cuando estoy destrozada, no volver a Hogwarts significa perderlo todo

Los señores Granger se miraron entre sí con aprensión

- ¡Hermione, cielo! - La llamó su padre - ¡Abre la puerta! Tu madre y yo hemos hablado al respecto y llegamos a la decisión de que sería una locura no enviarte de vuelta al colegio

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente

- Brujita perdona a papi y a mami, es solo que nos aterra que alguien quiera aprovecharse de ti y en Hogwarts no estaremos para protegerte - Dijo su padre abrazándola

- Lo sé papá, pero ya soy mayor de edad, sé cómo cuidarme, siempre he sido muy autosuficiente y lo que más me ha gustado de ustedes es que siempre han respetado mis decisiones

- Es que con esto es diferente Hermione - Saltó su madre - Dices estar enamorada de un hombre mucho mayor que tú y que además es tu profesor

- Lo digo porque lo siento mamá, además ese hombre salvó mi vida ¿Acaso se les olvida?

- Siempre le estaremos muy agradecidos por lo que hizo - Respondió su padre - Pero no queremos que se aproveche de ti

- Y no lo hace - Respondió - Es muy respetuoso, un hombre solitario, amante de los libros como yo, Yo lo amo

- ¡Acompáñanos! ¿Sí? - Habló la señora Granger para cambiar la conversación - Los chicos estarán felices de verte y además William y yo nos morimos por ver como es una casa de magos

Hermione rió con el comentario

Después de recibir el año nuevo, las aguas estaban más calmadas debido a que en uno de esos días, mientras Hermione dormía una siesta, Dumbledore visitó a los Granger, simplemente se apareció frente a la puerta. Les habló de lo buena persona que era Severus y que él no tenía ninguna intención de lastimar, perjudicar o deshonrar a Hermione sino todo lo contrario

- ¿Y porque no ha venido entonces? - Preguntó el señor Granger - Discúlpeme profesor Dumbledore, pero simplemente se me hace de muy mal gusto que él haya optado por enviarlo a usted en vez de venir personalmente

- Él no me ha enviado a ningún lado señor Granger - Respondió con amabilidad el anciano mientras degustaba un delicioso pie de limón que la señora Granger había preparado - Tampoco habría venido por respeto a ustedes que ahora lo consideran el peor de los hombres solo por haber cometido el imperdonable delito de enamorarse de su única hija

- No es eso profesor Dumbledore - Respondió la señora Granger - No lo consideramos una mala persona, es solo que es mucho mayor que nuestra hija…

- ¿Y eso es un delito? - Preguntó el viejo

- Para nada pero… Solo queremos que esté pendiente de ella por favor - Solicitó el señor Granger, solo somos Muggles y no podemos protegerla, pero usted podrá, estoy seguro

- Así lo haré señor Granger - Respondió el anciano - Siempre he cuidado de mis alumnos aunque no creo que sea necesario protegerla de Severus, les prometo que su hija estará bien

Había llegado el día de regresar a Hogwarts y en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación de King`s Cross, los Granger volvían a hablar con su hija, le decían una y otra vez que los mantuviera informados sobre cualquier irregularidad, ella asintió y los abrazó, de seguro los iba a extrañar. Después de despedirse, los chicos abordaron la gran locomotora escarlata que horas después serpenteaba por los rieles de una campiña y al caer la noche se detenía en la estación de Hogsmeade.

Severus esperaba impaciente en la mesa de los profesores del gran comedor, sin quitarle la vista a las puertas dobles que yacían abiertas, de pronto, los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en la estancia y Snape sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando vio entrar a los tres inseparables amigos, ella estaba en medio de ellos y lo saludó con la mano, él le correspondió el gesto, era la primera vez que la veía después de que ella le había confesado su amor. Ese día no tuvieron oportunidad de hablarse, pero ese no era problema ya tendrían tiempo de sobra; por el momento solo se conformaba con verla, estaba feliz de que ella hubiese regresado

Más tarde, en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo curso todas estaban en sus camas mientras Hermione se preparaba para dormir, se colocó su piyama, se lavó sus dientes, recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Ginny en "La madriguera" Ginny se había quedado pasmada cuando Hermione le reveló lo que habían descubierto sus padres frente a la escalera de piedra que conduce a los pisos superiores y las palabras que habían salido de los labios de ella

- ¿En serio dijiste eso? - Había dicho la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Les dijiste que lo amas? Lo sabía, pero no te preocupes Hermione, todo saldrá bien

Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo y se disponía a salir del baño para ir a acostarse, pero un fuerte mareo la hizo tambalearse y sostenerse del lavabo, respiró profundamente, luego sintió que se ahogaba y al mirarse en el espejo notó lo que temía, un hilo de sangre emergía de su nariz, ella lo limpió con sus dedos

- Otra vez no - Se dijo a si misma

Pero esta vez la sensación que tuvo fue distinta a las anteriores en que no recordaba lo que hacía, se sintió como presa en su propio cuerpo, fue algo muy extraño, sintió como una energía muy fuerte se apoderaba de ella por completo y entonces su vista se nubló y en medio de aquella oscuridad vio el grotesco rostro de lord Voldemort

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - Preguntó con un hilo de voz, pero no hubo respuesta, él solo reía maliciosamente

Luego sintió que sus piernas ya no la sostenían y cayó al piso respirando agitadamente, a continuación se incorporó del piso con parsimonia mientras observaba como de todo su cuerpo iba emergiendo una luz verde muy brillante, alzó su rostro y se miró en el espejo, estaba muy sonriente, el ataque de pánico ya había pasado, se miró las manos con orgullo y notó que el intenso brillo verdoso se desvanecía

- ¡Al fin! - Se dijo sin dejar de sonreír - Lo he conseguido y esta vez es definitivo, ya puedo controlarte mejor sangre sucia inmunda

La chica salió del cuarto de baño hacia la habitación, cuando descorrió las cortinas su gato Crookshanks al verla soltó un bufido amenazador y escapó de la habitación con la velocidad de un rayo

- ¡Maldito animal! - Espetó con despreció mientras se metía en la cama - Aun recuerdo lo bien que se dormía en estas camas

Se dispuso a dormir plácidamente, esperando que su fiel vasallo Colagusano supiera resguardar muy bien su tesoro más preciado, Nagini y su propio cuerpo que yacía tendido en una cama ruinosa de la casa de los Ryddle. El cuerpo inerte también estaba iluminado de un tono verdoso que ya se desvanecía mientras Colagusano lo contemplaba con asombro

- Lo logró señor - Musitó con admiración - Al fin logró apoderarse de la chica


	14. Hermione prisionera en su propio cuerpo

Al día siguiente, Hermione, o al menos el cuerpo de ella, se levantó de su cama apenas creyendo que se encontraba allí, se dirigió al baño, se lavó los dientes, se dio una ducha y se vistió; no tenía ni idea sobre su horario de clases, de modo que le preguntó a Parvati y ella extrañada se lo indicó, de modo que ella ubicó los libros correspondientes en su mochila; luego bajó las escaleras y se reunió con Harry, Ron y Ginny que sostenía a Crookshanks, el cual al ver a Hermione salió corriendo para alejarse de ella lanzando maullidos despavoridos

- ¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó Ron observando al animal

- Huyó cuando vio a Hermione – Respondió Harry señalándola

- ¡Ah! Eso debe ser porque anoche le pisé la cola sin querer y por eso me teme, pero ya se le pasará – Respondió ella con habilidad

Mientras conversaban, ella miraba a Harry con detenimiento, escudriñando cada parte de su rostro hasta detenerse en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que imperaba en su frente, sintiendo como el odio se apoderaba de todo su ser, quería arrojarle una maldición imperdonable allí mismo, pero sabía que ni siquiera con la varita de otra persona podría destruirlo ya que para lograrlo debería conseguir una varita más poderosa que cualquier otra, quizá la varita de sauco o vara letal, estaba segura de que el trio de oro tenía alguna información de su paradero y eso era lo que iba a averiguar, por eso debía controlarse aunque le resultara muy difícil

- Ya vámonos a comer, me muero de hambre – Saltó Ron y además me muero por ver a mi Luna

Harry le dio un codazo cariñosamente mientras salían por el retrato de la dama gorda, Ginny tomó por el brazo a Hermione e hizo que se rezagara

- Tu también debes estar impaciente por verlo ¿No es así? – Susurró con emoción

- ¿A quién? – Respondió la chica con otra pregunta

- No te hagas la tonta – Respondió Ginny riendo divertida – y lo mejor de todo es que la primera clase que tienes, es pociones

Dentro del cuerpo de Hermione, el señor tenebroso estaba muy desconcertado, ¿Qué habría querido decir esa chica, ¿Qué se supone que pasaría en clases de pociones? Definitivamente los amigos de Harry Potter debían ser unos chiflados, Pensó.

Al llegar al gran comedor, todos se encaminaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, sin embargo instintivamente Hermione caminó en dirección a la de Slytherin, pero Ron la tomó del brazo y la hizo retroceder

- ¿A dónde ibas Hermione? – Le preguntó

- Solo me desoriente – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa hipócrita

Una vez en su mesa "correspondiente" permaneció muy callada, estaba estudiando el terreno, más tarde vendría la indagación. En la mesa de los profesores, Severus no podía contener tanta emoción, ella había regresado y ya no se separaría de él; giró el rostro hacia Dumbledore y le dio las gracias

- No tienes que agradecerme hijo, yo no he hecho mayor cosa

- Por supuesto que si Albus, tú hablaste con sus padres

- Pero ya ellos habían optado por respetar la decisión de Hermione de volver al colegio, ya verás que todo estará bien

De nuevo en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry sentía una mirada pesada sobre él, alzó la vista y vio que todos estaban concentrados en su tazón de cereal

- Hermione ¿Podrías pasarme el azúcar? – Pidió amablemente

- Por supuesto – Respondió ella con parsimonia

Pero cuando ella le dio la taza con los terrones de azúcar y su mano hizo contacto con la de él, Harry sintió un débil, pero perceptible dolor en su cicatriz, lo cual no relacionó con el contacto físico, sino con una de esas sensaciones antes de tener una visión de Voldemort aunque ninguna imagen se vislumbró en su mente. Al terminar su desayuno se dirigieron a las mazmorras para sus clases de pociones, el señor tenebroso se sentía tan raro dentro de los muros de Hogwarts, no podía evitar recordar su época de estudiante; cuando llegó al salón de pociones; nuevamente pensó en ir donde se sentaban las serpientes, pero antes de dar un paso recordó que debía ir a ubicarse junto a los Gryffindors, se sentó junto a Harry porque este se lo pidió y Ron se sentó detrás, junto a Neville; unos segundos después entró Snape con su capa ondeando tras él

- Hoy prepararemos la famosa poción multijugos – Habló con parsimonia - ¿Alguien aquí puede decirme de que se trata?

No hubo respuesta, lo que le sorprendió a Snape en demasía

- ¿Nadie sabe de qué se trata? ¿Ni siquiera usted señorita Granger? – Preguntó frente a la muchacha

Lord Voldemort sabía que Severus no era para nada un tonto, de modo que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con él si no quería ser descubierto, confiaba en Severus, lo consideraba un buen sirviente y hasta había pensado en revelarle sus planes, pero luego se lo pensó mejor, mientras menos personas supieran de su plan, mucho mejor; y ni modo, el idiota de Colagusano debía estar enterado porque era quien lo ayudaba con la información sobre los chicos

- Por supuesto que sé de qué se trata profesor Snape – Respondió la chica con aire de suficiencia mientras levantaba la nariz – Es solo que quería darle una oportunidad a mis compañeros

- ¡Que considerada! – Se burló Pansy Parkinson haciendo un gesto teatral

Draco le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera, Hermione por su parte le dedicó a la chica una sonrisa sarcástica y se dispuso a responder la pregunta de Snape

- La poción multijugos es un filtro que sirve para tomar la apariencia de otra persona, siempre y cuando se le agregue un cabello o una uña, pero solo sirve para transformaciones humanas – Dijo

- Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor señorita Granger – Dijo Snape, la chica disimuló una expresión de asco ante la sola mención de esa casa

- ¡Queeeé! ¡Cómo es que ahora le ha dado por subirle puntos a los asquerosos leones? – Expresó Pansy indignada

- Se los dí porque lo merece y usted no vendrá a decirme lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer, además será mejor que se calme y modere su vocabulario si no quiere estar castigada señorita Parkinson – Habló Snape con autoridad

- ¡Cálmate Pansy! – Le susurró Draco – No la provoques

- Yo no le tengo miedo – le respondió ella en el mismo tono – Es solo una sangre sucia

Luego todos se pusieron a preparar la poción después que buscaron los ingredientes en el armario de los estudiantes

- Qué bueno que para nosotros sea tan fácil – Dijo Harry mientras cortaba un poco de centinodia – Como ya la preparamos en el segundo curso a espaldas de Snape

- Eso es muy cierto – Terció Ron – Si no supiera como prepararla, ahora Neville y yo estaríamos fritos

Hermione fingió una sonrisa, sentía tantos deseos de meterle la cabeza a Harry dentro del caldero, pero en lugar de eso decidió tomar el frasco de crisopos que Harry tomó al mismo tiempo, inmediatamente este se llevó una mano a la frente, Hermione sonrió disimuladamente, sin embargo se apresuró a fingir preocupación tal y como le había indicado Colagusano que hiciese

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Te duele la cicatriz? – Preguntó

- No, no es nada, no te preocupes – Respondió el chico

- Bajen la llama de sus calderos – Ordenó Snape – Ahora deben dejar cocer la poción por algunos días, en los cuales les irán agregando el resto de los ingredientes paulatinamente. Pueden retirarse

Todos recogieron sus cosas y fueron abandonando el aula, pero cuando Hermione se disponía a salir, Severus la detuvo

- Espere un momento señorita Granger – Dijo

- Te esperamos afuera Hermione – Le dijo Ron antes de salir junto a Harry

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos dentro del salón, Severus le dedicó una tierna sonrisa

- Creo que usted y yo necesitamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió en el baile de navidad, la espero en mi despacho después de la cena – Dijo el hombre

¿Qué rayos habría sucedido en el baile de navidad? ¿Acaso la sangre sucia se habría metido en problemas? No, de ser así Severus no estaría tan tranquilo ni le habría sonreído como hacía unos instantes ¿O tal vez si? Después de todo Severus era el rey del sarcasmo

- De acuerdo Sev… Profesor Snape

La chica se marchó rumbo a los invernaderos en compañía de sus dos amigos, pero cuando iban llegando se quedó un poco rezagada, lo que aprovechó Pansy Parkinson para ponerle una zancadilla, pero Hermione adivinó sus intenciones al verle el pie, así que la tomó por el cuello cuando nadie la veía, la metió en un invernadero vacío y le dirigió una amenaza

- No me busques si no quieres encontrarme – Le dijo tomándola por la corbata y atrayéndola hacia ella – Ya viste lo que le hice a tu noviecito y por lo tanto sabes de lo que soy capaz y si aún no lo sabes puedo demostrártelo y créeme… no te va a gustar – Dijo la castaña con ojos desquiciados

Luego salió de allí y entró en el invernadero correspondiente como si nada, mientras Pansy temblando como una hoja se fue a refugiar junto a Draco. La clase transcurrió sin problema alguno y al terminar se fueron al gran comedor a tomar su almuerzo para después asistir al resto de las clases que tenían en el día; fue agotador, sobre todo para Lord Voldemort que al estar en el cuerpo de Hermione comenzaba a sentirse más humano y por lo tanto más débil. Por la noche, después de tomar un baño y asistir a la cena, se fue hacia las mazmorras, al despacho de Severus para cumplir con su cita, quizá recibiría un regaño por cualquier estupidez que hubiese hecho la sangre sucia que ahora le servía de mucho, caminó con tranquilidad por los pasillos, pero de repente una extraña sensación hizo que se detuviera en seco en un pasillo vacío, sintió que las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que sostenerse de una pared

- ¡Déjame! ¿Por qué haces esto? – Murmuró su boca, pero él luchó por controlarse – Porque es necesario y ya cállate de una vez

Sacudió su cabeza y continuó el recorrido como si nada hubiese pasado, cuando llegó al despacho de Snape, tocó la puerta con expectación, desde adentro se escuchó la voz del profesor Snape que invitaba a pasar a la chica, ella pasó y lo miró sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea encendida, extraño, pensó ella, allí estaba Severus Snape, su más fiel sirviente, el único mortifago extremadamente valioso que arriesgaba su vida para sacarle información a Dumbledore, aprecio era una palabra muy grande para describir lo que el señor tenebroso sentía por él, pero sin duda le agradecía, solo Severus Snape y los Lestrange le habían demostrado verdadera lealtad, Colagusano solo lo hacía por miedo, sentía ganas de revelarle a su muchacho sobre el plan que estaba ejecutando, pero reflexionó acerca de lo que había hablado una vez con Colagusano, aunque confiara en Severus consideraba que nadie más debería conocer sus planes.

- Aquí estoy como me lo pidió profesor Snape – Dijo la chica mirándolo desde la puerta

Severus se incorporó de su asiento y la miró con detenimiento, se veía tan hermosa

- Gracias por venir, tome asiento – le pidió

- Prefiero estar de pie si no le importa, gracias – Respondió ella con ansias de escuchar lo que el hombre tenía que decir, se moría de curiosidad

- Usted fue muy valiente señorita Granger – Dijo

- No le entiendo señor – Respondió ella con un gesto de confusión

- Me refiero a la noche del baile de navidad – Siguió él – Cuando le dijo a sus padres que me amaba, pero no he podido evitar preguntarme a mí mismo si usted lo hizo porque realmente lo siente o solo por salvarme de lo que en ese momento pensaron de mí

La chica estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara, Severus Snape enamorado, eso debía ser una broma, no podía ser real; enamorado de una alumna, una Gryffindor y sobre todo una sangre sucia, por lo visto ese era el tipo de mujer que le atraía, ya sabía que una vez había sentido algo por Lily Evans, pero pensó que solo la deseaba, que nunca la amo, pues jamás escuchó de sus labios decir que la amaba, pero esta vez era diferente, lo estaba escuchando hablar de amor, ¿acaso amaba a esa joven sangre sucia? ¿Qué acaso ella le había dado Amortentia o algo así? No sonaba razonable tratándose del rey de las pociones, de seguro la hubiese descubierto en el acto

- Yo… yo… - Titubeó la chica sin saber que decir

- Yo mismo he tratado de negar lo que siento por usted Granger, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo y negándolo más, necesitaba tenerla frente a mí y decirle que la amo con todo mi corazón – Dijo Severus tomándola por la cintura, ella lo vio con una expresión de asco – Solo necesito que me diga si lo que dijo aquella noche fue cierto, necesito saber si me ama tanto como yo a usted

Voldemort no contaba con algo así, esto podría arruinarlo todo, Severus podría volverse débil y llegar a traicionarlo y en el momento en que lo necesitara este quizá le daría la espalda, no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso, no iba a perder a uno de sus mejores mortifagos solo porque el mismo se había encaprichado con una asquerosa sangre sucia, tenía que evitarlo como fuera posible y para ello tenía que hacer su mejor actuación

- Por supuesto que no era cierto lo que le dije – Espetó Hermione al tiempo que lo apartaba de un empujón - ¿Qué creía? ¿Que yo me iba a enamorar de alguien como usted? – Añadió mirándolo de arriba abajo con desdén mientras él sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo – Tengo diecisiete años, solo quería divertirme un poco y bueno… lo conseguí – Añadió enarcando una ceja

- Esto debe ser una broma ¿No es así? – Dijo Severus incrédulo – Porque yo sentí sinceridad en sus palabras, lo sentí en sus labios

La tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó, pero ella se resistía demasiado, trataba de apartarlo de un empujón, él sintió sus labios fríos e implacables, incapaces de concederle aquel beso que él tanto necesitaba, no podía creer lo que ella le había dicho hacía tan solo unos segundos. Cuando la soltó, miró con dolor como ella limpiaba sus labios con el dorso de la mano y una expresión de asco

- Jamás vuelva a besarme – Espetó con ojos furibundos mientras pasaba la manga de la túnica por sus labios una y otra vez, tratando de borrar la sensación

- No la entiendo señorita Granger – Expresó confundido – ¿No quiere que la bese?

- Por supuesto que no – Respondió con rabia

- Y entonces ¿Porque me besó la noche del baile? ¿Por qué dijo algo que no sentía? – Preguntó Severus con dolor luchando por retener las lágrimas, no iba a llorar frente a ella, él no era un hombre débil

- Le dije lo que le dije aquella noche para salvarlo, porque tal vez después de todo le he tomado algo de aprecio – Contestó ella con simplicidad, ahora bajando la guardia, estaba controlando la ira que sintió hace tan solo unos momentos – Mírelo de este modo – Agregó tratando de tomarlo por el brazo, pero él se zafó con violencia – Nos divertimos y ya está, cada quien retoma su vida, después de todo yo soy una sangre… Una hija de Muggles y usted merece a alguien… más… acorde

- Eso jamás me importó – Espetó Severus – Jamás me importó que fuera hija de Muggles

- ¡No sea dramático! – Espetó la chica con maldad – Este no es el fin del mundo y usted no se va a morir por mí

- Tiene razón Granger – Respondió secando con rabia una lagrima solitaria que se había escapado – No me voy a morir por una sangre sucia inmunda, ahora ¡largo de aquí!

Ella sonrió satisfecha e intentó caminar hacia él para reconfortarlo, pero él se lo impidió tajantemente

- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – Le gritó

La chica salió rumbo a su sala común con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- Me lo agradecerás Severus – Susurró limpiando sus labios una vez más, no se acostumbraba a la idea de haber sido besado y mucho menos por… por un hombre – La sacaré de tu vida como saqué a la otra sangre sucia, no permitiré que me traiciones por un maldito capricho

Caminó sin remordimientos hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, miró todo el lugar y advirtió que casi no había nadie, Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en un sofá frente a la chimenea haciendo los últimos ajustes de sus deberes, Ginny ya recogía sus cosas porque tenía sueño, se despidió de todos y subió a su habitación, el momento más anhelado de Voldemort había llegado al fin, la oportunidad de indagar acerca de los planes del niño que vivió y de Albus Dumbledore

- Pensé que durarías hasta más tarde como las otras veces – Comentó Ron – No sé qué tanto hablas con Snape, no me gusta hacer las rondas solo Hermione, ¡qué bueno que esta vez McGonagall me dejó terminar más temprano! Como vez estaba adelantando mis deberes

- ¡Ummm! ¡Qué aplicado Ronald! – Dijo Hermione – Y supongo que querrás que yo te los corrija ¿No es así?

El muchacho asintió riendo, Harry también rió

- ¡Déjame ver! – Dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano para que le pasara el pergamino

Necesitaba mantener la confianza de los chicos actuando como lo haría la verdadera Hermione Granger; revisó el ensayo de transformaciones y corrigió un par de defectos que tenía, también revisó el de Harry el cual encontró perfecto, ya ella tenía sus deberes hechos; cuando el silencio se apoderó de la sala común que ahora habitaban solo ellos pues los pocos alumnos que quedaban se habían retirado a dormir, Voldemort encontró su oportunidad para comenzar a indagar

- ¡Oye Harry! ¿Qué crees que haya sucedido con el – que – no – debe – ser- nombrado? – preguntó mientras enrollaba unos pliegos de pergamino

- No lo sé Hermione, nadie lo sabe, pero te confieso que he empezado a preocuparme – Respondió Harry – Estoy seguro que está planeando algo

Hermione sonrió disimuladamente, sentía satisfacción con el temor de Harry

- Bueno, eso es evidente – Terció Ron - Pero al menos nosotros ya hemos adelantado bastante

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de la castaña y reuniendo el valor se aventuró a indagar más, pero estaba consciente de que tenía que tener sumo cuidado ya que sea cual fuere la información que quería, se supone que ya la conocía

- ¿Ah sí? Recapitulemos entonces todo lo que hemos hecho para poder diseñar un plan definitivo – Dijo Hermione enarcando ambas cejas

- Pero Hermione, ya tenemos el plan diseñado desde hace mucho tiempo y lo hemos estado ejecutando junto a Dumbledore ¿No lo recuerdas? – Habló Ron extrañado

Lord Voldemort en el cuerpo de Hermione Granger estaba un poco nervioso, se había enterado de que los chicos no solo tenían un plan en su contra sino que también lo estaban llevando a cabo junto a Dumbledore ¿De qué se trataría? ¿Les estaría dando resultado? Necesitaba las respuestas a esas preguntas lo más rápido posible o explotaría

- Lo sé – Respondió ella con voz cansina tratando de disimular lo más que podía su tensión – Pero necesito que recapitulemos lo que hemos hecho para diseñar tal vez una mejor estrategia

- ¿Te refieres a cuantos Horocruxes hemos destruido? - Preguntó Harry

Ahora sí que no pudo soportarlo, había escuchado la palabra Horocruxes, habían destruido sus preciados Horocruxes, los fragmentos de su alma, su única conexión con la inmortalidad, sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que la boca se le secaba, sin embargo, aunque le costara sobremanera tenía que continuar fingiendo inmutabilidad si quería continuar extrayendo información valiosa, después de todo era Hermione Granger y ella estaba enterada de todo aquello y mucho más, pero empalideció de tal manera que ambos chicos lo notaron

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? – Preguntaron ambos al unísono

- ¿Estás bien? – Añadió Harry

- Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen – Respondió con voz ronca – Me refiero a los Horocruxes Harry, ¿Cuántos hemos destruido?

- El diario de Tom Ryddle, El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, La copa de Hufflepuff, la Diadema de Ravenclaw y el anillo de los Gaunt – Respondió Harry enumerando con los dedos a medida que nombraba los objetos

La chica se incorporó del asiento con rapidez, su rostro estaba lívido y tenía una expresión de sorpresa inexplicable

- ¿Te sucede algo Hermione? Estás pálida – Dijo Ron preocupado tomándola de la mano porque ella se veía inestable como si se fuese a desmayar

- No… No me pasa nada chicos… yo… tal vez solo me va a dar un resfriado o algo así – Respondió la muchacha - ¿Y el horocrux que falta? ¿Saben cuál es?

- La serpiente - Respondió Ron ayudándola a sentar de nuevo – Dumbledore cree que es esa serpiente que siempre acompaña a… al – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado, tú lo sabes

- Debemos acabar con ella porque solo así acabaremos con Voldemort – Dijo Harry

- ¡NO LO NOMBRES! – Espetó Hermione con violencia

- Hermione ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó Harry sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica – Siempre lo he nombrado y nunca has dicho nada

- Ella tiene razón Harry – Dijo Ron – Será mejor que no lo nombres

Ella bajó la guardia, tenía que controlarse si quería tener éxito, por más nervios y sorpresa que sintiese, tenía que permanecer impasible aunque se muriera por saber cómo el viejo y los chicos habían dado con sus valiosos tesoros

- ¡Discúlpame Harry! – Se excusó la chica – Es solo que me pone nerviosa la idea de que él pueda atacar de repente

- A todos nosotros en realidad nos pone nerviosos esa idea – Confesó el niño que vivió – Pero debemos confiar en Dumbledore, él es un gran mago Hermione, no en vano ha encontrado varios de los Horocruxes, si él sabe algo seguro nos lo dirá

- Tienes razón – Saltó ella aparentando tranquilidad – pero ¿sabes?, a veces me preguntó cómo habrá hecho él para dar con esos Horocruxes, es tan admirable

- Con los recuerdos – Respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros – No me digas que ahora has vuelto a olvidar

- Quizá hayan sido los mismos efectos de los Horocruxes – Intervino Harry – Ya sabes que la afectaron un poco

- Tienes razón Harry – Dijo Ron

- Dumbledore me mostró varios recuerdos de varias personas, entre ellas del propio Tom Ryddle lo que nos proporcionó información valiosísima acerca del paradero de todos esos objetos, luego yo venía hasta aquí y lo discutía con ustedes, más tarde en varias ocasiones durante el año pasado nos ausentamos del castillo para acabar con ellos – Explicó Harry con paciencia

- ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo – Dijo Hermione fingiéndose iluminada de repente – Sí que es magia oscura, pero ya verás que todo va a salir bien, solo te pido Harry que si llegas a saber algo acerca del paradero de la serpiente no dudes en decírmelo, quiero apoyarte como siempre lo he hecho

- Por supuesto Hermione, jamás los dejaría a ustedes por fuera, siempre han sido mi apoyo – Respondió Harry sonriéndole

Los tres chicos se despidieron para ir a dormir. Una vez que la chica entró en la habitación se dejó caer sobre la cama

- No puede ser, no puede ser – Decía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba el colchón con furia – ¿Cómo pudieron descubrirlos? Tengo que protegerte Nagini, mientras encuentro una manera de acabar con ese malnacido – Dijo mirando con desdén su varita o mejor dicho, la de Hermione Granger – Mientras tenga esta porquería no podré acabar con él, necesito la maldita varita de sauco, pero ¿Dónde podré hallarla? – De pronto, su maquiavélica mente se vio iluminada – ¡Dumbledore! – Susurró – De seguro el maldito viejo debe saber algo al respecto y ya se los debe haber contado a estos malditos mocosos, pero mañana mismo sabré si es así

Le costó conciliar el sueño, pero al fin lo logró, se había enterado de muchas cosas que lo impactaron, Severus enamorado de una impura y para más colmo casi todos sus Horocruxes había sido destruidos, aquello era demasiado, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, según él no había nacido nadie capaz de vencer a Lord Voldemort

Nota de autor: Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con mi actualización, disculpen la, mega tardanza pero no pude hacerlo antes, gracias por sus comentarios


	15. Todo esto está muy raro

Severus no podía creer lo que había sucedido, se sentía burlado y humillado ¿Por qué se había dejado engañar por una niña estúpida? ¿Porque tenía que amarla aun cuando había escuchado todas esas porquerías de sus crueles labios? No había dormido en toda la noche, no tenía sueño, solo meditaba sentado en un sillón frente a su cama, acariciaba sus labios evocando el momento en que la besó por primera vez cuando ella estaba dormida allí, en su cama, parecía tan indefensa cuando no era más que un lobo con piel de oveja. Se levantó del asiento y maldijo su suerte una y otra vez odiándose a sí mismo por haber abierto su corazón por segunda vez para que igual a la vez anterior fuera pisoteado y maltratado, él trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas, no podía permitirse llorar, no era un hombre débil, pensó, pero era inevitable, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras él las limpiaba con furia con la manga de su gabardina

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? – Se preguntó en medio de un sollozo – Ella no podía fijarse en mí

Por la mañana, aun deprimido tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ir a impartir sus clases de pociones a los alumnos de Hufflepuff y a los de Ravenclaw del sexto curso y cuando terminó, se encaminó hacia el despacho de Dumbledore para narrarle lo sucedido la noche anterior y se sintió morir de vergüenza cuando no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas de tristeza y de rabia que se colaron de sus ojos, el buen Dumbledore por su parte pese a estar muy confuso por lo que acababa de narrarle Severus, estaba sumamente consternado, no soportaba verlo sufrir simplemente porque Severus se había convertido en el hijo que nunca tuvo, quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo porque sabía que él interpretaría ese gesto como una muestra de lástima aunque no fuese así, era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo veía tan afectado desde la muerte de Lily Potter

- Pero Severus, tiene que haber un error en todo esto – Decía el anciano

- Por supuesto Albus – Espetó Snape con rabia – El error está en haberme fijado en una mocosa, en una estúpida mocosa caprichosa, aunque te confieso que jamás me imaginé que fuera tan falsa

- Tal vez los Horocruxes…

- No me salgas de nuevo con los Horocruxes Albus, ella es falsa, caprichosa, venenosa y eso no tiene nada que ver con los Horocruxes

- Ella no es así Severus ¡Por Merlín! Algo debe estar sucediéndole – Dijo Dumbledore

- No quiero que hables con ella esta vez, por favor Albus déjala que haga con su vida lo que quiera, a mi poco me importa – Respondió Snape dolido

Hermione se encaminaba hasta el aula de estudios Muggles en compañía de sus inseparables amigos, le daba asco tal solo entrar en el aula y encontrarse con todos aquellos aparatos Muggles que desconocía y por lo tanto tenía que disimular

- ¡Buenos días! – Saludó la profesora Charity Burbage - ¿Alguien aquí ha redactado el ensayo que les pedí sobre las habilidades que poseen los Muggles?

La mayoría de la clase levantó la mano, incluso Hermione que por suerte había redactado su ensayo mucho antes de que su cuerpo fuese ocupado

- ¡Excelente! – Exclamó Charity – Veo que incluso los Slytherins han hecho su trabajo ¿Y bien? ¿A qué conclusión han llegado?

Ron que se había sentado junto a Hermione, levantó la mano débilmente

- No sea tímido señor Weasley – Dijo Burbage – Exprese su opinión

- Bien, los Muggles son personas extraordinarias – Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo mientras Hermione cubría su rostro con su cabello para esbozar una mueca de desdén y asco – Han inventado un montón de cosas maravillosas a través del tiempo para hacer su vida más fácil, que van desde lo simple hasta lo más grande, pero lo que me parece más sorprendente es la electricidad, mi padre colecciona enchufes entre otras cosas Muggles así que de cierto modo siempre he estado en contacto con las cosas que estas estupendas personas han creado con su inteligencia

- Estupendo Weasley – Aprobó Burbage – Le ha otorgado diez puntos a su casa ¿Alguien más quiere acotar algo?

La decidida mano de Hermione Granger fue la primera en alzarse

- Señorita Granger, será un placer escuchar lo que tiene que decir

- Me parece que has olvidado un detalle muy importante Ronald – Soltó la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento – Porque no mencionaste que en tiempos remotos, cuando los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts aun vivían, muchas de esas personas que crearon todos esos aparatos o expresaron sus ideas fueron asesinados cruelmente por otros Muggles, ardieron lentamente en una pira solo porque los otros creían que sus invenciones eran producto de la brujería, los llamaban hechiceros, aun cuando solo eran Muggles como los demás, el creer que alguien era un mago o una bruja en ese entonces era suficiente para acabar con esa persona y ¿Sabes porque?

Ron negó con la cabeza con nerviosismo, mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente

- Porque sus patéticos cerebros no les daba para distinguir entre lo mágico y una tonta y arcaica creación muggle, y también porque en el fondo sentían envidia de los verdaderos magos y brujas que podían realizar lo extraordinario con tan solo un movimiento de varita – Expresó Hermione al tiempo que blandía la suya en el aire – mientras ellos debían conformarse con vivir a su modo la vida que les podía proporcionar su condición inferior

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Señorita Granger, sí que me sorprendió esta vez – Dijo Burbage mientras Draco muy sorprendido murmuraba con Crabbe y Goyle – Así que usted piensa que los Muggles son inferiores, ¡Que extraño! Yo tenía entendido que usted es hija de Muggles

- Precisamente por eso es que lo digo, al convivir con Muggles he podido advertir su simplicidad, su vulnerabilidad que son elementos que evidentemente me llevan a la conclusión de que son seres inferiores – Respondió Hermione ante las expresiones de sorpresa de todos los presentes, inclusive de sus amigos – Pero eso no quiere decir que odie a los Muggles – Se apresuró a corregir – pues como ya es sabido desciendo de ellos, más bien considero que basándonos en su vulnerabilidad debemos… Protegerlos – Dijo esta última palabra haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciarla

- Respeto su opinión aunque no la comparta señorita Granger, pero déjeme aclararle unos puntos – Habló Charity – En los tiempos que usted mencionó hace unos segundos, efectivamente muchas personas que fueron los pioneros en la tecnología, fueron asesinados en las hogueras por la inquisición que era una organización que tenía la iglesia católica de esa época, pero esa fue una barbarie que quedó en el pasado con la cual muchas personas de ese entonces no estaban de acuerdo, incluso el papa Juan Pablo II pidió perdón públicamente por esas atrocidades que se cometieron hace tantos años

Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco mientras la profesora Burbage emitía su opinión

- Sin embargo – Continuaba la mujer – Ese es un tema que le correspondería tocar al profesor Binns, no a mí, lo que les quiero decir es que sin importar lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, los Muggles poseen muchas habilidades y gran inteligencia que los han hecho superarse a través de los años; además son similares a nosotros, lo único que nos diferencia es que nosotros poseemos magia y ellos no

- Casi nada ¿eh? – Murmuró Hermione mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente

- Si nos vestimos como Muggles, prescindimos de nuestras varitas y nos colocamos al lado de uno, seríamos exactamente igual – Continuaba Charity al tiempo que Hermione sentía ganas de vomitar - Hay personas que piensan que la mezcla entre Muggles y hechiceros es una abominación, pero yo no lo creo así, de hecho considero que la esencia de la vida está en la diversidad, sin mencionar lo maravilloso que es conocer nuevas culturas, eso nos lo otorgan las mezclas ¿No es así señor Flinigan?

- Totalmente de acuerdo – Respondió este

- Y en el caso de los que son hijos de Muggles – Siguió la profesora – También son muy afortunados ya que igualmente tienen a su alcance ambos mundos, ¿Quién de ustedes no se sorprendió cuando descubrió que todas esas cosas extraordinarias que podían hacer, más no podían controlar tenía una explicación?

Dean Thomas afirmaba con expresión maravillada con cada palabra que decía Burbage mientras Hermione sentía un odio tremendo que le carcomía las entrañas, sentía que lo que salía de la boca de aquella mujer eran puras blasfemias. Cuando la clase llegó a su fin los alumnos pertenecientes a las dos casas se fueron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y por el camino Harry y Ron le dejaron ver a su amiga sus inquietudes acerca de su extraña actitud

- Hermione, fue muy extraño lo que sucedió allá adentro – Dijo Harry – Todas esas cosas que dijiste sobre los Muggles

- Si, hablaste como si los odiases – Añadió Ron

- Yo no los odio, chicos – Respondió ella muy sonriente mientras los rodeaba con ambos brazos, Harry advirtió cierto dolor leve en su cicatriz, pero decidió ignorarlo – Solo dije la verdad

Al llegar al aula, Snape estaba esperando a ambos grupos sentado frente a su escritorio y cuando la vio tan sonriente sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, le hacía demasiado daño verla aunque también le hacía falta tenerla cerca, entonces intentó concentrarse en su trabajo y los mandó a ubicarse por parejas, Ron inmediatamente quiso ubicarse con Harry ya que era el mejor en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y como Hermione quedó sola, a Severus no le quedó más remedio que ubicarse frente a ella; lo que a él más le dolía era su total indiferencia, actuaba como si jamás le hubiese dicho que lo amaba

- Los he ubicado por parejas – Dijo Snape - Porque quiero que aprendan a bloquear hechizos de ataque utilizando un encantamiento escudo no verbal ya que… El curso pasado… la mayoría no pudo realizarlos

- Simple – musito Hermione

- Muy bien señorita Granger – Dijo Snape – Si le parece tan sencillo entonces colóquese en posición de ataque y veamos si puede repeler uno de mis hechizos

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia sabiendo que tenía todo bajo control y todos los demás formaron un corro entorno a ella y a Snape y entonces Severus advirtió algo raro, Hermione sujetaba la varita de un modo extraño, solo con los dedos índice, medio y pulgar y con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, aquello a Severus le resultó muy familiar, pero no podía recordar a quien había visto sujetar la varita de esa manera, pero lo más peculiar era que usaba su mano izquierda para sujetarla

- Granger, no sabía que era surda, me parece haberla visto usar su mano derecha anteriormente – Comentó Severus con la varita en ristre

- Puedo usar ambas – Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros

- Muy bien, prepárese

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Severus fue despedido hacia atrás con tal fuerza que golpeó la pared, mientras Hermione permanecía en el medio del aula con una sonrisa triunfante

- Y así es que se repele un hechizo no verbal – Dijo la chica con altanería – Solo utilicé un encantamiento escudo, un simple "Protego" es cuestión de concentración

Severus estaba molesto y confundido, sabía que el año anterior, tanto ella como Potter eran de los pocos que habían aprendido a realizar los encantamientos no verbales, pero en ese entonces le había costado trabajo, Snape jamás se imaginó que ahora fuese tan diestra y los lograra hacer al primer intento. Se apartó de la pared y volvió a apuntar a la chica con su varita y le arrojó la misma maldición de piernas de gelatina que le había arrojado anteriormente, pero ella con un flojo movimiento de muñeca logró desarmarlo antes de que él siquiera pronunciara el hechizo mentalmente; la varita del hombre salió disparada en dirección a las manos de la chica que la empuñó victoriosa

- ¡Gracias señor! – Pronunció con una sonrisa sarcástica y una ceja alzada

Severus se sentía humillado y molesto ante los murmullos de los demás alumnos, no quería tenerla cerca

- Ya que lo hace tan bien y no necesita mi instrucción, entonces puede largarse de aquí – Espetó

- Como quiera – Respondió ella y se marchó del aula, directo a su sala común

Una vez allí, se aseguró de que estuviese completamente sola, encendió la chimenea y arrojó polvos flu en ella, pero no se introdujo

- ¡La mansión Ryddle! – Pronunció en voz alta, luego pronunció el nombre de Colagusano y al cabo de unos segundos el rostro regordete del sirviente apareció en las brasas ardientes

- ¿Es usted mi señor? – Preguntó mirando con incredulidad a la muchacha que tenía frente a él

- ¿Tú quién crees pedazo de inútil? – Respondió la chica

- ¡Ah! ya veo que si es usted – Contestó el hombre - ¡Qué bueno que le haya dado resultado!

- ¿Cómo está Nagini? – Preguntó sin rodeos

- Está muy bien señor, quizá lo extrañe un poco porque suele dormir enrollada a su cuerpo ¡Ah! Por cierto ¿Ha logrado averiguar algo?

- Bastante – Respondió con el ceño fruncido – Los malditos acabaron con casi todos mis Horocruxes

- No puede ser señor

- Pues sí, ahora solo me hace falta investigar donde rayos está la varita de sauco, pero no me atrevo a interrogar a Dumbledore, ese viejo es muy astuto y podría descubrirme, además en ciertas ocasiones me ha costado sostener mi rol

- Dígame que puedo hacer para ayudarle señor – Solicitó Colagusano

- Cuida mucho a Nagini, no te separes de ella ¡Ah! También quiero que reúnas a los mortifagos, diles que estén atentos a mi llamada y que estoy a punto de lograr mi cometido, yo me encargaré de hablar con Severus y los contactaré por medio de él cuando los necesite, pero ahora solo debo concentrarme en sacar toda la información que estos desgraciados tengan sobre la varita de sauco

En ese momento, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y ambos escucharon la voz de Ginny que venía entrando en compañía de alguien

- ¡Lárgate! – Musitó la voz de Hermione – Y recuerda lo que te dije

- De acuerdo mi señor – Respondió Colagusano y se marchó, pero ya Ginny y su compañera estaban dentro de la sala común

- ¿Con quién hablabas Hermione? - Preguntó la pelirroja, su compañera subió las escaleras para adentrarse en la habitación de las chicas del sexto curso

- Con nadie – Respondió Hermione escuetamente

- Pero yo vi el rostro de alguien en la chimenea – Objetó Ginny observando con atención una gota de sangre que sobresalía de uno de los orificios nasales de su amiga – Solo que no distinguí de quien se trataba ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz?

- No era nadie – Repitió la castaña – Y no me sucede nada en la nariz – Respondió limpiándose la sangre

- ¡Ahhhh! Ya lo sé, tal vez hablabas con cierto profesor de pociones al que no has podido visitar, pero creí que estabas en clases con él

- ¡Ya basta Ginevra! – Espetó Hermione - Con respecto a Snape, yo solo quería divertirme con él y creo que lo he conseguido

- Hermione – Dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos como platos – Pero si tú me dijiste que…

- Olvídate de lo que te haya dicho y no seas dramática, eres igual que él, ambos me dan asco – Soltó la chica con desdén antes de salir de la sala común

Ginny se la quedó mirando muy sorprendida, sobre todo cuando vio que Crookshanks que le pasó por un lado a su dueña se estremeció de terror, se le erizó el pelaje y se abalanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – La llamó mientras sostenía a un tembloroso gato entre sus brazos - ¡Dios mío! Algo raro está sucediendo contigo, lo tengo que averiguar y ya sé quién me va a ayudar


	16. Voldemort es descubierto

Al caer la noche, después de la cena en el gran comedor, Hermione otra vez aprovechó que Ginny estaba realizando unos deberes con unas amigas en la biblioteca para continuar con su indagación, pero los chicos parecían más interesados en comentar lo de su grandiosa habilidad en clases de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras donde venció a Snape, una tarea titánica que solo ella había conseguido

- No fue nada chicos – Dijo con indiferencia – Solo me concentré muchísimo y lo logré

- Lo cierto es que Snape no está acostumbrado a ser vencido – Comentó Harry riendo

- Si bueno, todos queremos ser invencibles de algún modo – Acotó Hermione – Es como El – que – no debe – ser nombrado, él sueña con destruirte para poder ser invencible, pero no lo va a lograr en tanto no tenga la varita de sauco

- Sí, es cierto – Respondió Harry – Lo malo es que nadie sabe dónde está

- Y lo bueno es que él tampoco lo sabe – Terció Ron

- ¿Cómo que no saben dónde está la varita? – Preguntó Hermione extrañada – Yo pensé que…

- Hermione nadie lo sabe – Dijo Harry – Tal vez solo se trate de un simple cuento para niños, ya lo hemos discutido antes

- Pues yo no lo creo así – Increpó la chica con la nariz alzada – La varita existe y alguien debe tenerla

- Tal vez Dumbledore lo sepa – Añadió Ron – Pero ya sabes lo misterioso que es

- Ya me lo hubiese dicho Ron – Respondió Harry

Algo dentro de Hermione le aseguraba que aquella afirmación podía ser cierta

- Puede ser – Afirmó el pelirrojo – Pero Puede que lo sepa y esté planeando algo que luego te dirá ¿Y qué tal si Snape sabe algo?

- ¿Qué podría saber Snape sobre la varita de sauco Ronald? – Preguntó Hermione con tono burlón y despectivo

- Tienes Razón – Respondió Ron – Ya nos lo hubiese dicho también, bueno a Dumbledore y él a su vez se lo habría dicho a Harry

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿Saben? Es extraño que ni siquiera Snape sepa algo de Voldemort – Comentó Harry

Ron se estremeció ante la mención de ese nombre y Hermione se mordió el labio

- Ya saben, como él cree que Snape le es fiel, pudo haberle confiado lo que debe estar planeando – Continuó el chico y luego agregó con un bufido burlón – Ja, si supiera de lado de quien está la verdadera lealtad de Snape

Voldemort, en el cuerpo de Hermione suspiró profundamente y volvió a morderse el labio inferior, tratando de asimilar lo que salía de los labios de Harry ¿Sería real lo que afirmaba? ¿O solo era lo que Snape les había hecho creer? Definitivamente la segunda opción era la más razonable, si, su muchacho jamás, jamás se atrevería a traicionarlo, no después de todos esos años brindándole información valiosísima sobre la orden del fénix, no se preocuparía por eso; más bien concentraría su atención en descubrir donde rayos estaba la condenada varita de sauco, su esperanza era que los chicos tuviesen alguna información, sin embargo, al igual que él ignoraban su paradero; debía ser rápido y adelantarse al muchacho o sino estaría perdido.

En ese momento el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y Ginny entró en la sala común, se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en los labios para saludarlo

- ¡Hey! – Soltó Ron – Que no se les olvide que estamos aquí – Dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a Hermione

Harry sonrió y Ginny solo esbozó una débil sonrisa, aún estaba muy desconcertada por la manera en que su amiga la había tratado hace unas horas y todavía estaba segura de que la había visto conversar con alguien a través de la chimenea, así como también tenía la determinación de que averiguaría de quien se trataba y porque ella estaba actuando de manera tan extraña nuevamente, pero por ahora solo se encargaría de darle un recado

- Hermione, de camino a la biblioteca me encontré al profesor Dumbledore y me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte en su oficina ahora mismo – Dijo la pelirroja

- Es decir, que me toca hacer la ronda solo otra vez – Soltó Ron con fastidio

- Así es – Afirmó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros

La chica le agradeció el recado y salió por el hueco del retrato

- ¿No se habrá metido en problemas otra vez? ¿O sí? – Preguntó Ginny

- No, bueno no lo creo – Contestó Harry – Aunque la estoy notando rara nuevamente

- Yo también – Lo secundó Ron

- Y yo – Acotó Ginny – Incluso, no les he contado que hace unas horas la encontré aquí sola hablando con alguien a través de la chimenea, no pude distinguir de quien se trataba, pero el caso es que no quiso contarme y se marchó enojada por mi insistencia

- Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos con Dumbledore al respecto – Terció Harry – Solo él sabe lo que puede estar sucediéndole

- Tienes razón cariño – Respondió Ginny – Debemos hablar con él

De camino al despacho de Dumbledore, Hermione advirtió un extraño sonido que al parecer venía del bolsillo de su túnica, metió la mano y comprobó que se trataba de aquel extraño aparato muggle que sus amigos habían insistido en que debía llevar a todos lados, sobre todo a las clases de estudios Muggles. El aparato aun sonaba y ella no sabía cómo hacerlo callar hasta que sin querer pisó con el pulgar una tecla que lo enmudeció, ella observó con detenimiento la pantalla y pudo leer con claridad un mensaje cuyo remitente decía "papá"

"¿Cómo estás princesa? Mami y yo solo queríamos saber de ti ya que no nos has escrito y eso nos ha parecido extraño, por aquí todo ha estado bien gracias a Dios"

La castaña se paró en seco y esbozó un gesto de confusión

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó – Esto parece un mensaje, pero no lo ha enviado una lechuza, no se puede negar que los Muggles son ingeniosos – Añadió rascándose la cabeza, luego miró nuevamente con desdén el aparato y lo guardó nuevamente en el bolsillo de su túnica - ¡Que ternura! Los asquerosos padres Muggles están preocupados por su pequeña sangre sucia

La chica avanzó nuevamente hacia su destino y al llegar allí, pronunció con desdén la contraseña frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada, se subió a la escalera que la trasportaba con un movimiento ascendente, se preguntaba porque el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore había requerido su presencia, en ese momento se emocionó, ¿Acaso le contaría algo que solo el trio de mocosos debía saber? Seguramente tenía alguna información sobre la varita, pero al llegar arriba encontró la puerta entreabierta y al percibir un par de voces, notó que alguien más acompañaba al anciano director; al principio pensó en tocar la puerta para hacer notar su presencia, pero enseguida desistió, ya que notó que la otra persona que estaba en el despacho era Severus y además podía oír claramente la conversación que estaban sosteniendo

- De todos modos debes permanecer muy alerta Severus – Decía el anciano – Observa tu marca constantemente y mira si se mueve, Voldemort debe estar en algún lado planeando quien sabe que, Harry me ha dicho que ha tenido pesadillas

- Debemos hacer algo Albus, pero ¿cómo podemos actuar si aún no se ha manifestado?, no ha mandado a llamar a sus mortifagos – Respondió Severus – No se ha comunicado con ninguno de nosotros, nadie sabe que es lo que busca

- La destrucción de Harry, eso todo el mundo lo sabe – Agregó el viejo

- Desde luego – Terció el otro – Pero tanto silencio me intriga, sin duda debemos proteger al muchacho más que nunca

El señor tenebroso se detuvo por un momento a analizar la situación ¿Y si Severus solo estaba fingiendo ante Dumbledore? Después de todo esa era la orden que él mismo le había dado, ganarse la confianza del anciano

- Tienes razón Severus, debemos brindarle protección, pero no te olvides de estar alerta a cualquier señal

- Lo estaré, pero por ahora debo irme – Dijo Severus

- Está bien hijo, de todos yo estoy esperando a Hermione

- ¿Qué dices Albus? No me digas que piensas hablar con ella de…

- Descuida Severus, yo solo quiero hablar con ella de otro tema, recuerda lo que estuvimos hablando la otra vez sobre su comportamiento extrañ…

Dumbledore no pudo completar la frase porque en ese momento Fawkes, el fénix, se había percatado de la presencia de Hermione y voló haciendo ruido en dirección a la puerta del despacho donde estaba ella para ponerla en evidencia; inmediatamente los dos hombres miraron en dirección al pájaro y vieron a la chica

- ¡Ah! Hola profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape – Saludó haciendo un esfuerzo por no asesinar al viejo con la mirada

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva parada allí Granger? – Preguntó Severus con aspereza

- Acabo de llegar señor, el profesor Dumbledore me mandó a llamar – Respondió ella con serenidad

- Si Severus ya te lo dije – Confirmó el anciano muy sonriente

La chica tomó asiento por indicación de Dumbledore y Severus se marchó, no sin antes fulminarla con la mirada, aunque más que molesto con ella, lo estaba consigo mismo y sobre todo muy dolido ¿Cómo podía ella estar tan tranquila después de haberlo destrozado así? Definitivamente era una arpía, pensó él mientras colocaba ambos pies sobre la escalera que ahora descendía en un movimiento constante.

- Al igual que la vez anterior, supongo que ésta también se estará preguntando porque la hice venir hasta aquí verdad – Dijo Dumbledore tomando asiento frente a la chica

- Así es señor – Respondió ella escuetamente

- Bien, seré breve – Anunció el anciano – ¿Recuerda la vez que le dije que si volvía a actuar de manera extraña yo mismo me encargaría del asunto?

- ¡Eh!... ¡Ah!... Si lo recuerdo señor – Respondió dubitativa – Pero yo estoy actuando como siempre lo he hecho

- Lo cierto es que hay muchas personas que no lo creen así – Refutó el anciano

- ¿Cómo quiénes? – Dijo ella

- La profesora Burbage – Por ejemplo – Me comentó que en su clase usted estuvo afirmando que los Muggles son seres inferiores a nosotros, los seres mágicos

- Tal vez ella solo malinterpretó lo que quise decir – Respondió ella haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano

- No es solo eso señorita Granger – Siguió Dumbledore – La señorita Weasley afirma que usted la ha tratado con hostilidad cuando solían ser muy amigas, también me dijo que la encontró en la sala común conversando con alguien por la red flu y que usted no quiso revelarle de quien se trataba, por el contrario fue muy grosera con ella, por otra parte su gato… ¿Crookshanks? Creo que así se llama

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza

- Pues él parece huir de usted – Continuó Dumbledore y por último está Severus

- ¿Qué con él? – Preguntó la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Pues, él no quería que yo hablase con usted, pero lo considero inevitable

Dentro de la mente de Voldemort se fue fraguando una interrogante ¿Acaso Dumbledore sabía lo que hubo entre Severus y la sangre sucia?

- Usted sabe que él la ama – Siguió el anciano – Y también sabe que ha sufrido mucho ¿Cómo pudo burlarse de él entonces?

- ¡Ah vamos profesor Dumbledore! Supuse que ambos nos divertimos con todo esto, además él puede conseguir a quien quiera

- Pero él solo la quiere a usted

- No sé porque son tan dramáticos ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué me corte las venas para expiar mis culpas? O ¿Qué me arroje de la torre de astronomía gritando su nombre? Quizá eso le parezca romántico después de todo – Dijo la chica riendo con crueldad

- ¡Ya basta! – Sentenció Dumbledore con tono autoritario, aquel que muy pocas veces en su vida había impuesto – Definitivamente algo anda mal con usted, tal vez los Horocruxes aún están afectándola

Los Horocruxes, otra vez salían a relucir los condenados Horocruxes, los objetos que contenían una parte de su preciada alma, aquellos que ellos osaron destruir, sintió un odio inmenso arder en todo su ser; pero luego una idea comenzó a forjarse en su mente, aquel podía ser el momento indicado para confirmar si el viejo tenía alguna información sobre la varita de sauco y para eso debía contenerse, guardar su ira y actuar como lo haría la verdadera Hermione Granger aunque le costara, pues estaba hablando nada más y nada menos que con Albus Dumbledore y ese viejo no era para nada un tonto

- Disculpe señor – Dijo la chica con voz apesadumbrada al igual que su expresión, debía hacer la mejor actuación de su vida – Tal vez usted tiene razón y los Horocruxes que destruimos están afectándome aun, yo no quise hacerle daño al profesor Snape, enserio no quise herir sus sentimientos, pero no sé qué me pasa

Dumbledore la miraba con fijeza, analizando cada palabra que decía, la chica se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el hombre, él se levantó también, entonces ella lo miró con suplica y lo sujetó por la túnica

- Tengo miedo profesor Dumbledore – Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos – Tengo miedo de que Voldemort me esté volviendo mala

Dumbledore la abrazó paternalmente, pero en su mente se estaba fraguando una idea que no le agradaba para nada

- Ese mismo miedo lo tuvieron Harry y la señorita Weasley una vez – Dijo el viejo mirando hacia el techo con suspicacia

- Tengo miedo de que nos ataque en cualquier momento – Sollozaba la chica – Tenemos que hacer algo profesor Dumbledore, debemos encontrar la varita de sauco para que Harry pueda acabar con él de una vez

- ¿Pero eso de que serviría si Voldemort no aparece?

- Debemos estar preparados para cuando lo haga – Replicó Hermione

- De todos modos yo no sé dónde está esa varita – Alegó Dumbledore

- Pero tal vez tenga una idea de donde pueda estar

- La verdad es que no – Mintió el hombre

- ¡Miente! – Espetó la chica con rabia separándose abruptamente del anciano

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Dumbledore mirándola con suspicacia – ¿Porque me dices eso?

- Di… disculpe profesor Dumbledore – Titubeó

Para Voldemort lo que el viejo afirmaba no podía ser cierto, sabía que él tenía la varita o al menos conocía su paradero, la pregunta era ¿Por qué no había querido revelarle nada a ninguno de los tres amigos? Ni siquiera a Harry que era el elegido

- ¿Cómo hará Harry para vencer a Voldemort sin ella? – Inquirió la muchacha

- No es la varita la que hace poderoso al mago, sino que es el mago quien hace poderosa a la varita Hermione

De nuevo había empezado el viejo con la filosofía que Voldemort tanto aborrecía, estaba perdiendo la poquísima paciencia que le quedaba

- Lo sé – Dijo Hermione con voz cansina – Pero si las varitas de ellos dos se conectan y ninguno de los dos puede matarse, entonces ¿Cómo podrá vencerlo Harry?

- Eso solo lo sabrá Harry en su momento, no olvides que él es el elegido, él vencerá señorita Granger, no se preocupe – Dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, escudriñaba en su mirada como si fuese una máquina de rayos X

- Eso es lo que tú crees – Musitó Hermione para sí misma

- ¿Qué has dicho Hermione? – Preguntó el anciano director llamándola por su nombre para entrar en confianza

La paciencia de voldemort había llegado a su límite, así que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, ya luego investigaría donde tenía la varita el viejo

- Nada – Respondió secándose sus falsas lágrimas – Muchas gracias por sus sabias palabras, ahora si me permite voy a retirarme

- Claro Hermione – Asintió él – Ve y descansa que tal vez mañana sea un largo día

Ella sonrió con esfuerzo y se marchó del despacho. Cuando iba por uno de los pasillos en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor un mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo y sendas gotas de sangre emergieron de sus fosas nasales

- No, no vas a salir – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Aun no he terminado sangre sucia, ya verás cómo asesino a tu querido amigo usando tu cuerpo

Pero de pronto se suscitó una batalla dentro de aquel frágil cuerpo, ambos seres pugnaban por apoderarse de él hasta que uno de los dos lo logró aunque temporalmente

- Déjame en paz – Dijo la trémula voz de la verdadera Hermione Granger – Estás arruinando mi vida, pero no te lo voy a permitir más

En ese momento una voz masculina atrajo su atención a lo lejos

- Regrese ahora mismo a su habitación señorita Granger – Dijo la voz de Snape

Ella al reconocerlo, corrió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, él en cambio estaba extrañado

- Profesor Snape – Gritó mientras se acercaba a él – Necesito hablar con usted

- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó él con sarcasmo – ¿Para qué se continúe riendo de mí diciéndome que todo fue una farsa? No gracias, regrese a su habitación, no quiero verla más

- Pero profesor Snape – Objetó ella mientras lloraba – Lo que le dije el día del baile lo sigo sosteniendo, es solo que…

- Granger yo no soy su payaso – Respondió con rabia sintiéndose morir por dentro – No estoy dispuesto a que me siga humillando diciéndome lo que cree que siente para luego desmentirlo

- No es lo que usted piensa señor

Severus no había querido mirarla, pero en ese momento lo hizo y entonces advirtió la sangre que salía de su nariz

- Granger está sangrando ¿Qué le sucedió?

- Es él – Respondió ella tratando de abrazarlo, pero él la rechazó echándose para atrás – Él es quien ha hablado por mi todo este tiempo, por favor ayúdeme, se lo suplico

- ¿De quién habla Granger? ¿Acaso me cree estúpido?

- ¡POR DIOS TIENE QUE CREERME! – Gritó desesperada – Es lord…

Pero en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido que los hizo estremecerse

- ¡PEVEES! – Gritó el conserje – YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ATRAPE

El polstergaist pasó volando junto a ellos y más atrás pasó el conserje y cuando Severus se dispuso a continuar interrogando a la chica ya esta había salido corriendo alejándose de él

- ¡Señorita Granger! – La llamó inútilmente

Ella corrió y corrió hasta que llegó a la sala común y se adentró en ella, la sala estaba completamente vacía pues ya todos se habían ido a dormir

- ¿Creías que ibas a salvarte verdad? – Preguntó la voz de la chica hablando para sí misma

La chica se acostó en su cama con doseles como si nada hubiese sucedido y durmió como un bebé recién nacido mientras Severus en cambio apenas si pudo dormir, se preguntaba una y otra vez que significaba lo que había sucedido, que le habría querido decir Hermione, ¿Acaso era otra más de sus bromas? Pero sus lágrimas parecían verdaderas, no, ella era una excelente actriz, pensó él, a lo mejor solo quería engañarlo nuevamente, hacerle creer que lo amaba quizá para humillarlo públicamente esta vez, pero ¿Por qué sangraba? Creyó que se volvería loco con todas esas preguntas rondándole la cabeza.

La mañana siguiente era sábado y por consiguiente no había clases, en cambio irían de excursión a Hogsmeade; Severus se levantó como siempre siguiendo su rutina, se lavó los dientes, se dio un baño de espuma, se vistió y se dispuso a desayunar en su habitación porque no quería bajar al gran comedor, no tenía ganas de verla nuevamente, cuando terminó de desayunar ni siquiera quería salir de su habitación; aun pensaba en ella, en su falsedad, pero no dejaba de rondarle la imagen de ella llorando la noche anterior pidiéndole ayuda, en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de algo, ¿Hermione estuvo a punto de pronunciar el nombre del señor tenebroso? Estaba seguro de eso, ella había dicho "Lord…" pero en ese momento Pevees la interrumpió ¿Qué rayos estaría pasando? De pronto alguien tocó la puerta y Dobby anunció su presencia diciéndole que Dumbledore quería verlo. Ni modo, pensó, tendría que salir de su habitación después de todo.

Cuando llegó al despacho del director, se llevó una gran sorpresa, Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban junto al anciano ¿A qué se debía aquella extraña tertulia que requería su presencia? Todos lucían muy preocupados

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó

Dumbledore asintió con pesar

- Pasa y cierra la puerta hijo – Habló el director con voz solemne

- ¿Qué sucede Albus? – Preguntó Severus con nerviosismo - ¿Qué hacen ellos acá?

- Algo grave Severus – Respondió – Los muchachos me dijeron con detalle lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente con Hermione, ayer hablé con ella y estuvo haciéndome extrañas preguntas

- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

- Sobre la varita de sauco – Respondió Dumbledore

- Y a nosotros nos estuvo preguntando sobre los Horocruxes – Saltó Harry

Severus miró instintivamente a Ginny

- No te preocupes Severus, ya la señorita Weasley está enterada de ese asunto, yo mismo se lo dije

- Que manías tienes Albus, ¿Por qué te empeñas en contarle esas cosas tan delicadas a todo el mundo?

- Pues yo no soy todo el mundo – Respondió Ginny ofendida, Severus puso los ojos en blanco

- El caso es que hemos estado hablando – Dijo Harry – Y hemos llegado a una terrible conclusión, verá, entre los tres (señaló a Ginny, a Ron y a si mismo) hemos analizado cada detalle, Hermione sin duda ha estado actuando muy raro, pero como pasaron los meses y volvió a ser la misma decidimos no decirle nada a nadie a menos que volviera con esa extraña actitud y ayer fue la gota que derramó el vaso, nuevamente estuvo haciendo preguntas que se supone ya sabía, habló pestes de los Muggles en clases con la profesora Burbage, Ginny la sorprendió hablando con alguien en la chimenea y no quiso decirle de quien se trataba, Crookshanks huye de ella, a veces nos trata con hostilidad, hace comentarios crueles y para colmo me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que me toca, me duele la cicatriz

- De ser así sería terrible – Dijo Ron con el rostro lívido

- ¿Así como Weasley? ¿A qué se refieren? – Preguntó Severus

- Señor – Intervino Ginny – Cuando Hermione comenzó a actuar de manera extraña, creíamos que tal vez estuviera poseída por El – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado, pero luego descartamos esa posibilidad cuando ella nos contó sobre la teoría del profesor Dumbledore acerca de que el efecto negativo de los Horocruxes le estuviese haciendo daño, pero es que estos días volvió a ser hostil y entonces los chicos y yo decidimos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore para contarle todos los detalles

- Ayer, cuando hablé con ella – Terció Dumbledore – Pude advertir que efectivamente algo mucho más fuerte que los Horocruxes está haciendo mella dentro de ella Severus y eso podría explicar muchas cosas

Severus también comenzaba a tornarse pálido, recordaba con detalle lo de la noche anterior

- Comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre la varita de sauco y por supuesto le dije que no sabía nada de ella, entonces se disgustó y se tornó un tanto agresiva

- ¿Lo atacó? – Preguntó Ron

- No, pero estoy seguro de que ganas no le faltaron – Respondió el anciano – Me gritó y ella jamás haría eso, hablaba con tanta indolencia y luego trató de manipularme echándose a llorar diciendo que tenía miedo de que voldemort la atacara

Severus estaba mudo, recordó el llanto de la chica y el momento en que estuvo a punto de pronunciar aquel mismo nombre ¿Lo habría estado tratando de manipular a él también?

- Anoche la encontré en uno de los pasillos – Dijo hablando por fin – Supongo que vendría de tu despacho, sangraba por la nariz tal como las veces anteriores y también lloraba, me pedía ayuda, trató de decirme algo sobre el señor tenebroso, no sé si habría tratado de manipularme a mí también

- No lo sé Severus, pero yo noté falsedad en sus lágrimas – Respondió Dumbledore - ¿Y a ti que te dijo exactamente?

Severus miró a los chicos cohibiéndose, pero luego decidió hablar en claves

- Me dijo que lo que había dicho la noche de la víspera de navidad era cierto, que todo este tiempo alguien había estado hablando por ella – Soltó el hombre

A Ginny comenzó a brotarle lágrimas de sus ojos sabiendo perfectamente a lo que él se refería

- ¡Por merlín! –Exclamó Albus – Esa debió haber sido ella realmente, porque a mí me dijo todo lo contrario y lo hizo con indolencia, noté que su llanto fue para manipularme porque me vio molesto y notó que la estaba descubriendo, pero contigo no tenía por qué fingir, si su intención era hacerte daño no ha debido decirte que sostenía lo que había dicho la noche de la víspera de navidad

Harry y Ron estaban muy confundidos, pero no se atrevieron a intervenir

- Suma todos los eventos Severus y te darás cuenta de que ella no es así, esa actitud que ha tomado últimamente no corresponde a su personalidad, los chicos la han estado observando, y han llegado a esta conclusión al hablar conmigo, no es ella Severus, además si a eso le sumas la "desaparición de Voldemort" y las extrañas preguntas de Hermione, sin duda llegamos a la conclusión de que debe estar poseída - Dijo Dumbledore

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó Ron

- No puede ser – Dijo Harry completamente pálido

Severus sintió que le temblaban las piernas, si Dumbledore tenía razón, entonces todo tenía sentido, pero eso quería decir que ella estaba en peligro y que le había pedido ayuda quizá en un momento de lucidez y él la había rechazado cruelmente, se sintió muy mal y culpable, ya no le importaba si ella actuaba conscientemente y lo manipulaba solo por diversión o si estaba poseída por voldemort, el caso es que quería protegerla, necesitaba cuidar de ella, la amaba y no iba a permitir que algo malo le ocurriese. Recordó de repente quien era la persona que ella le hacía recordar cada vez que sujetaba la varita, era Voldemort sin duda alguna, él era zurdo y sujetaba su varita de aquella forma tan peculiar, eso aunado al tono de voz que había adoptado últimamente la chica, era aterciopelado justo como el tono de voz del señor tenebroso, además de sus extremadas habilidades en hechizos, ella solía ser buena, pero no a ese grado, no había duda

- Debemos ayudarla Albus – soltó el hombre tratando de salir por la puerta, pero Albus se lo impidió

- Espera Severus – Dijo – Debemos actuar con cautela, lo que más me preocupa es que tal vez haya escuchado nuestra conversación de anoche, la que sosteníamos antes de que ella llegara – Luego se dirigió a los chicos – Hablábamos acerca de su espionaje con los mortifagos

- Si es así, estamos perdidos – Musitó Severus

- No Severus, solo debemos andar con cautela

Harry y Ron estaban más pálidos que nunca

- Lo peor es que cuando ella nos hizo esas preguntas sobre los planes que teníamos, Ron y yo se lo dijimos todo – Dijo Harry con voz nerviosa

- ¿A qué te refieres Harry? – Preguntó Ginny secándose las lágrimas

- Le dijimos lo de los Horocruxes – Respondió el muchacho – Le dijimos que destruimos sus Horocruxes y que sospechamos que el último es la serpiente

- ¡Insolentes! – Soltó Snape indignado – Ahora lo alertaron

- Pero no sabíamos que no era ella – Alegó Ron – Pensábamos que tal vez había olvidado todo por el efecto de los condenados Horocruxes - ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó antes de echarse a llorar junto a su hermana

- Hermione – Musitó Harry – Tenemos que ayudarla, debe estar sufriendo

Sendas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Snape, se sentía culpable

- Debemos calmarnos – Tranquilizó Dumbledore sabiamente – Lo hecho ya está hecho y no podemos echar el tiempo atrás

- Tal vez con un giratiempos – Propuso Harry

- Eso sería alterar demasiado el orden de las cosas y los resultados tal vez sean desastrosos – Respondió el viejo – Debemos actuar como si nada ha ocurrido, aunque nos cueste, pero no debemos alertarlo más, manténganme informados del más mínimo detalle, por favor ya no se callen nada

- Necesita de nuestra ayuda Albus – Dijo Severus secándose las lágrimas, aquellas que Harry y Ron no podían concebir en el rostro de Snape, ¿Realmente estaba llorando por Hermione? Como sea, la prioridad era ella

- Y la tendrá Severus, vamos a ayudarla, pero primero debemos planear muy bien como lo haremos, debemos hacer que voldemort se confié, ya sabemos que es lo que busca, la preciada varita de sauco - Dijo desenfundándola de su túnica ante el asombro de los demás

Tenían por delante un reto muy grande, liberar a Hermione Granger y salvarse de las garras de lord Voldemort, especialmente debían proteger a Harry Potter porque él era el elegido


	17. voldemort pierde el control

Antes de salir del despacho de Dumbledore, éste les pidió encarecidamente que no se quedaran solos con Hermione, en especial Harry, pero que si deberían vigilarla y mantenerlo informado de lo que pasara, así ellos con el alma en vilo se fueron a su sala común dejando al director solo con Severus que estaba lívido y tembloroso, el hombre se lamentaba una y otra vez el no haberle creído a Hermione, le dolía recordar sus lágrimas de impotencia cada vez que ella le decía que era inocente y sobre todo le dolía recordar la noche anterior donde ella en un arrebato de lucidez decidió acudir a él y pedirle ayuda

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? – Se lamentaba mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos - ¿Cómo pude negarle mi ayuda?

- No te culpes Severus – Trataba de tranquilizarlo Dumbledore, recordaba la noche en que Lily murió - ¿Cómo podías saber que no era ella?

- Tú tuviste sospechas Albus yo he debido tenerlas también

- No Severus, yo solo pensé que la magia oscura de los Horocruxes la había afectado, jamás imaginé hasta el día de ayer y hoy que lo confirmé, que fuese el propio Voldemort el que habitaba dentro de ella

En la sala común de Gryffindor, los tres chicos (Harry, Ron y Ginny) entraban por el hueco del retrato, se sorprendieron cuando vieron a unos alumnos de primer curso que salieron corriendo casi atropellándolos, se veían muy asustados y deseosos de abandonar la torre de Gryffindor; los tres chicos respiraron profundamente y se adentraron en la sala, Hermione yacía sudorosa y pálida tendida en el sofá mientras respiraba agitadamente, ella no se había percatado de la presencia de los chicos porque estos entraron sigilosos y además porque su rostro no daba a la entrada de la sala

- ¿Por qué no puedo salir? – Decía la castaña con la respiración entrecortada

Harry les hizo señas a sus amigos para que guardaran silencio

- ¡Deja de temblar Ron! – Le susurró Ginny a su hermano – Se va a dar cuenta

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Suplicaba la castaña con voz temblorosa para un segundo más tarde volver a cambiar el tono de voz por uno aterciopelado pero intimidante – No puedo abandonar tu cuerpo sangre sucia, ya deja de gimotear

Ginny reprimió un sollozo y fue Harry quien se atrevió a hablar, pero lo hizo como si nada hubiese ocurrido

- ¡Hola Hermione! – Saludó el moreno mientras la chica se sobresaltó en el sofá y Ginny lo sujetaba de la mano para que no se le acercara - ¿Estás sola?

- ¿A ti que te parece? – Respondió ella con una pregunta sarcástica

- Harry no deberíamos… - Intentó hablar Ron, pero Harry le hizo una seña para que se callara

- Bueno si, eso es evidente – Le respondió el niño que vivió a Hermione – Oye, hoy es sábado y todos están acudiendo a Hogsmeade ¿No te gustaría ir?

- Si quieren vayan ustedes – Respondió la chica en tono más relajado al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá – Yo tengo mucho que hacer

- Pero si ya hiciste todos tus deberes – Insistió Harry

- No todos Harry - Le respondió ella apartándole cariñosamente el cabello de la frente descubriéndole la cicatriz, él tuvo que soportar una punzada de dolor al contacto con los suaves dedos de la chica, tratando de relajar la expresión de su rostro – Aun tengo un asunto pendiente

Ginny y Ron se miraron instintivamente teniendo el mismo pensamiento, la varita de sauco; la castaña giró su rostro hacia Ginny y la contempló con pesar al ver que esta tenía vestigios de lágrimas en los ojos

- Querida Ginny – Musitó – ¿Aun estás triste por cómo te traté? Discúlpame, es solo que estaba estresada – Expresó mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la pelirroja se echó para atrás y se estremeció cuando advirtió un destello rojizo en los ojos de Hermione

- No tienes de que… Preocuparte – Titubeó Ginny

- Si, está bien – Respondió Hermione – Aunque aún sigues molesta ¿No es así?

Ginny negó con la cabeza

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Le preguntó a Ron – Parece que hubieses tenido un encuentro con Quien – Tú – Sabes - Dijo mientras reía divertida por el comentario sarcástico

Ron esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y los demás fingieron reír

- No te preocupes Hermione – Dijo Harry – Quédate si quieres, nosotros iremos y te traeremos algo de "Honey Dunkes"

Ella sonrió agradecida

- Voy por dinero, acompáñenme chicos – Les dijo Harry a Ginny y a Ron mientras subía "despreocupadamente" por las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los chicos, Hermione volvió a tumbarse en el sofá con una expresión de fastidio

Una vez que los tres se encontraron dentro de la habitación de los chicos, Harry decidió arrojar un hechizo silenciador para que sus palabras no fuesen advertidas desde afuera

- ¡Silencius! – Exclamó, pero aun así hablaron en susurros

- ¿Estás loco Harry? – Preguntó Ron temblando – Dumbledore nos acaba de decir que no debemos quedarnos solos con ella, es decir con él ¡Ay por Merlín!

- Es cierto Harry – Secundó Ginny – Salgamos de aquí

- Tranquilos chicos – Dijo Harry – Solo trataba de ganarme su confianza, así no la pondremos bajo alerta y podremos vigilarla mejor porque es evidente que intentará hacer algo ahora y que solo está esperando a que nos vayamos

- ¿Y cómo vamos a vigilarla si nos vamos a Hogsmeade? – Inquirió Ginny

- No iremos a ninguna parte Ginny – Le respondió Harry acariciándole la mejilla – Nos quedaremos aquí a vigilar lo que hace y si trata de arrebatarle la varita a Dumbledore, se lo impediremos

- ¿Cómo rayos vamos a vigilarla sin que ella se dé cuenta Harry? – Preguntó Ron indignado

- Sencillo, con esto – Respondió el chico con tranquilidad sacando su capa invisible de debajo de su almohada

Ginny y Ron sonrieron satisfechos

- Solo tenemos que fingir que nos vamos de aquí cuando en realidad no lo haremos ¿De acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron y unos minutos después Harry le quitó el hechizo a la habitación y bajó junto a los demás hasta la sala común, Hermione se mordía el labio inferior mientras le daba vueltas a su varita entre los dedos y contemplaba la chimenea

- ¡Adiós Hermione! – Le dijo Ginny alegremente ¿Segura de que no quieres ir?

- Sí, estoy segura Ginny, vayan ustedes – Respondió ella

Los tres chicos salieron por el hueco del retrato y afuera, para su sorpresa encontraron a Dumbledore y a Severus

- ¿Dónde está ella? – Preguntó Severus con preocupación

- Adentro, está sola – Respondió Ginny

- Que no les dije que tuvieran cuidado y no… - Intentó increpar Dumbledore, pero Harry lo interrumpió

- Es que ella, o mejor dicho él, trama algo señor – Dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas que se le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz – Solo la tratamos como siempre y le hicimos creer que vamos a Hogsmeade como todos los demás, pero en realidad solo buscaba mi capa invisible para vigilarla, es necesario

- Tienes razón Harry, eso fue muy hábil de tu parte – Reconoció Dumbledore

- A mí me dio la impresión de que quería quedarse sola – Añadió Ron

- Evidentemente trama algo – Soltó Severus

- Bien, uno de los chicos y yo vamos a entrar nuevamente con la capa puesta, es que los tres ya no cabemos en ella – Dijo Harry evocando con nostalgia los momentos en que solía meterse bajo la capa junto a Ron y Hermione

- Pero deben ser muy cautelosos – Apuntó Dumbledore

- Esto me parece una locura – Sentenció Snape con el ceño fruncido

- Yo te acompañaré Harry, pero se me ocurre una idea mejor – Saltó Ron con entusiasmo - ¿Qué tal si le dejamos a ellos una de estas orejas extensibles de sortilegios Weasley? Así podrán escuchar lo que sucede adentro y cualquier cosa ellos sabrán que hacer

- ¡Que astuto señor Weasley! – Lo felicitó Dumbledore – Ya veo que es lo que usan los jóvenes para espiar hoy en día

- Es por una buena causa señor – Se excusó el pelirrojo

Severus puso los ojos en blanco

- Quédese a mi lado señorita Weasley – Ordenó Dumbledore

Los chicos se echaron la capa por encima y se dispusieron a entrar sin hacer el menor ruido mientras los demás aguardaron impacientes afuera

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la dama gorda bostezando pues se estaba despertando de su sueño

- Nada madame – Respondió Dumbledore amablemente

Harry y Ron se adentraron nuevamente en la sala y hallaron a la chica conversando con alguien por la chimenea donde se advertía cierto resplandor de las brasas ardiendo, Harry le hizo una seña a Ron para indicarle que se acercaran, él asintió con temor mientras sostenía con fuerza la oreja extensible; afuera Dumbledore sostenía la otra oreja a la altura de su rostro para que todos pudiesen oír bien, los dos chicos ya se habían ubicado muy cerca de Hermione y pudieron comprobar que lo que advertían en la chimenea en realidad era el rostro de Pettigrew fusionado con el fuego y las brasas ardientes, Harry sintió un arrebato de ira al verlo

- No sé qué pasa, no puedo abandonar el cuerpo de esta sangre sucia Colagusano, creí que sería muy fácil – Decía la chica frente a la chimenea con una mano en la cintura y la otra recostada de la pared

- señor es que usted nunca practicó como abandonar el cuerpo sino como habitarlo – Dijo Colagusano

- Tienes razón – Aceptó Voldemort hablando por la boca de la chica - Y me estoy sintiendo débil, necesito encontrar esa maldita varita y estoy seguro de que el anciano la tiene, es muy astuto y creo que comienza a sospechar algo

Harry y Ron se miraron nerviosos

- ¿En serio? ¿Y porque cree eso? – Preguntó el otro

- Porque ha estado haciendo preguntas y eso no es lo peor, sospecho que Snape me está traicionando – Dijo con rabia golpeando la pared con el puño – Creo que está aliado con Dumbledore y le ha llevado información sobre mí todo este tiempo

Afuera, Dumbledore miró a Ginny y a Severus alternativamente

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Pettigrew abriendo los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – Pero no se supone que es eso lo que debía estar haciendo, fingir ante Dumbledore que le es fiel

- Bueno si, tienes razón, eso mismo pensé yo, pero es que la manera en que hablaba con el viejo, con esa seguridad, me hizo dudar, es que mi muchacho es un buen actor eso no se puede negar – Dijo Voldemort con orgullo – Él no pudo morder la mano que le dio de comer, no me traicionaría a mí, a su señor, a su amo – Luego rió y añadió - Quizá lo que me hizo dudar también fue lo que descubrí sobre él

- ¿Qué descubrió amo? Si se puede saber claro

- Está loco por esta maldita sangre sucia – Dijo señalándose a sí mismo – Y pensé que tal vez me habría querido traicionar para protegerla, como es amiga de Potter

- Pero no comprendo señor, ¿Severus enamorado de una alumna? – Inquirió Colagusano intrigado

- ¿No lo entiendes pedazo de inútil? – Preguntó Voldemort dejándose caer en el sofá, Harry y Ron se apartaron rápidamente ya que estaban muy cerca – El pervertido está encaprichado con esta impura, él dice que la ama – Dijo esto con tono de burla mientras se llevaba el dorso de la mano a la frente en un gesto teatral - Pero ahora que lo pienso, quizá solamente la desea como a la otra sangre sucia, la madre de Potter – Siguió Voldemort

Harry apretó los puños, le era muy difícil escuchar a su mejor amiga hablando de esa manera sobre su madre y sobre sí misma, pero no era ella, era el terrible Voldemort quien soltaba aquellas horribles palabras, por otra parte estaba sorprendido ¿Acababa de oír realmente que Severus amaba a Hermione?

- Quizá solo le dijo esa sarta de cursilerías para llevársela a la cama porque no creo que la ame realmente, es solo una sangre sucia – dijo Voldemort

Severus estaba crispado de impotencia, no soportaba oír aquel montón de basura

- Me deja usted pasmado con lo que me cuenta amo – Espetó Colagusano

- Sí, de verdad no creo que Severus me haya traicionado, cualquiera que osara traicionar a Lord Voldemort se enfrentaría a su furia – Soltó con crueldad mirando directamente a Colagusano quien se estremeció y tragó saliva con dificultad

- Si señor… Tiene toda la razón… yo… yo… jamás lo traicionaría – Titubeó el sirviente

- Más te vale Colagusano – Respondió Voldemort en el cuerpo de la chica – Porque de lo contrario no te alcanzaría tu miserable vida para arrepentirte, por ahora debo hallar una forma de entrar en el despacho del maldito viejo sin que se dé cuenta, luego ya me encargaré de regresar a mi propio cuerpo

- ¿Y qué hará con la chica señor?

- Ya me ha servido bastante, solo me desharé de ella una vez que despoje al anciano de la varita que necesito y acabe con Potter, ya verás mi querido Colagusano, cuando acabe con Potter y yo ascienda al poder te sabré recompensar, por ahora necesito que te vayas

- Está bien amo, estaré atento a su llamado – Respondió Colagusano desde las llamas ardientes

- Cuida de Nagini – Ordenó Voldemort usando los labios de Hermione

- Será un honor señor – Respondió el otro inclinando su cabeza a modo de reverencia antes de marcharse y dejar la chimenea apagada despidiendo humo de las brasas

La chica parada frente a la chimenea sonrió con malicia, se dio una leve palmadita en la mejilla y exclamó:

- Gracias por servirme, pero debes quedarte quieta – De pronto su voz se tornó angustiada – Por favor déjame en paz – Suplicó mientras una gota de sangre le salía por uno de los orificios nasales, lo limpió con el dorso de su mano, pero brotaba más y más; luego su actitud volvió a cambiar - ¡Quédate quieta maldita sangre sucia! – Espetó con odio - Últimamente te estás volviendo más fuerte, pero no vas a salir, no hasta que acabe con tu querido amigo usando tu cuerpo, después usaré el mío propio para acabar contigo

Todos se estremecieron de horror con aquel monologo bizarro y escalofriante, tanto que sin querer, Ron tropezó con un sillón que había tras él al retroceder horrorizado y cayó sentado sobre éste despojando de la capa a Harry; instintivamente Ron se quitó la capa de encima descubriéndose también para no dejar solo a su amigo. El cuerpo de Hermione Granger giró sobre sus pies quedando frente a los chicos mirándolos con odio

- ¡Hola! – Exclamó Ron mientras se incorporaba del sillón moviendo los dedos de su mano a modo de saludo y forzando una sonrisa, fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento

- Conque ahora les ha dado por espiarme – Exclamó Hermione con voz aterciopelada mientras desenfundaba la varita - ¡Malditos cretinos!

- Pensaste que estábamos en Hogsmeade ¿No es así? Pero una vez más resultamos ser más listos que tú – Respondió Harry - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –Inquirió luego sonriendo sarcásticamente – No puedes matarme sin la varita de sauco, Tú mismo lo dijiste

- A ti no, pero que tal a Weasley – Contestó levantando su varita por encima de su cabeza ensanchando más su macabra sonrisa y un hilo de sangre le salía de la nariz, Ron temblaba como una hoja y no fue capaz de mover su varita en su defensa, Harry desenfundo la suya para proteger a su amigo cuando ya la chica comenzaba a pronunciar la maldición asesina, pero una fuerte voz irrumpió en la sala común

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Gritó Dumbledore al entrar a la sala seguido por Severus y Ginny

La varita de Hermione voló por los aires y fue a parar a la mano del anciano, la chica quedó estupefacta al igual que Ron y Harry, Ginny con un ataque de llanto se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermano comprobando que estuviese en perfectas condiciones

- ¿Estás bien Ron? – Preguntó mientras lloraba - ¿Y tú Harry?

- Estamos bien Ginny, no llores – Respondió Ron con voz temblorosa, cuando ella lo hubo soltado, Harry la abrazó también

- ¡Pro… Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Profesor Snape! – Exclamó la chica con marcada sorpresa tratando de disimular ante ellos – Yo… Yo solo les hablaba a los chicos de las maldiciones, no creerán que realmente iba a matar a Ron ¿Verdad?

- Se acabó el juego Tom – Dijo Dumbledore con expresión solemne mirando a la chica directamente mientras le devolvía a Ron su oreja extensible

- ¿Qué… Que dijo profesor? No le entiendo – Respondió la chica con sorpresa

- ¿No es evidente? – Preguntó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, para él y para todos era muy difícil ver a Hermione actuar de esa manera, era difícil imaginar siquiera que era Voldemort quien habitaba en su cuerpo junto con ella – Estás perdido, ellos estuvieron afuera todo el tiempo y también escucharon lo que decían tú y esa peste de Pettigrew

- En realidad ya te habíamos descubierto desde ayer – Saltó Ron

Hermione recorrió a todos con una mirada de odio, pero cuando miró a Severus suavizó la mirada, él por su parte tenía un nudo en la garganta, era muy duro comprobar que la teoría de Dumbledore y los chicos era cierta, Hermione estaba sufriendo mientras Voldemort se apoderaba de su ser

- Severus hijo – Exclamó la chica extendiéndole una mano – Ya no es necesario que sigas fingiendo ante éste anciano y los mocosos, es tiempo de actuar y salvar a tu señor, ¡Llama a los demás!

Severus tragó saliva con dificultad, no porque le temiera a Lord Voldemort ni a su ira, sino porque no quería ver a Hermione actuar de esa manera, sin embargo hizo acopio de todo su valor y habló

- Nunca fingí – Dijo – O mejor dicho si lo hice, pero contigo, fingí estar de tu parte y serte leal, pero nunca fue así

El señor tenebroso estaba en shock, aquello no podía ser posible, lo que habían afirmado los chicos cuando conversaron había resultado ser cierto; su muchacho lo había traicionado, Severus Snape a quien él había enseñado tanto, aquel en quien confiaba y hasta se había convertido en su favorito le había dado una puñalada por la espalda, después de todo Bellatrix tenía razón al desconfiar siempre de él; Severus era un malnacido, un traidor

- Tú… ¿Tú me traicionaste Severus? – Preguntó apuntándolo con su dedo índice

- Él jamás estuvo de tu parte Tom – Terció Dumbledore

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – Gritó Voldemort con ira con la voz de Hermione

- Tom Marvolo Ryddle, estás acabado – Continuó Dumbledore

- ¿Cómo podías esperar que yo estuviera de tu parte cuando tú la asesinaste – Añadió Severus con rencor

- ¿Hablas de la otra sangre sucia? – Preguntó Voldemort

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Gritó Harry, y Ginny lo sujetó del brazo para que no se le acercara a Hermione

- La mataste aun cuando te supliqué que no lo hicieras – Continuó Severus – Pero antes de eso yo mismo le pedí ayuda a este buen hombre que lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada por ella, pero afortunadamente hizo todo por su hijo – Dijo señalando a Harry que en ese momento sintió un arrebato de afecto por él – Lo único que Albus me pidió a cambio fue mi ayuda para destruirte y se la ofrecí gustoso

- Después de que te traté como a un hijo – Reprochó voldemort asqueado

- Mentira – Soltó Snape – Tú nunca has pensado en los demás y mucho menos has sentido afecto

- Así que me traicionaste por esa sangre sucia – Analizó Voldemort tomándose el mentón – Realmente la amabas después de todo, así como ahora amas a ésta maldita impura ¿No? – Dijo señalándose a sí mismo - Me sorprendes Severus nunca pensé que fueses tan débil, pero ¿sabes? Ese será tu castigo por haberme traicionado porque también la mataré a ella cuando recupere mi cuerpo

Severus sintió terror al escuchar esas palabras al igual que los demás, Voldemort, en ese momento hizo acopio de toda su concentración y trató de regresar a su cuerpo en la ruinosa mansión Ryddle, pero por más que lo intentó no lo consiguió, solo conseguía que de su nariz volviera a manar sangre

- Lo sabía Tom – Expresó Dumbledore con satisfacción – No puedes escapar, ¡chicos salgan de aquí! - Les ordenó a Harry, Ron y a Ginny – Severus y yo nos encargaremos de esto, avísenle a Minerva lo que está pasando, también a Hagrid y díganle a él que venga inmediatamente

- Pero señor… - Trató de objetar Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a Hermione con aquella expresión de odio en el rostro

- Salgan señorita Weasley – Volvió a ordenar Dumbledore – Ella estará bien se los prometo, Severus ¡sujétala!

Los chicos obedecieron, pero solo salieron de la sala común y Harry llamó a Kreacher y a Dobby porque consideró que era más rápido ya que solo los elfos podían aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro de los muros de Hogwarts

- No te acerques a mi maldito traidor – Expresó la chica mientras retrocedía mirando su propia varita que yacía fuertemente asida a la mano derecha de Dumbledore dónde también estaba la famosa y preciada varita de sauco

Severus avanzó más hacia ella

- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó ella – Tú siempre tuviste la varita anciano ¡DÁMELA!

- Me temo que eso no será posible Tom – Respondió el anciano moviendo su índice en forma negativa

- ¿Por qué está sangrando Albus? – Preguntó Severus con preocupación mientras continuaba avanzando sin quitarle la mirada de encima - ¿Por qué siempre lo hace?

- Porque se debilita hijo – Respondió Albus – Ella mantiene una lucha por su propio cuerpo y eso la debilita, aun cuando no sabía que era lo que le ocurría, la sola oscura presencia de Voldemort en su cuerpo siempre la debilitó

En ese momento un ligero crack se escuchó afuera de la sala común, y Kreacher apareció con una muy preocupada McGonagall tomada de la mano, el rostro de ella estaba pálido y apeas se podía sostener en pie

- No lo puedo creer chicos – Expresó - ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Kreacher? ¿El – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado estuvo todo este tiempo con nosotros?

- Así es – Respondió Ginny hipando – Su objetivo era sacarle información a Harry y apoderarse de la varita de sauco que tiene el profesor Dumbledore, con el propósito de cumplir la profecía a su favor

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó la mujer horrorizada

En ese momento otro "crack" volvió a escucharse y esta vez era Dobby acompañado de Hagrid al cual tuvieron que repetirle lo mismo que a Minerva porque se veía sumamente estupefacto; los dos elfos se desaparecieron nuevamente por órdenes de McGonagall, pero deberían permanecer alertas. Adentro, Hermione o al menos su cuerpo permanecía pegado a la pared fulminando con la mirada a Severus y a Dumbledore alternativamente

- No te acerques maldito bastardo – Espetó tratando de alejarlo de si, queriendo que su magia se manifestara sin la ayuda de una varita, pero esta no se manifestaba, simplemente ese cuerpo no le respondía a voldemort como lo hacía el suyo propio porque sencillamente no le había dedicado el tiempo suficiente para dominarlo y acoplarse a él, así como el tiempo que invirtió en averiguar cosas sobre sus adversarios

Severus al fin la tomó por los hombros, luego se ubicó detrás de ella y trató de inmovilizarla apresándole los brazos, logró hacerlo a pesar de la resistencia de ella y de sus gritos que se escuchaban afuera de la sala común, sin duda pese a que voldemort no tenía sus poderes sin la varita, al menos le había brindado una fuerza extraordinaria a Hermione, a Severus le costaba en demasía sujetarla

- ¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO! – Gritaba desesperadamente

En ese momento, Hagrid entró corriendo a la sala mientras Minerva lloraba junto a los chicos afuera

- ¡Ayúdanos Hagrid! – Pidió Dumbledore – Por favor sujétala, debemos llevarla a la enfermería creo que allí podremos controlarla mejor

- Pero profesor Dumbledore ella no es Hermione – Dijo el semigigante señalándola con un dedo tembloroso – Dobby me dijo…

- Lo sé Hagrid – Respondió Dumbledore – Pero Hermione también está en ese cuerpo, debes ayudarla, es por su bien, además le arrebaté la varita y así no podrá hacerte daño

- Ya basta de charlas y… ayúdame – Dijo Severus luchando por mantenerla neutralizada al tiempo que ella pataleaba

- ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALNACIDO

McGonagall y Ginny lloraban abrazadas y Harry y Ron quisieron entrar, pero McGonagall se los impidió

- Ven Hermione – Dijo Hagrid extendiendo sus gigantescos brazos hacia ella – Estarás bien lo prometo

- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ IMBECIL, NO SOY Hermione SOY LORD VOLDEMORT – Gritó la chica tratando de morder a Severus para que la soltara – Una vez hice que te expulsaran del colegio, pero ahora puedo expulsarte DE ESTE MUNDO

Hagrid retrocedió espantado

- ¿Qué esperas Hagrid? – Insistió Snape – ¡Sujétala!

El semigigante ocupó el lugar de Severus, inmovilizó a la chica con suma facilidad, con una sola de sus gigantescas manos logró apresarle los brazos; Severus respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de aplacar sus cabellos alborotados tras la riña; Hagrid luego cargó a la chica sobre uno de sus hombros y se dispuso a salir de la sala

- A la enfermería – Indicó Severus con pesar

Al salir, McGonagall estaba horrorizada, no lo podía creer, Hermione parecía otra persona, gritaba desesperada, golpeaba la espalda de Hagrid con ira en un inútil intento por conseguir su libertad, maldecía, profería amenazas y se veía bastante agresiva; definitivamente era lord Voldemort en toda la extensión de la palabra

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó la dama gorda horrorizada al verla

- ¡AHHHHH! Potter te mataré

Hagrid caminaba delante y era seguido por los demás, por el camino algunos alumnos que no habían asistido a Hogsmeade así como los de cursos inferiores que no podían asistir se quedaron boquiabiertos al contemplar la escena. Al llegar a la enfermería, McGonagall le explicó lo sucedido a la señora Pomfrey quien estaba espantada; y unos dos alumnos que estaban recluidos por tener pústulas en los brazos por manipular pus de bubotubérculos salieron corriendo despavoridos al escuchar los aterradores gritos de Hermione y el relato de McGonagall. Ni modo, hubiesen preferido mantener todo aquello al margen, pero era mejor que todos se enterasen de la verdad y permanecieran alerta; lord Voldemort estaba en el castillo; por fin se conocía su paradero, de seguro la prensa no tardaría en enterarse. Hagrid acostó a Hermione sobre una de las camas mientras ella pataleaba y trataba de levantarse

- ¡Sujétale los brazos Hagrid! – Ordenó Dumbledore

- ¡NOOOOO! - Decía la chica retorciéndose en aquella cama – No te atrevas Hagrid, voy a matarte

Hagrid obedeció, sujetó las muñecas de la chica a la altura de la cabecera, colocando sus brazos extendidos a cada lado de esta, entonces Dumbledore apuntó su varita a una de las muñecas de ella

- ¡Incárcero! – Exclamó y unas cuerdas emergieron de la punta de su varita que la apresaron inmediatamente, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca y posteriormente con ambos tobillos dejando a la muchacha completamente inmovilizada

La señora Pomfrey la miraba con ojos desorbitados, apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Ron abrazaba a Ginny que no paraba de llorar, Harry se sentía impotente, no sentía miedo de su amiga, sino más bien tristeza, ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiese estado sufriendo sola todo ese tiempo? Dumbledore la miraba con pesar, Hagrid limpiaba las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos y Severus la miraba con insistencia, tratando de hallar en aquel cuerpo un vestigio por insignificante que fuese de Hermione, de su Hermione, la chica que tanto amaba, pero solo estaba su cuerpo gritando improperios y tratando de zafarse para hacerles daño a todos, en especial a Harry, era muy duro verla así

- ¡AHHHH! ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS! – Gritaba amenazante – ¡MALDITO SEAS Harry Potter!

Snape se acercó a ella y le limpió la sangre que salía de su nariz con un pañuelo, ella giró el rostro hacia un lado

- Traidor – Musitó – Eres el peor de todos – ¡JUDAS! – gritaba una y otra vez mirándolo

De pronto, lo que sucedió a continuación conmovió y desesperó a todos, Hermione muy aterrada volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras Voldemort permanecía aletargado temporalmente

- ¡AYUDENME! – Lloriqueaba – Por favor profesor Snape dígale que se vaya y me deje, Harry ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdónenme todos por favor!

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó Minerva

- ¡Profesor Snape! Yo nunca quise hacerlo sufrir – Gimoteó Hermione - ¡Por Dios!

Severus la acarició mientras sendas lágrimas surcaban su cetrino rostro

- ¿Hermione? – Inquirió Hagrid

- ¡Perdóname Hagrid!

Ella lloraba desconsoladamente con la respiración agitada, y el semigigante se ubicó al otro lado de la cama para acariciarle el rostro con ternura, pero en ese momento lord Voldemort volvió a imperar

- ¡NO ME TOQUEN! No les va a alcanzar la vida para arrepentirse por lo que me han hecho, mírenme yo soy Lord Voldemort "El señor tenebroso"

Hagrid se apartó rápidamente provocando escalofriantes carcajadas en la chica que lo miraba con malicia

- Así me gusta – Musitó – Témanme

- No quería hacer esto, pero no veo otra opción – Dijo Dumbledore – Esperaré a que los demás alumnos lleguen de Hogsmeade y los convocaré a todos en el gran comedor para revelarles esto, es necesario que todos estén preparados, "Lord Voldemort" ha regresado

- Y PARA SIEMPRE – Gritó éste con orgullo en el cuerpo de la chica

- También creo que tengo que avisarle a sus padres – Continuó Dumbledore

- Pero Albus, ellos son Muggles – Rebatió Snape acercándose al director – No comprenderían

- Ellos saben todo sobre Voldemort Severus – Contestó Dumbledore – No olvides que son los padres de una bruja, además me pidieron que la cuidara y que los mantuviera al tanto de lo que sucediera

- Creo que debemos salir de aquí – Terció McGonagall

- Si es cierto – Dijo la señora Pomfrey

- Debemos prepararnos – Añadió Dumbledore – Contactaré a los demás miembros de la orden del fénix, creo que ha llegado la hora Harry – Dijo colocándole a éste una mano en el hombro

Harry reprimió un sollozo, no quería enfrentarse a lord Voldemort mientras permaneciera en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Todos salieron de la habitación, Hagrid tuvo que sacar a Severus casi a rastras porque no quería dejar a la chica sola allí encerrada, la señora Pomfrey se fue a instalar a otra habitación porque no quería por nada del mundo quedarse allí y Harry, Ginny y Ron fueron junto a McGonagall y Dumbledore que en ese momento avisaba al señor Filch acerca de lo ocurrido y le pedía que se lo notificara a los Aurores que yacían fuera del castillo para que custodiaran la entrada de la enfermería


	18. Draco intenta ayudarlo

Por la tarde, ya casi al anochecer llegaron todos los alumnos que habían asistido a Hogsmeade, entre ellos Neville y Luna; todos fueron convocados en el gran comedor y estaban realmente intrigados sobre lo que estaría pasando, los Aurores corrían en dirección a la enfermería y se rumoraba que la señora Pomfrey había improvisado una en otra de las numerosas habitaciones del castillo y que en la anterior permanecía Hermione Granger encerrada junto al señor tenebroso, que allí se estaba librando una batalla y que por eso los Aurores estaban tan alerta, otros decían acertadamente que la chica estaba poseída, otros que ella se había vuelto mortifaga y que ahora le servía al señor oscuro; Neville y Luna decidieron ir a investigar con sus amigos Harry, Ron y Ginny qué era lo que realmente sucedía, ellos les revelaron toda la verdad acerca de lo que había sucedido y de lo que había pasado últimamente con Hermione

- No puede ser – Exclamó Neville estremeciéndose de horror – Todo éste tiempo estuvo tan cerca de nosotros

- Eso explica tantas cosas – Dijo Luna con preocupación

Pero en ese momento Luna tuvo que regresar a la mesa correspondiente a su casa porque Dumbledore se ubicó frente al pódium para hablar; tras él los profesores lucían bastante preocupados y desconcertados, sobre todo Snape, Hagrid y McGonagall; en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco lucía bastante aterrado, cualquiera que fuese la verdad sobre lo que ocurría tenía que ver con el señor tenebroso y con Granger, eso no le agradaba nada porque recordaba el comportamiento tan hostil que ella había tenido con él, sabía que ella nunca lo había soportado, pero también estaba seguro de que de otra forma ella jamás se hubiese atrevido a atacarlo tan vilmente, Pansy lanzaba miradas nerviosas hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de Hermione y al no encontrarla allí se estremeció en su asiento y fijó la mirada en Dumbledore esperando una explicación para los innumerables rumores que se suscitaban por todas partes. En ese momento las puertas dobles del gran comedor se abrieron y entraron Remus Lupin, los señores y los gemelos Weasley, Kingsley, y Alastor Moody, los cuales avanzaron hacia Dumbledore cuando este apenas empezó a hablar

- ¡Escúchenme todos! – Exclamó el anciano para llamar la atención de los chicos que cuchicheaban unos con otros – Quiero anunciarles a todos que nos encontramos ante una gravísima situación, el señor ministro no quería que yo les avisase, sin embargo yo considero que es estrictamente necesario, he mandado a llamar más Aurores para que nos custodien al igual que he mandado a llamar a unos viejos amigos para que nos ayuden a resolver esta situación – Señaló hacia los recién llegados - Sé que muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando que sucede, otros habrán escuchado los rumores que hay por ahí, pero la única verdad en todo esto es que Voldemort ha regresado y está aquí en Hogwarts y no solo eso, sino que además se ha apoderado del cuerpo de la señorita Hermione Granger, alumna de la casa Gryffindor

Algunos gritaron de horror, otros se estremecieron y la señora Weasley se echó a llorar en brazos de su esposo que negaba con la cabeza con los labios apretados en señal de indignación

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó Lavender horrorizada – Todo éste tiempo durmió junto a nosotras en la habitación

- Pudo habernos matado – La secundó Parvati – ojalá la mantengan muy lejos de nosotras, no quiero tenerla cerca por nada del mundo

- NO SEAS CRUEL – Gritó Ginny indignada – ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Ella está sufriendo

Sus padres y los gemelos se acercaron a ella rápidamente para consolarla mientras los demás alumnos los observaban con aprensión

- Sé que es muy doloroso, así como también aterrador – Continuó Dumbledore – Pero quiero que sepan que tenemos todo bajo control y que necesitamos de su colaboración, es decir, manténganse alejados de la enfermería y por favor permanezcan dentro de sus salas comunes y solo salgan para asistir a sus clases o solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario

- ¿No nos enviará a nuestras casas? – Preguntó Zabinni desde la mesa de Slytherin

- Ya he dicho que tenemos la situación bajo control señor Blaise – Respondió el anciano

- Pero es que ella, bueno él casi mata a Draco en dos ocasiones, incluso llegó a amenazarme, señor no estamos seguros aquí – Intervino Pansy está vez

– No se preocupe – Respondió de nuevo el profesor Dumbledore - Si respetan las reglas no tienen por qué salir lastimados; lo que le sucedió al señor Malfoy en aquellas ocasiones tal vez se deba a que de alguna u otra forma él desató la ira de Voldemort

- Aunque sinceramente creo que en especial él es quien menos debería preocuparse – Añadió Alastor mirando al muchacho con suspicacia

El aludido entonces lo fulminó con su gris mirada y se dirigió junto a los demás alumnos a su sala común una vez que Dumbledores se los hubo ordenado; Dumbledore en cambio se fue a su despacho en compañía de los miembros de la orden del fénix para deliberar acerca de la horrible y peligrosísima situación

- ¡Esto es inaudito! – Decía Alastor muy indignado cuando estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore – No logro entender como pudo hacer eso

- Con magia oscura, muy antigua y oscura – Explicó Dumbledore con pesar

- No se puede negar que ha sido astuto el malnacido – Agregó Fred con rabia

- Con razón nadie sabía nada de él, era que el canalla estaba maquinando su plan – Secundó George

- Dora no lo podía creer cuando se lo dije, ella quiso venir a ayudar pero yo preferí que se quedara en casa, es que ya saben, está embarazada – Comentó Remus – En realidad yo tampoco quise creerlo cuando usted me envió esa carta profesor Dumbledore

- ¡Pobre Hermione! – Gimoteaba la señora Weasley – Debe haber alguna forma de ayudarla profesor Dumbledore

- Por supuesto Molly – Respondió este – Pero es preciso que investigue más sobre el tema, por ahora necesito que estén alerta, Voldemort ha tenido contacto con uno de sus mortifagos, ¡Gracias a Merlín! Él se fue antes de que advirtiera que habíamos descubierto a su señor, pero todos ellos están alertas y debemos evitar que vengan a atacar

- De seguro escogió a la chica porque sabe que es amiga de Potter y por eso podía estar cerca de él – Dijo Kingsley – Pero ¿Por qué no lo atacó?

- Porque le hacía falta esto – Dijo Dumbledore sacando de su túnica la varita de sauco

- ¿Una varita? – Inquirió McGonagall – ¿El – Que – No – Debe – Ser – Nombrado no tiene varita? Eso es muy extraño

- Esa no es cualquier varita – Respondió Snape hablando por primera vez desde que estaban allí reunidos – Es la varita de sauco o vara letal, la quiere porque solo con ella podrá vencer al chico

- ¿Eso no era parte de un cuento infantil? – Preguntó Fred extrañado señalando la varita que sostenía Dumbledore

- Al menos eso creímos todos – Añadió George

- Pues no – Volvió a contestar Snape – Como pudieron comprobar, es totalmente real y sobre todo muy poderosa

- Aunque no tanto como el mago que la porta – Alagó Remus, Albus agradeció el cumplido

- Tenemos que hacer algo – Agregó Severus tratando de reprimir las lágrimas - Porque el tiempo pasa y… - No pudo hablar más, tuvo que salir del despacho con la cabeza gacha para que su cortina de cabello ocultara su llanto, los demás se quedaron desconcertados

- Ella se está debilitando – Dumbledore completó lo que Severus iba a decir – Es una magia muy fuerte para ella y sin duda está tratando de luchar por recuperar su cuerpo

- ¡Eso es terrible! – Exclamaron los gemelos al unísono – pero ¡Qué raro! - Comentó George – Al profesor Snape pareció afectarle mucho

- ¿Y qué es lo raro George? – Preguntó Dumbledore – A todos nos ha afectado mucho todo esto ¿Acaso a usted no?

- Desde luego – Respondió el muchacho – Hermione es nuestra amiga, pero es solo que el profesor Snape… Se ve… Bueno parece… un poco…

- Insensible– Completó Fred

- Pues se equivocan – Respondió Albus – Tal vez solo se siente culpable por las veces que castigó a la señorita Granger por sus supuestas "Fechorías" – Concluyó marcando una comillas con los dedos al pronunciar la última palabra

- ¿Y los Granger? – Preguntó Arthur preocupado –Ellos son los padres de Hermione y nuestros amigos – Dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a su esposa – Aunque sean Muggles creo que es justo que sepan lo que está sucediendo con su hija

- No estoy de acuerdo Arthur – Soltó Alastor tajante – La chica, o mejor dicho ese malnacido de quien – ustedes – saben, podría atacarlos

- Para eso estamos nosotros Alastor – Respondió Dumbledore – Para evitar que eso suceda, les avisaré mañana, yo mismo iré a buscarlos

- Además ella está atada – Dijo McGonagall con pesar

- ¿Podemos verla? – Preguntó Molly secándose las lágrimas

- Por ahora creo que será mejor dejarla tranquila Molly, ya se ha exaltado mucho – Dijo Dumbledore

- Pero no podemos dejarla sola – Añadió Arthur

- Por supuesto que no – Respondió Alastor – Para eso he traído a muchos Aurores, están frente a la enfermería más los que ya estaban rodeando el castillo

Luego de aquella tertulia, todos los miembros de la orden decidieron quedarse en el castillo para ayudar a protegerlo en caso de un ataque de los mortifagos, Dumbledore les concedió algunas de las habitaciones. Severus por su parte permanecía en su habitación llorando de rabia y de impotencia, recordaba todos y cada uno de los episodios de violencia de Hermione y se sentía culpable, las veces en que ella le repitió una y otra vez desconcertada que no sabía lo que le había ocurrido y sobre todo el momento en que llorando de terror le suplicó ayuda, torturaban la mente del profesor de pociones y D.C.A.O, pero al menos un hálito de esperanza permanecía en su interior, pues había sido Voldemort quien le había dicho aquellas duras palabras que a él tanto lo hirieron, posiblemente la chica si lo amara después de todo, pero eso poco le importaba en ese momento, tenía que salvarla de las garras de Lord Voldemort, esta vez no iba a permitir que él le arrebatara nuevamente lo más preciado.

Después de la cena en el gran comedor, todos regresaron a sus salas comunes. Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban sumamente tristes y asustados, no sabían que podrían hacer para salvar a su amiga, pero estaban seguros de que estarían dispuestos a hacer hasta lo imposible para tenerla nuevamente de vuelta.

Por su parte Draco estaba en su habitación tumbado en su cama, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien estaba angustiado y no sabía qué hacer, en su desesperación le había enviado una lechuza a sus padres donde les describía lo que estaba sucediendo en el colegio. En ese momento se levantó sobresaltado porque alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, cuando abrió, vio a Goyle y a Crabbe,el último llevaba un sobre en las manos

– Me lo dio el señor Filch y dijo que es para ti – Dijo el chico entregándole el sobre – Acaba de llegar

El chico abrió el sobre el cual estaba protegido con un encantamiento para que nadie más excepto él lo abriese, era una carta de Lucius Malfoy:

"Eso explica la conducta de Granger, tú provocaste la ira del señor tenebroso en aquella ocasión, Ni modo hijo, él debe estar esperando a que lo ayudes y si no lo haces y él logra escapar por su cuenta te puede ir muy mal; trata de ayudarlo en la medida de lo posible, que él vea el interés que tienes por su bienestar, pero debes ser muy cauteloso porque tampoco te puedes poner en evidencia frente a los demás; puedes decirle a Dumbledore que me avisaste de la situación, después de todo es natural que los chicos les estén avisando a sus padres; por ahora no creo que sea prudente decirle nada ni a Bella ni a Rodolphus, ya sabes cómo son de impulsivos. Al igual que tú, Narcisa y yo queremos acabar con esto pronto, perono tenemos otra opción, tenemos que ayudarlo; repito trata de actuar con prudencia que yo trataré de manejar la situación lo mejor que pueda por aquí".

Lucius Malfoy

Draco respiró profundo, lejos de sentirse aliviado se sentía frustrado, su padre tenía razón al decir que quería que todo acabara pronto, no quería ayudar a Voldemort porque sabía que a él no le importaba nadie a excepción de él mismo, tanto Draco como sus padres hace mucho que habían querido dejar de ser mortifagos, pero sabían que eso representaría una muerte segura, ellos se habían conmovido ante tantas muertes, pero el terror que sentían ante la sola idea de engrosar las listas de víctimas del señor oscuro les erizaba la piel y por otra parte todavía seguían siendo tan orgullosos como para aceptar frente a otros que los conmovía el dolor de los que no eran sangre limpia.

El chico miró a Crabbe a los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros expresó:

- Ni modo, chicos debo ayudarlo, trataré de hacerlo cuando todos duerman

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? - Inquirió el otro con curiosidad – Todo el castillo está lleno de Aurores

- Solo están afuera Crabbe – Rebatió Draco

- ¿Y qué me dices de los que custodian la entrada de la enfermería? – Preguntó Goyle

- Ya veremos que hacer – Respondió Draco

Crabbe y Goyle decidieron bajar a la sala común y Draco prefirió quedarse en la habitación para pensar muy bien en lo que haría, tenía que planearlo todo muy bien.

Tres horas más tarde, Draco despertó sobresaltado pues había estado soñando que Voldemort le arrojaba la maldición Cruciatos, aunque no quería admitirlo tenía mucho miedo y no quería acercarse a Granger, pues paradójicamente le parecía que el señor lucía mucho más aterrador en el cuerpo de la chica que en el suyo propio, quizá por el hecho de que ella jamás habría realizado las atrocidades que él había cometido y verla actuar así sería aterrador,muy aterrador. Descorrió los doseles de su cama, se colocó las pantuflas y tomó su varita que estaba debajo de su almohada, no quiso vestirse, solo se colocó una bata encima del piyama, iba a ir a la sala común en busca de los chicos, pero vio a Crabbe profundamente dormido en su cama y escuchó los inconfundibles ronquidos de Goyle desde la suya con los doseles cerrados; los despertó a ambos y se encaminaron hacia afuera con las varitas en ristre, caminaron y caminaron escaleras arriba para salir de las mazmorras y encaminarse hasta la enfermería, cuando ya estuvieron a solo unos pasos de la puerta advirtieron a un hombre de brazos cruzados que permanecía parado en actitud vigilante, era solo uno lo que les llenó de esperanza, sobre todo a Draco, éste se giró y miro a los chicos

- Debo entrar yo solo – Les dijo – Pero necesito la ayuda de ustedes para distraerlo – Señaló al Auror

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Preguntó Goyle nervioso

- Hagan ruido, llamen su atención ¿Yo que sé? – Respondió el rubio

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron entre sí, luego retrocedieron y se adentraron en un aula vacía donde dejaron caer varias armaduras, las cuales hicieron el ruido suficiente como para alarmar al vigilante de la puerta que dudoso se marchó a investigar con la varita en ristre, el hombre pasó corriendo junto a Draco sin verlo porque éste estaba escondido detrás de la estatua de una bruja, sabía que solo contaba con unos minutos, tal vez segundos antes de que el Auror regresara al darse cuenta de que tal vez había sido Pevees el causante de tal alboroto. No lo pensó dos veces y se encaminó hacia la puerta, al llegar a ella respiró profundo y giró la perilla, con mucho temor empujó la puerta cuyos goznes emitieron un ruido chirriante; inmediatamente el chico se abrazó a si mismo instintivamente y se frotó los brazos como respuesta ante el estímulo de la bajísima temperatura que se percibía en el lugar, el chico observó con extrañeza el vaho que se producía con cada exhalación, parecía que estaban en diciembre en vez de febrero, incluso los cristales de los vitrales de la habitación se veían empañados. El muchacho con el corazón palpitándole violentamente observaba las camas vacías del frente, luego decidió mirar hacia su derecha y solo advirtió más camas vacías, después giró el rostro hacia la izquierda y al final de una hilera de camas estaba Hermione Granger atada de pies y manos; ella lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre de quien la observase, el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco dentro del pecho y sintió que los ojos se le humedecían de puro terror y sintió también que algo cálido lo recorría lentamente desde sus pies hasta la cabeza

- ¡Acércate! – Ordenó la chica con voz suave y aterciopelada, tanto que a él se le erizaba la piel mientras el vaho salía de la boca de ella proporcionándole un aspecto más aterrador

Él se acercó con timidez

- Vamos muchacho – Volvió a hablar, Draco al advertir un destello rojo en los ojos de ella retrocedió por instinto – ¡Acércate hijo! – Exclamó entre risas divertidas – Así me gusta, que le temas a tu señor

La chica tenía el rostro extremadamente pálido y algo de sangre seca en la nariz

- Di… dígame señor – Titubeó Draco

- Sabía que el pequeño Draco no me fallaría – Dijo el señor oscuro a través de Hermione – Sabes lo que te conviene ¿verdad?

El chico asintió levemente con la cabeza

- Comprenderás que lo que pasó en aquellas ocasiones fue porque me sacaste de mis casillas ¿no es así?

El muchacho volvió a asentir

- Bien, sin embargo debo confesarte que me complace mucho la manera en que tratas a los impuros

- Ellos me… merecen ser tratados… incluso peor señor – Trató de congraciarse Draco

- Pero también me avergüenza que le temas al animal respectivo de tu casa

- Bueno yo…

- No me des explicaciones Draco – Lo cortó tajante – Ahora no estoy para eso, necesito que me ayudes

- Yo quiero ayudarle señor… pero no sé cómo – Respondió Draco temeroso de que le fuera a encargar matar a Harry

- ¡Suéltame! – Ordenó señalándole con la mirada sus muñecas y tobillos atados – Es todo lo que te pido hijo mío

El rubio se estremeció ante la sola idea de concederle la libertad a ese ser que tenía frente a sí, sus manos le temblaban y no era por el intenso frío que había en la estancia

- ¡Vamos! Complace a tu señor - Lo exhortaba

Draco caminó hacia la chica con pasos vacilantes mientras levantaba su varita, pero una voz familiar lo detuvo antes de que pronunciara el hechizo seccionador que romperían las cuerdas que apresaban a la chica

- ¿Qué piensa hacer señor Malfoy?

Draco giró sobre sus pies y Albus Dumbledore estaba allí frente a él mirándolo con una expresión solemne

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – Exclamó el chico entre extrañado y asustado – Yo solo… Yo…

- No le des explicaciones y mátalo de una vez ¿Qué esperas? – Espetó el señor tenebroso - ¡Estás perdido anciano!

- ¿Tú no quieres hacer eso verdad Draco? - Tanteó Dumbledore

- ¿Dónde está el Auror? – Inquirió el chico nervioso

- Encontró a tus inseparables camaradas cerca de aquí, le dije que los escoltara hasta su sala común y que yo me encargaría de la enfermería, yo sabía lo que intentarías hacer

Draco lo apuntó con la varita aunque la mano le temblaba descontroladamente

- No dé un paso más – Ordenó con voz trémula tratando de sonar amenazador

– No tienes por qué hacer eso - Le dijo el director con una sonrisa amistosa para tranquilizarlo pues sabía que él también estaba sufriendo y que también era una víctima

Voldemort decidió guardar silencio y permanecer al margen

- Claro que sí, soy un mortifago ¿No ve? – Respondió con dolor mientras le mostraba la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, desconcertando aún más al chico

- No olvides que aquí en Hogwarts nunca se le negará la ayuda a quien lo pida – Le respondió con solemnidad

- Pero yo no necesito su ayuda – Contestó llorando de impotencia

- Así se habla muchacho – Terció el otro desde su prisión en la cama – Ahora basta de charlas y lloriqueos ¡MÁTALO!

En ese momento, otra voz familiar irrumpió en el lugar

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Exclamó Severus desarmando a Draco en el acto y apoderándose de su varita – No lo escuches más Draco

- Ustedes no entienden – Dijo el chico cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba

Dumbledore lo abrazó paternalmente mientras él se desahogaba

- OTRA VEZ TÚ MALNACIDO – Gritó el señor tenebroso con desespero mientras se retorcía tratando inútilmente de liberarse – CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LA CIERRE YO

Severus había llegado allí tras no poder dormir, tenía a Hermione presente en sus pensamientos y sentía las paredes de su habitación como una horrible prisión, tal como debía estar sintiéndose ella ahora mismo. En ese momento trató de hacer caso omiso de los insultos que salían de la boca de la chica y en cambio se dispuso a cubrirla con una manta para resguardarla de las bajas temperaturas, sabía que ella debía estar sintiendo mucho frío, recordaba las veces que había requerido que él encendiera la chimenea de su despacho cuando ella cumplía su castigo

- No me toques traidor – Espetó el otro furioso – Me gusta el frío, ¿No notas que todo esto lo he provocado yo?

Pero él hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y cubrió el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica con la manta, pues sus ropas estaban heladas al igual que su piel, pese a su resistencia le acarició el cabello y el rostro

- Todo estará bien señorita Granger, no se preocupe – Le dijo

- Ella está sufriendo y está asustada porque sabe que mientes – Se burló Voldemort sonriendo – Sabe que nadie puede ayudarla, ni a ella ni mucho menos a Potter

- Señor yo no quería pero es que él… - Trató de hablar Draco

- Él ya no puede dañarte Draco – Respondió Dumbledore comprensivo – Está bajo nuestro control

- Si lo hubieses liberado ahí si hubieses estado en verdadero peligro – Añadió Severus rodeándolo con un brazo

- Si, más bien ven con nosotros, te escoltaremos a tu sala común muchacho – Dijo Dumbledore

Draco secó sus lágrimas y ni siquiera quiso ver atrás, siguió a los dos hombres para alejarse de ese frío lugar mientras la chica que dejó tras de sí gritaba improperios sin detenerse

- TE MATARÉ A TI Y A TUS PADRES

Se fueron de allí dejando la enfermería nuevamente a cargo del Auror, solo que esta vez estaría acompañado de Remus Lupin que estaba muy consternado al escuchar a la chica que no paraba de gritar hasta que al fin exhausta se quedó dormida


	19. Los granger van a ver a su hija

El día siguiente era un día lluvioso y de aspecto triste, en el castillo reinaba un silencio espectral porque ya los alumnos no transitaban por los pasillos libremente sino que permanecían encerrados en sus salas comunes por su seguridad. Harry al igual que los demás, había dormido muy poco esa noche, se lamentaba por el estado de su amiga y se culpaba por ello, decía que ella estaba en ese estado porque Voldemort la utilizó para llegar a él y que de haber sabido que él haría eso, se hubiese entregado voluntariamente para no tener que exponer a sus amigos; en vano trataban de persuadirlo su novia, Ron y el resto de los Weasley de que eso no era cierto, pero al menos le reconfortó la compañía de todos ellos y además la de Neville y Luna a quien solo podría ver en el gran comedor y que sin embargo le había enviado su lechuza con una carta para preguntarle cómo se sentía y decirle que si necesitaba ayuda no dudara en llamarla, todos ellos eran un preciado tesoro para Harry pues siempre había contado con su amistad incondicional. Ese día asistió a regañadientes a tomar el desayuno en el gran comedor, accedió solo por la insistencia de la señora Weasley, pero le dolía muchísimo no ver a su amiga junto a él, era algo que les partía el alma a todos los que apreciaban a la chica, en la mesa de los profesores, Snape no estaba allí, había permanecido encerrado en su habitación pues no tenía ánimos de probar bocado, Luna Lovegood con la venia de la profesora McGonagall había podido tomar su desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor para hacerle compañía a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a Ron que se le veía bastante compungido; era como si Hermione Granger ya no estuviese presente.

Cuando terminaron su desayuno, todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus respectivas clases, Harry y Ron tenían dos horas de pociones con Slytherin, pero como ese día las clases con Snape estarían suspendidas pues él debía asistir a una reunión de la orden en el despacho de Dumbledore, los chicos tendrían que asistir a su sala común, a dondequiera que iba tenían que ir acompañados por Aurores y a Harry le recordó su segundo curso cuando el basilisco andaba suelto por las cañerías y los alumnos debían ser acompañados por los profesores a todas partes, solo que ésta vez sería acompañado además por Fred y George, pues la señora Weasley pensó que era mejor así para que Harry se sintiera más apoyado.

En el despacho del director, todos los miembros de la orden del fénix esperaban expectantes a que Dumbledore apareciera por la chimenea en compañía de los señores Granger, Severus sobre todo se encontraba a la expectativa sobre volver a verlos desde el día de la víspera de navidad cuando lo condenaron por haberse enamorado de su única hija. McGonagall conversaba con los señores Weasley, Alastor con Remus y Kingsley, solo una persona permanecía en completo silencio, Severus contemplaba la chimenea frente a sí, pues hasta las llamas le recordaban a Hermione, las veces que él se había visto en la necesidad de encender su propia chimenea solo por ella. De pronto las llamas de la enorme chimenea se tornaron verdes, Severus retrocedió instintivamente y Dumbledore en compañía del matrimonio Granger irrumpió en el despacho. Los tres salieron de la chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas de la ropa, todos, en especial Severus, pudieron advertir la angustia reflejada en el rostro de los padres de la chica

- ¿Dónde está mi hija profesor Dumbledore? – Preguntó William Granger al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo

- ¡Oh Molly! – Exclamó Anastasia Granger antes de arrojarse a los brazos de quien se había convertido en su amiga – Ella había actuado extraño durante los últimos días del verano en nuestra casa

Molly la estrechó muy fuerte entre sus brazos

- Ellos son William y Anastasia Granger – Los presentó Dumbledore, los demás hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo – Ellos me contaron que Hermione presentó un comportamiento extraño durante el verano, es decir le contestaba mal a sus vecinos incluso a ellos mismos y hasta estuvo manipulando una serpiente aun cuando ella detesta ese tipo de animales

- Albus con todo respeto – Expresó Alastor – Pero insisto en que ellos no debieron venir, es muy peligroso

- Ellos necesitaban venir y ver a su hija – Rebatió Dumbledore

- Eso que está allá en la enfermería no es su hija – Volvió a refutar Alastor señalando con su bastón la puerta del despacho – Es un monstruo, yo mismo lo he visto, no hay ni sombras de esa chica

- ¡Cállate! – Terció Snape – No hables así de ella, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más

- ¿Y que hace este hombre aquí? – Preguntó William mirando a Severus con rabia ante el asombro de los demás

- Él es miembro de la orden – Explicó Dumbledore – Ya se los dije

- Pues no quiero que él…

- Señor Granger – Lo interrumpió el director – Necesito que usted y su esposa nos den los detalles de lo que vieron mientras Hermione tuvo sus episodios, es necesario si queremos hacer algo por ella

El hombre bajó la guardia y se dispuso a relatarles como Hermione había presentado un comportamiento hostil, como a veces solía quedarse con la mirada perdida o viendo hacia un punto fijo y luego comenzaba a actuar como otra persona y más tarde volvía a actuar como siempre y parecía haber olvidado todo lo demás, la señora Granger les contó lo de la vez que había tomado la serpiente y parecía encantada con ella

- Era él sin duda alguna – Dijo McGonagall con pesar – Era él tratando de poseerla

- No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta ¡Por Dios! – Expresó Anastasia con impotencia

- No habrían podido hacer nada – Trató de consolarla Molly

- Algunas veces la señorita Granger parece posesionarse de su cuerpo otra vez – Dijo la profesora McGonagall

- Bueno precisamente por eso es que traje a sus padres además de que tienen derecho a verla – Saltó Dumbledore – Quiero ver si Hermione responde ante el estímulo de oír y ver a sus padres

- Aunque debemos estar conscientes de que Voldemort parece estar fuertemente adherido a ella – Comentó Remuscon pesar

- Es cierto, usted mismo lo dijo Dumbledore - Intervino Kingsley – Cuando escuchó esa conversación entre ella, mejor dicho él y Pettigrew, el – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado le decía que no podía salir del cuerpo

– Sin embargo no hay que perder las esperanzas y debemos hacer lo que sea necesario por intentar liberarla definitivamente – Volvió a participar Remus

- Queremos verla por favor – Dijo Anastasia secando sus lágrimas – Haremos lo que sea por ella

- Daremos nuestra vida por ella de ser necesario – Terció William

- No creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto señor Granger – Contestó Dumbledore – Solo quiero ver si ella reacciona ante la presencia de ustedes, tal vez les den ánimos de luchar y ella misma termine expulsándolo. ¡Vamos a verla! – Concluyó mostrándoles la salida

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – Lo llamó la señora Weasley – ¿Nosotros también podemos verla?

- Está bien, si así lo desean – Contestó el aludido – Pero les advierto que es muy difícil verla así

Todos salieron del despacho y se encaminaron hacia la enfermería; los señores Granger iban tomados de la mano como dándose fuerzas el uno al otro, pero por un pasillo antes de llegar a la enfermería se toparon con Scrimgeour, el ministro, que le explicó al profesor Dumbledore y a los demás que como representante político de la comunidad mágica tenía que comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que el director le había afirmado mediante una carta, aunque en el fondo era muy miedoso y no estaba dispuesto a encargarse de la situación, no quería enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort "Para eso estaba el elegido" pensaba él. Dumbledore hizo las presentaciones formales entre él y los padres de Hermione

- Pero ¿Son Muggles? – Preguntó contemplando las ropas de la pareja

- Así es señor ministro – Respondió William con gallardía

- Pero Albus, todos sabemos lo vulnerables que son los Muggles ¿Cómo pudiste traerlos ante la presencia de Quien – Tú – Sabes? – Objetó Scrimgeour

- Déjeme aclararle señor ministro que esa niña que está allá adentro sufriendo, es mi hija y no me importa correr peligro por ella – Saltó la madre de Hermione

- La comprendemos señora Granger, a usted y a su marido – Dijo Alastor comprensivo colocándole una mano en el hombro – Pero es solo que nos sentimos responsables por ustedes

- Muy bien – Dijo Dumbledore – Sea como sea, ellos ya están aquí y creo que tienen derecho de ver a su hija, ahora por favor necesito que sean fuertes – Se dirigió a los Granger – Quizá ustedes pueden darle la fuerza que ella necesita para combatir esto

Scrimgeour sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y se secó el sudor de la frente, mientras empuñaba su varita con mano temblorosa, los Granger respiraron profundamente, los Weasley se tomaron de la mano, Kingsley mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta de la enfermería, Remus les daba palmaditas reconfortantes a los Granger, McGonagall secaba con un pañuelo las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y Severus mantenía su mente puesta en ella, en su sonrisa cándida y en sus preciosos ojos cafés, exactamente todo lo que de ella había desaparecido.

Dumbledore colocó entonces su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero un potente grito procedente de la habitación hizo retroceder a todo el mundo, incluso al pobre Dumbledore que se giró a ver los lívidos rostros de las personas tras de sí

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO COMER MALDITA SEA! – Gritó la chica

Dumbledore entonces giró definitivamente el pomo de la puerta y entró seguido de los demás, pese a que era de día y a través de los vitrales se percibían los rayos del sol aunque débiles por la lluvia, adentro de la enfermería había un frío glaciar, todos giraron la vista hacia la izquierda y vieron a la señora Pomfrey vestida con ropa de invierno sosteniendo un bol con cereal tratando de alimentar a Hermione que se resistía, la enfermera tenía los ojos llorosos y las manos temblorosas y al ver al profesor Dumbledore junto a los demás se sintió aliviada

- No he podido conseguir que desayune – Dijo Pomfrey encogiéndose de hombros – Es un ser humano y necesita alimentarse

- ¡Hermione! – Musitó Anastasia Granger con voz temblorosa al ver a su hija atada a esa cama con la piel extremadamente pálida al igual que sus labios y las furiosas pupilas rojas puestas en ella – Mi niña, mi bebé mírate cómo estás

- ¡Por Dios! – Exclamó William con indignación negando con la cabeza

- Van a hacerme llorar – Se mofó la chica desde la cama – Ésta vez sí que te pasaste anciano ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traer a ésta peste muggle?

- ¡Arthur! – Exclamó la señora Weasley llorando mientras él la abrazaba

- Esto no puede estar pasando – Dijo Arthur

- Hermione mi brujita linda, tienes que alimentarte princesa – Dijo su padre ignorando los comentarios mientras se acercaba a ella

- Es cierto mi muñeca, si quieres yo puedo darte tu cereal como cuando eras una niña – Añadió la madre acercándose también

- Ni se atrevan a dar un paso más par de ratas inmundas – Amenazó la chica con odio - ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ¡ ¡SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ!

La señora Granger se echó a llorar en brazos de su esposo, el ministro permanecía lo más alejado posible mientras negaba con la cabeza

- Por favor solo deja que Hermione se alimente un poco – Pidió Arthur ingenuamente

- Tú ¡Cállate asqueroso traidor a la sangre! ¡Amigo de los Muggles! – Expresó con una expresión de asco

- Se debilitará más si no se alimenta y puede morir – Terció la señora Pomfrey

- Pues que así sea – Dijo la chica con una mirada de maldad

- Pero no podemos obligarla a menos que utilicemos la maldición "Imperius" – Dijo Kingsley

- Y lastimosamente eso está penado por el ministerio – Agregó Remus mirando al ministro directamente – Aunque claro está esto es un caso especial y…

- De acuerdo - Accedió el ministro – Pero solo porque es por su bien, Ahora… Debo marcharme al ministerio, tengo asuntos pendientes y… Debo resolverlos… Harry… Harry Potter es el elegido y creo que… por tanto es el indicado para resolver ésta situación – Concluyó el hombre antes de salir por la puerta

- ¡Cobarde! - Expresó Alastor Moody mirando con su ojo mágico al ministro mientras se marchaba, al tiempo que posaba el otro sobre la chica, luego se plantó frente a ella con expresión amenazante entretanto levantaba su varita

- ¿Qué va a hacerle? – Preguntó William Granger angustiado

- Va a arrojarle un hechizo que la obligará a alimentarse - Explicó Dumbledore – No se preocupe, no la lastimará, es por su bien

- Aléjate de mí Auror – Espetó la muchacha mirándolo con recelo – Ya he dicho que no comeré nada, quiero que la sangre sucia muera

- ¿Cuántas veces has arrojado éste hechizo sobre gente inocente para manipularla a tu antojo Voldemort? - Preguntó ojo loco con cierto deleite

- Las veces que me dio la maldita gana y ya no pronuncies mi nombre, no eres digno de hacerlo – Respondió la otra con cinismo

- Pues ahora sabrás lo que se siente ¡Imperius! – Exclamó ojo loco mientras su varita exhaló un rayo de luz que impactó sobre ella haciendo que la señora Granger ahogara un grito, luego Alastor le hizo señas a la señora Pomfrey que tenía aún el bol en las manos para que se acercara a él y a Hermione – ¡Come ahora mismo! – Ordenó mientras le sujetaba la nuca con una mano y con la otra sostenía la cuchara llena del alimento

- ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MOODY – Gritó la chica después de abrir la boca para alimentarse en contra de su voluntad

De esta manera, Alastor terminó por hacer que ella se terminara todo su cereal y luego la señora Pomfrey le limpió con un "fregotego" los restos de cereal y leche que habían caído en su ropa. Hermione exhausta cerró los ojos para relajarse y Severus se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello

- ¡No la toque! – Advirtió el señor Granger – No quiero que se le acerque a mi hija ya se lo dije

- ¿Pero que le sucede señor Granger? – Inquirió McGonagall extrañada

- Pues sucede que… que éste… hombre…

- William por favor no es el momento – Lo interrumpió su esposa – ¡Ya basta! Él solo quiere ayudar

- ¿Mami? – Musitó débilmente la voz de Hermione mientras abría los ojos al reconocer la voz de su madre

La señora Granger al escuchar a su hija se acercó a ella rápidamente en compañía de su esposo, su piel volvía a adquirir un tono rosa al igual que sus labios, sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés y la temperatura del lugar comenzó a ascender hasta la normalidad. Severus muy a su pesar decidió apartarse aunque le habría gustado estar junto a ella tomándola de la mano

- Aquí estoy ¿Eres tú mi princesa? – Inquirió Anastasia preocupada – Aquí también está tu papi

- ¡Hola brujita! – La saludó su padre cariñosamente

Ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

- Perdónenme por favor – Decía una y otra vez – Yo los amo a los dos… no quería decir… esas cosas horribles… lo… lo siento… no era yo

- Lo sabemos Hermione – Dijo su padre secándole las lágrimas – No te preocupes

Alastor se acercó a la cama también

- Perdóneme señorita Granger – Se excusó – Pero es que no había otra alternativa para hacer que él permitiera que usted se alimentara

- No se preocupe – Respondió la chica con más tranquilidad – Sé que lo que hacen es por mi bien y se los agradezco

Anastasia revisó las muñecas de su hija y notó que estaban muy lastimadas con laceraciones producto de la resistencia que oponía Voldemort en su cuerpo, la mujer trató de soltarla inútilmente

- No puedo soltarte hija - Se quejó ella gimoteando

- Es magia – Respondió Hermione sonriendo con tristeza – Y es mejor así porque no quiero lastimar a nadie

Su papá la besó en la frente, Dumbledore se acercó a la chica y le arrojó un hechizo sanador sobre las muñecas y los tobillos

- Todos estamos apoyándote Hermione – Le dijo el anciano sonriéndole amablemente

- Estamos contigo Hermione – Dijo la señora Weasley saludándola con la mano

- Cuentas con todos nosotros, tranquila que te sacaremos de esto – Terció el señor Weasley

Hermione les sonrió a todos y les agradeció su preocupación, pero alguien en especial le llamaba la atención, alguien que permanecía muy callado sin dejar de mirarla

- ¡Profesor Snape! – Lo llamó – Acérquese

- Hermione cielo – Trató de intervenir su padre, pero el profesor Dumbledore se lo impidió inteligentemente

- Será mejor que la deje señor Granger, ella quiere hablar con su profesor, ¡Vamos salgamos todos de aquí!

Severus se acercó nuevamente a la castaña que lo miraba con cariño

- Yo le agradezco su dedicación – Comenzó a decir la castaña mientras todos se alejaban de la habitación, todos menos sus padres que querían permanecer junto a ella, luego ella se dirigió a su padre – Él es una buena persona papá, yo…

En ese momento ella comenzó a sacudirse violentamente en la cama y a gritar histérica, lo que hizo que los que habían salido de la habitación regresaran a ella corriendo, en medio de las sacudidas la joven se golpeaba la cabeza con la cabecera de la cama

- ¡AHHHHH! POR FAVOR DÉJAME EN PAZ, TEN MISERICORDIAAAAA – Gritaba la pobre chica desesperada

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – Gritaba su madre horrorizada ¡Dios mío ayuda a mi hija!

William también llorando de impotencia abrazó a su esposa y trató de alejarla de la cama

- Por favor salgan de aquí – Les pidió Alastor amablemente, pero ellos no querían

- Por favor Anastasia, William – Ellos sabrán que hacer – Les dijo Arthur

La pareja asintió a regañadientes mientras Severus y Remus trataban de inmovilizar todavía más a Hermione presionándola contra el colchón, Alastor y Kingsley trataban de tranquilizar a los Granger afuera de la habitación, McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey negaban con la cabeza, Dumbledore apuntó con su varita a la cabecera de la cama e inmediatamente ésta se cubrió con una gruesísima manta acolchada que protegería de golpes el cráneo de Hermione.

- Resista señorita Granger – Le pedía Severus encarecidamente

- ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SUÉLTENME!

- Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore está investigando acerca de lo que te pasa y pronto vas a estar libre y feliz otra vez – Trataba de tranquilizarla Remus

- MAMÁ, PAPÁ ME HACEN DAÑO AYUDENME – Gritaba la chica "asustada" mientras la sala volvía a apoderarse de aquel frío glaciar, su piel volvía a tornarse extremadamente pálida y de su nariz emergía sangre

Severus y Remus dejaron de presionarla contra el colchón pues a causa del hechizo de Dumbledore ya ella no se lastimaría, pero el profesor de pociones y D.C.A.O sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un pañuelo y le limpió la nariz al tiempo que ella se resistía girando el rostro para evitar el contacto de él

- Estará bien lo prometo – Le decía Severus

- ALEJENLO DE MÍ, NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUE, PAPI AYUDAME ÉL QUIERE HACERME DAÑO – Gritaba la chica, Dumbledore comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero William y Anastasia desesperados irrumpieron nuevamente en la habitación

- ¡DEJELA EN PAZ! – Gritó el padre de Hermione tratando de abalanzarse sobre Severus para golpearlo, pero Kingsley lo sujetó con fuerza

Anastasia solo estaba petrificada viendo a su hija perder el control nuevamente

- ¡Mami! – La llamó ésta vez lloriqueando, mirándola con aquellas pupilas enrojecidas espectralmente – Suéltame mamita por favor, quiero ir con ustedes, no me dejen aquí

Anastasia no lo soportó más y se acercó a ella llorando de desesperación tratando de soltar inútilmente sus amarras

- ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! – Dijo la mujer

- Está tratando de manipularlos – Explicó Dumbledore sabiamente – Ya no es ella señora Granger, es él nuevamente

Anastasia corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de Molly y ella la estrechó fuertemente para transmitirle fuerzas, pero Voldemort no quería rendirse, quería martirizar a los pobres Muggles solo por diversión

- Papi claro que soy yo, no lo escuches –Dijo esta vez lanzándole una mirada de súplica a su padre – Él me acosa –Señaló a Severus con la cabeza – No dejes que se me acerque papá, él quiere abusar de mi

William Granger llorando de rabia trataba inútilmente de soltarse de los brazos de Kingsley que cada vez le costaba más sujetarlo

- Se lo dije profesor Dumbledore – Espetó el padre indignado fulminando a Severus con la mirada, Remus se apresuró a ayudar a Kingsley

- Tranquilícese señor Granger si no quiere que lo hechicemos – Le dijo ojo loco, luego se giró hacia Severus - ¿Puedes explicar eso? – Le preguntó

Severus sentía la misma indignación que el señor Granger pues él sabía que jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a Hermione

- Es necesario que nos calmemos todos por favor – Espetó Albus con seriedad - ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que Voldemort está tratando de manipular a los Granger? Los está atacando en sus puntos más débiles – Dijo mirando a William que dejó de resistirse y los demás lo soltaron

- ¿Pero porque dijo todas esas cosas sobre Severus?– Inquirió Alastor

- Porque sabe que yo… - Intentó hablar Severus

- Sabe que Severus lo traicionó y quiere sacarlo de sus casillas y desacreditarlo frente a todos nosotros – Terció Dumbledore interrumpiéndolo, seguro de que Severus iba a revelar que la amaba y el anciano pensaba que no era bueno decirle eso a Alastor, pues no lo entendería tan fácilmente – Solo está tratando de crear discordia entre nosotros

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí entonces – Dijo Alastor

- Es lo mejor – Secundó Kingsley

Antes de salir de la habitación, Anastasia cubrió a su hija con una manta y la besó en la frente mientras ella comenzó a proferir amenazas e insultos tornándose nuevamente agresiva

- ¡MALDITOS Muggles! SON LA PEOR PESTE QUE HAY, LOS MATARÉ A TODOS

- ¡Salgamos de aquí! – Pidió amablemente Dumbledore – Les prometo que vamos a ayudarla, investigaré más sobre el tema

- SOBRE TODO TÚ Severus, VAS A PAGAR CARO EL HABERME TRAICIONADO – Gritaba nuevamente mientras su cama levitaba espectralmente

Una vez fuera de la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey les administró una poción tranquilizante a los señores Granger (A ellos se les había signado una de las habitaciones del castillo para que estuvieran cerca de su hija) Alastor, Remus y Kingsley volvieron a sus puestos de vigilancia, los señores Weasley fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor y les narraron a Harry y a sus hijos lo que había sucedido durante el encuentro de los Granger con su hija, McGonagall se fue muy apesadumbrada a sus clases; Severus en cambio estaba junto a Albus en el despacho de éste último, se había dejado caer en uno de los sillones llorando desconsoladamente sin poder contener su frustración y sin importarle ya su orgullo, Dumbledore lo abrazó fuertemente para tranquilizarlo

- Ésta vez él no se va a salir con la suya hijo – Le dijo mientras le daba reconfortantes palmaditas en la espalda

Severus prefirió quedarse junto a él mientras revisaba libros sobre artes oscuras y al cabo de media hora al anciano se le iluminó la mirada tras sus gafas de media luna y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó notablemente emocionado

- ¿Qué Albus? – Inquirió Severus al ver su reacción

- Ya sé lo que debemos hacer – Dijo Dumbledore llenando de nuevas esperanzas el lastimado corazón de Severus Snape

Notas del autor: Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y a los que la tienen entre sus favoritos; quería disculparme por lo que me tardo en actualizar, pero es debido a que no tengo internet en mi casa y entonces debo recurrir a la computadora de un familiar, sin embargo trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Espero que este capítulo y los que siguen sean de su agrado

Hermaire


	20. La persecucion

"La persecución"

Los Granger estaban devastados por lo que vieron dentro de la enfermería, esa había sido una experiencia sumamente dolorosa, pero necesaria según el criterio de ambos pues al menos pudieron charlar con su hija y transmitirle fuerzas por un momento. Tenían miedo sí, pero no por ellos sino por lo que pudiera sucederle a Hermione, no sabían cómo terminarían las cosas y se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer nada frente al sufrimiento de su hija; era la peor pesadilla de cualquier padre o madre.

Harry por su parte había intentado ir a la enfermería, pero Remus y Kingsley que vigilaban la entrada no se lo permitieron, ni siquiera cuando el chico intento ingresar bajo la capa invisible, pues Remus lo había descubierto alegando que muchas veces él mismo la utilizó así que no sería engañado tan fácilmente; pero él sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, era el elegido, tenía que acabar con Voldemort y liberar a Hermione cuanto antes; de modo que en compañía de Ron y Ginny se encaminó hasta el despacho de Dumbledore para expresarle su desesperación y ver si él ya había encontrado alguna manera de liberar a su amiga.

Severus, sentado frente al escritorio del director se sintió aliviado al escuchar sus palabras, definitivamente debían hacer algo para ayudar a Hermione y él estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible así muriera en el intento, Dumbledore al fin había encontrado en uno de los numerosos libros que poseía lo que realmente estaba sucediendo y como combatirlo, Snape intentó preguntarle al respecto, pero justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta

- ¡Adelante! - Exclamó Dumbledore y Harry, Ginny y Ron entraron al despacho

- Disculpe la interrupción señor – Comenzó a hablar el niño que vivió – Pero es que creo que me voy a volver loco encerrado en la sala común mientras espero la clase de transformaciones, aun no logramos descubrir cómo ayudar a Hermione

- ¡Oh Harry! Pues entonces llegan ustedes en el mejor momento – Dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa – Porque justo ahora acabo de decirle a Severus que he encontrado algo muy interesante al respecto

- ¿En serio? – Preguntaron los tres chicos al unísono

- Tomen asiento por favor – Pidió el viejo amablemente y los chicos obedecieron sentándose junto a Severus que ya se veía bastante impaciente porque el hombre comenzara su explicación

- Ahora si, por favor profesor Dumbledore – Dijo Ginny esperanzada – Díganos todo lo que sabe

- Bueno pues, el hechizo que Voldemort está utilizando es muy antiguo y oscuro, lo encontré en este libro – Dijo el anciano mostrándoles a todos sobre el escritorio un ejemplar inmenso y bastante antiguo de _"Magia oscura y sus secretos" _– El hechizo se llama _"Anima Transporto"_ y era muy utilizado por la bruja Morgana la fay, la vieja enemiga de Merlín para literalmente trasladar su alma a otros cuerpos y hacer sus fechorías sin que fuese culpada, se cuenta que Salazar Slytherin también hacía uso de este hechizo con el mismo fin, pero supongo que Voldemort aún está experimentando con él y suponía que ya lo dominaba, por eso no puede regresar a su cuerpo cuando quiere

- Muy bien y ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? – Preguntó Severus impaciente mientras miraba las ilustraciones de una mujer de aspecto decrépito tirada en el suelo y a otra muy atractiva rodeada por un resplandor verdoso

- Espera hijo, es necesario que sepan todos los detalles para poder entender lo que sucede y así podremos atacar mejor el problema –Dijo Dumbledore amablemente antes de continuar explicando – Las personas a las que se les invade su cuerpo, permanecen en él junto con el alma invasora, pues esta última se alimenta del terror que causa, así como del miedo, la angustia y el dolor, al principio es muy difícil controlar el cuerpo ajeno, pero poco a poco el huésped va adquiriendo los poderes que tenía en su propio cuerpo así como otros nuevos a medida que se va fortaleciendo con el sufrimiento de su víctima

- Eso es terrible – Comentó Ron con aprehensión

- Lo es señor Weasley – Afirmó Dumbledore – Pero hay una esperanza en medio de todo

- ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó Ginny con el alma en vilo

- Pues simplemente el apoyo de todos los que la queremos hará que ella tenga la fuerza suficiente para luchar – Respondió Dumbledore – Ella tiene que poner de su parte y dejar de sentir miedo, solo así debilitará a Voldemort, En resumen, creo que es necesario continuar a su lado haciéndola sentir amada – Al decir esto miro directamente a Severus - Pero sobre todo creo que el hecho de tener un horocrux lo hace muy fuerte, ese es un punto a su favor, así que hay que hacer todo lo posible para destruir ese horocrux que falta cuanto antes Harry

- Iré hasta al fin del mundo para encontrarlo y destruirlo si es necesario – Respondió el chico con gallardía

- Aunque creo que eso no será necesario Potter – Acotó Severus con la mirada iluminada por una idea – Pues supongo que el resto de los mortifagos, incluyendo el inepto de Pettigrew aún confían en mí y por lo tanto puedo decirle que venga a Hogwarts y traiga a la asquerosa serpiente así como también el cuerpo de Voldemort

- Suena bien – Comentó Dumbledore – Tienes razón

- Pero a mí me suena peligroso señor – Dijo Ginny – Pues si mal no recuerdo cuando Hermi… quiero decir Vol… bueno El – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado estaba hablando con Pettigrew le dijo que desconfiaba de usted

- Si señorita Weasley – Respondió Snape – Pero solo era una duda que incluso el mismo Pettigrew disipó al decirle a Voldemort que ese era mi trabajo

- Claro Ginny – Saltó Ron entusiasmado – Además el profesor Snape puede decirle a Pettigrew que quien tú sabes le ha ordenado mandar a buscar a la serpiente y al cuerpo

- Pues que así sea – Aprobó Dumbledore – Pero deberás tener mucho cuidado muchacho

Un par de horas más tarde, los chicos se encontraban en clases de transformaciones; y los miembros de la orden del fénix así como los padres de Hermione estaban de nuevo reunidos en el despacho de Dumbledore para hablar acerca de lo que éste junto con Snape y los chicos había planeado, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Alastor que siempre era el más reacio. El señor Granger estaba consciente de todo el peligro que representaría aquella misión para Snape aunque no quería admitirlo, por el momento solo quería a su hija de vuelta, pero quedaron en que se debería llevar a cabo al día siguiente. Esa noche trascurrió sin problema alguno, los chicos fueron a cenar como de costumbre, Harry intentó nuevamente ver a su amiga aunque no tuvo éxito.

Al día siguiente como a eso de las ocho de la mañana, los señores Granger entraron en la enfermería escoltados por Alastor y Kingsley, Hermione se veía bastante mal, estaba sumida en un intenso sopor, su respiración era lenta, su rostro tenía un tono azulado y despedía vaho con cada exhalación en medio de toda aquella frialdad que la rodeaba. Recordando las palabras de Dumbledore, los padres le brindaron todo el apoyo que su hija necesitaba y le dieron a entender que la amaban, pero ella no respondía. Así fue trascurriendo también aquel día, Severus por su parte envió una lechuza a Pettigrew diciéndole al ave que la llevase a donde quiera que éste se encontrase y como esos animales eran tan eficientes, su orden fue ejecutada. En la carta Severus le pedía a Colagusano que se encontraran en el bosque prohibido a media noche, luego regresó a impartir sus clases como de costumbre y dos horas más tarde recibió la respuesta afirmativa de Pettigrew.

Por la noche a la hora de la cena, Hermione Granger había despertado de su letargo, estaba muy asustada y angustiada, ansiaba verse libre de una vez por todas, pero nuevamente Voldemort volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo

- Así me gusta sangre sucia – Dijo su boca – Que sufras porque así me siento fuerte

Y al decir esto tiró fuertemente de los brazos y logró al fin liberarse rompiendo sus ataduras, la chica miró con satisfacción sus muñecas libres de las cuales pendían las cuerdas rotas, y después también de un tirón se deshizo de las cuerdas que apresaban sus tobillos, se bajó de la cama y caminó con lentitud hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero que había junto al baño, allí se contempló con ayuda de la leve luz de la luna menguada que se colaba por los cristales de las ventanas. Su imagen era aterradora, llevaba puesta una larga bata blanca hasta los tobillos, era manga corta muy ceñida a la cintura, ella estaba descalza, sus cabellos enmarañados, su piel extremadamente pálida al igual que sus labios y sus pupilas habían adquirido un tono rojo con los bordes amarillos y a causa del debilitamiento que le producía aquella lucha interna, su nariz volvía a sangrar manchando su blanquísima bata.

- Ahora prepárense malditos idiotas – Dijo Voldemort con maldad, sabía que no podía salir por la puerta así que utilizó un pasadizo secreto que recordaba de su época de estudiante y el cual lo condujo muy lejos a unos pasillos

Voldemort en el cuerpo de Hermione caminaba tambaleando por uno de los pasillos y sonrió con placer al contemplar una estatua de Salazar Slytherin que estaba junto a otras representativas de los demás fundadores del colegio, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando escuchó una temblorosa y aterrada voz tras de sí

- ¿He… Hermione eres tú? - Preguntó Neville Longbottom con toda la piel erizada

No hubo respuesta así que el chico enarboló su varita y apuntó a la chica amenazadoramente

- Por favor Hermione gírate hacia mí para que pueda verte, déjame ayudarte – Pidió el muchacho, pero lo que oyó lo hizo retroceder aterrado

- No creo que mi aspecto te guste Longbottom y te pido encarecidamente que ya no me confundas con la asquerosa sangre sucia – Respondió la parsimoniosa voz de la chica mientras se giraba lentamente para darle el frente

- Llamaré a los Aurores – Dijo Neville al tiempo que contemplaba con horror aquellos malévolos ojos rojos amarillentos

La respuesta fue una sonora carcajada, Neville permaneció con la varita en ristre aunque no tenía intención de lanzar ningún hechizo que la lastimara, pero Hermione o mejor dicho lord Voldemort avanzó hacia él y le propinó tal golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo aturdido; ella le quitó la varita de las manos con suma facilidad ya que él estaba sumamente debilitado, ella se alejó corriendo perdiéndose por otro pasillo oscuro. Neville entonces corrió también en la dirección contraria y no se detuvo hasta llegar al gran comedor donde gritó a todo pulmón que Hermione se había escapado de la enfermería y que además tenía su varita, todos los alumnos gritaron de terror.

- Lo que me temía – Musitó Dumbledore – Se ha fortalecido

Los Granger se abrazaron y los Weasley se levantaron abruptamente de sus asientos (Estaban ubicados en la mesa de los profesores)

- Esto no puede ser – Dijo Severus

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? – Preguntó Alastor indignado – Si yo deje a Remus y a Kingsley custodiando la entrada, ellos son mis mejores Aurores

En ese momento los dos Aurores entraron corriendo con las varitas en ristre

- No sé qué rayos sucedió – Habló Kingsley – En ningún momento abandonamos nuestros puestos

- Cuando la señora Pomfrey entró para darle su cena, se encontró con la cama vacía y algunos trozos de cuerda sobre ella – Explicó Remus frustrado

- Todo el mundo debe conservar la calma por favor – Pidió Dumbledore desde el pódium al ver que algunos lloraban y otros intentaban salir del gran comedor – No pueden salir de aquí porque entonces si se expondrían

- Quizá se haya escapado por un pasadizo secreto que está allí mismo en la enfermería – Comentó Fred con preocupación dando en el clavo

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó su padre

- Conocemos Hogwarts como la palma de nuestras manos - Respondió George – Además que cierto mapa nos ayudó

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Remus recordando el mapa del merodeador – Es cierto, no sé cómo pude olvidarme de ese pasadizo

- ¿Lo conocías? – Preguntó Alastor

Remus asintió con pesar

- Yo también sabía de él ya que al igual que los gemelos conozco Hogwarts muy bien – Respondió Dumbledore – Pero no sé cómo rayos no se me ocurrió antes

- Creo que es porque cometimos el gravísimo error de confiarnos – Añadió Severus

Ginny y Ron se habían unido a la mesa de los profesores mientras los demás alumnos hablaban entre si

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde está mi niña? – Preguntó Anastasia

- Todo esto me parece una terrible pesadilla – Añadió William

- Resolveremos esto del mejor modo – Trató de consolarlos McGonagall

- Bueno, en realidad no importa como escapó – Dijo Molly – Lo que debemos hacer es proteger a Harry y bueno a ella misma

- Pero ¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó Hagrid mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor

- ¡Por las barbas de merlín! – Exclamó Ron llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Ginny palideció enseguida

- ¿Qué sucede Ron? – Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono

- Él se quedó en la sala común – Respondió Ginny – Dijo que luego nos alcanzaba, ya debe venir en camino, yo le pedí que viniera con nosotros para que estuviera bajo la protección de los Aurores que nos custodiaban, pero ya saben cómo es él de terco

-Yo dí aviso a uno de los Aurores cuando venía hacia acá – Dijo Neville – A estas alturas ya todos deben estar alerta

- Buen trabajo muchacho – Lo felicitó Alastor mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un chivatoscopio que se movía como loco en su mano – Lo que deben hacer es esperar a que hagamos nuestro trabajo, no salgan de aquí – Pidió mirándolos a todos, luego se dirigió a Remus y a Kingsley – Ustedes dos, acompáñenme

Salieron por las puertas dobles cerrándolas tras de sí, pero la señora Granger corrió tras ellos golpeando la puerta para que la abrieran

- Necesito ayudar a mi hija, por favor ¿Que no lo entienden? – Decía desesperada

- Por favor señora Granger, confié en nosotros – Pidió amablemente Dumbledore – Aguarde aquí

- La entiendo perfectamente – Dijo Severus - Es muy difícil esperar sin hacer nada

- Pero debemos hacerlo Severus – Intervino Arthur – De lo contrario solo empeoraríamos las cosas

- Debemos recuperar a Harry y una vez que lo hagamos, entonces podremos actuar nosotros Severus – Dijo Dumbledore

Afuera, los Aurores corrían de un lado a otro buscando a la chica por todas partes, pero lo único que encontraban era algunas gotas de sangre en el piso, entonces buscaban en esa dirección pero no hallaban nada, buscaron en aulas vacías, en las salas comunes, pero no consiguieron nada, ni siquiera a Harry que para cortar camino se había metido por varios pasadizos que ya se sabía de memoria gracias al mapa del merodeador; en ese momento el chico salía de detrás del retrato de una bruja y al advertir a un par de Aurores se ocultó pues no quería que lo reprendiesen por usar los pasadizos o por andar rezagado, cuando quiso salir, esta vez vio a cuarto Aurores más, todos miraban en varias direcciones, uno de ellos se agachó a mirar una mancha en el piso y luego todos tomaron el camino de regreso

- El rastro solo llega hasta aquí, quizá se regresó – Dijo uno de ellos

- ¿Cómo se habrá lastimado? – Preguntó otro

- Creo que es por él, él hace que se debilite y eso la lastima – Explicó el primero

- Parece que buscan algo ¿Qué será? - Musitó Harry para sí mismo detrás del retrato, luego al ver que los demás se retiraban, él decidió entonces salir de su escondite; sin embargo al salir, advirtió cierto dolor en su cicatriz, se llevó la mano a la frente pensando en su amiga, en que tal vez el hecho de que él se encontraba tan cerca de la enfermería le estuviera afectando

El chico caminaba por uno de los pasillos en dirección al gran comedor, pero una molesta sensación lo acompañaba, sentía una fuerte y fría mirada posada en él, entonces se paró en seco y miró hacia atrás, pero no vio a nadie, solo unas manchas de sangre tras de sí, él las miró sin entender como habían llegado allí, también miró a los retratos que parecían muy aterrados

- ¿Qué les pasa? – Preguntó Harry extrañado pero no hubo respuesta, así que continuó avanzando

Había un silencio incomodo, casi espectral, roto solo por el sonido de las pisadas de los Aurores al pasar corriendo por pasillos lejanos. Harry continuó avanzando cuando de pronto advirtió una pequeña gota de sangre que cayó al piso, él se detuvo en seco y se agachó para verla con detenimiento, en ese momento otra gota de sangre cayó, pero esa vez fue sobre su mano, él la miró con detenimiento y luego se giró hacia su derecha y observó un retrato de un mago que asustado miraba hacia el techo

- ¿Que rayos es lo que sucede? – Volvió a preguntar Harry – Esto parece sangre y ¿Ustedes que miran?

- Es él – Musitó el mago del retrato – Está ahí – Señaló hacia arriba

- Así es – Respondió una voz aterciopelada desde el techo – Eso es sangre, pero está contaminada por los malditos Muggles lo que la convierte en sangre impura

Harry miró hacia el techo y se crispó de horror al ver a su amiga mirándolo con aquellos aterradores ojos, estaba completamente asida al techo con el vientre pegado a él como si se tratase de una grotesca araña humana mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo y al quedarle colgando hacia abajo, los enmarañados mechones de cabello castaño le caían a los lados, su bata blanca tenía una mancha de sangre a la altura del pecho, y de su nariz continuaban saliendo más gotas. Harry sintió que se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al contemplar aquella dantesca escena, la chica sostenía en su mano izquierda una varita y en su rostro una macabra sonrisa digna de un filme de terror; en ese momento inconscientemente él se acordó de aquella película de horror que fue a ver al cine junto a Ron y a Hermione, donde el protagonista tenía un asombroso parecido con él

- ¿Por qué te quedas callado Harry Potter? – Inquirió Voldemort usando los pálidos labios de Hermione - ¿Te asombra mi poder? ¿Tienes miedo?

Harry también recordó lo que había dicho Dumbledore en su despacho, y quiso ponerlo en práctica, tenía que brindarle fuerzas a Hermione

- Hermione, sé que me escuchas – Dijo Harry hablando con determinación – Todos estamos contigo, tienes que luchar, deja de temerle, él no es nadie, está acabado, destruimos casi todos sus Horocruxes ¿Recuerdas? Estamos cerca de destruirlo y él es solo un ser digno de lástima porque jamás conoció ni conocerá el amor ni la amistad

Estas palabras parecieron enfurecer a Voldemort que le lanzó un amenazador bufido de serpiente

- Maldito mocoso – Espetó en parsel – Vas a sufrir como nunca antes

Harry salió corriendo, pero Hermione también lo hacía, corría por el techo usando sus cuatro extremidades como si fuese una araña; él miró hacia arriba nuevamente y luego solo se concentró en su huida, corría y corría al tiempo que la sangre se le helaba en las venas al escuchar el golpeteo de las vigas de madera en el techo y al percibir que todas las antorchas se iban apagando tras de sí dejando el pasillo a oscuras completamente

- ¡Lumus! – Exclamó Harry iluminando la punta de su varita por si acaso las antorchas que estaban frente a él también se apagaban

- No podrás huir de mí para siempre Harry Potter – Decía Voldemort en parsel mientras lo perseguía

Harry continuó avanzando a toda carrera cuando vislumbró el vestíbulo del castillo completamente iluminado y entonces se detuvo ante las puertas dobles del gran comedor, las cuales estaban fuertemente cerradas con magia; el chico en su desesperación aporreaba la madera con los puños suplicando que lo dejaran pasar

- ¡DÉJENME ENTRAR! – Gritaba – SOY Harry, ELLA VIENE TRAS DE MÍ

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó Dumbledore – hay que abrirle la puerta

El viejo se encaminó hacia la puerta para arrojarle un hechizo

- Harry Potter TE HARE SUFRIR COMO NUNCA – Gritaba la chica tras de sí usando la lengua de las serpientes

- No profesor Dumbledore – Suplicó Crabbe muerto de miedo desde la mesa de Slytherin – No abra esa puerta, ella está ahí

- Pero Harry también lo está Crabbe y debemos ayudarlo – Rebatió Draco

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Draco? – Preguntó Goyle con indignación – ¿Vamos a ponernos todos en peligro por ayudar a Potter?

- Pues sí – Respondió el rubio con gallardía – De todos modos debemos luchar, ya me cansé de tener miedo y de portar esta maldita marca que cada vez me atormenta más – Al decir esto se levantó la manga de la túnica y la camisa dejando ver la marca de mortifago que se movía

- Así se habla señor malfoy – Dijo McGonagall orgullosa y asombrada a la vez

Albus también estaba complacido, pero en ese momento junto a Severus le quitó el hechizo protector a la puerta, y se dispusieron a abrirla, pero les costaba trabajo quitar la gruesa y pesada viga que la trababa, William Granger, los gemelos y Arthur Weasley se apresuraron a ayudarlos, pero entonces algo en el exterior los hizo estremecerse de horror

- ¡CRUCIO! – Gritó Hermione

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – Harry gritaba de dolor

- ¡Aquí está! – Dijo Alastor desde el exterior

La puerta al fin se abrió y Severus arrastró literalmente a Harry al interior del comedor mientras Alastor, Remus, Kingsley y los demás Aurores apuntaban a la muchacha que ya había bajado del techo y apuntaba con la varita de Neville al desvalido muchacho

- Nadie va a poder protegerte de mí – Dijo la chica volviendo a hablar en parsel

Todos estaban muy asustados mirando la espantosa apariencia de la chica, Harry trató de incorporarse del piso y Severus lo ayudó, William en cambio intentaba razonar con su hija

- Hermione mi niña, por favor

- TU CÁLLATE MALDITO MUGGLE – Gritó furibunda mirándolo con sus aterradores ojos

- ¡Atrápenla! – Le ordenó Alastor a sus Aurores

- NO LE HAGAN DAÑO – Gritó Anastasia muy angustiada desde la mesa de los profesores

Pero ninguno de los Aurores, ni siquiera el mismo Alastor se atrevían a colocarle una mano encima o a arrojarle algún hechizo aunque sea para aturdirla

- Ve con los demás Potter – Le pidió Severus a Harry y este obedeció ayudado por William Granger

- ¿Lo ves Moody? – Dijo la chica con voz melosa – Nadie puede hacerme daño mientras esté en el cuerpo de esta impura, pero yo sí puedo hacerles daño

Al decir esto miró a Severus con intenso odio

- ¡CRUCIO! – Volvió a gritar haciendo que el hechizo impactara sobre el pobre hombre que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor – Asqueroso traidor – Luego miró a Dumbledore con maldad - ¿Tú también quieres anciano?

En ese momento un Auror intentó arrojarle un hechizo, pero ella se giró y le arrojó la maldición asesina que casi le impacta, él la esquivó por los pelos; posteriormente todos los Aurores le cayeron encima para inmovilizarla y arrebatarle la varita, pero ella, dueña de una extraordinaria fuerza se deshizo de ellos con total facilidad, cuando intentaron arrojarle otro hechizo, ella tomó al señor Filch por un brazo que sin saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento pasaba junto a ellos, la señora Norris intentó defenderlo, pero la chica le propinó una patada que la hizo huir chillando de dolor. Hermione amenazaba con quitarle la vida al conserje si no la dejaban marcharse, con el brazo izquierdo lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras con la otra mano sostenía la varita a la altura del cuello de él, al tiempo que el pobre squib lloraba desconsoladamente

- Déjenlo ir – Pidió Dumbledore – Con ese cuerpo no llegará muy lejos, estoy seguro de que ya no puedes volar ¿Verdad Tom?

- YA DEJA DE LLAMARME CON EL NOMBRE DE MI ASQUEROSO PADRE MUGGLE – Espetó con rabia mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta de la entrada al castillo

Luego empujó a Filch hacia adelante y ella salió por las puertas riendo frenéticamente

- Es aterradora, es aterradora – Decía una y otra vez el squib mientras temblaba compulsivamente

- Cierren las puertas del gran comedor – Pidió Remus a los demás Aurores – Nosotros veremos hacia donde se fue, enciérrense en el gran comedor

- No puede volar, pero puede caminar por el techo – Le dijo Harry a Dumbledore cuando este se ubicó junto a él

- ¿Cómo estás Harry? – Preguntó William Granger – Te pido disculpas en nombre de mi hija, estoy seguro que ella no quiso…

- Lo sé señor Granger, no se preocupe – Respondió el chico

- ¿Y usted? – Volvió a inquirir el señor Granger pero está vez dirigiéndose a Severus que lucía pálido y tembloroso al igual que Harry - ¿Cómo está usted profesor Snape? Eso que hizo mi hija parecía muy doloroso

- Lo es señor Granger y el que hizo eso no fue su hija – Respondió con voz jadeante

- Lo sé pero…

- No se preocupe, estoy bien

De nuevo reinó el silencio, solo se advertían destellos blancos volando en todas direcciones por encima de las numerosas atalayas del gran castillo, sin duda en busca de Hermione

- Esa cosa no es mi hija – Gimoteaba Anastasia Granger – Quiero a mi hija de vuelta

En ese mismo instante a todos se les heló la sangre cuando escucharon una risa divertida y al girarse en la dirección en que la escucharon, vieron a través de una de las ventanas del gran comedor el celaje de Hermione que corría, luego la advirtieron desde el lado opuesto y después no escucharon nada, solo aquel silencio enloquecedor y atemorizante. Harry sentía un dolor punzante en su cicatriz y Severus y Draco experimentaban una sensación quemante en sus marcas de mortifagos; Dumbledore les hizo señas a todos para que se callaran, ya que algunos alumnos estaban desesperados, Lavender Brown por ejemplo, temblaba como una hoja en brazos de Neville, Ginny, Luna y Ron no se apartaban de Harry, Severus en cambio giraba su rostro en todas direcciones, atento a todas y cada una de las ventanas del gran comedor.

De pronto un gran estruendo rompió el silencio; Hermione irrumpió en el lugar cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, atravesó una de las ventanas haciendo añicos el vitral, sus brazos y sus pies comenzaron a sangrar debido a los cortes que se había hecho, aunque por fortuna no eran profundos; allí estaba ella, parada en el marco de la ventana rota mirando directamente a Harry con aquellas pupilas encendidas mientras reía frenéticamente

- De seguro, hoy vas a morir – Le dijo en parsel

- ¿Qué dijo Harry? – Preguntó Dumbledore

- Que voy a morir – Respondió el chico desafiando a voldemort con la mirada

- NOOOOO – Gritó Ginny

- Niña estúpida – Dijo Voldemort, esta vez en perfecto inglés – Nadie podrá salvarlo de mí - Al decir esto enarboló su varita por encima de su cabeza, apuntando directamente al cielo - ¡MORSMORDRE! – Gritó

Inmediatamente se formó en el cielo la terrible marca tenebrosa, todos los alumnos comenzaron a llorar y cundió el pánico, las puertas del gran comedor volvieron a abrirse dejando entrar a los Aurores

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Gritó Arthur Weasley desarmándola

Hagrid corrió hacia ella y la sujetó, pero ella lo apartó de un empujón, él inmediatamente volvió a alcanzarla y con dificultad la llevó al centro de la gran sala

- llévala a la mesa de los profesores Hagrid – Pidió Dumbledore – POR FAVOR SALGAN DE AQUÍ – Les pidió a los demás

Todos salieron en tropel fuera del comedor, había histeria colectiva, pero inmediatamente llegaron el resto de los Aurores que la habían estado buscando al igual que Remus, Kingsley y Alastor, también permanecieron en el gran comedor los miembros de la orden del fénix, Neville y Luna como únicos miembros del E.D y algunos profesores como Pomona y Filwitt, los señores Granger estaban desesperados, Harry, Ginny y Ron también lo estaban. Ella luchaba por liberarse mientras Hagrid trataba con muchísimo esfuerzo de inmovilizarla sobre la mesa de los profesores, platos y vasijas volaban por los aires en el intento

- Pobres idiotas, ya ellos vienen hacia acá – Decía la chica mientras reía con maldad – Hoy te voy a hacer pedazos Potter

- Cubran el castillo con una protección – Pidió Alastor a sus Aurores

- El momento de luchar ha llegado – Dijo Dumbledore

- Es inútil – Musitó la muchacha arrastrando las palabras – Ya llegaron

Inmediatamente un montón de nubes negras invadieron Hogwarts, llenando incluso el gran comedor

- ¿Dónde está mi amo? – Preguntó Bellatrix mirando en todas direcciones

- Aquí mi querida niña – Respondió Hermione – En el cuerpo de esta sangre sucia inmunda

- No podrán hacerle daño a Harry – Dijo Ron – Y tú tampoco entretanto no tengas la varita de sauco

La mortifaga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Hagrid en medio del pánico, soltó su presa

- ¡HAGRID NO! – Exclamó Remus

Hermione entonces le lanzó un fuerte golpe a Dumbledore que estaba junto a Hagrid haciendo que el anciano perdiera la conciencia y entonces se apoderó de la preciada varita de sauco, Severus se apresuró a socorrer al anciano

- ¿Y qué me dices ahora Weasley? – Le preguntó con satisfacción

Si Bellatrix y Rodolphus, así como los demás mortifagos que estaban presentes no hubiesen visto aquella escena, jamás hubiesen creído que su señor se encontraba dentro de aquel cuerpo, todos sonrieron con maldad, pero solo dos de ellos se veía preocupados y temerosos, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy contemplaban a la chica con compasión y sintieron miedo, miedo por ellos y miedo por su hijo porque ya estaban enterados por él, de lo que había sucedido en la enfermería aquella noche, su hijo Draco había traicionado al señor tenebroso y por eso deberían evitar a toda costa que Voldemort se alzara con el poder.


	21. El ultimo horocrux

Todo el gran comedor estaba hecho un pandemónium, era un revuelo de gritos y desesperación. Albus Dumbledore yacía inerte entre los brazos de Severus, Minerva lloraba desesperada, los Granger estaban inconsolables y el resto mantenía sus varitas en ristre. Alastor pidió a varios de sus Aurores que rodearan a los Granger que eran los más vulnerables, así que entre todos arrojaron hechizos protectores sobre la compungida y desesperada pareja formando una cúpula, y posteriormente los enviaron al salón de trofeos cuya puerta estaba justo detrás de la silla de Dumbledore, un par de Aurores se quedaron con ellos. Arthur Weasley envió con desespero un Patronus parlante a sus hijos Bill, Percy y Charlie para que se unieran a la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el castillo.

Severus apuntó el rostro de Dumbledore con su varita

- ¡Enervate! – Exclamó y Albus comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, recuperando la conciencia

Hermione permanecía parada en medio de la gran sala con la varita enarbolada por encima de su cabeza con extremado orgullo mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente

- Ya están aquí queridos míos – Dijo

- Así es señor – Respondió Bellatrix con timidez sin dejar de mirar a la chica con extrañeza, como si se tratase de algo muy raro, todo el gran comedor quedó en silencio mientras Voldemort hablaba con sus mortifagos, tenían que escuchar lo que tenían que decirse, Bellatrix continuó: – Así que era esto lo que estaba planeando, poseer a esta sangre sucia para llegar a Potter, muy astuto de su parte señor – Conjeturó la mortifaga besándole la mano

- Pues si mi querida Bellatrix, pero me temo que debo darles una noticia que realmente me entristece mucho – Expresó Voldemort esbozando un gesto de fingida tristeza – Éste me ha traicionado – Señaló a Severus – Pero el pequeño Malfoy también, ¡Qué lástima! – En ese momento miró a Lucius y a Narcisa – Tendré que castigar a su hijo

- No señor, por favor no lo haga – Suplicó Lucius arrodillándose frente a la chica – Castígueme a mi

- Y a mí también señor – Pidió Narcisa imitando el gesto de su esposo – Por favor tenga piedad de mi hijo, él solo está confundido

- Sabía que los Malfoy eran unos mortifagos – Dijo Alastor con algo de satisfacción

- No – Saltó Draco que también se había quedado en el gran comedor – Yo asumo mi responsabilidad, ustedes no tienen por qué sufrir por mí

- Pero ¡Qué ternura! – Se burló Voldemort en el cuerpo de la chica – Esta escena es tan conmovedora que me van hacer llorar

- ¿Porque lo hiciste Draco? – Preguntó Bellatrix con rabia – De este maldito mestizo me lo esperaba, al fin y al cabo su sangre es impura, pero jamás me imaginé que tú…

- ¿Sabías que él también es mestizo? – Le preguntó Ron a Bellatrix mientras señalaba a Hermione, la mortifaga abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa

- Pensé que habías criado mejor a tu hijo Lucius – Continuó Voldemort sin inmutarse por la pregunta de Ron

- Señor yo… - Intentó hablar Lucius

- Tú tampoco pareces muy leal – Dijo la chica con voz aterciopelada mientras sujetaba a Lucius con delicadeza por el mentón y lo miraba con sus horribles pupilas rojas con bordes amarillos – No sé qué les pasa a mis mortifagos

De pronto le propinó tal golpe al rubio que lo despidió hacia atrás con la nariz rota, Narcisa retrocedió en el acto para resguardarse y para socorrer a su marido, Draco se unió a sus padres

- YO NO PERDONO – Gritó la muchacha con determinación – Quizá sea mejor que acabe con la escoria traidora de una vez por todas – Dijo mientras alzaba su varita amenazante - ¿Alguien más quiere unírseles? Acabaré con estos y luego iré por ti Severus

- No lo hagas – Pidió Severus, pero era inútil, Voldemort estaba decidido

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – Exclamó y un chorro de luz verde salió de su varita, pero no impactó sobre la familia que permanecía abrazada en el suelo porque Kingsley y Alastor fueron muy rápidos y ambos lanzaron un hechizo repulsor que impactó en Hermione tan fuertemente que la lanzó hacia atrás y la maldición asesina solo impactó en un muro

- ¿Están locos? – Preguntó Severus indignado – Pudieron matarla

- Claro que no Severus, eso no la matará – Respondió Alastor – Además si no lo hacíamos hubiese matado a estos

Inmediatamente se armó un revuelo, comenzaron a volar hechizos por parte de mortifagos y Aurores, los Malfoy se habían pasado oficialmente al bando anti Voldemort y comenzaron a luchar con valentía. Dumbledore que ya había reaccionado por completo y sostenía en la mano otra varita que poseía, intentó establecer contacto con Hermione

- Hermione por favor reacciona hija – Dijo el anciano - Aquí estamos todos los que te apoyamos y te amamos

Muchos mortifagos y Aurores salieron del gran comedor mientras combatían, desperdigándose por todo el castillo, los señores Weasley, los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y hasta el mismo Harry también habían salido del comedor en medio de la confusión de hechizos, luchaban afuera con otros mortifagos porque el objetivo principal era mantener a Harry alejado de voldemort. Pero algo raro estaba pasando con éste último, es decir, Hermione parecía reaccionar con lo que Dumbledore decía, comenzó a llorar y a lucir desesperada

- Señorita Granger deje de sentir miedo – Pidió Severus que también se había quedado allí, su corazón estaba oprimido dentro de su pecho al ver las múltiples heridas en los brazos y piernas de Hermione y la manera en que ella sufría

- No puedo – Lloriqueaba ella – Créanme que lo intento, pero es muy difícil, él va a terminar matándonos a todos

- No si se lo impedimos – Volvió a hablar Severus acercándose lentamente hacia ella con el brazo derecho extendido al igual que la palma de su mano – Ésta pesadilla puede acabar pronto si tan solo usted nos entrega esa varita

Ella miró la mano del hombre y estuvo a punto de ceder, pero en ese instante volvió a tornarse agresiva y sonriendo con maldad intentó arrojarle una maldición asesina, pero Dumbledore le arrojó un hechizo de desarme

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Exclamó el anciano, pero no logró desarmarla ni ella logró atinar el hechizo que arrojó, porque en ese momento para evitar el ataque de Dumbledore se apartó con violencia dando un enorme salto para aterrizar en uno de los muros donde se aferró como si fuese una araña, lanzaba amenazadores bufidos de serpiente para amedrentarlos y posteriormente huyó corriendo por el techo y las paredes; en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que había pasado el tiempo, porque el reloj de la torre de astronomía empezó a dar campanadas

- Es media noche Severus – Le dijo Dumbledore – Será mejor que vayas a tu cita, lleva a Hagrid contigo para que te ayude con el cuerpo

- ¿Pero y ella? – Preguntó Severus con los ojos húmedos mientras contemplaba el techo donde ya no había nadie - ¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

- No te preocupes hijo, ella estará bien si todo sale como lo planeamos

Severus se fue a cumplir con su cita, pero le dijo a Hagrid que debería permanecer oculto mientras él regresaba con el encargo, mientras tanto todos luchaban fervientemente en el gran patio del castillo, Bellatrix Lestrange se enfrentaba a los gemelos, y al verse acorralada por ellos arrojó un "Bombarda" sobre uno de los muros del colegio el cual se hizo añicos y uno de los escombros convertido en proyectil, impactó sobre la cabeza de Fred, dejándole una herida, el muchacho cayó inconsciente al piso

- ¡NOOOO! – Gritaron George y la señora Weasley que en ese momento había visto lo que había ocurrido

Bellatrix huyó riendo divertida

- Freddy ¡despierta por favor! – Lloraba George – Mamá él no responde ¿Está…?

- No lo digas George – Suplicó su madre en medio del llanto – Mi bebé no puede estar…

- ¿Muerto? – Musitó Fred con voz débil mientras se movía lentamente entre los brazos de su madre

- ¡Freddy! No vuelvas a asustarme así muchacho – Le dijo Molly mientras lo cubría de besos

- ¡Por Merlín! Por un momento pensamos que tú… - George no pudo terminar de hablar porque empezó a llorar

- No seas tonto, ven aquí – Dijo su gemelo mientras le daba un abrazo – ¡Oh Mamá! No pensé que me quisieras tanto

- Como no voy a amarte muchacho – Respondió Molly abrazándolo también – Amo a todos mis hijos y si algo malo les sucede no podría seguir viviendo

Harry también batallaba, en ese momento estaba cara a cara con Rodolphus, y Ron con Macnair

- Me parece que te queda muy poco tiempo de vida Potter – Decía Rodolphus

- No lo creo – Respondió el niño que vivió – Más bien es tu señor el que tiene los minutos contados

- ¡Oh pero que valiente es tu amigo Potter! – Se burlaba Macnair – Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti Weasley

- ¡Desmaius!

- ¡Impedimenta!

Exclamaron dos voces detrás de los mortifagos al tiempo que estos quedaban inconscientes, eran Percy y Charlie Weasley

- ¡Gracias chicos! – Dijo Ron – Nos salvaron el pellejo, Percy no puedo creer que hayas venido

- He sido un tonto Ron, pero gracias a Dios me he dado cuenta a tiempo – Respondió el muchacho – Yo no iba a permitir que mi familia luchara sin mí

- Me alegra mucho que estés con nosotros hermano – Comentó Charlie

- ¿Y dónde está Bill? – Preguntó Ron

Pero en ese momento un grito de dolor llamó la atención de todos

- ¡Dios mío! Es él - Exclamó Harry cuando al volverse vieron a Bill recostado en el piso y a Fenrir Grayback sobre él

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – Gritó Harry corriendo hacia ellos, los demás lo secundaban

El hombre lobo se giró hacia ellos y le sonrió con su boca llena de sangre

- No puede ser, lo mordió – Expresó Remus Lupin con sorpresa que en ese momento venía llegando junto a Luna

- Así es – Respondió Grayback con orgullo – Lo mordí como hice contigo una vez, así que dale la bienvenida a uno más de nuestra especie

- Malnacido, me las pagarás – Dijo Ron mientras lloraba y trataba de abalanzarse sobre el hombre lobo, pero sus hermanos se lo impidieron

- No Ronald – Pidió amablemente Luna con lágrimas en los ojos – Por favor cálmate o te hará daño a ti también

- No le hará daño a más nadie porque no se lo permitiré ¡Desmaius! – Exclamó Harry y el hombre lobo cayó desmayado, luego Lupin le arrebató la varita y lo ató

Los Weasley, Lupin, Harry y Luna se congregaron alrededor de Bill que temblaba en el piso con una herida sangrante en el rostro

- Se pondrá bien – Dijo Remus mientras lo examinaba – La herida no es grave, pero de todos modos hay que llevarlo a la enfermería

- Pero y… Bueno ya sabe… Lo mordió un hombre lobo y eso significa que… - Dijo Luna

- No hay de qué preocuparse Luna – Respondió Remus, luego señaló la Luna menguada en el cielo – Como pueden ver, el ciclo lunar no es el adecuado para la conversión, no hay luna llena y por lo tanto Bill no será un hombre lobo

- ¡Qué bueno! – Expresó Ron exhalando un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que abrazaba a Luna

- Sin embargo – Continuó Lupin – Bill no será el mismo de siempre, es muy probable que comience a desarrollar cierto gusto por la carne cruda

Todos esbozaron una mueca de asco, luego Remus les pidió a los Weasley que trasladaran a su hermano a la enfermería mientras él continuaba luchando, también le pidió a Harry y a Luna que se fueran con ellos, pero Harry quiso seguir en la batalla.

Así estaban las cosas en Hogwarts, hechizos iban y venían de un lado a otro, los mortifagos luchaban por poder y los demás luchaban por su tranquilidad y su bienestar; profesores, Aurores, los miembros de la orden del fénix y los alumnos peleaban en las mismas condiciones y sin ninguna ventaja, de hecho, Neville Longbottom se enfrentaba en ese momento a Bellatrix Lestrange, la causante de la demencia de sus padres, él sentía que debía acabar con ella en ese instante, luchaba con ímpetu y valentía como nunca antes nadie se imaginó verlo

- ¿Quieres saber lo que sintieron tus padres cuando los torturé? – Preguntaba la mortifaga con un deleite enfermizo

- Tal vez tú puedas explicármelo mejor – Respondió Neville - ¡Crucio!

Ella realmente no se esperaba ese ataque, así que cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, Neville la contemplaba con ira y sin compasión

- Ahora dime ¿Qué se siente? – Preguntó el muchacho

- Neville, ella es muy peligrosa – Dijo Ginny detrás de él

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Ginny? ¡Vete! – Le pidió

- No Neville, yo también quiero luchar y será mejor que te ayude porque esta mujer es una bestia

Cuando la mortifaga estuvo a punto de incorporarse del suelo, Ginny le arrojó un hechizo aturdidor que logró que ella se enfureciera más y cuando la chica intentó arrebatarle la varita, la mujer la tomó y la atrajo hacia si apuntándola

- Me las van a pagar malditos mocosos, primero mataré a esta asquerosa traidora a la sangre, y después me divertiré un rato contigo antes de matarte Longbottom – Espetó Bella alzando su varita, pero no pudo proferir hechizo alguno, porque un fuerte hechizo que le quitó la vida la impactó a sus espaldas

- Toma eso perra – Espetó con rabia la señora Weasly – Nadie lastima a mis hijos y después vive para contarlo

Ella también estaba enterada de lo que le había pasado a Bill y se encontraba completamente indignada y furiosa

- ¿Están bien? – Les preguntó a los chicos

- Si, gracias mamá – Respondió Ginny en medio del llanto

- Gracias – Respondió Neville con voz débil

- Ven aquí muchacho – Le dijo la señora Weasley abriéndole los brazos

Lord Voldemort por su parte había divisado al fin a Harry y comenzó a perseguirlo mientras el chico esquivaba sus hechizos, la chica corría con la varita de sauco en ristre por el patio del castillo y luego por el vestíbulo, iba detrás de Harry y quería atraparlo a toda costa

- ¡Dios mío! Potter ten mucho cuidado – Gritó Lucius Malfoy

- Si no lo veo, no lo creo – Comentó Remus

- Ya estamos hartos de todo esto – Respondió Lucius – Hartos de servirles mientras él solo pensaba en su bienestar

Mientras tanto, Severus y Hagrid ya habían llegado al bosque oscuro desde hacía media hora, esperaban a Pettigrew con impaciencia sabiendo que cada minuto que perdían podía representar la muerte para cualquier persona, incluso para el propio Harry; pero de pronto la espera terminó, Severus se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un "Crack" en medio de los árboles que asustó a varios pájaros y murciélagos, Hagrid aguardaba escondido detrás de un gran roble

- ¡Por fin apareces Colagusano! – Dijo Severus con su acostumbrada expresión insondable

- No estaba seguro si debía venir – Respondió el otro mirando en todas direcciones

- No entiendo porque – Respondió Severus - ¿Acaso no recibiste el llamado del señor tenebroso?

- Si, pero yo recibí estrictas ordenes de permanecer donde estaba – Dijo él recordando su última conversación con Voldemort

- En la carta te dije que el señor es quien me envía – Dijo Severus

- Lo sé y solo por eso te respondí que vendría, pero luego recordé la misión que me ha sido encomendada

- ¿La de cuidar a la serpiente y al cuerpo? – Inquirió Severus alzando una ceja

Colagusano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Cómo Severus podría saber aquello? La única respuesta era que Voldemort se lo había dicho

- ¿Lo ves? – Continuó Snape – Como ves, el señor no solo confió en ti, está harto de habitar el cuerpo de la sangre sucia y quiere el suyo

- ¿Y porque no me contactó como las demás veces? ¿Por qué no me pidió eso a mí personalmente? – Preguntó el hombre considerando esta conjetura a último momento

Severus puso los ojos en blanco

- Sencillo – Respondió mostrándole el cielo donde imperaba la marca tenebrosa iluminada por varios rayos de colores que sin duda eran hechizos que se perdían en el aire en medio de la batalla - Porque en Hogwarts se está librando una guerra, el señor al fin se hizo con la varita de sauco, pero los Aurores están defendiendo el castillo, él quiere estar en su cuerpo cuando acabe con el chico

- Está bien – Asintió por fin el hombre – Esto terminará de una vez por todas, dame la mano

Severus obedeció, pero antes le hizo una disimulada seña a Hagrid con la otra mano diciéndole que aguardara. Los dos hombres desaparecieron al instante y aparecieron en la antigua mansión Ryddle justo en frente del cuerpo inanimado de Voldemort dónde también se encontraba Nagini enrollada

- Es la antigua mansión del padre muggle del señor – Explicó Colagusano

- Muy bien, has hecho un gran trabajo Pettigrew, créeme que si – Dijo Severus, luego se dirigió a la serpiente y la tomó con delicadeza – Tú estarás de nuevo con tu amo, él quiere estar contigo

La serpiente al escuchar aquello, se dejó agarrar dócilmente, luego Severus también tomó una de las manos del cuerpo y desapareció de aquel lugar, apareciendo un segundo más tarde en el bosque prohibido, pero Colagusano apareció tras él

- ¿Que rayos haces aquí de nuevo? – Preguntó Snape colocando a la serpiente en el suelo y soltando la mano del cuerpo de Voldemort que también estaba sobre la hierba

- ¿No es evidente? – Respondió Colagusano – Acompaño a mi señor, aunque pensándolo bien no me gustaría adentrarme en esa batalla, ya he cumplido con mi trabajo

- Eres un cobarde – Espetó Severus mirándolo con desdén

- Por supuesto que no, solo soy precavido, el señor podría necesitarme cuando haya ascendido al poder y no podrá contar conmigo si un Auror me mata – Respondió Colagusano

- Como quieras – Respondió Snape satisfecho, pero en ese instante ocurrió algo muy extraño; la mano de plata que en años anteriores Voldemort le había proporcionado a Pettigrew, ahora lo estaba ahorcando como si tuviese vida propia mientras él poco a poco perdía la vida

Hagrid al fin salió de su escondite

- ¿Que sucede? – Le preguntó a Severus

- Tal vez Voldemort lo encantó para que muriera si lo traicionaba o cometía una imprudencia

Colagusano al fin cayó al piso sin vida y la serpiente comprendiendo la situación intentó atacar, pero Severus fue más rápido y la aturdió con un hechizo

- Eso estuvo cerca Severus – Comentó Hagrid - ¿Y qué hacemos con éste? - Señaló a Colagusano

- Dejémoslo ahí y cuando pase todo esto enviamos a alguien por él – Respondió Severus levantando a Nagini inconsciente mientras la colocaba alrededor de su cuello

Hagrid por su parte levantó con facilidad el cuerpo sin alma de Voldemort y lo llevó en brazos de camino al castillo seguido por Severus, ambos iban triunfantes, sobre todo Severus que llevaba a Nagini con orgullo sabiendo que era un elemento crucial en la destrucción del señor tenebroso.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que vislumbraron las verjas del castillo y luego se encaminaron hacia el patio central donde observaron claramente como Harry salía nuevamente por las puertas dobles de la entrada al castillo y se encaminaba hasta allí mientras era perseguido por Hermione, nadie, a excepción de Dumbledore, advirtió que los dos hombres habían llegado pues todos se batían en duelo arrojando hechizos en todas direcciones

- Ahora si Tom – Dijo Dumbledore con orgullo utilizando su varita para amplificar su voz mediante la magia – Estás perdido

Hermione se giró para verlo con furia

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames… - No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento miró con horror a su propio cuerpo entre los brazos de Hagrid y luego la sangre se le heló en las vanas al ver a Nagini inerte colgando del cuello de Severus

- Te doy una última oportunidad Tom – Dijo Harry mientras lo apuntaba con la varita – Arrepiéntete y deja en paz a Hermione

- ¿La mataste maldito traidor? – Preguntó

Severus negó con la cabeza

- Aun no, pero falta poco para que eso suceda

- Y aquí traigo tu despreciable y repugnante cuerpo – Dijo Hagrid lanzándolo violentamente al piso – Para que dejes en paz a nuestra Hermione

Los mortifagos estaban estupefactos, no podían creer lo que veían, la chica se acercó al cuerpo y le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos

- Supongo que el maldito inútil de Colagusano ha muerto ¿No es así? – Dijo sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo

- Así es – Respondió Severus

- ¡Sal de ese cuerpo ya! – Volvió a ordenar Harry sonando como un sacerdote exorcista – Vuelve a tu cuerpo y enfréntame como un hombre o como lo que seas

- Eso jamás – Respondió Voldemort incorporándose del suelo y acercándose a Harry – Mientras yo tenga esta varita y este cuerpo no podrás hacerme daño

Alastor sonriendo satisfecho pateó con rabia el cuerpo del señor tenebroso

- ¡NOOOO! – Gritó Voldemort lanzando un hechizo sobre la serpiente que Severus había arrojado al suelo, la cual recuperó la conciencia al instante


	22. La victoria del elegido

Severus se apartó inmediatamente de la serpiente que en el piso comenzaba a atacar a diestra y siniestra, en ese momento los Granger llegaron acompañados por los señores Weasley, los Muggles estaban ahora bajo el poderoso hechizo de protección que les arrojó Dumbledore en ese momento y que era más poderoso de los que le habían arrojado los Aurores, los Weasley los habían llevado allí porque ellos necesitaban ver a su hija y hacerla reaccionar como fuera posible, Alastor en cambio le arrojó la maldición asesina a la serpiente, pero ella seguía intacta mientras Voldemort solo reía completamente seguro de que su horocrux no sería destruido tan fácilmente

- Hermione mi niña, por favor tienes que luchar, no tengas miedo princesa – Le dijo su madre

La chica giró su rostro y la miró con sus aterradores ojos, pero esta vez ellos estaban llenos de lágrimas

De pronto, Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, bajó volando desde una de las atalayas del castillo, entonaba una hermosa canción que aletargaba los sentidos y en su pico llevaba asido el sombrero seleccionador de Godric Gryffindor al cual dejó caer muy cerca de Ron; éste sabiendo lo que había dentro, introdujo su mano en el sombrero y extrajo la espada de Gryffindor y con ella trató de matar a la serpiente pero falló, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo, la espada se deslizó muy lejos de él, pero cayó a los pies de Neville quien la empuñó valientemente y le asestó un tajo a la serpiente que le cortó la cabeza al instante

- NOOOOOO – Gritó Voldemort

- Neville, eres un héroe – Le dijo Lavender

- ¡GRANDIOSO Neville! – Lo felicitó Ron

- Buen trabajo señor Longbottom – Dijo Dumbledore, luego se dirigió a Voldemort - Ahora si eres mortal Tom, ya no hay nada que te haga invencible, o regresas a tu cuerpo y te resignas a vivir con la vulnerabilidad de cualquier mortal o Harry tendrá que destruirte en el cuerpo donde estás

Severus se puso muy nervioso al escuchar aquello, al igual que los Granger

- No – Respondió Voldemort con rabia – Eso es mentira, él jamás se atreverá a hacerme daño – Luego comenzó a adoptar un tono de voz dulce, suplicante – ¿Tú no me harías daño verdad Harry? Soy tu mejor amiga

- Está tratando de manipularte muchacho – Le dijo Alastor

Harry continuaba apuntándola con la varita, pero estaba confundido, miraba a Dumbledore como buscando apoyo

- Si Harry, eso es lo que está tratando de hacer – Confirmó Dumbledore

- ¿De qué están hablando? – Pregunto el señor Granger - ¿Van a asesinar a mi hija?

- No por favor, estoy segura de que podemos resolver esto de otra manera – Dijo la señora Granger

- No es ella la que sufrirá aunque lo parezca – Los tranquilizó Dumbledore – Él único que va a morir a aquí es Voldemort

El horizonte comenzaba a teñirse de algunos tonos rosa y violeta, señal inconfundible de que el alba comenzaba a despuntar. Todos, es decir, mortifagos, Aurores, profesores, alumnos, los miembros de la orden del fénix y los padres de Hermione, permanecían atentos a los dos chicos que seguían en medio de todos, uno frente al otro con las varitas en ristre, aunque de vez en cuando los padres de Hermione echaban un vistazo al cuerpo de Voldemort que aun yacía inerte sobre el piso de piedra, estaban horrorizados de que un ser tan horrible y macabro ahora estuviera controlando el cuerpo de su hija y que además la obligase a hacer y decir cosas terribles. En ese instante la chica bajó la varita de sauco y todo el mundo pensó que Voldemort se había arrepentido, pero nada más lejos de la realidad

- Mami, Papi por favor ayúdenme – Gimoteaba Hermione – No quiero morir, no quiero morir, llévenme con ustedes

Los Granger no hacían más que llorar

- Hazlo Harry – Lo instaba Ron – Aunque te cueste hazlo, no es Hermione quien te habla

- No Harry, por favor no lo hagas, siempre te he querido Harry – Volvía a suplicar la chica

- Hermione – La llamó Dumbledore – Necesitamos que seas fuerte hija, deja de temerle, él ya no puede hacerte daño ni a ti ni a nadie más; sé fuerte o de lo contrario lo que haga Harry no funcionará

- ¡CÁLLATE ANCIANO! – Gritó Voldemort a través de los labios de Hermione

- Por favor hija resiste, estamos contigo – Le dijo su padre

- ¡Vamos Hermione! Ganaremos esta batalla contra Voldemort una vez más – La exhortó Ron por primera vez atreviéndose a nombrar al señor tenebroso

- Hermione no te rindas – Le pidió Ginny

Hermione parecía confundida

- Hermione, después de esto volveremos a ser los tres mosqueteros – Le habló Harry con una sonrisa – Solo confía en mí

La chica comenzó a lucir más tranquila aunque se notaba con claridad la resistencia de Voldemort, pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos fue lo que ocurrió a continuación; Severus caminó hasta quedar muy cerca de Harry y Hermione

- Señorita Granger – Comenzó a hablar – No sé si seré juzgado nuevamente por lo que voy a decir ahora, pero creo que es necesario – Respiró profundo y continuó - Yo la amo

Todos exhalaron un gemido de asombro, pero Harry, Ginny, Ron y Dumbledore sonrieron satisfechos mientras Snape continuaba con su discurso

- La amo y no me arrepiento de hacerlo, aunque el mundo se me venga encima y me juzgue como el peor de los hombres, yo la amo y daría mi vida por usted sin esperar nada a cambio

Severus sintió dos manos que sostenían sus hombros desde atrás y al girarse vio con gusto que eran los Granger

- Luche, tenga fuerza que aquí estamos todos los que la amamos para apoyarla – Concluyó el hombre

Alastor parecía confuso, no sabía que decir así que prefirió quedarse callado, los Weasley más bien parecían encantados y Minerva conmovida.

Hermione parecía captar el mensaje de él muy bien, así como el de todos los demás, pero lo inevitable tenía que ocurrir y aunque ya no tenía con que fortalecerse, Voldemort volvió a hacer su aparición, pero esta vez para dar a conocer todo su odio y su desprecio como dando patadas de ahogado.

Con los primeros rayos del sol iluminando el firmamento, la mirada de Hermione volvió a endurecerse, levantó la varita y apuntó a Harry con ella, Dumbledore hizo retroceder a Severus y a los Granger para que no estuvieran en el centro de la batalla

- Creo que todo el apoyo que le hemos brindado no ha funcionado – Se lamentó Anastasia con pesar – Él de nuevo ha cobrado fuerza

Dumbledore sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- Se equivoca señora Granger – Dijo – Todo lo contrario, él se encuentra muy enojado y asustado porque ahora es ella la que está cobrando fuerzas, al fin todo esto terminará, pero no saldrá de ella a menos que se cumpla la profecía

Severus respiró hondo para presenciar lo que venía.

- Prepárate para morir Harry Potter – Espetó la voz de Hermione

Harry por primera vez se sintió nervioso, a pesar de su espantoso aspecto, esa que tenía en frente aun lucía como su amiga, no podía agredirla, no podía dañarla, sabía que era Voldemort quien hablaba, pero el hecho de que habitara el cuerpo de Hermione era un punto a su favor, nunca se imaginó que cumplir la profecía sería tan difícil ¿Por qué le tocaba ser el elegido? Pero de pronto algo que no se esperaba le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante

- ¡Hazlo Harry! – Le pidió Hermione con voz trémula aunque decidida

Él tragó saliva con dificultad, los Granger se abrazaron entre si y Hermione volvió a tomar una actitud amenazante

- Acabaré contigo y luego seguiré con los demás – Dijo la muchacha con voz aterciopelada

- ¿Ah sí? Pues no te lo permitiré – Respondió Harry

Y luego los dos gritaron sus hechizos en medio del patio, Harry con la determinación de que ganaría la contienda y Voldemort con ira pensando que debía luchar hasta el final

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – Gritó Voldemort

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Gritó Harry para desarmarlo y devolverle su propio hechizo

Ambos chorros de luz que despidieron sus varitas se encontraron en el aire y pugnaron por llegar hasta sus oponentes, por momentos la maldición de Voldemort avanzó hacia Harry hasta casi tocar su varita lo que hizo que los presentes, incluyendo a los mortifagos contuvieran el aliento, pero luego el hechizo de Harry fue adquiriendo cada vez más fuerza y avanzó con rapidez hasta Voldemort, haciendo retroceder también su propio hechizo hacia él, este soltó la varita de sauco la cual voló por los aires y aterrizó sobre la mano de Harry. Hermione en cambio cerró los ojos arrugando los parpados, abrió la boca y exhaló un hondo suspiro; todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron una niebla luminosa de color verde esmeralda que salía de su interior y se posaba sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort en el piso. Ella cayó al suelo llorando desesperadamente mientras el cuerpo de voldemort comenzó a moverse con debilidad

- NOOOOOO – Gritó el mago tenebroso antes de desintegrarse como cenizas en el aire con todo y su cuerpo

Inmediatamente los mortifagos intentaron huir, pero Alastor dio la orden a sus Aurores de que los capturaran a todos, el grito de júbilo de la multitud estremeció el castillo y Harry avanzó hacia su amiga y la abrazó para consolarla y decirle que todo había pasado. Aunque estaba muy lastimada, con cortes en los pies y en los brazos y su cabello estaba enmarañado, sus labios y su piel volvieron a tener su acostumbrado tono rosa y la misma calidez, sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés, hermosos y expresivos aunque empañados por las lágrimas; ella estaba en shock, temblaba y lloraba desconsoladamente y su respiración era muy agitada.

Los Granger, Severus y Dumbledore también se acercaron a ella, Hermione soltó a Harry y le extendió los brazos a sus padres que llorando de alegría la estrecharon con ternura

- ¡Que viva Harry Potter, el niño que vivió! – Gritó George

- ¡Que viva! – Fue la respuesta colectiva, incluso la de los Malfoy que lucían satisfechos y sonrientes

- Y que viva nuestra Hermione que ha luchado fervientemente – Dijo Luna Lovegood

- ¡Que viva! – Respondieron todos de nuevo

Pero ella parecía no escuchar lo que decían, solo se aferraba al cuello de su padre que en ese momento la levantaba del piso y la llevaba en brazos hasta el interior del castillo.

- Vayamos a la enfermería por favor señor Granger – Solicitó Dumbledore amablemente yendo detrás al igual que Severus, McGonagall, Anastasia y Harry

Al llegar allí, encontraron a la señora Pomfrey vendando la cabeza de Fred que ya estaba muchísimo mejor y a Bill que ya había recuperado la conciencia y su herida se veía mejor debido a que la señora Pomfrey le había administrado esencia de díctamo aunque sin duda lamentablemente le quedaría una cicatriz, pero él estaba orgulloso porque decía que no había nada más honroso que una cicatriz de guerra, Alastor estaba de acuerdo. Había también allí varios Aurores y estudiantes heridos, pero nada de gravedad, unos chicos de primer curso al ver a Hermione entrar en brazos de su padre intentaron huir despavoridos, pero Dumbledore los tranquilizó diciéndoles que todo había pasado y ella volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

William Granger intentó recostar a su hija sobre la cama que ella había ocupado anteriormente donde aún yacían algunos restos de cuerda, pero ella se resistió negando con la cabeza, él la bajó y ella colocó los pies desnudos en el piso, McGonagall inmediatamente removió los restos de cuerdas y Dumbledore con un hechizo deshizo la cubierta acolchada que tenía la cabecera de la cama para devolverle su aspecto usual, entonces ella accedió a recostarse en ella y una vez que lo hizo, también Dumbledore con su varita removió las cuerdas que aun pendían de las muñecas y tobillos de ella.

Hermione aun lucía muy alterada por lo que la señora Pomfrey se vio en la obligación de administrarle una poción tranquilizante que la apaciguaría sin dormirla; al cabo de unos minutos ella estuvo muy tranquila y ambos padres estaban ubicados a cada lado de su cama, cada uno sujetándole una mano

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora mi amor? – Le preguntó su madre, pero ella solo sonrió débilmente a modo de respuesta

- Mi cielo, la pesadilla ya terminó – Tanteó su padre, pero de nuevo la respuesta fue el silencio

- ¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó Anastasia angustiada - ¿Por qué mi hija no quiere hablar?

- Está muy impactada por todo lo que tuvo que vivir – Respondió la señora Pomfrey

– Eso es natural – Comentó Dumbledore

- ¿Pero se pondrá bien? – Inquirió Severus nervioso

- Si, no deben preocuparse – Respondió la señora Pomfrey – Solo hace falta mucho amor y hacerla sentir protegida

Al escuchar esto, William Granger soltó la mano de su hija y se encaminó hacia Snape para estrechar la suya

- Usted es un gran hombre – Le dijo – Merece sin duda permanecer junto a mi hija si así lo desea, ya que no se ha apartado de su lado ni por un segundo

Severus estaba muy complacido de oír aquello, giró su rostro y detrás de sí estaba Harry sonriéndole y haciéndole un gesto con las manos para indicarle que avanzara, Dumbledore hacía lo mismo y junto a Hermione, también Anastasia lo miraba sonriente y con la cabeza le hizo un gesto para que se acercara; así lo hizo él y Hermione con la mirada llorosa lo siguió hasta que él se ubicó a su lado tomando el lugar de Anastasia. Severus la besó en la frente y ella cerró los ojos, él entonces secó las lágrimas de ella

- Nunca más vas a sufrir – Le susurró y ella sonrió – Perdóname por favor, por todas las veces que no te creí…

Hermione lo calló colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios y después como respuesta afirmativa recostó la cabeza en el regazo de él que la estrechó con delicadeza como si fuese lo más frágil del mundo

Un momento después, la señora Pomfrey los hizo salir a todos de la enfermería, incluso a los demás pacientes pues ya les había administrado el tratamiento correspondiente y ellos ya podían terminar de reponerse en sus habitaciones, al quedarse con Hermione le administró díctamo en las heridas que poco a poco fueron adquiriendo un mejor aspecto hasta convertirse en costras que luego se caerían sin siquiera dejar cicatrices, también la había aseado y cambiado de ropa.

Afuera del castillo, los Aurores habían atrapado a los mortifagos que habían intentado huir, todos serían llevados a la prisión de Azkaban directamente, solo los Malfoy que se habían entregado por voluntad propia y además habían demostrado públicamente su arrepentimiento luchando en contra de Voldemort tendrían derecho a un juicio. Dumbledore les había dado muchas esperanzas de salir absueltos ya que él era el jefe del Wizengamot y realmente estaba conmovido con ellos, incluso Alastor que siempre fue tan desconfiado estaba de acuerdo en declarar a favor de la familia pues había visto con sus propios ojos como los tres lucharon.

Entre todos, alumnos, profesores y demás personas, se dedicaron a reconstruir con encantamientos lo que se había dañado en el castillo por la guerra y cuando ya estaban a punto de terminar, vislumbraron al ministro de magia en compañía de Rita Skeeter y su séquito de fotógrafos, ellos caminaban muy campantes y victoriosos hacia Harry, que quedó estupefacto y confuso cuando el ministro lo abrazó

- ¡Felicidades señor Potter por su victoria! – Exclamó mientras lo mantenía abrazado para posar ante las cámaras

Harry se zafó delicadamente para no parecer grosero

- Creo que ésta no es mi victoria señor ministro – Respondió con humildad – Sino la de todo Hogwarts, porque entre todos luchamos y cada quien hizo su parte

- ¡Oh no seas modesto muchacho! – Intervino Skeeter mientras su pluma a vuela pluma escribía sin parar detrás de ella – Fuiste todo un héroe al matar a esa bestia ¿dime como fue exactamente? ¿La chica al volverse mortifaga estableció un fuerte contacto con ya sabes quién que terminó fusionándose con él? ¿Es verdad que era tu novia y tuviste que matarla para salvarnos a todos? ¡Oh sí que eres un verdadero héroe! Debió haberte costado mucho trabajo hacer eso

Harry estaba sumamente indignado con todas aquellas preguntas absurdas que le hacía la periodista, no podía creer como era capaz de inventar tantas mentiras en tan solo un momento

- ¿Qué rayos está diciendo? – Preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido - Ella nunca fue mortifaga, ni mi novia ni tampoco la maté – Espetó con rabia

Hagrid que estaba cerca lo tomó por los hombros y lo apartó de los flashes de las cámaras y de la impertinente mujer que lucía arrogante y molesta mientras Dumbledore se acercaba a ella y al ministro

- Creo que hemos tenido una larga noche señorita Skeeter – Dijo el anciano – Y a todos nos gustaría descansar

-¿Pero es que nadie piensa declarar para _"El profeta_" lo que ocurrió aquí anoche? – Preguntó la periodista – Fue algo muy importante, la profecía al fin se cumplió y el elegido salió victorioso

- Por supuesto que pensamos hacer declaraciones para que el mundo sepa lo que sucedió, pero no será para _"El profeta"_ sino para _"El quisquilloso"_ – Respondió Dumbledore muy sonriente mientras seguía con la mirada a Xenophilus Lovegood que se acercaba a él con libreta en mano – Usted comprenderá, es que necesitamos VE - RA – CI – DAD – Dijo esto último arrastrando la palabra

- Por otra parte Albus, sinceramente no estoy de acuerdo en que los Malfoy sean absueltos, fueron mortifagos y eso es algo muy grave – Añadió Scrimgeour

- Bueno eso es algo que tiene que aprobar el Wizengamot en conjunto y tú solo tendrás que abstenerte a declarar lo que hayamos decidido – Respondió Dumbledore antes de marcharse con Xenophilus hacia el interior del castillo

- Abrase visto semejante falta de respeto para con el ministro de magia – Respondió Scrimgeour indignado – Después de toda la ayuda que el ministerio le ha brindado a Harry Potter

- Es una lástima señor ministro – Lo secundó Skeeter – Ese chico y el profesor Dumbledore son unos malagradecidos con usted y con el profeta

Por la tarde todos muy felices bajaron al gran comedor para cenar, por supuesto ese día no hubo clases, pero en todo el castillo se respiraba un aire de júbilo y todos estaban muy felices por la muerte de Voldemort y ansiaban fervientemente que Hermione se recuperara pronto.

Una semana después ella aún permanecía en la enfermería aunque ya sus heridas habían sanado debido a los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey, pero continuaba sin querer hablar, de vez en cuando lloraba, estaba muy afectada. Ese día sus amigos fueron a visitarla, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, incluso los gemelos dejaron su tienda para ir a verla y por supuesto Harry no podía faltar. Ginny le cepillaba el cabello que estaba liso por una poción que le había administrado

- Vaya Hermione sí que fue conmovedor lo que dijo el profesor Snape ante todos – Comentó George para animarla – Debiste verlo Freddy, jamás pensé que él tuviera sentimientos ¡Que romántico! – Dijo haciendo un exagerado gesto teatral

Todos rieron con el comentario, incluso Hermione sonrió ampliamente y dejó escapar una débil risa

- ¿Lo ves Hermione? – Preguntó Harry – Así nos gusta verte, sonriente

- Ya todo lo malo pasó Hermione y ya estás de vuelta con nosotros – Añadió Ginny

Hermione bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar sendas lágrimas

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Le preguntó Luna con ternura, tomándola por el mentón mientras le subía el rostro con delicadeza

- Si Hermione – La secundó Neville – Ya no tienes motivos para llorar, él se ha ido

- Y todos estamos contigo – Añadió Ron

Ella sonrió con tristeza

- Hermione – Continuó Fred – Lo que viviste fue terrible, pero nunca más volverá a ocurrirte porque Lord Voldy ya no está

Ella no pudo evitar reír de nuevo

- Oye, ustedes sí que saben levantar el ánimo – Comentó Harry sonriendo

De pronto toda la atención se concentró en Hermione que despegó los labios y parecía que iba a hablar

- Pe… perdónenme – Musitó la castaña

- Hermione hablaste – Expresó Ginny con lágrimas de alegría, los demás también estaban muy emocionados – Pero no tenemos nada que perdonarte

- Si Ginny – Respondió ella – Les hice mucho daño a todos, llamé a esos mortifagos para que los lastimaran – Señaló a Fred que tenía un parche en la cabeza aunque su herida estaba ya casi curada. Ella continuó hablando mientras sollozaba – Golpeé al profesor Dumbledore y a Neville, les grité cosas horribles a mis padres y estuve a punto de matar al profesor Snape. A uno de los aurores y a ti Harry

- Dices todo eso como si realmente hubieses sido tú la causante – Comentó Harry acariciándole la mejilla a su amiga – Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, solo fuiste una victima

- No hay nada que perdonar tontita – Acotó Fred abrazándola

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape entraron a la habitación

- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó el anciano a los chicos

- Estoy bien profesor Dumbledore – Respondió Hermione por si misma

- ¡Oh pero qué maravilla! – Exclamó el anciano – Es maravilloso verte hablando de nuevo

Severus también lucía contento aunque trataba de no demostrarlo

- Ella siente mucha culpa señor – Dijo Harry

- Es que nadie entiende lo horrible que se siente cuando tu cuerpo se mueve en contra de tu voluntad, cada musculo y cada hueso obedece a la voluntad de un ser extraño, pronunciar palabras que jamás pronunciarías si se tratase de ti, es horrible – Contestó Hermione llorando

- Lo sé señorita Granger – Respondió Dumbledore – Pero no fue su culpa

- Lo golpeé a usted – Refutó ella

- No fuiste tú quien lo hizo – Rebatió Dumbledore – Además tal vez soy un anciano, pero estoy en forma y eso no me hizo daño

Todos rieron con el comentario y ella sonrió débilmente

- Escúchame bien Hermione – Volvió a hablar el hombre – Creo que la batalla más grande y difícil la libraste tú, porque te tocó luchar con él desde tu interior a pesar del miedo y la angustia, si tú no hubieses hecho acopio de tu valor, él jamás se abría debilitado y Harry jamás lo hubiese destruido

- Gracias por sus palabras señor – Respondió la chica extendiendo los brazos hacia él, los demás se apartaron y Dumbledore la abrazó – También lamento haber intentado matarlo a usted profesor Snape - ¡Perdóneme!

- No tengo nada que perdonar señorita Granger – Respondió él – Todo lo contrario, es usted quien tiene que perdonarme a mí por no haberla ayudado desde un principio

Dumbledore les hizo señas a todos para que salieran de la enfermería y los dejaran solos

- ¡Eh! Bueno, los dejamos solos porque tenemos cosas que hacer ¿Verdad chicos? Abajo los espera el padre de la señorita Lovegood que quiere entrevistarlos

- ¿En serio? – Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono muy emocionados

Todos salieron de la enfermería y dejaron a Hermione y a Severus solos, pues ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar

Notas de autor: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y a los que la tienen entre sus favoritos. Ésta historia ya se acerca a su final, pero espero que este capítulo así como los anteriores y los que le sigan llenen sus expectativas. Gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer lo que con tanto cariño escribí para ustedes y también por dejar sus hermosos comentarios que siempre me alientan a seguir escribiendo

MaireneSnape


	23. Todo mejora

Allí estaba Severus, sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Hermione, tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento, todo el horror que les tocó vivir en conjunto; quería pedirle perdón una y mil veces por no haberla escuchado cuando ella le suplicó en aquel pasillo con lágrimas en los ojos que la ayudara, de modo que carraspeó su garganta y comenzó a hablar

- Señorita Granger, sé que ya lo he hecho, pero una vez más quiero pedirle perd…

- Profesor Snape – Lo interrumpió ella – Ya le he dicho que no tengo nada que perdonarle, usted no sabía por lo que yo estaba pasando

- Así es, pero he debido al menos escucharla aquella vez en el pasillo cuando usted me lo pidió – Insistió él

- Era muy difícil advertir algo así – Respondió Hermione

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, él miraba por una de las ventanas y ella jugueteaba con las sabanas entre los dedos, de pronto, aun sin subir la mirada ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo

- Ha debido ser terrible para usted cuando él habló por mí aquella vez que supuestamente desmentí lo que le dije en la víspera de navidad, pero créame que para mí fue peor tener que escuchar lo que decía mi propia boca en contra de mi voluntad

Para Severus, aquello fue música para sus oídos

- Sé que ha sido terrible todo lo que ha sucedido, pero créame cuando le digo que al menos me sentí increíblemente aliviado al saber que no era usted la que me arrojó esas palabras tan duras – Respondió ahora mirándola

Ella también subió la mirada

- Lo que me dijo allá afuera frente a todos fue lo que me dio el valor necesario para enfrentarme a él y debilitarlo – Terció Hermione - así como todo lo que me dijeron mis padres y mis amigos ¡Dios mío! ¡Que hermosas palabras de aliento!

- Fueron ciertas – Añadió Snape – Cada palabra que dijimos

Luego él le tomó las manos entre las suyas

- No sé si seré condenado nuevamente por lo que le dije allá afuera, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho así como tampoco me arrepiento de repetirlo ahora – Le tomó la barbilla con delicadeza como si fuese algo sumamente frágil y continuó hablando – La amo señorita Granger, ahora la amo más que nunca

Ella sonrió y se le iluminó la mirada

- Y yo a usted – Respondió con sinceridad – Lo amo con todo mi corazón

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y los padres de Hermione entraron y Severus le soltó el mentón y se apartó de ella mirando al piso, recordaba lo que el señor Granger le había dicho sobre él, que era un gran hombre y merecía estar al lado de Hermione si así lo deseaba, pero ¿Lo habría dicho quizá porque estaba agradecido con él?

- Solo estaba conversando con ella señor Granger – Se excusó – Pero no se preocupe, ya me iba

Pero el muggle lo tomó del brazo cuando pasó junto a él

- No me molesta que usted esté junto a mi hija – Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras lo soltaba – Es usted un gran hombre y lo reitero, ha demostrado que la ama pues ha permanecido junto a ella siempre

- Eso es algo que valoramos muchísimo – Añadió Anastasia – Mientras señalaba a Hermione que sonreía – Ver a nuestra hija así de feliz es lo único que queremos y estamos seguros de que usted la hará feliz

- Bueno yo me alegro de que piensen eso – Respondió Severus – Porque les prometo que jamás tuve malas intenciones con ella, todo lo contrario

- Ahora estamos seguros de eso – Contestó William

- Gracias por cuidar de ella – Añadió Anastasia mientras se acercaba a su hija

Severus asintió

- ¿Cómo estás mi princesita? – Le preguntó la mujer a Hermione mientras le sostenía la mano – ¡Que felicidad sentimos tu padre y yo cuando el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que ya podías hablar!

- Estoy bien mami – Respondió la chica – Ahora mejor que los veo a ustedes, además estoy contenta de que hayan dicho lo que acaban de decir – Ella tomó también la mano de su padre que se ubicó al otro lado y continuó hablando – Yo lo amo y estoy segura de eso

- Lo malo es que quizá haya problemas porque soy su profesor – Respondió Severus con pesar

- Pero usted dejará de serlo cuando acabe el curso - Terció William - Y solo faltan algunos meses para eso

Severus sonrió amablemente ante el comentario (Algo sumamente extraño en él)

- Bueno los dejo solos para que conversen – Dijo Severus antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras él

Los padres de Hermione estaban sumamente felices de tenerla de nuevo con ellos y que además se encontrara tan feliz, se quedaron junto a ella un buen rato; hasta que la señora Pomfrey se despidió para ir a acostarse porque ya era de noche y tarde, ellos se despidieron también de su hija para irse a descansar a la habitación que Dumbledore les había asignado desde que se encontraban en el castillo, pero ella se aterró con la idea de quedarse sola, ahora que era de noche el miedo volvía a apoderarse de ella, días atrás cuando aún no hablaba, la señora Pomfrey debía administrarle _filtro de muertos en vida_ para que pudiera dormir tranquila, pues se alteraba mucho

- No, por favor no me dejen sola – Dijo con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos húmedos

- No te asustes mi cielo – Le respondió su madre mientras miraba a William y la abrazaba con fuerza – Papi y yo no te dejaremos sola

- Si quieres nos quedaremos aquí contigo – Dijo el hombre mirando a su alrededor – Aquí hay muchas camas, pero ya no debes temer hija, ese mago ya se ha ido y no volverá a hacerte daño

- Lo sé papi, pero es que no puedo evitar acordarme de él, hace tan solo unos días estaba en mi cuerpo; no puedo olvidar todas esas veces que me torturaba diciéndome que acabaría con todos usando mi cuerpo – Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba reprimir sin éxito un sollozo y luego continuó – No sé qué hubiese pasado si yo… si les hubiese hecho daño a ustedes, a Harry o a… alguien más… No Dios mío

- Ya no te tortures pensando en eso Hermione – La tranquilizó su mamá – Gracias a Dios no pasó nada de eso y ahora estás aquí de nuevo con nosotros

Las luces del castillo se apagaron y todos se dispusieron a dormir con total tranquilidad como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo ya que Lord Voldemort había desaparecido y esta vez para siempre. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Hogwarts con un solo pensamiento en la mente: Voldemort ha sido vencido. Pero solo una de esas personas estaba muy angustiada, se revolvía en su cama en medio de su angustia

- NOOOOOOOO

- ¡Cálmate Hermione! Estamos contigo – La tranquilizaba su madre – Solo ha sido una pesadilla

- Duerme tranquila mi amor – Le dijo William

Al día siguiente ya Hermione estaba apta para salir de la enfermería, a pesar de algunos moretones que todavía tenía, la señora Pomfrey opinaba que se pondría bien. En los días que pasaron no habría clases ya que los profesores, Dumbledore y algunos alumnos debían ir al ministerio a rendir declaraciones con respecto a la guerra, en fin no había clases, pero si mucha actividad, incluso Hermione tuvo que ir a declarar.

Scrimgeour continuaba pensando que los Malfoy eran tan culpables como los demás mortifagos y que por lo tanto debía haber una celda en Azkaban esperándolos a los tres, pero se llevó un gran disgusto cuando los miembros del Wizengamot presididos por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore no solo declararon que los Malfoy debido a su arrepentimiento y a su colaboración en la guerra habían sido absueltos de culpas sino que también lo destituyeron de su cargo por petición de la comunidad mágica ya que dichos miembros del Wizengamot habían recibido innumerables lechuzas de parte de los ciudadanos comunes que se quejaban de su gestión; decían que en ningún momento se sintieron protegidos durante los días difíciles, además que lo catalogaban como el ministro más cobarde al igual que Fudge.

El hombre furibundo miraba a los Malfoy que celebraban mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los miembros de la orden del fénix los aplaudían y se alegraban por ellos, pero no solo eso, la felicidad fue aún mayor al igual que la molestia del ex ministro cuando Dumbledore agregó que los miembros del Wizengamot estaban de acuerdo en que Kingsley Shacklebolt fuera el nuevo ministro de magia, el aludido se sobresaltó en su asiento ante la algarabía que formaban los presentes

- ¿Qué opina Shacklebolt? – Preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa - ¿Está de acuerdo en sustituir a Scrimgeour?

- Vamos amigo, tú lo mereces – Lo alentó Remus muy emocionado

- ¡si, vamos! Acepta – Lo exhortó Nynphadora con un visible vientre pronunciado, estaba junto a su esposo

- Serías un gran ministro – Secundó Alastor

Kingsley se acercó al estrado, se ubicó junto a Dumbledore y habló

- ¡Acepto! – Exclamó

El lugar estaba a reventar entre vítores y aplausos

Scrimgeour muy enojado salió por la puerta, pero Kingsley lo buscó más tarde en su oficina para decirle que podía continuar trabajando con él si así lo deseaba y él aceptó

El matrimonio Malfoy volvió a su residencia no sin antes pedirle perdón a Harry y a los demás, quienes gustosos estuvieron dispuestos a perdonarlos, más tarde los chicos y los profesores retornaron a Hogwarts donde todo volvía a la normalidad, bueno con algunos cambios maravillosos que nunca nadie se imaginó. Al llegar al castillo, Hermione se acercó a Draco y a Pansy muy apesadumbrada

- Chicos, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ustedes en estos días – Comenzó a hablar mientras ellos la oían atentos – Pero ahora que los tengo frente a mí quisiera pedirles perdón por como los traté, sobre todo a ti Malfoy, te prometo que nunca quise lastimarte, en ese entonces ni siquiera era consciente de que él estaba allí conmigo

Pansy le sonrió cariñosamente y Draco le brindó un abrazo amistoso (Quien lo diría)

- No tienes por qué preocuparte Granger, ahora sabemos que no fuiste tú, además somos nosotros los que debemos ser perdonados por nuestra estúpida actitud todos estos años, esa horrible costumbre de llamarte sangre…. Bueno tú sabes – Contestó el rubio – Llámame Draco, creo que ya somos amigos – Añadió después de soltarla

- Y a mí Pansy – Añadió la chica dándole también un abrazo

- Solo si los dos comienzan a llamarme por mi nombre también – Respondió Hermione

Todos se fueron a sus salas comunes y a las siete de la tarde bajaron al gran comedor como de costumbre, al fin se reunían todos nuevamente ya que con todo el revuelo de hace tan solo unos días y con las idas y venidas del ministerio para hacer las declaraciones, muchos no habían tenido oportunidad de verse, por eso, Severus desde la mesa de los profesores miraba hacia la de Gryffindor sintiéndose feliz, allí estaba ella nuevamente, más hermosa que nunca porque no habían sombras que empañaran esa belleza física e interior que solía poseer; observó a su derecha y al lado de Hagrid estaban los señores Granger, también radiantes de felicidad al contemplar a su hija. Dumbledore tomó lugar en el estrado antes de que comenzara la cena y entonces toda la atención se centró en él:

- Buenas noches a todos – Saludó contemplando el techo del gran comedor que ya comenzaba a reflejar algunas estrellas – Por fin tenemos oportunidad de vernos nuevamente, quisiera darles algunos anuncios que estoy seguro que los hará muy felices como por ejemplo que ahora tenemos un nuevo ministro que no es otro que Kingsley el ex Auror

Todos aplaudieron gustosos

- Otro de los anuncios felices – Continuó el anciano – Es que el señor Malfoy está de nuevo con nosotros debido a que a él y a su familia se les reconoció su valiosa colaboración en la batalla, para él y sus padres que no se encuentran aquí pido un fuerte aplauso al igual que para muchos Slytherin que también pelearon valientemente

El gran comedor entero se vino en aplausos y Draco se levantó en su asiento para agradecer con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de reverencia

- También es necesario que reconozcamos públicamente el valor y la determinación del señor Harry Potter, nuestro elegido, jamás dudé que la profecía se cumpliría a su favor señor Potter

Nuevamente se oyeron vítores y aplausos, pero esta vez todos aplaudían de pie, incluso en la mesa de Slytherin, Hermione le dio un abrazo cariñoso y Ginny lo besó en la mejilla

- Pero no solo a él, sino a todos aquellos que lucharon con fervor, descubriendo con asombro que son mucho más arriesgados y valientes de lo que imaginaron ¿No es así señor Longbottom? – Inquirió Dumbledore – Usted hizo algo sumamente importante aquella noche

Hubo más aplausos y Lavender Brown se arrojó a los brazos del chico y lo besó en los labios sin importar el lugar en el que se encontraban antes de que él se levantara de su asiento y agradeciera de la misma manera que Harry y Draco, solo que él estaba muy sonrojado

- ¡Bravo Neville! – Gritó Ron

- Pero definitivamente quiero un fuerte aplauso para una Gryffindor en toda la extensión de la palabra, alguien que al igual que al señor Potter le tocó la peor parte, pues lidió con el lado tenebroso y oscuro que moraba dentro de ella, la señorita Hermione Granger

Nuevamente hubo una ovación de pie, ella por su parte luego de ser felicitada por sus compañeros de mesa se encaminó hacia el profesor Dumbledore y con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó y luego éste le dio paso al estrado donde ella muy conmovida por la manera en que el director había hablado de ella agradeció públicamente y una vez más como ya se le había hecho costumbre pidió perdón por las acciones que jamás cometió por voluntad propia y también invitó a Harry y a Ron para que hablaran, solo Ron se mostró renuente

- ¡Vamos Ronald! – Lo exhortó ella empujándolo ligeramente una vez que se ubicó junto a ella – No seas tonto y habla de una vez

- Y aquí tenemos a nuestra Hermione de nuevo – Bromeó el pelirrojo

Posteriormente Dumbledore dio la orden para que la comida y las bebidas aparecieran dentro de las fuentes y copas sobre la mesa

- No dejo de sorprenderme con la magia – Comentó Anastasia contemplando maravillada su plato con codornices y puré de papas

Más tarde en el despacho de Dumbledore, Hermione se despedía de sus padres que partirían en vista de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Les dio un fuerte y largo abrazo a ambos, luego ellos también se despidieron de Dumbledore quien les colocó una pequeña cantidad de polvos flu en la mano a cada uno

- ¿Saben usar la red? – Les preguntó

- Desde luego – Respondió William – No olvide que somos los padres de una bruja

Todos rieron con el comentario

- ¡Los amo! – Les dijo Hermione a sus padres cuando ya estos estaban dentro de la chimenea

- Y nosotros a ti mi cielo – Contestó su madre

- No olvides escribirnos mi brujita – Acotó su padre

- No se preocupen, les escribiré – Los tranquilizó

- Pero por favor no lo hagas por mensajes de texto con el teléfono celular sino por lechuza – Pidió Anastasia y luego acotó con emoción – Es que es más divertido así

Dumbledore rió divertido

- En cambio a mí me encantan esas lechuzas que se envían a través de esa… com… ¿Cómo es que la llama la profesora Burbage de estudios Muggles? Compu…

- ¿Computadoras? – Inquirió Hermione sonriendo

- Así es – Asintió el viejo – Me encanta mandar lechuzas por allí, ella me estaba enseñando y ya le he enviado algunas a Kingsley en el ministerio

Hermione volvió a reír intuyendo lo que él quería decir

- ¿Se refiere usted a los correos electrónicos? – Preguntó la castaña

- Sí, Eso es – Respondió él – Correos electrónicos, la profesora Burbage me dijo que era como usar lechuzas, solo que estos llegan más rápido ¡Que ingeniosos son los Muggles!

- Aun así prefiero las lechuzas reales, son una maravilla – Dijo Anastasia antes de despedirse definitivamente y desaparecer junto a su esposo en medio de las llamas esmeralda que los transportaría hasta la chimenea en el salón de su hogar en Londres

Una vez que Hermione se quedó sola con Dumbledore en el despacho, ambos conversaron amenamente

- Todo terminó por fin gracias a Dios Hermione – Comentó él

- Si, gracias a Dios, a Harry, a usted y también a todos los que colaboraron – Añadió ella ¡Muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore! Es un alivio verme libre al fin

- Yo solo investigué un poco, pero Severus arriesgándose a ser condenado por muchos se arriesgó a decirte lo que sentía frente a todos, solo para darte fuerza

- Y realmente yo sentí esa fuerza dentro de mí – Respondió Hermione recordando el momento muy sonriente, pero luego su expresión cambió por una de preocupación – Por cierto, ¿Eso le trajo problemas al profesor Snape?

- Bueno… lo dijo frente a todos en el patio – Dijo Dumbledore encogiéndose de hombros – Gracias a Dios al día siguiente cuando vino por las entrevistas, Skeeter se fue antes de que alguien le dijera algo al respecto, pero tarde o temprano, la noticia de que el profesor Snape te ama se puede regar por ahí, pero no te preocupes que ahora el ministerio está de nuestro lado además este es tu último curso en Hogwarts y él ya no será tu profesor

En ese momento Fawkes comenzó a chillar, voló desde su parcha hasta el escritorio de Dumbledore y comenzó a picotear débilmente pero con insistencia la manga de la túnica del anciano

- ¿Qué te sucede Fawkes? – Preguntó Dumbledore, el ave giraba su cabeza y con el pico señalaba la superficie del escritorio

- Parece que quiere mostrarle algo profesor Dumbledore – Comentó Hermione acercándose al escritorio

- Pero es que allí no hay nada, solo este pequeño escarabajo – Contestó él sosteniendo con sus dedos pulgar e índice un pequeño escarabajo escarlata que en ese momento se zafó y salió volando por la ventana

Hermione lo reconoció enseguida y con el rostro pálido exclamó:

- ¡Esa era Skeeter!

- ¿Qué dices?

- Si – Confirmó ella – El escarabajo era Skeeter, ella es una animaga no registrada - Esa entrometida mujer – Espetó con rabia haciendo un gesto de impotencia con la mano

- ¡Bah! No te preocupes, que ella invente lo que quiera, Severus y tú tienen mi apoyo y el de todos los demás, ahora ve a dormir

La chica se retiró a su sala común pero aun pensaba en lo que aparecería al día siguiente en las páginas del profeta, al llegar a su sala común la recibieron Ginny, Ron y Harry diciéndole que estaban terminando algunos deberes. Ella también estaba preocupada por la cantidad de clases y deberes que se había perdido, pero sus amigos la tranquilizaron diciéndole que ya ellos le darían sus apuntes. Se fueron a dormir, y Hermione pudo descansar pese a un par de veces que se despertó sobresaltada debido a las pesadillas, pero Lavender la abrazó comprensivamente para que a ella se le pasara el miedo

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó muy emocionada porque retomaría sus clases y ese día a primera hora tendría pociones con el grupo de Slytherin, estaba feliz de poder estar en una clase con quien se había convertido en su profesor favorito, al bajar a la sala común, se llevó una enorme y sumamente agradable sorpresa; Ginny sujetaba en sus brazos a Crookshanks quien saltó de allí para arrojarse a los brazos de Hermione maullando de felicidad, mientras la castaña lo acariciaba con alegría y ternura, él le dedicaba cariñosos ronroneos

- Crookshanks, gatito no puedo creer que hayas vuelto

- Lo acaba de traer Hagrid – Explicó Ron – Dice que estuvo con él todo este tiempo

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al gran comedor justo cuando las lechuzas hacían su aparición en el mismo dejando caer paquetes, cartas y alguna que otra edición del profeta, cuando tomaron asiento, Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry dejó caer sobre su tazón de cereal el periódico, Pigwidgeon, la de Ron hizo lo mismo al igual que una lechuza parda perteneciente al colegio que le entregó su ejemplar a Hermione. Todo el mundo leía con una expresión de desaprobación en el rostro y Hermione muy nerviosa se dispuso a desplegar su periódico. Allí en la primera página había dos fotos, en una aparecía Severus con los brazos cruzados y en la otra, Hermione vestida con uniforme abrazaba unos libros contra su pecho, encima de las fotos había un titular que rezaba:

"Escándalo en Hogwarts, tras la victoria del elegido"

Bajo el titular había un amarillista artículo escrito por Rita Skeeter, Hermione y los chicos comenzaron a leer:

Como todos saben, Harry Potter venció hace solo algunos días al – que – no - debe – ser – nombrado, pero muy pocos conocen a fondo los detalles sobre lo que ocurrió ese día. El chico no solo fue valiente, sino que también tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para darle muerte al señor tenebroso que se había apoderado del cuerpo de su novia, la señorita Hermione Granger, pero el joven Potter sufrió una gran decepción cuando descubrió después de haberla salvado que ella le era infiel con nada más y nada menos que el profesor Severus Snape quien imparte clases de "pociones" y "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" el mismo dijo frente a todos con total desfachatez que amaba a la joven y que ambos se habían divertido muchísimo engañándolo.

Sinceramente debemos preguntarnos ¿Qué rayos está pasando en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería? Ya no es seguro mandar a nuestros hijos allí ya que claramente se ha convertido en un circo, nadie siente respeto por nadie y ya hasta los profesores se han convertido en seductores de estudiantes ¡Qué vergüenza! Desde la edición del profeta instamos al profesor Severus Snape y a la señorita Granger a recapacitar sobre su actitud, tal vez ésta última solo actúa así porque se le ha quedado la mala influencia del también llamado "Señor tenebroso" y también instamos al profesor Dumbledore, director del colegio a que tome cartas en el asunto

Rita Skeeter

Hermione arrojó el periódico al suelo con furia, observó a la mesa de los profesores y vio a Severus crispado de impotencia que se levantaba de su asiento mientras Dumbledore intentaba hacer que se sentara

- ¡Cálmense! – Les pedía Ginny a Hermione y a Harry que también lucía furioso después de leer el periódico

- ¿Cómo rayos vamos a calmarnos Ginny? – Preguntó Hermione - ¿Acaso no ves lo que esa estúpida mujer inventó sobre Harry y sobre mí? Además malinterpretó lo que dijo el profesor Snape; yo sabía que la muy… mentirosa estaba planeando todo, lo supe cuando la vimos anoche el profesor Dumbledore y yo

- ¿Estaba en el despacho? – Preguntó Ron

- Si, pero estaba convertida en escarabajo

- No sé porque rayos no la expulsan del profeta – Añadió Harry

- ¡Cálmate Severus! – Pedía Dumbledore – Ya te dije que ella inventaría algo, lo está haciendo porque en aquella ocasión no quisimos dar declaraciones para el profeta, así que comenzó a espiarme en mi despacho y fue allí donde escuchó cuando yo hablaba con Hermione, ¡Perdóname!

- No te preocupes Albus, no fue tu culpa

- Pero ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Dumbledore viendo que Severus caminaba hacia el estrado

- A aclarar esto – Respondió

- Todos estuvimos allí y vimos lo que sucedió – Comentó McGonagall muy indignada - ¿Cómo pudo atreverse esa mujer a mentir de esa manera?

De repente todo el gran comedor posó su mirada y su atención sobre Severus que comenzaba a hablar

- ¡Buenos días! – Saludó con el ceño fruncido como siempre – Solo quiero aclarar lo que ha salido esta mañana en esta porquería – Enarboló el periódico por encima de su cabeza – Cada uno de ustedes sabe lo que ocurrió ese día, así como también saben quién es la verdadera novia del señor Potter y antes de que se continué especulando al respecto, reiteraré lo que dije, amo a la señorita Granger aunque eso no significa que esto sea una anarquía, ella es mayor de edad y está cursando su último año, además jamás le he faltado el respeto ni a ella ni a ninguna de las demás alumnas y jamás lo voy a hacer. Por otra parte mientras ella esté estudiando aquí me continuarán viendo en mi rol de profesor solamente, lo único que cambiará es que seré más justo lo prometo, así que no quiero escuchar rumores por ahí si no quieren que comience a rebajar puntos

Hermione sonrió desde donde estaba y comenzó a sentir que toda la rabia que había tenido ahora comenzaba a aminorar, si bien continuarían siendo solo profesor y alumna también había dicho que la amaba nuevamente frente a todos, eso se escuchaba tan bien. Ginny le sostuvo una mano a su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y Dumbledore sonreía satisfecho mientras los demás alumnos asentían a cada palabra que había salido de los labios de Snape porque sabían que era cierto y lo habían comprobado el día de la guerra


	24. Una gran noticia

Fueron pasando los días en Hogwarts, días en los cuales Hermione con la ayuda de sus amigos fue poniéndose al día con respecto a sus estudios, pero se impacientaba cada vez más con respecto a Severus, es decir, ella sabía que él la amaba, de hecho todo el mundo lo sabía; en cada clase de _Pociones_ o _Defensa contra las artes oscuras,_ ambos se buscaban con la mirada mientras sus corazones latían cada vez a mil por hora, deseaban con todo su corazón poder abrasarse y besarse, pero aunque los sentimientos de ambos eran conocidos por todos, Severus se había comprometido frente a todo el gran comedor a mantenerse en su rol de profesor mientras el curso no acabase y por lo tanto no debían alterar su relación de profesor alumna, aunque ya se habían deshecho de todos los prejuicios que en un principio los habían separado. Ambos se conformaban con solo mirarse o intercambiar algunas palabras hasta que al sagaz Albus Dumbledore se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Como Harry y Ron aun no eran muy diestros en _Pociones_ y Hermione necesitaba con urgencia aprender todo lo que se había perdido sobre la materia ya que pronto vendrían los _Éxtasis _y debía aprobar, a Dumbledore se le ocurrió que Severus podría darle a la chica algunas clases extras para poder nivelarla, al principio, éste no estuvo de acuerdo pues alegaba que cualquier otra persona podía enseñarle

- Pero ¿Quién más Severus? – Había preguntado Dumbledore con un encogimiento de hombros – Nadie domina el arte de elaborar pociones como lo haces tú

- Albus, estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener mis ganas de abrazarla y besarla cada vez que la veo y ahora tú vienes a incrementar mí tortura – Alegó Severus

- Pero ¿porque siempre tienes que ser tan complicado?

- Es la verdad, lo mejor será que ella y yo tengamos el menor contacto posible hasta que acabe el curso porque…

- Severus – Lo interrumpió el hombre – Hermione Granger necesita aprobar esos _éxtasis_ para poder culminar sus estudios mágicos, pero ustedes también necesitan conversar acerca de sus sentimientos, todo lo que vivieron realmente puso a prueba lo que sienten el uno por el otro, de modo que ésta oportunidad no solo les permitirá que Hermione apruebe sus preciados exámenes sino que también les permitirá a ambos afianzar los lazos de amistad que venían cultivando antes de todo esto, definir lo que sienten ahora y ¿Por qué no? Hacer planes para el futuro – Concluyó Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo pícaramente – Tal vez te nos cases pronto muchacho

- Tú no cambias – Comentó Severus sonriendo débilmente y negando con la cabeza

Al día siguiente, durante las clases de pociones, Severus le había contado a Hermione sobre las cases extras que tendrían que llevar a cabo para poder nivelarla y aprobar los exámenes que necesitaba para culminar con éxito su educación mágica

- Comenzaremos hoy mismo después de la cena, en mi despacho ¿Le parece? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba delicadamente del brazo

Ella se perdió en sus ojos negros pensando que aquella era la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto en su vida y sintiendo además un gozo en el corazón porque quería tenerlo cerca, evocar aquellas ocasiones en que ambos conversaban largo rato mientras escuchaban música, corregían ensayos o preparaban diversas pociones, solo que ésta vez sería diferente, ambos sabían lo que cada uno sentía por el otro y sería muy difícil concentrarse en algo más que no fuera sus miradas

- Allí estaré – Respondió Hermione también con una sonrisa de alegría

Ella al llegar a su sala común no dudó en contarle a Ginny, y la pelirroja se emocionó muchísimo

- ¡Oh Hermione! Por fin podrás abalanzarte a sus brazos y besarlo sin que nadie los interrumpa

- ¡Ginevra Weasley! – Espetó Hermione riendo con el rostro tan colorado como el cabello de su amiga

Luego del almuerzo, los chicos se trasladaron a las clases de _Estudios Muggles_ donde la profesora Burbage les enseñaba a usar el internet y las redes sociales, estaban divididos en grupos de tres y Harry se había colocado junto a Ron y Neville para orientarlos ya que no tenían ni idea, mientras Hermione se ubicó junto a Draco y Pansy, casi todos usaban las computadoras del colegio, pero Hermione usaba su laptop con mouse inalámbrico

- Muy bien chicos – Dijo la castaña sosteniendo el mouse – Esto mueve la flecha que aparece en la pantalla y con ella pueden accionar todos los iconos

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué divertido! Déjame probar a mí Granger… es decir, Hermione – Dijo Draco muy emocionado

Pansy y Hermione se miraron y rieron a la vez

Luego de dos horas, la clase había llegado a su fin

- Muy bien, y con ese último hemos completado los pasos para crear nuestra cuenta de _Facebook_ – Había dicho Burbage antes de culminar la clase – Ahora solo falta que se intercambien las solicitudes de amistad y se acepten entre sí para poder intercambiar conversaciones y fotos entre otras cosas

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Pansy – Cuantas cosas nos hemos perdido tan solo por odiar a los Muggles cuando son tan geniales

Draco esbozó una sonrisa triste y Hermione los abrazó a ambos

- Pero escúchenme bien – Advirtió Burbage – Deben ser muy cuidadosos con la información que suben a la red, no olviden que no podemos poner en evidencia nuestra clandestinidad como comunidad mágica

- Cuando acabe el curso compraré una de estas – Expuso Draco sin apartar la mirada encantada de la laptop rosa de Hermione – Pero no la quiero rosa

- Descuida, las venden en colores diferentes – Respondió la chica – Pero antes deberían instalar electricidad en tu casa ¿No crees?

Por la noche después de tomar su cena, Severus aguardaba impacientemente a su alumna predilecta, había instalado un caldero con agua hirviendo en el centro del despacho y sobre el escritorio había dispuesto una gran cantidad de hiervas, especias y demás ingredientes, que más tarde utilizaría para elaborar una poción. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, él inmediatamente se ajustó el cuello de la túnica y arregló uno de los mechones de su cabello que había lavado previamente para que no luciera grasoso y se encaminó a la puerta para abrirla, pero al hacerlo el corazón se encogió dentro de su pecho al contemplar el rostro apesadumbrado de Hermione que lo miraba con ojos tristes, con su brazo izquierdo abrazaba un cuaderno con hojas de pergamino y en la mano derecha sostenía su mochila

- Pase adelante señorita Granger – Espetó Snape haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasara - ¿Qué le sucede?

- Es que parece que nunca me quitaré el carma de haberle prestado mi cuerpo a Voldemort aunque fuese en contra de mi voluntad – Respondió ella con voz trémula secando con rabia algunas lágrimas

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – Preguntó él nervioso - ¿Acaso él volvió?

- NO, no, ni lo mande Dios – Respondió Hermione colocando su mochila y cuaderno sobre un sillón – Lo que pasa es que he notado que no todos los chicos se han convencidos de que él se fue porque huyen de mí, me evitan, de hecho, ahora mismo mientras venía hacia acá unos chicos que estaban en un pasillo, al verme salieron despavoridos

Severus negó con la cabeza en señal de indignación

- Sé que yo lucía aterradora, que hice cosas horribles – Continuó ella mientras trataba de reprimir un sollozo – Pero no fue mi culpa, yo traté de contenerlo cuanto pude, no quise hacerle daño a nadie

El no dijo nada sino que la abrazó y permanecieron así por largo rato, ella sollozando y él acariciándole el cabello, luego se separaron con suavidad; él sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de seda y con suma delicadeza le secó las lagrimas

- Escúcheme bien Granger – Le dijo – A mí jamás me importaron ni su apariencia ni sus actos, porque para mí siempre fue hermosa ya que tenía grabado en mi memoria su rostro cándido y su hermosa sonrisa, por otro lado sabía que no era usted quien actuaba de esa manera

- Pero ellos… - Trató de alegar ella

- Los demás no importan – La interrumpió él – Que ellos crean lo que les dé la gana, yo sé que a quien tengo frente a mí no es a Voldemort sino al ser más maravilloso y hermoso sobre la tierra, eso debería ser suficiente para usted ¿O no?

Ella sonrió iluminando su rostro, estaba feliz de escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras

- Tiene razón – Respondió ella con más animo – No debo dejar que esto me afecte más de la cuenta, ya tengo suficiente con las pesadillas que gracias a Dios son cada vez menos frecuentes, además yo me siento muy segura estando junto alguien tan valiente como usted

Severus tenía demasiadas ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, de decirle una y otra vez que la amaba y de hacerla sentir protegida, pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se dirigió junto a ella hacia su escritorio donde tenía todos los ingredientes

- Hoy le enseñaré a preparar un filtro muy complicado debido a que requerirá de toda su atención – Explicó Snape – Se trata de _Felix Felicis_ o…

- Suerte liquida – Completó ella

- Usted no va a cambiar nunca ¿Eh? – Añadió él con una sonrisa que la contagió – Seguirá siendo la misma sabelotodo insufrible

- Tal parece que sí – Respondió ella muy divertida

- Muy bien, yo le iré indicando lo que debe hacer, cuanta cantidad de los ingredientes debe usar y a medida que lo hace también sería bueno que fuese tomando nota para que no se le olvide

Así fueron transcurriendo esas dos horas maravillosas que tenían para ellos solos, ella agregaba por indicación de Severus algunas raíces, polvos, pelos de unicornio y demás ingredientes a una mezcla pastosa que hervía con ímpetu dentro del caldero, ésta poco a poco se fue volviendo cada vez más ligera e incolora hasta quedar como el agua, el caldero parecía que solo contenía agua hirviendo, es decir el resultado esperado

- Perfecto señorita Granger – Aprobó él – No esperaba menos de usted; Bien, hemos terminado por hoy así que puede retirase a su sala común

- Gracias profesor Snape – Respondió con felicidad mientras metía su cuaderno, pluma y tintero dentro de su mochila

Ella ya estaba dispuesta a irse sin recibir nada más, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ganar puntos para su casa de parte de Snape aun cuando realizara trabajos impecables, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para irse, él la detuvo tomándola por un brazo y entonces ocurrió algo que ella no se esperaba pero que le agradó en demasía

- Espere un momento señorita Granger – Le dijo antes de que ella girara el pomo de la puerta – Usted ha conseguido veinte puntos para la casa de Godric Gryffindor por su excelente trabajo

- ¡Oh muchas gracias! – Respondió ella con emoción al sentir su trabajo valorado por Snape por primera vez en la vida – He conseguido veinte puntos, usted ha cumplido con su promesa de ser más justo con Gryffindor

- Si, pero creo que faltaré a mi palabra – Respondió Severus

Ella cambió el semblante enseguida, pues frunció el entrecejo en señal de contrariedad

- Pero ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la chica – Si usted dijo que sería…

Severus la calló colocándole el índice sobre los labios mientras que con el brazo izquierdo le rodeaba la cintura

- Faltare a mi palabra porque yo dije que mi relación con usted sería solamente académica, pero ya que usted ha conseguido veinte puntos para Gryffindor yo no la puedo dejar ir sin conseguir esto para mí

Y al decir eso, acabó con la poca distancia que había entre sus labios y la besó con ternura, ella cerró los ojos instintivamente y sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondió, sintiendo que una corriente eléctrica la recorría agradablemente. Cuando se separaron y ambos abrieron los ojos se contemplaron con una sonrisa

- Pues estoy feliz de que haya faltado a su palabra profesor Snape – Respondió ella

- Y yo – Agregó él – Ahora sí puede irse, espero que pase buenas noches y que tenga dulces sueños

- Después de esto de seguro ya no tendré pesadillas, muchas gracias por la recompensa – Dijo Hermione antes de marcharse muy feliz hacia su sala común

Los días fueron pasando y cada día Hermione se sentía más feliz, con el pasar del tiempo los pocos alumnos que aun la miraban con recelo en Hogwarts ya le habían perdido el miedo, aunque a esas alturas a ella ya no le importaba; ella había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, reñía con Ron para que hiciese sus deberes o para que cumpliera a cabalidad con sus responsabilidades de prefecto cada vez que realizaban las rondas nocturnas y al mismo tiempo que cumpliera con el Quidditch, ajustaba la agenda de Harry para que pudiera cumplir con el Quidditch y con los deberes del colegio al mismo tiempo, y también hablaba con Ginny sobre lo bien que se sentía yendo a sus clases extras con Snape. Cuando a ella le tocaban sus clases, llegaba al despacho y él la saludaba con un beso en los labios y se despedía de ella de igual manera, pasaban largo rato preparando pociones y cuando ya ella había logrado nivelarse con los demás alumnos de su curso, continuó asistiendo al despacho de Snape para conversar con él o leer libros juntos como lo hacían antes, incluso ella llegó a enseñarle a él el funcionamiento de las computadoras y él a su vez encontraba el mundo muggle cada vez más y más fascinante.

Allí estaban ellos, uno sentado junto al otro, frente al escritorio de Severus contemplando la pantalla de la computadora de Hermione

- Ésta es una de las diversas redes sociales – Explicaba la chica – La profesora Burbage nos lo ha explicado, pero…

- Ya usted lo sabía ¿No es así? – Inquirió él con una sonrisa

- Así es – Respondió ella riendo y luego continuó con la explicación – Ésta es mi cuenta de Facebook

Severus contemplaba absorto la foto del perfil de Hermione donde aparecía vestida con ropa de invierno en una montaña (Ese día se había ido a esquiar con sus padres y su familia paterna)

- ¡Oh! Me llegaron varias solicitudes de amistad – Continuó ella – Entre ellas tengo a Ron, a Harry, Draco y a Pansy

- Últimamente se han hecho muy buenos amigos ¿No? Incluso he escuchado que se tratan con más familiaridad y hasta se llaman por su nombre de pila – indagó Snape

- ¡Oh sí! También se han hecho amigos de Harry, Ron, Luna y Neville, ya no hay diferencias entre nosotros

- Me alegra – Respondió él

En ese momento Hermione miró la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla donde marcaba la hora, eran las once y media de la noche

- ¡Ya es tarde! – Exclamó asombrada mientras se levantaba abruptamente – Debo irme, es que con usted pierdo la noción del tiempo y éste pasa muy rápido

- A mí me pasa lo mismo con usted señorita Granger – Respondió Severus – Luego se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras ella apagaba su computadora y él reflexionaba un poco, luego continuó hablando – Después de todo lo que ha pasado, considero que es maravilloso que ustedes y mis Slytherins sean amigos y se llamen por su nombre y no con tanta formalidad, por lo tanto creo firmemente que es un tanto ridículo que a pesar de que ambos (se señaló a sí mismo y a ella alternativamente) conocemos nuestros sentimientos aun continuemos tratándonos con tanta formalidad, es decir, me… gustaría mucho tutearla y… escuchar mi nombre… en sus labios

- Bueno, creo que me costaría muchísimo, pero definitivamente será mucho más fácil de lo que fue aceptar mis sentimientos hacia… ti – Contestó ella ruborizándose un poco – Pero también me gustaría tratarte con más confianza… Severus

- Suena tan bien en tus labios – Terció él

- Pues entonces lo diré una vez más - Dijo Hermione – Te amo Severus

- Y yo a ti Hermione

Con un beso, los dos demostraron lo que un segundo antes habían expresado las palabras y posteriormente ella se marchó hacia su sala común y él se dirigió hacia su habitación con el corazón hinchado de felicidad.

Al cabo de un tiempo, ya se acercaban los temidos _Éxtasis_, Hermione estaba cada vez más emocionada aunque un tanto nerviosa a pesar de que había estudiado demasiado para cada una de las materias, también ayudaba a Harry, a Neville y a Ron que estaban aún más nerviosos

- Dios mío el _éxtasis_ de "Historia de la magia" es el lunes y yo aún no he podido memorizar algunas fechas – Comentó Harry

- No te preocupes que tú lo harás bien, mataste al que no debe ser nombrado, no creo que vayas a fallar en un simple examen – Comentó Neville

- Aunque déjame aclararte que tú contribuiste bastante, o mejor dicho demasiado en su destrucción – Respondió Harry, Neville se ruborizó

- Eso es cierto – Añadió Hermione – A ti también te debo mi vida y mi tranquilidad

- Oh chicos – Terció Ron – Van a hacer que se ruborice todavía más, luego suspiró profundamente – Además de pensar en los exámenes, también pienso que extrañaré muchísimo a Luna cuando acabe el curso

- Si, bueno yo también extrañaré a alguien – Respondió Hermione con la mirada perdida sin darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta

- ¿Al profesor Snape? – Tanteó Harry riendo sacando a Hermione de su trance

- ¡Ah! ¡Eh! Bueno sí pero… ¡Oigan chicos! Será mejor que comiencen a memorizar estas fechas si no quieren reprobar ¿De acuerdo? ¡Ah! Y aquí está la receta de algunas pociones importantes que hemos preparado durante el curso – Respondió Hermione tratando de evadirlos mientras se levantaba abruptamente del asiento donde estaba y les colocaba a todos dos hojas de pergamino con la información que necesitarían

Los chicos se miraron entre sí con suspicacia y luego rieron

- Hermione ¿Mañana irás con nosotros a Hogsmeade verdad? – Tanteó Harry

- No lo sé Harry, ya ves todo lo que tenemos que estudiar – Respondió ella

Harry y los demás entornaron los ojos y después el niño que vivió le envió una mirada de súplica a Ginny que en ese momento venía entrando a la sala común en compañía de Luna

- Ella quería venir a verte Ron y la profesora McGonagall le dio permiso de entrar – Dijo Ginny

- Hola Ron – Saludó la rubia mirándolo con ternura – Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo ya que el próximo curso estaré sin ti

Ron la abrazó instintivamente

- Pues me leíste el pensamiento – Respondió – Porque yo también quería verte princesa

- Ginny, cielo, Hermione no quiere ir a Hogsmeade mañana porque quiere estudiar ¿Qué tal? – Comentó Harry

- Yo no he dicho que no vaya Harry – Saltó la castaña – Sino que no sé si deba ir porque debemos estudiar

- ¡Oh! Pero y entonces ¿Qué pasará con el…? – Luna intentó hablar, pero un dedo de Ron en sus labios la hizo callar

Hermione giró el rostro y notó que Harry, Ginny y Neville le hacían señas a la rubia para que guardara silencio

- ¿Me están ocultando algo chicos? – Inquirió mirándolos con suspicacia – ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

- No, no, nada de eso Hermione – Saltó Ron – Es solo que ya has estudiado bastante y… bueno deberías relajarte un poco

- Si vamos – Instó Harry – Además podrás seguir estudiando si así lo deseas cuando llegues de Hogsmeade

- Si es que la emoción te deja estudiar – Comentó Neville

Todos, incluyendo Luna le hicieron mal disimuladas señas para que se callara, señas que Hermione pudo captar muy bien

- ¿Qué rayos les pasa a todos chicos? Me están asustando – Dijo Hermione

- No te preocupes Hermione, solo ve con nosotros y relájate un poco, Ron tiene razón – Habló Ginny

- Ya podré visitar el pueblo en otra ocasión – Respondió Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros

- Pero ¿Qué pasará con el vestido? – Inquirió Luna chasqueando los dedos como iluminada por una idea – Eso es lo que quise decir en un principio

Hermione la miró confundida

- ¿Qué vestido? – Le preguntó

- El que usarás para el baile de graduación – Contestó Luna inteligentemente – Todas aprovecharán el día de mañana para comprar el suyo, tú deberías hacer lo mismo

- Es cierto – Secundó Ginny – Nosotras (Señaló a Luna y a sí misma) también compraremos el nuestro porque todos los alumnos sin excepción pueden asistir al baile de graduación

- Lo había olvidado por completo – Comentó Hermione suspirando, luego afirmó con la cabeza – Está bien chicos, iré con ustedes mañana

Ella notó con extrañeza que a todos se les iluminó la mirada y lucían particularmente felices, sobre todo Ginny.

Más tarde, Hermione no había salido de su habitación, alternaba sus pensamientos entre Snape y los _éxtasis_ que tendrían muy pronto, sabía que después de eso el curso acabaría y entonces ¿Qué vendría después? Sabía que Severus la amaba, él se lo había dicho muchas veces pero nunca había dejado nada en concreto, ni siquiera le había hablado del futuro ¿Cómo quedarían las cosas entonces? Ni siquiera podía considerarse su novia porque bueno… al menos frente a los demás debían aparentar que él solo continuaba siendo su profesor; después decidió no darle demasiada importancia al asunto, ya vería como se daban las cosas más adelante, así que recogió las hojas de pergamino y los libros que habían sobre su cama, tapó los tinteros, guardó todo y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar, todos los algunos que podían y querían ir a Hogsmeade se agolpaban en las afueras del castillo en espera de las instrucciones que les daría la profesora McGonagall. Hermione fue la última en llegar afuera y cuando lo hizo, observó que Harry, Neville, Luna, Ron, Draco y Pansy estaban junto a Snape que parecía muy nervioso, los chicos al perecer le daban ánimo. Hermione al acercarse a ellos, notó que Severus olía delicioso, se había puesto perfume cuando nunca solía hacerlo y su cabello lucía más limpio y sedoso que nunca

- ¿Verdad que el profesor Snape luce estupendo hoy? – Le comentó Pansy a Hermione cuando la vio llegar

Ella sonrió

- Si, usted luce estupendamente profesor Snape – Respondió

- Gracias – Contestó Severus escuetamente y después se marchó para acompañar a Dumbledore que con mucha emoción le hacía señas para que se acercara

- Tú también te ves muy bonita Hermione – Dijo Pansy

- ¡Oh! Gracias – Respondió la chica – Todo ha sido obra de Ginny que se empeñó en que usara este vestido (Señaló su ropa, un lindo vestido estampado) no sé porque se empeñó además en que me colocara un poco más de maquillaje

- Todas nos hemos arreglado de la misma manera Hermione – Terció Ginny, solo que Hermione parecía haber puesto más empeño en su apariencia

Hermione giró el rostro y vio a Dumbledore conversar con Snape mientras la observaba a ella, después el viejo con una sonrisa miro hacia otro lado.

- Andando – Dijo Draco poniéndose en marcha al ver que los demás alumnos ya se alejaban, Severus ya había dejado a Dumbledore y caminaba junto a McGonagall más adelante – Hoy nos espera un gran día, sobre todo a ciertas personas – Dijo luego mirando a Hermione

- ¿A qué te refieres Draco? – Preguntó ella

Pansy le dio con el codo en las costillas

- Bueno… ¡Eh! Yo… bueno yo me refiero a… Las chicas, todas ustedes están emocionadas por comprar lo que usarán en el baile

- Sí, eso es cierto – Añadió Luna

Así fueron conversando mientras caminaban, hasta que al fin divisaron en el horizonte el pueblo y unos minutos más tarde ya estaban en él. Al llegar, chicos y chicas se separaron y quedaron en verse dentro de una hora en _"Las tres escobas"_ los chicos se dirigieron a_ "Honey Dunkes" _y las chicas a una sucursal de _"Madame Malkin túnicas para todas las ocasiones" _ellas estaban indecisas sobre que comprarse hasta que al final compraron bellísimos vestidos y accesorios aunque les llevó una hora completa escoger. Hermione usaría uno rosa fuerte muy ceñido a la cintura pero que se iba ampliando a la altura de la cadera hasta los tobillos, Luna usaría uno azul turquesa metalizado, Ginny optó por un precioso vestido dorado y Pansy se enamoró de uno verde esmeralda, al salir de allí observaron que los chicos apenas iban a entrar a comprar sus trajes

- ¿Ahora es que van a comprar los suyos? – Se quejó Pansy – Quedamos en que nos veríamos en "las tres escobas" dentro de una hora, pero esa hora ya pasó

- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tenemos? – Añadió Ginny señalando a Hermione disimuladamente con la mirada

- ¡Mujeres! – Musitó Ron – Escucha hermana, nosotros no somos como ustedes que se tardan muchísimo en escoger un vestido, a nosotros solo nos basta con tomar una túnica de gala y ya está

- Como no vayas a usar una como la que usaste en cuarto curso – Bromeó Draco

Todos rieron

- Que chistosito ¿No? – Dijo Ron

Las chicas entonces se fueron a _"Las tres escobas" _a esperarlos y efectivamente unos quince minutos más tarde llegaron ellos con sendos paquetes en la mano. Allí estaban conversando amenamente mientras bebían cerveza de mantequilla cuando Neville miró su reloj de pulsera y se excusó para salir un momento del recinto, volvió unos minutos más tarde para decirle a Hermione que el profesor Snape la estaba esperando afuera, en unas banquetas que estaban detrás del establecimiento y que daban al bosque oscuro, el cual de día lucía bellísimo, especialmente ese día. Ella se extrañó un poco pero decidió ir, se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar allí giró el rostro y se percató de que todos hacían gestos de felicidad lo que la contrarió todavía más.

Cuando Hermione llegó a dónde le había indicado Neville, se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba allí, en la banqueta solo había una pequeña cajita rosa con una nota, ella se acercó hasta allí y notó que la caja era de un pastel en forma de caldero; giró el rostro porque le pareció oír pasos y gente, pero allí no había nadie, esa parte del pueblo era muy solitaria. Ella tomó asiento y leyó la nota que sin duda alguna tenía la caligrafía de Severus y que decía simplemente:

"**Para Hermione, porque con un caldero empezó todo" **

Ella sonrió recordando que paradójicamente gracias a que por culpa de Voldemort ella le había quemado la palma de la mano a Draco con su propio caldero, ella se había ganado un castigo con Severus que a su vez la hizo conocerlo mejor hasta llegar a amarlo; luego abrió la cajita y allí estaba su pastel en forma de caldero, lo olió y el delicioso aroma de chocolate invadió su nariz, en ese momento escuchó la inconfundible voz de Severus tras de ella

- ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó – Te ves hermosa

- Si gracias Severus – Respondió ella – Ven siéntate conmigo

- Es cierto lo que decía la nota Hermione – Volvió a hablar él tomando asiento junto a ella – Con un caldero comenzó todo esto y aunque no fue un episodio agradable, fue lo que nos acercó

- Sin duda todo esto tuvo su lado positivo – Añadió ella con la mirada puesta en el bosque – Mi lado más tenebroso me acercó a ti, ahora puedo verlo con claridad, Voldemort sin querer y sin proponérselo nos hizo un favor

- Así es – Confirmó Severus – Por eso quise verte en este lugar, frente al bosque dónde te ganaste un castigo que a su vez te otorgó un viaje a la enfermería

Ella rió divertida evocando aquel día que luego de la horrible experiencia de ser poseída por Voldemort podía recordar muy bien, no solo aquel episodio sino todos los que de alguna manera el señor tenebroso se había encargado de borrar de su mente

- Allí comenzamos a ser amigos, tú me demostraste que me amabas, no solo en aquel beso que me diste, sino al salvarme la vida

- Aunque aún me siento un poco culpable por el ataque de esa serpiente

- No tienes por qué sentirte culpable – Objetó la chica – Porque fue allí donde descubrí que realmente estaba comenzando a sentir algo por ti

- ¿En serio? – Inquirió él – Y hoy en día, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Qué piensas hacer en el futuro?

- Bueno, aparte de trabajar por los derechos de los elfos en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas – Respondió ella con decisión mientras él entornaba los ojos y alzaba las cejas, ella rió divertida y continuó – Sé que a algunos les parece una locura, pero hay elfos como Dobby que ansían su libertad o por lo menos que se les dé un mejor trato y beneficios, yo, aparte de luchar por ellos también… Planeo amarte más y más cada día, aunque te confieso que estoy muy triste porque cuando acabe este curso ya no podré verte tan seguido

- ¿Ah sí? – Inquirió él - Pero eso puede cambiar

- ¿Y cómo? – Preguntó ella – ¿Renunciarás a Hogwarts y trabajarás en el ministerio solo para verme a diario?

Él rió

- Solo prueba tu caldero de chocolate y conocerás la respuesta – Respondió

Ella lo miró con un gesto de confusión

- ¿A qué te refieres Severus? – Preguntó – No entiendo

- Solo muérdelo – La instó él tomando el pastel y llevándoselo a los labios – Aunque aún tendría que esperar tu respuesta

Ella sonrió y accedió a morder su pastel mientras él la contemplaba con expectación, estaba delicioso sin duda alguna, pero por un instante pensó que tal vez algo había caído dentro de la masa mientras preparaban el pastel, porque sintió algo duro y metálico al intentar masticar, así que con delicadeza para no tragarse ese objeto, lo empujó con la lengua al tiempo que se tapaba la boca con la mano derecha, luego la retiró lo suficiente para contemplar el objeto y ver de qué se trataba.

Sus ojos se humedecieron al instante por la emoción porque allí sobre su mano y lleno de chocolate había un precioso anillo de compromiso, dorado y con una pequeña piedra de brillante

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Severus con nerviosismo - ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Aceptarás casarte conmigo?

- Por supuesto que acepto Severus ¡Que detalle más hermoso! - Contestó ella, pero Severus en su nerviosismo parecía no escucharla

- Aunque claro… yo entenderé si no quieres, tú eres una chica muy hermosa y joven, mientras yo…

- ¡Severus! – Lo llamó Hermione riendo

- Yo soy mayor que tú y tal vez no quieras unir tu vida a…

- ¡Que sí aceptó! – Dijeron varias voces al unísono detrás de ellos que los hicieron sobresaltarse

Al voltear vieron a Draco, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna y Neville que muy sonrientes empezaron a aplaudirlos

- Felicidades profesor Snape – Añadió Ginny – Ella aceptó

- ¿De veras? – Preguntó él

- Por supuesto que si – Contestó Hermione abrazándolo y dándole un efímero beso en los labios

Él estaba muy ruborizado, pero le correspondió

- Eso es maravilloso – Dijo Snape – Y entonces significa que no nos separaremos

- Ahora lo comprendo todo – Dijo Hermione atando los cabos - Ahora sé porque estaban tan raros

- Si, bueno, debo confesar que todos me ayudaron a planear esto, es decir, traerte hasta aquí y me dieron esta idea – Dijo señalando el caldero de chocolate

- En realidad fue idea mía – Terció Draco - ¿Van a decir que no fue original?

Hermione estaba radiante de felicidad al igual que Severus, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que no parecía tener fin porque ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro

- Bueno Qué tal si regresamos al pub y nos vemos más tarde ¿Eh? – Comentó Harry

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y dejaron sola a la pareja de recién comprometidos que no dejaban de abrasarse y de besarse en aquel lugar escondido y enigmático. Más tarde, de regreso a Hogwarts, Dumbledore insistió en brindar con hidromiel cuando Severus le reveló la noticia

- Te lo dije muchacho, te dije que pronto te nos ibas a casar – Dijo el hombre mientras se servía otra copa de hidromiel

- Bueno si Albus, eso es cierto y me complace que estés feliz por nosotros – Respondió Severus

Esa noche Hermione ya no pensaba en los _éxtasis_, solo pensaba en Severus y en la maravillosa vida que le esperaba junto a él más adelante. Era cierto lo que ella le había dicho en Hogsmeade, sin querer y sin proponérselo, Voldemort le había hecho un favor, pues la había hecho enamorarse del profesor más odiado de Hogwarts.

Nota de autor: Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado con todo y lo meloso que quedó, creo que es culpa de las canciones de Laura Pausini que escuchaba mientras escribía, jajaja pero bueno así se dieron las cosas. Muchísimas gracias a todas esas lindas personas que se han tomado su tiempo en leer este fic, a los que me dejan sus bellos comentarios que son los que me motivan y a todos los que me tienen entre sus favoritos. Pronto estaré actualizando para el último capitulo

Con cariño:

Mairene Snape


	25. Los éxtasis y el baile de graduación

La semana tan temida por muchos y adorada por Hermione por fin había llegado, la semana de los éxtasis; ese lunes comenzarían con el éxtasis de "transformaciones", durante el desayuno Ron no dejaba de recitar mientras miraba sus apuntes de reojo cuales eran las reglas básicas de transformación, Harry en cambio trataba de no pensar en ello y Hermione leía un libro sobre la materia mientras masticaba una tostada. En la mesa de los profesores, Severus miraba a Hermione mientras negaba con la cabeza ¿Qué acaso no había estudiado lo suficiente? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía desayunar tranquila?

En ese momento, una bandada de lechuzas entró por las diversas ventanas del castillo y tres hermosos ejemplares: Hedwig, Pigwidgeon y una lechuza del colegio dejaron caer algunas cartas sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione tomó la suya, era de parte de sus padres, Harry agarró su sobre que era de parte de la señora Weasley y Ron tomó una de las dos que había dejado caer Pigwidgeon y se la dio a Hermione

- Ten Hermione – Dijo – Te la envía mamá

Los tres comenzaron a leer con curiosidad, en las cartas, la señora Weasley les enviaba sus mejores deseos para que aprobaran los _éxtasis_ y les decía que esperaba con ansias el baile de graduación al que también estaban invitados los padres. En la carta que había enviado a Hermione además de enviarle sus mejores deseos con respecto a los exámenes también le enviaba bendiciones y mucha felicidad y éxito en la nueva vida que la esperaba junto a Snape

- Pero ¿Cómo se enteró la señora Weasley de mi compromiso? – Preguntó extrañada – No podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie más lo sepa hasta después de los _éxtasis_ cuando el curso haya terminado

Ginny, junto a Harry levantó la mano con timidez

- Yo se lo dije – Confesó – Pero descuida que ella será discreta

- Severus y yo quisiéramos hacerlo público ya, pero debemos esperar a que pasen los exámenes y acabe el curso – Dijo Hermione

- ¡Que extraño! – Exclamó Ron

- ¿Qué es extraño? – Preguntaron Harry, Ginny y Hermione al unísono

- Es extraño escuchar a Hermione llamando a Snape por su nombre – Respondió Ron riendo

- Pues es muy natural – Respondió Ginny – Ahora es su prometido

- Y ustedes también podrán llamarlo así cuando hayamos salido de Hogwarts – Añadió Hermione

- A ver si me acostumbro – Terció Harry riendo

- También debemos acostumbrarnos a verte casada con él – Dijo Ron

Hermione también leyó la carta que le entregó la lechuza del colegio y rió divertida conforme sus ojos fueron recorriendo las letras en el pergamino

- Es de mis padres – Explicó – Papá dice que está feliz por mi compromiso, pero que quiere que Severus vaya a pedirle mi mano como Dios manda - Colocó de nuevo la carta en el sobre y agregó: - Ya conocen a papá

- Por supuesto que si – Respondió Harry riendo – Aun siendo muggle casi mata al pobre Snape

Después del desayuno, el momento llegó, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor debían realizar el _éxtasis_ de transformaciones, lo harían allí mismo en el gran comedor, por lo tanto todos, excepto los grupos que harían el examen debían salir. Las acostumbradas mesas largas desaparecieron y en su lugar aparecieron varias mesas individuales y una pequeña junto a McGonagall, los chicos entonces tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a contestar un montón de preguntas que había en una hoja de pergamino. Ron se rascaba la cabeza con la punta de la pluma, Neville se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas que le había dado Lavender previamente, el chico giró su rostro y a su derecha pudo ver como la chica le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente al tiempo que jugueteaba con su cabello, Neville pareció ponerse más nervioso, le sonrió a Lavender, respiró profundamente y comenzó a responder sus preguntas.

Harry por su parte conocía muy bien casi todas las respuestas aunque tenía dudas con algunas de ellas, Hermione en cambio terminó de responder todas sus preguntas casi de inmediato y tuvo que utilizar varias hojas de pergamino para que pudieran caber sus extensas respuestas y luego de revisar su examen unas tres veces, al fin estuvo lista para entregárselo a la profesora McGonagall. Más tarde, cuando hubieron terminado con el éxtasis teórico pasaron al práctico; deberían convertir la mesita que estaba junto a McGonagall en un elefante africano, el hechizo en sí no era nada complicado, pero requería mucha concentración y allí era donde radicaba su dificultad; afortunadamente todos lograron ejecutar su conversión exitosamente

Aquella semana transcurrió en medio del alboroto de los exámenes, hasta que al final llegaron los últimos y los más temidos: "Pociones" y "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" que serían los dos el mismo día, el día viernes

- Hermione, sí que tendrás que echarnos una mano con estos – Dijo Ron en la sala común preparándose para asistir al gran comedor para desayunar

Hermione que en ese momento estaba besando y apapachando a Crookshanks lo colocó sobre el sofá y se giró a ver a Ron con las cejas alzadas

- Me parece que ya hemos tenido suficiente tiempo para estudiar Ronald – Respondió Hermione – Sin embargo te ayudaré si quieres ¿Qué necesitas saber? ¿Algún ingrediente que te falte memorizar o algún hechizo de defensa tal vez?

Ron miró a Harry y le guiño un ojo riendo

- Más bien necesito que me ayudes… hablando con tu prometido para que sea generoso a la hora de calificarme, o mejor dicho que me coloque la mejor calificación de todas – Dijo Ron sin poder evitar reírse mientras cruzaban el hueco del retrato

- ¡Ronald! – Lo reprendió Hermione – Eso sería corrupción y él no se prestará para eso, además gracias a Dios has estudiado bastante y considero que vas a aprob…

- ¡Ay ya Hermione! Solo era una broma – Contestó el pelirrojo todavía riendo, luego se giró hacia Harry y musitó: - Te lo dije

Hermione negó con la cabeza y rió también.

Al llegar al gran comedor, desayunaron como siempre y leyeron las noticias en _El profeta_ y en _El quisquilloso_ que desde la muerte de Lord Voldemort no eran más que maravillas, Luna tenía el permiso de desayunar junto a los Gryffindors, de modo que se sentía muy feliz

- Linda, deséame suerte – Le solicitó Ron a Luna amablemente

- No tendrás suerte Ron, sino éxito, estoy segura – Respondió Luna besándolo escuetamente en los labios

- Tengo algo de miedo – Musitó Neville

- Tranquilo Neville que todo va a salir bien – Lo tranquilizó Hermione – Has aprendido muchísimo últimamente

- Gracias amiga – Respondió él

- Hermione tiene razón cariño – Terció Lavender sujetándole una mano – Además recuerda que el profesor Snape prometió ser más justo y de verdad ha cumplido, de hecho tus notas han mejorado muchísimo

Después del desayuno todos los alumnos a excepción de los Slytherins y los Gryffindors pertenecientes al séptimo curso salieron del gran comedor, volvieron a desaparecer las mesas y en su lugar aparecieron las mesitas individuales y los chicos tomaron asiento para recibir sus exámenes

- De más está decirles que he encantado los exámenes para que no puedan hacer trampa – Dijo Snape con una ceja alzada y su acostumbrada expresión insondable en el rostro, aunque estaba muriéndose de felicidad porque cada vez faltaba menos para publicar su compromiso con Hermione – Tienen exactamente una hora para responder a partir de éste momento – Concluyó él dándole vuelta a un reloj de arena que estaba sobre su escritorio

Tanto él como Hermione trataban de no hacer contacto visual para no perderse en sus miradas; de modo que Hermione luego de echarle un rápido vistazo se concentró por completo en responder sus preguntas. Snape en cambio desde su escritorio no podía quitarle la vista de encima, observaba como ella sumergía la punta de la pluma en el tintero y luego escribía sin titubeos sobre el pergamino, apenas deteniéndose a pensar un par de veces, le recordaba tanto a él mismo en su época de estudiante.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia? - Musitó Harry leyendo una de las preguntas del pergamino – ¡Ninguna! – Respondió para sí mismo - Jamás olvidaré mi primera clase con Snape

- Tres ingredientes que debo usar para elaborar una poción multijugos – Decía Hermione en voz baja – Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras, Crisopos y centinodia, además de algo de la persona en que se desea convertir, Es fácil, yo misma tomé algunos de éstos ingredientes de su armario de pociones en el segundo curso

- ¿Qué color debe tomar la poción para encoger cuando ya está terminada? – Preguntó Neville para sí mismo – Verde amarillento – Respondió al tiempo que escribía su respuesta

Luego pasaron a la práctica y sobre las mesas de los chicos aparecieron sendos calderos en los cuales debían preparar una poción de _Filtro de muertos en vida_. Todos comenzaron a pesar ingredientes en sus balanzas y a revolver las mezclas dentro de sus calderos hasta que Snape les pidió que se detuvieran después de una media hora

- Muy bien, las dejaremos reposar y posteriormente yo aceleraré su proceso de maduración para poder calificarlas… ahora… pasaremos a la evaluación de sus habilidades en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Habló Snape

Los chicos fueron ubicados de dos en dos y Severus los hizo batirse en duelo con hechizos no verbales que no les harían daño, también debían realizar encantamientos escudo así como sus _"Patronus"_ de cuerpo entero, también debieron enfrentarse a duendecillos y boggarts, Severus casi se infarta de la impresión cuando se vio a sí mismo en el boggart de Neville y después el mismo apareció vestido de abuela cuando el chico le arrojó el hechizo "Riddíkulo", él ya sabía que esto había pasado en el tercer curso cuando Lupin era el profesor, pero ahora que lo pudo ver con sus propios ojos sintió ganas de acabar con el boggart con sus propias manos, las carcajadas de todos hicieron que Snape frunciera el entrecejo con más ímpetu y que el boggart cambiara de forma, cuando Snape se acercó a él, éste con su propia imagen lo miraba desorientado, pero luego tomó la aterradora forma de Hermione extremadamente pálida, con la nariz sangrando y los ojos rojos y furiosos puestos en él. Todos ahogaron un grito y retrocedieron, él también retrocedió y un segundo más tarde apuntó al boggart con la varita

- ¡Riddíkulo! – Exclamó y el boggart tomó la forma de lord Voldemort vistiendo el uniforme de Hogwarts correspondiente a las niñas mientras lo miraba desorientado

Inmediatamente las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, hasta Hermione que segundos antes había estado aterrada con su propia imagen, ahora estaba roja y le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse, Snape tampoco pudo evitar reírse y el boggart desapareció al fin en mil pedazos

Un momento después todos salieron del gran comedor comentando sus respuestas en el examen y sus habilidades en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

- ¡Santo Dios! Casi me muero del susto cuando vi el boggart de Severus – Dijo Hermione con una mano en el corazón

- Si, pero después casi me muero de la risa – Añadió Harry riendo – Sí que se le veía bien aquel uniforme a Voldemort

- Fue extremadamente gracioso – Agregó Ron – Y ahora cambiando el tema, Hermione ¿qué respondiste en la pregunta dos? ¿Para qué sirven los bezoars?

- Para contrarrestar una gran cantidad de venenos – Respondió Hermione con simplicidad

Ron respiró aliviado

- ¡Gracias a Dios! Lo contesté correctamente – Dijo el pelirrojo

- Yo también – Terció Neville – Al igual que la pregunta sobre el color de la pócima para encoger, es verde amarillento

- Correcto – Respondió Hermione hinchada de orgullo

- Jamás olvidaré que Snape hizo que Trevor bebiera de la poción que preparé en el tercer curso, si no hubiese sido por Hermione de seguro aquella poción naranja lo hubiese matado

Hermione lo abrazó cariñosamente y posteriormente se retiraron a su sala común.

Aquel fin de semana sin duda sería el más largo que habían tenido, pues estaban a la espera de los resultados de sus éxtasis. Los profesores permanecían encerrados en su despacho o en la sala de profesores haciendo las evaluaciones correspondientes, hasta que el día lunes al fin llegó; Hermione despertó muy temprano aquella mañana con un peso en el estómago sintiendo además unas garras puntiagudas que se clavaban ligeramente en su piyama, al abrir los ojos vio a Crookshanks sobre ella que la saludó con un maullido, ella le dio un beso, lo apretó contra su pecho y muy emocionada se dispuso a lavarse los dientes, a darse una ducha y a ponerse su uniforme, cuando estuvo lista despertó a sus compañeras y muy emocionada se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, la tocó y los llamó desde afuera

- Despierten chicos, hoy es el día

Una vez que Harry y Ron estuvieron listos, Ginny les deseo éxito a los tres, besó a Harry en los labios y los acompañó al gran comedor para tomar el desayuno donde Dumbledore daría los resultados.

Al llegar allí, todos los alumnos pertenecientes al séptimo curso estaban sumamente nerviosos, tanto así que casi no pudieron probar bocado pues tenían un nudo en la garganta que impedía que pasara el alimento, al cabo de un rato Dumbledore se apiadó de ellos e hizo que una gran pizarra con los resultados apareciera afuera del gran comedor, lo que provocó que todos los chicos salieran en tropel casi atropellando al señor Filch que estaba parado en el umbral de la gran puerta

- Con calma chicos – Pedía Dumbledore inútilmente

El trio de oro se acercó al tablero cuando la multitud de chicos al ver sus resultados se fue disipando, Hermione estaba maravillada con sus resultados, había obtenido un "Extraordinario" en exactamente todas las materias, Harry había obtenido varios extraordinarios inclusive en "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" y un "Supera las expectativas" en "Pociones", Ron también estaba muy satisfecho con sus resultados muy por encima de sus expectativas, Neville también había tenido excelentes calificaciones, sobre todo en Herbología y hasta obtuvo un "Aceptable" en "Pociones". Todo el pasillo se llenó entonces de una inmensa algarabía que los gritos de histeria del señor Filch fueron incapaces de contener; ya solo faltaba el baile de graduación…

Una semana después, el día del baile de graduación había llegado, todos los padres y demás familiares de los chicos llegaban mediante la red flu por la chimenea del gran comedor o a través de aparición fuera de las verjas del castillo. Los señores Granger llegaron a eso de las siete de la tarde seguido de los señores Weasley y estos a su vez seguidos por los Malfoy. El salón estaba bellamente adornado, en la mesa de los profesores había varios diplomas y condecoraciones que serían entregados más tarde y todos los profesores lucían sus mejores galas al igual que los chicos y los padres de éstos; también había algunos invitados del ministerio de magia como el ahora ministro Kingsley, igualmente estaban Alastor Moody y Remus Lupin, éste último estaba radiante de felicidad por el nacimiento de su pequeño hijo Ted.

Hermione, hermosamente ataviada con su vestido rosa y su cabello adornado con bellos rizos, bajó en compañía de sus inseparables amigos y al ver a sus padres se emocionó muchísimo

- ¡Mi brujita! – Exclamó su padre al verla – ¡Estás preciosa!

- Papi, mami – Exclamó ella muy sonriente

Los tres se abrazaron llenos de emoción y de alegría

- ¡Felicidades mi princesa! – Dijo Anastasia Granger

- Muchas gracias mami

- No esperábamos menos de ti hija – Añadió William – Es grandioso verte radiante y feliz otra vez

Harry los observaba muy sonriente pero con cierta punzada de dolor en el corazón porque allí debían estar sus padres felicitándolo como ahora lo hacían los padres de Hermione, giró su rostro a la izquierda y allí estaba el señor y la señora Weasley abrazando y felicitando a Ron, luego observó hacia su derecha y allí estaban Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy en la misma actitud con Draco; el pobre Harry se encogió de hombros y con los ojos húmedos intentó marcharse del gran comedor, pero cuando apenas hubo dado unos pasos, dos manos lo sujetaron de los hombros, al volverse allí estaba Molly Weasley con los brazos extendidos hacia él mirándolo con ojos cándidos y dedicándole una sonrisa afable

- ¿Creíste que Arthur y yo nos olvidaríamos de nuestro otro hijo? – Le preguntó guiñándole un ojo

Harry no lo soportó más y se arrojó a los brazos de la mujer rompiendo en llanto, ella miró con aprensión a su esposo que también lo abrazó, Harry estaba sumamente conmovido al escuchar aquellas palabras, realmente eso era en lo que él se había convertido para los Weasley desde la primera vez que los vio en la estación de King´s Cross, en un hijo más de la familia

- Tienes razón querida – Secundó el señor Weasley – Jamás podríamos olvidarnos de nuestro hijo Harry, estamos muy orgullosos de ti muchacho

Ginny sonreía radiante, secando algunas lágrimas de alegría, Ron también estaba conmovido

- Así es – Dijo – Siempre has sido nuestro hermano – Luego rió y añadió: - Bueno menos el de Ginny

Todos rieron por el comentario

- Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo incondicional – Agradeció Harry con voz trémula – De verdad los amo

- Y nosotros a ti – Le dijo Ginny después de besarlo efímeramente en los labios

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! – Bromeó Fred que venía llegando en ese momento en compañía de su hermano gemelo - ¿Que no tienen vergüenza?

Hermione que se había percatado de Harry; comprendió su reacción, así que en compañía de sus padres se acercó a él

- Todos estamos contigo Harry – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba – Eres un héroe

- Y tú también Hermione – Le respondió él

En ese momento Dumbledore pidió la atención de todos los presentes pues daría comienzo la entrega de diplomas por parte del ministro. Kingsley fue llamándolos a todos por orden alfabético y les fue entregando sus reconocimientos; Hermione al igual que sus padres estaba hinchada de orgullo, había imaginado ese momento en muchas ocasiones, pero lo mejor de todo era que también había encontrado el amor en quien menos se lo esperaba y allí estaba él, radiante entregando los diplomas a sus Slytherins. Luego de entregarlos, Kingsley llamó a Harry al estrado y para su sorpresa le entregó la orden de Merlín primera clase, convirtiéndose así en el mago más joven en recibir dicho galardón; todo Hogwarts se vino en aplausos y vítores y posteriormente se dio paso al gran baile, todos danzaban con sus parejas alrededor de la pista en medio del gran comedor. Hermione como no tenía pareja decidió quedarse con sus padres, pero no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando cierta persona llegó a la mesa que ocupaban y carraspeando su garganta llamó la atención de los tres Granger que lo miraron enseguida

- ¡Profesor Snape! – Exclamó ella

- ¿Aun llamas profesor a tu prometido? – Inquirió su madre divertida

- Es que como aún estamos en Hogwarts… - Respondió Hermione

- Con respecto a eso – Intervino William poniéndose de pie con una expresión muy seria – Creo que usted me debe una conversación señor Snape

- Desde luego señor Granger – Respondió Snape estrechándole la mano para saludarlo – Usted conoce cuales son mis intenciones con su hija, que a pesar de la diferencia de edad yo la amo y a usted le consta… por lo tanto yo…

- Si ¡vaya! hombre, solo era una pequeña broma – Respondió William cambiando el semblante, ahora sonreía – ¡Bienvenido a la familia! – Añadió abrazándolo – Siempre y cuando proteja, ame y respete a nuestra brujita ¿No es así querida?

- Desde luego – Respondió Anastasia – Eres bienvenido en la familia Severus

Luego Hermione y Severus bailaron junto a las demás parejas, Dumbledore estaba inmensamente feliz por Severus y por Hermione, Harry también lo estaba porque junto con su galardón también recibió formalmente las escrituras del número doce de Grimmauld place, la antigua residencia de los Black y por lo tanto ya no tendría que regresar a casa de sus tíos en Surrey.

Los días pasaron, días de mucho stress para Hermione, que estaba haciendo los preparativos para su boda, al igual que su madre, Ginny, Luna y la señora Weasley que la estaban ayudando, Severus solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que Hermione le mostraba; que si las muestras de tela de los trajes de dama de honor, las flores que se usarían, la música que se iba a escuchar o el banquete que se iba a servir

- Esto es casi interminable Severus – Le decía William en una ocasión en que ambos cargaban todas las bolsas de las compras que Hermione, Anastasia, Molly, Ginny y Luna hacían en el callejón Diagon – Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte

- No importa, valdrá la pena solo por estar a su lado lo que me reste de vida – Respondió Severus muy sonriente porque su vida ahora había cambiado maravillosamente y ahora solo tenía motivos para sonreír

El día tan anhelado por fin llegó y la ceremonia se llevó a cabo en la madriguera por petición de los Weasley, gracias al éxito de los gemelos con su tienda, la casa había sido notablemente mejorada y poco a poco iba adquiriendo el aspecto de una mansión.

Habían invitado a muchísima gente, del ministerio, de Hogwarts, familiares de Hermione que conocían su condición de bruja y algunas amistades de Severus, entre ellas los Malfoy quienes a su vez habían entablado una hermosa amistad con Hermione, incluso Narcisa la había ayudado con los últimos detalles. Había un gran toldo encantado a las afueras de la gran casa, tal como lo hicieron en la boda de Bill y Fleur dónde todos los invitados presenciaron la llegada de la novia que en compañía de su orgulloso padre entró ataviada con un bellísimo vestido al estilo princesa, se veía simplemente hermosa y dejó boquiabierto a más de uno, sobre todo a Severus que vestido de smoking la esperaba al final de la alfombra roja en compañía de Dumbledore y Ginny Weasly que serían los padrinos.

La pareja finalmente se casó aquella tarde, tuvieron la ceremonia más maravillosa que ninguno de los dos pudo imaginar, felices se abrazaban el uno al otro mientras bailaban su primer vals como esposos imaginado la maravillosa vida que les esperaba de ahora en adelante, ellos vivirían en la casa de Severus en la calle de la Hilandera durante las vacaciones de verano porque el resto del año vivirían en Hogwarts lo que puso muy feliz a Hermione que a su vez había encontrado el empleo que más anhelaba en el departamento de cuidado y control de criaturas mágicas en el ministerio de magia, Harry y Ron también habían conseguido lo que deseaban. Los dos se dejaban llevar por el sutil compás de la música mientras de fondo se escuchaba el estruendo de los múltiples fuegos artificiales que los gemelos habían hecho estallar en honor de los recién casados.

De allí en adelante la vida de ambos fue maravillosa, ella pronto se acostumbró a su vida de casada, estaba tan feliz viviendo junto a Severus y a Crookshanks cuya compañía si le fue un poco más difícil a Severus; Hermione de vez en cuando recibía la agradable visita de sus padres o de sus amigos, los cuales también habían trabado una estrecha y linda amistad con Severus. Así transcurrieron sus vidas. De lord Voldemort solo quedaba un desagradable recuerdo así como también de aquellos días de terror y sufrimiento

Fin

Notas del autor: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo final de ésta historia que fue inspirada en algunos films de terror que tanto me gusta ver, así como también en los maravillosos libros de esa grandiosa mujer que es J.K Rowling, gracias a ella por abrirnos un camino al maravilloso mundo de la magia donde todo es posible y gracias a ustedes mis queridos lectores por su tiempo y su dedicación, gracias por sus comentarios.

¡Ah! Me gustaría que por favor me dijeran que opinaron sobre la historia y sobre todo del final, si les gustó tal cual como está, Qué le hubiesen cambiado, omitido o agregado. Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por todo su tiempo y sus comentarios

Hasta la próxima ocasión

Mairene Snape


End file.
